Anime AM Warriors
by 79003car
Summary: 7 Kids named Ash, Kirito, Asuna, Natsu, Luffy, Naruto, and Dan, had been together for years, but now they are about to head for High School, where they'll make new friends, adventures, romance, and enemeies. However they are going to need to keep secret that they are crime fighting teenagers. Pokemon x Sword Art Online x Fairy Tail x One Piece x Naruto x Bakugan Crossover
1. Chapter 1

_**How Young Heroes Became To Be**_

It's best to start at the beginning, that way we know more about our characters and how the present is. So this is the start.

When your not normal like most of the people in the world, things can get pretty rough. Not being normal and being a super human who fights crime with friends that you knew since you were around six years old, that's something that most people are comfortable with.

That's the case with those 7 kids, who are now 14 and are about to enter a new stage in life. Their names are Ash Ketchum, Kirito Kirigaya, Asuna Yuuki, Natsu Dragneel, Monkey D. Luffy, Naruto Uzumaki, and Dan Kuso. They have been friends for a long time and they all lived with their master, who took them in and raised them after their parents were killed at a New Years eve party for the arrival of 2005

Their parents have been friends since they were children as will, and it was not the happiest ways to spend New Years when the parents are at a adults party, and the kids were at an amusement park away from their parents and unaware of the event that will change them forever.

While the parents were at the party enjoying the last few hours of 2004, a group of people that weren't invited came out of hiding and killed the parents.

The murderers were members of the B.A.D criminal organization. That organization's plans were ruined by the parents many, many times until they finally had enough and Attack them at the party.

When the kids got home from the amusement park, many friends of their parents told them what happened, that left the 7 heartbreaken. They're families were gone, and now they had nowhere to go.

A week after the funerale, the 7 of them were sent to an orphanage until they could be adopted by new people. They were stuck there for about 3 months, until a man that saw potential in them adopted all 7 of them and raised them at his home. This man's name was Master Pan. He was very gifted in martial arts and spended the last few years teaching the kids his skill, while allowing them to combine them with their own.

The 7 kids became amazing fighters and battlers, with the skills they had it was not surprised that these kids were going to be going place in the future. That is exactly what happened when all of them turned 10. Master Pan decided that they had become incredible warriors and they started going on missions, solving problems of other people, stopping crimes, exploring new places, solving mysteries, etc.

With these events, Master Pan gave them the name "The AM Warriors" so that the team would have something to call themselves. He chose the name "AM" because of the two syllables of their favourite kind of TV, Anime. The team liked the name and had now become skilled adventurers/crime fighters.

Now let's dive into the members themselves. 7 heroes are a lot to talking about, but it will be easy.

Let's start with Ash Ketchum. Ash was a kid who cares about the people he holds dear to him, his way of fight is by using both his martial arts that Pan taught him, and battling with his Pokemon. Ash's dream was to become a Pokemon Master, he has numerous Pokemon that he caught during his travels over the years. His first ever Pokemon was an electric mouse called a Pikachu, he and Ash had a really strong bond the allowed Ash to use electric powers as his aura.

Ash was an aura user, a type of person that can use the energy inside of them to fight and do Pokemon attacks. It all depends on the users starter. Since Ash's first Pokemon was an electric type, that means he can do electric attacks. Over the years, Ash had become a lot stronger and more mature during his adventures as a trainer and AM warrior. He is however very dence when it comes to romance and is not sure that his ready for a relationship yet, but he knows what's best for his loved one and if he dose get a girlfriend, she would be lucky to have him.

Kirito Kirigaya is a young boy who's a master swordsman. He has always liked the sport and was really skilled with it, ever since he was young he used a wooden bamboo sword to practice and improve. When he turned 10 along with the others, after training him for a few years, Pan gave Kirito a real sword to use on missions and he only got better when he started to use the real deal.

The same goes with Asuna Yuuki, Kirito's girlfriend. She and him have a very healthy relationship, and the two of them are a really good couple. Asuna was just a month older an Kirito, but that never bothered them because of how much they love each other and have been that for each other and the rest of them team. She too was incredible with the sword and she and Kirito are an excellent team on the battlefield, neither one of them gets in the way of the other and they go on almost every mission together.

Next on the team is the dragon slaying wizard, Natsu Dragneel. He's the guy who acts first and ask questions later, he is known for having the ability to use fire attacks and combine it with his martial arts, this gives his attacks more power and he can also eat fire so that any enemy trying to blast him with fire with so him eat the flames and use them against the attacker. Natsu also has a problem with motion sickness, everytime his gets on a car, train, plane, boat, etc, he'll get sick and won't act properly. Natsu has become very strong over the years, and with the help of Ash he was able to learn how to control lighting and electricity and can now use it in battle with his fire attacks. He's also the really hungry one of the team, so he usually eat most of the food.

The other guy who usually eats the most is Monkey D. Luffy. He was the pirate of the team, and his dream was to become King of the Pirates, he's the kind of guy who likes to use his fist in a brawl instead of a weapon. One day he ate some devil fruit called the Gomu Gomu Fruit, and it caused his body to become rubber. After that Luffy's body could reach and stretch at amazing lengths, combine that with the martial arts that Pan taught him and Luffy can preform incredible attacks.

The next member is the team's ninja, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was really childish in his younger years, but as time when on he became more mature and powerful, his dream is to become only of the greatest ninja in the world and become the Leaf village Hokage. Over the years of going on missions, Naruto has learned a bunch of techniques. His most special is both his Shadow Clone Jutsu, which can make multiple physical copies of himself, and the Rasengan, which he gathers tThe life energy inside if him called Chakra inside of him and uses it as a weapon. Over the years, Naruto has become a strong member to the team, he and Luffy are evenly matched in strength which made them become rivals. The two of them compete in many things to see who is stronger/better at one thing than the other, but they have a friendly rivalry and always have each other's backs.

The last, but now least member of the "AM Warriors" is the team's Bakugan Battle Brawler, Dan Kuso. He had become very skilled in martial artist thanks to Pan and quickly became a great Bakugan player. He and Ash had been rivals for a long time, but we're going to each other when they know they need each other's help and are friendly rivals. His best friend is a Bakugan named Drago, he and Dan have been parthers even since they meet, like Ash and Pikachu.

The 7 kids have been having some crazy adventures for the last 4 years, and they couldn't be happier with their lives. Everyone has something to do while they're not on missions, like play video games, sports, battle, train, explore, Kirito and Asuna are the only ones that go out on dates, do puzzles, etc.

Everyone in this house was family and they cared about each other. There are times however, when the kids missed their real parents and promised to track down the killers, Master Pan told them that he would go with them when the day comes, but told them not to get revenge by killing, because to said the revenge only leads to more pain and the team would be no better than the killers. The team thought about it for a moment and realized that they're not the ones who like killing, they never killed anyone during a mission and knew that master was right, they would find the killers and bring them to justice. Pan was proud of them for realizing the truth, and knew that these kids had good hearts.

* * *

(With Ash)

The young Pokemon trainer was in his room sleeping after returning from a mission last night. He was glad it was Saturday so that he could sleep in, the kids didn't go to school, but during the week they train with Master Pan for hours until 11pm or more. On Saturdays, they can do also anything they want and relax.

Pikachu was on his lap as he slept in today, however he had a strange feeling that he should get up, as much as he wanted to sleep in his feeling wouldn't leave him alone.

Ash had enough of of this and got up, his room was pretty neat and clean. He turned over to Pikachu who was still sleeping. "I'll let him sleep in, there's no reason for me to wake him up" said Ash.

He got up from bed and walked out of his room, in the hallway to start yet another day in the house of adventure.

Ash walked through the hallway to get to the kitchen to make his breakfast, on the way there he spotted Natsu and Luffy outside sparring. Ash know that he has to train as well in order to become stronger. He needs to be able to take on any opponent he can take in order to protect his family of brothers, sister, and master, plus he loved to train. He got milk from the fridge, Fruit Loops from the shelves, and began to eat his breakfast cereal.

Soon after he finished, he was about to go outside for a bit of training, until-

"Ash!" called a female voice.

Young Ash knew exactly who that voice belonged to, "What is it, Asuna?" he asked, "Master called a meeting, he says it's important and wants everyone in his room pronto!" she explained.

"Got it. I'll tell the others" he replied, Asuna smiled and walked back to the master's room.

Ash quickly ran outside to call the others, "Natsu, Luffy, master has called a meeting, Now!" he called.

The wizard and the pirate put their sparring match on hold until the meeting ended and ran off to join the others.

"What's the meeting about anyway?" asked Luffy

"I don't know. Asuna just told me that master wanted just in his room for a discussion!" replied the Pokemon trainer

"I just hope that it doesn't take too long, I need to learn how proform that move at I saw on TV the other day" explained Natsu

The boys continued to walk until they got to their master's room. When they opened the door, they found Kirito, Asuna, Naruto, and Dan keeling in front of master Pan.

"Welcome my sons, take a seat" he said

Ash, Luffy, and Natsu joined them in the room and keeled as well. The whole team was here and Pan could now make his announcement.

"Every since you all have came here with me, I have raised you as best as I could, I have teach you self defence, sword play, marital arts, how to control your anger towards the killers of your real parents, and as much as I can about things to would learn in a regular school." he said.

The last one about they parents killers made the team grin their teeth in anger, they would stop until the killers are behind bars.

Pan continued his speech, " You all have become incredibe fighters, and are always looking out for each other like you were a real family, I'm proud of how much to kids have changed over the years." he said with a smile.

The team was proud of themselves for making their master happy for being the one who raised them.

"However, since you all have turned 14 a week ago, I decided that you need to learn how to live like normal teenagers. Go somewhere where you can make new friends, learn new skills, meet new people, learn about other countries, find love, and many other things. And that is why I called you here!" said Pan

"For what master?" asked Naruto

"To tell you that I have made arrangements for you 7, to live 4 years as normal kids, by going to high school!" he replied

The room was silent for about 30 seconds, the word 'High School' flew into their ears and when into their brains.

Pan knew what was coming and covered his ears from the voices that were about to come straight at him in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

"HIGH SCHOOOL!?"

* * *

 **Name This Song:**

 **(Music)**

 **(Brace Yourselves) x2**

 **(Music)**

 **(Your Last Chance)**

 **(Last Summer)**

 **(Your Last Dance)**

 **(To Beat Your Own Drummer)**

 **(Go Out Fighting)**

 **(Go Out Young)**

 **(A Flash Of Lightning)**

 **(Eclipse The Sun)**

 **(Brace Yourselves)**

 **(Last Chance)**

 **(Last Summer)**

 **(Your Last Dance)**

 **(To Beat Your Own Drummer)**

 **(Go Out Fighting)**

 **(Go Out Young)**

 **(A Flash Of Lightning)**

 **(Eclipse The Sun)**

 **(Brace Yourselves) x2**

 **(Brace Yourselves) x2**

 **(Brace Yourselves, For The Grand Finale)**

 **(Music)**

 **(Brace Yourselves)**

 **Song End**

 **Tell me which games this song is from, and who is your favourite character from the roaster of characters I gave you.**

 **Whoever can answer the question the best, I make the next chapter about the character that you want to see and your favourite, just let me know who's your favourite of this 7 and what's your answer for the song that I wrote up top.**

 **I'll see ya in the next chapter!**


	2. A New Life Begins

**A New Life Begins**

Everyone had packed their things for the year at their new High School. They were really surprised that Master Pan was having them spend 4 years in High School so that they could be a little more like normal kids.

"I can't believe that Master has made us go to this place." complained Ash

"(Come on Ash, maybe this would be so bad.)" said Pikachu

"This is going to be a disaster!" he replied

Asuna and Kirito had heard Ash's complaining int the hallway and decided to help their friend/brother out. They entered his room and joined in the conversation between him and Pikachu, "Ash, this would be so bad, we'll be at each other's side" said Asuna.

"It's not that, it's just why do we need to go to this place for the next 4 years?" asked the Pokemon trainer

"Because Master wants us to try and live a normal life" she explained

"But we already are normal" replied Ash

"Ash listen, you spend most of your days training, and Kirito always has a sword in his back, not to mention we always go out on missions!" explained Asuna.

"She's right you know" said Kirito

"(They're right, maybe this will give up a new exciting adventure)" reasoned Pikachu

"You guys just don't understand," said Ash, "we need to keep our identities a secret from others, if we let anyone find out who we are it could cause problems" ash explained

"Ash listen, I know your trying to keep us all safe, but this could give you an opportunity to make new friends and maybe you'll find the love of your life that's been hiding from you!" said Asuna

"That's the point, if I make new friends or find a girlfriend, I'll end up putting them in danger because of who I'am, that's why I'm not going to make any friends at all!" replied Ash

"If I meet anyone new and let them enter my life, then our enemies will go after them, we shouldn't get other people involved with us and putting them in danger into something that doesn't consern them" added Ash

"You all the friends and family I need!" he said a he hugged Pikachu, Asuna, and Kirito, together. He then left the room.

Everyone was really worried about hard High School will affect Ash, they wanted him to have a good 4 years at this place, but he's worried about putting them and others in danger. The wished that they could do something.

* * *

(With Natsu)

The young dragon slayer was practicing his marital arts in the yard and was taking a small break right now being extremely tired.

He was listening to one of his favourite and peaceful songs to help him make his break more enjoyable.

 _Fairy, Where you going?_

 _I'm holding, All the light to your way; This light will shine on a brand new day!_

 _(Oh Yeah) Can you hear the voice that's calling out your name_

 _(Oh Yeah) Though I know it's shouts have caused it to overuse_

 _(Oh Yeah) But will it still until your heart can hear it through_

 _(Oh Yeah) Oh Yeah_

 _The sun and moon join in celebration; Have you forgotten our affiliation_

 _If your not here to share your laughter with me, I just can't find my inspiration,_

 _But it's snowing, keep going; be honest and smile as we're, approaching, evoking, the clock to keep repeating over, but,_

 _Fairy, Where you going?_

 _I'm holding, All the light to your way; This light will shine on a brand new day!_

 _Why, Why, Why,_

 _Don't said goodbye!_

After the song was done, Natsu turned off his MP3 player so that he could get back to training.

He knows that Master Pan told him that marital arts was not allowed in School, so he wanted to get as much training as possible done before their first day.

Natsu wasn't sure about this 4 year School thing, but he did know at Master Pan was telling the truth about this being fun and exciting so he was going to give it a chance.

He was going to have his friends/family with him, so why complain if they're all going together, putting that thought aside the young dragon slayer returned to practice.

* * *

(With Asuna)

The young blonde hair sword woman was in the living room watching the weather to see how things would be when they start School. It said it was supposed to be a bit sunny with a few clouds, plus a tempeture of 18C.

A moment later, Kirito walked in and joined her on the couch, "Still worried about Ash?" he asked, she nodded in response.

"He just thinks at he's going to put someone in danger, just because someone will find out who he really is!" she said

"I'll all have to hide our true identities from the School, otherwise they'll just want to get near us" replied Kirito

Asuna knew that he was right, and that Ash was being conserned for the right reason. Kirito then started to lean in until his lips met Asuna's, the two cupped each other's faces for another few seconds as the then ended the kiss. "Don't worry, we'll all look out for him, and each other!" said the black hair sword men.

Asuna felt better in no time. Kirito always knew how to make her feel better whenever she's down, that's one of the many reasons she loves him.

* * *

(With Ash)

The young trainer was doing a few push ups to keep his arms strong. He always practice his skill at least 15 minutes a day, so that his arms are stronger when he throws punches.

Not long after he finished the push ups, Pikachu ran up to him and sat down beside his trainer/best friend/father, the guy who was there for him whenever he needed him.

"(Ash, you shouldn't be upset because your going to High School)" said Pikachu

Ash sighed before saying what was really bothering him, "I'm not upset that I'm going to High School buddy, I'm upset that we'll need to hide who we really are"

"(Your saying that we can let anyone know we're AM warriors?)" asked Pikachu

"That's right, if anyone at School finds out, then rumours will be spread and someone will find out about us!" explained Ash

"(But Ash, I was looking forward to making new friends)" sighed Pikachu, who was very disappointed

"You can still make friends buddy, but not me!" informed Ash

"(But wouldn't you get lonely with any new friends?)" asked the electric mouse Pokemon

"No, because I have both you and the other's, your all the friends I need!)" said Ash as he patted his little buddy's head.

Nothing was going to get Ash to feel go about going to this School, but unknowingily to him and the others, Ash was going to meet a someone there who will develop feelings for him and try to change his mind.

* * *

(With Dan)

Dan was running laps around the house so that he could get some practice for will be and the others get to School.

He wanted to join the Track and Field team, so he was practicing for when the he gets to school. Right now Drago was timing him with a stop watch.

"(Your doing great Dan, you total is 20 laps around the house in 3 minutes and 11 seconds!)" informed Drago

"That's my fastest time, I can wait until I sign up for track and field at School!" replied Dan

"(I'm sure your going to be great out there!)" encouraged Drago

"Thanks pal, let's hope thing go well when we start" said Dan.

* * *

(Sunday Night)

Everyone was in the living room watch TMNT 2012 on they computer TV on , they all wanted to relax a little before going to bed for their first day of School tomorrow.

Ash was the only person that was with Pan in his room talking about how things will go if someone at School were to find out about the AM warriors, Pan kept on telling Ash that if anyone finds out then he'll deal with it.

Ash was starting to feel a little better, but he explained that he didn't want to hide his true self from the School every day for the next 4 years, Pan told the young Pokemon trainer that there are other ways to show who he really is without saying it out loud.

After a few more minutes of talking, Ash finally decided to calm down a bit a soon head back to the others, "Thank you, Master!" said Ash.

"Your welcome Ash, and one more thing, I sent you kids to a School where you'll meet someone you already know" in formed Pan

This left Ash confused, "Who is it?" he asked. "You'll find out when you see him!" smiled Pan

Ash said nothing but just starred at his guardian with a smile, soon the young trainer went to the living room to join his brothers and sister before the day they all start a new life.

* * *

(Monday: 7:50 am)

The team was now standing in front of the School that Pan had sent them to, he told them the it was called 'A Epic High School', and it was Avery suitable for the 7 of them.

"Well, this is the place that Master told us to go" said Naruto

"It actually likes kinda nice!" commented Luffy, while he admired the building in front of him.

"Yeah, it does look nice, I think I like it now!" said Ash

Everyone smiled and we're glad that Ash is starting to lighten up a bit about this new change in their lifes.

"We better get to the office to get our schedules for this semester, so we know where to go for our classes" explained Asuna

The other started to walk towards the principal's office to get their schedules for the rest of the year. It was now September, that meant that Master Pan had picked a good time to put the kids into School

As they started to walk towards the School, they noticed that they were being watched by other students. They looked around and saw a lot of other kids looking at them, some looked like, ninjas, others looked like pirates, others looked like Pokemon trainers, and so on and so forth.

"Why do you think they're looking at us?" asked Luffy

"They must be looking at us to see if we're new students, since they never saw us before" guessed Kirito

"(I see some of those trainers looking at us Ash!)" warned Pikachu

"They must think I'm a weird trainer for letting you still outside your Pokeball!" explained Ash

"I just its going to be a while until people around here start to get use to us!" said Dan

"(But we'll be at each other's back, so that's nothing to worry about)" replied Drago

The team started to ignore the eyes that were watching them and continued on to the principal's office to get their new schedules.

However the more they enter the School, the more people that start to watch them. This was getting really uncomfortable for the 7 warriors and they know that they needed to learn how to fit in.

"Let's just find our papers and get to our classes, pronto!" said Natsu

The others agreed with the young dragon slayer wizard and got to the principal's office. She had hear about the team coming to the School and was glad to meet them, she handed them the papers with the classes that they're going to for the semester and wished them good luck.

Once they were out of the office, the bell rung and that meant it was time for the first class. Everyone looked at their paper to see who was going where.

Ash had Pokemon Battle Class, Naruto had Sparring Class, Kirito and Asuna both had Health, Luffy was going to History, Natsu had Science, and Dan had Physical Education. It was time to for everyone to leave for class, they wished each other luck and started to walk off.

* * *

(With Ash)

"(Well Ash, our first class is battling)" informed Pikachu

"I know, this will be great because now we're going to be doing something that we actually like, I can't-"

Ash's thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into another student, "Be more careful when you walk through the halls pal!" said the kid

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going and..." Ash stopped in mid-sentence to look at the kid. He had black hair, a red hat and a red and white jacket, and a blue jeans. Ash know one person that wears those kinds of clothes, his cousin-, "Red!" said Ash.

The kid looked up to see Ash and was just as happy to see him, "Ash!" replied Red. The cousin hugged each other, happy to see each other after 7 months.

* * *

 **Yup, I made Ash and Red cousins into this story. I hope that your enjoying the story so far, if you want your favourite one out of those characters to be in the next chapter, than tell me what game that the song I wrote in the last chapter is from and who you want them next chapter to be about.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and let me know how I'm doing with his book, see you soon.**


	3. Ash's Period 1 Class Battle

**Ash's Period 1 Class Battle**

The two cousins were on their way to Ash's first class, so that he could get there on time. Also, it was Red's first class too.

Red is Ash's cousin, and pretty much the only real family that he has left. Red knows about Ash's parents being killed when they was young because they were his aunt and uncle. He also knows about Ash living with Pan, Luffy, Naruto, Dan, Kirito, Asuna, and Natsu. He has visited them many time over the years and they all soon became like his family as well. Not only that, but Red has been learning martial arts as well so that he and the others can become stronger together, he has assisted the AM warriors on a few time and has become an excellent fighter as well as trainer. Now his cousin and the others go to the same School as him, which meant they could have more fun together.

"Pan told me that we'll be going with someone we knew, and it looks like that someone was you!" laughed Ash, rubbing his hand on Red's head.

"I can't wait for you to start battling in class today, everytime you battle it never gets boring!" replied Red. "We should move faster if we want to get there in time." he warned, as he and Ash started to pick up the pace.

* * *

(At Class)

The students were in their seat chatting with each other, the teacher hadn't showed up yet so they were free to do what they want until he gets to class.

Not far from the back off the class, were three girls talking about what they have planned for after School. Their names were Serena, Dawn, and May. This girls then started to talk about the rumours of a bunch of new students at the School.

"Did you hear that we're getting a new student today?" asked Dawn. "Yeah, some of the teachers told most of us!" replied Serena. "I hope it's a cute boy!" said May with a smile, she was hoping to get handsome in the class, someone that she could ask out. Serena and Dawn thought that they wanted it to be a boy too, the girls really wanted to the new kid now. Thankfully, they didn't have to wait for long.

Red and Ash soon entered the door with the teacher, Professor Oak following them inside. "Class, today we have a new student, Red here knows him very well, so will you please introduce him to us?" asked the Professor. "Sure, everyone I like you to me make cousin, Ash Ketchum!" announced Red.

Everyone in the room looked at Ash standing in front of the class, he was the average height for a fourteen year old, he had a blue jacket with white stripes on it (Kalos outfit), a red hat with the Pokemon logo on it, little black lightning marks on his cheeks, and a Pikachu on his shoulder.

He looked pretty normal, which is what he wanted everyone to think, but a few people in the room thought he was a joke. Reasons being the lightning marks on his cheeks, and his Pikachu riding on his shoulder.

"Thank you Red, I'm sure your cousin will be comfortable knowing that he has a bit of family with him here!" said the Professor.

That last word 'Family' stood with Ash, he was happy to have his family of brothers, sister, and cousin join him at the School, but he still misses his real parents at times.

"Mr. Ketchum, are you alright?" asked the Professor. Ash then woke up from his daydream, "Oh, I'm fine Professor, thanks" he said. Everyone in the room giggled at how silly Ash is being on the first day, he was making a fool out himself and it hasn't been five minutes yet. But this was good, no one will expect him the be a crime fighter if he acts like a class clown.

"So before we get started, Mr. Ketchum you need to return your Pikachu to it's Pokeball" said Professor Oak. Ash feared this would happen, he had to tell the Professor the truth. "Um, Professor that might be a problem, you see my Pikachu doesn't like it's Pokeball and prefers to stay outside with me!" he explained.

"But the Pokemon are not allowed to be out of their Pokeballs during class" replied the Professor. Ash took out Pikachu's Pokeball and tried to return him inside of it. "Come on Pikachu, just try to to get inside this time" asked Ash.

Pikachu kept on jumping away everytime Ash tried to return him. "(Ash, there is no way I'm going inside there!)" replied the mouse Pokemon.

The other students laughed that how much Ash was struggling to get Pikachu to go inside his Pokeball. A few of them thought Ash was a joke and that he wasn't going to fit into the School.

'That kid can't even get his Pokemon to go into a Pokeball, I'm surprised that he was even able to get any Pokemon, what a loser!' thought a kid with brown spiky hair.

'He can't even let his Pokemon know who's boss, Pathetic!' thought a kid with purple long hair.

'I can't believe he can't get his Pokemon to do something as basic as going into the Pokeball, he needs to start from the basics!' thought a kid with long golden hair.

The girls were thinking that Ash was having a hard time with his Pikachu, but they were also thinking on how he looks.

'I guess he's...ok, but those lightning marks on his cheeks are just so weird!' thought May. Ash was not what she expected from a new cute student.

'He's going to have a hard time fitting into this place!' thought Dawn.

'He looks so familiar, I know that I've seen him before, but where?' thought Serena. She had the feeling that she knows this boy from her past, the question is where?

Ash was still having trouble getting Pikachu to enter his Pokeball, but the mouse Pokemon kept on dodging the red and white orb.

"I tell you what, I'll let you keep Pikachu out of his Pokeball for today and if his good, then maybe I'll be able to let you keep him out as long as he's good." said the Professor.

"Thanks Professor!" said Ash. He and Red when to their seats to sit down and start. Red and Ash sat next to each other, since the were cousins they have a good bond with each other.

"Ok class, now that we're back from summer, and I hope you had a wonderful time and enjoyed yourselves. We're going to get back in shape of how we train and battle with our Pokemon, for that we're going outside to the battlefield so that our new student can go against Gary in a three-on-three battle!" announced the Professor.

Everyone in the room couldn't believe that Professor Oak wanted Ash to go against Gary on his first day, they thought that he wanted Ash to get creamed in his first battle in School. The only one that was happy was Gary, he wanted to show the new kid that he was the best and show Ash how much he needed to work to get as strong as him. But he was in for was surprise.

Everyone got up and left the class room to go to the battlefield outside. While walking, Ash hear a few people whisper things about him and his battle with Gary.

"I can't believe he's battling Gary on his first day, he's toast!" said one student.

"I know, he doesn't stand a chance. Especially if he can't get his Pokemon into his own Pokeball!" replied another student.

"Hey Red, why is everyone thinking that I'm going to lose before the battle even started?" Ash asked.

"It's because Gary is one of the School's best battlers, he's also Professor Oak's grandson!" answered Red.

"The Professor's grandson!?" replied Ash.

"Yeah, it's because of this that his so good at battling, he knows so much about Pokemon, and trains really hard, the last time he loss a battle was two years ago. Ever since then he's been on a winning streak and the last time he battled a new student, he won in under a minute!" Red informed his cousin.

"A Minute! Are you serious?" asked Ash, to make sure that his cousin wasn't pulling his leg.

"I'am serious Ash, it's because of this that Gary has become very arrogant and strong, he thinks that his the best trainer in the world and has become one of the School's bullies. He likes to say put downs to anyone he thinks is weak, no one has beaten him in a long time!" Red warned.

"Don't worry Red, I've been training hard for the last few months that we saw each other, I promise I'll be fine!" Ash told Red.

Red wasn't so sure about this, he didn't want his cousin or the other AM warriors to get a bad reputation at School, but kids already started laughing at Ash in the classroom so it wasn't off to a good start. He just hoped that Ash could last a least a minute and thrty seconds.

When everyone arrived at the battlefield, it was time to start. Before Ash got up to his end of the battlefield, Gary came up to him and said, "I hope you give me a go battle, cause I'm the School's best trainer and you're about to match your match!" warned Gary. "Don't worry, I don't disappoint most of the time!" smiled Ash.

Gary could see that this kid was confident and ready for a good match, but he thought he was going to win like he always does. "Don't go crying of I mop the flood with you, later lightning cheeked loser!" laughed Gary as he entered his end of the field.

"(Ash, I don't like this guy. Can you put me in the battle so that I can give him a shock at his Pokemon?)" asked Pikachu. "Sure buddy, let's show him that dropping your guard gets you caught!" replied Ash, as he aprohed his end of the field.

* * *

(On the Benches)

The class was wondering if Ash even stands a chance against Gary. He hasn't loss a battle in over two years, and has defeated every Pokemon trainer in the School, now he was going against a new student that probably wasn't a good trainer, since he struggles to get his Pikachu in it's Pokeball.

Many kids were not starting to say negative comments on Ash, thinking that he already loss the battle before it even started.

"Gary will win, he always does. That Ash kid is done for, when he losses he'll never hear the end of it." said a student in the crowd.

"Well this kid just isn't on lucks side, because than he wouldn't be going up against Gary on his first day. I bet this will be uglier than the last time, since he can't keep a Pikachu in a Pokeball!" guessed another student.

The girls were the closest to Ash on his end of the field with Red right beside them. They too thought that Ash was hosed before the battle started.

"I really think that Ash's first day there is by far the worst he's ever going to have at this School." said Dawn.

"That poor dork is not going to last even thrty seconds in his battle. I mean he has a how time getting that Pikachu into a Pokeball, and what's up with those black lightning marks on his face, they're so weird" said May.

Serena was still thinking about how Ash looks familiar to her, 'I know I've seen him somewhere, but the question is where' she thought to herself.

"Listen you three, that's enough insults for my cousin toady." said Red in an angry tone "You don't know what his capable of, so don't start judging him just because of the marks on his cheeks or that his Pikachu doesn't want to be in the Pokeball!".

The girl were surprised that Red was so angry about how they were talking trash about his cousin. They soon decided to keep quiet. However, Serena took out a Pokeball and released her Pokemon to watch the battle.

She does that sometimes, she looks watching a battle with her Pokemon. "Hey Fennekin, We're going to watch another battle!" Serena informed her starter.

"(Alright! This should be fun!)" replied the fire starter of the Kalos region.

Dawn and May thought that Serena had the right idea, so they released their Pokemon to watch the battle a long with them. May released her Skitty and Glaceon, and Dawn released her Piplup and Buneary. All Pokemon were excited to watch the battle.

"(This will be good!)" said Piplup.

"(I hope it's exciting!)" said Skitty.

"(Let's see who our fighters are!)" said Glaceon.

"(I can't wait to see who wins!)" said Buneary.

"(You and me both!)" said Fennekin.

While the girls, everyone else in the class and the Pokemon were getting comfortable, Red was looking at Ash with a worried expression on his face. But he believed in Ash and knees that he'll try his best, he put on a smile and watched as the battle was about to begin!

Ash used his aura powers to listen in on the conversation that the girls and Red had, he knew that he wouldn't let his cousin down and let himself have a bad reputation at this school. But, at the same time he could use a bad reputation to hide his identity. Putting that thought aside, he stepped forward towards his end of the field and got ready for battle!

* * *

(Ash vs Gary: 3-on-3)

"This battle will be a three on three match, each trainer will only use three Pokemon, subtitutoons are allowed, the battle will be over when all three Pokemon are unable to continue. Now begin!" announced the Professor.

"Alright let's get this over with. Magmar, I choose you!" called Gary as he released a fire type from his Pokeball.

Ash had just the Pokemon to counter a fire type, "Donphan, I choose you!" called Ash as he released the elephant ground type Pokemon.

"(I'm ready to rock and roll, Ash!)" said the armor Pokemon.

'A ground type, well at least this kid knows what he's doing, but he would beat me!' thought Gary. He was glad that Ash was smart enough to know advantages and disadvantages, which meant this kid knows what he was smart.

"Magmar, use Flamethrower!" called Gary. Magmar blew a jet of fire straight at Donphan so that it would hit, but Ash knew how to counter that attack. "Donphan, use Rollout to dodge!" Ash called. Donphan started to run to the side to avoid the Flamethrower and ended up gotting enough speed to roll into a ball. He began rolling around the flames and avoided to attack completey, then his smashed into Magmar with everything he got, earning Ash the first hit.

"What!" said Gary who was completely surprised, none of his opponents have ever gotten the first hit when battling him, he soon realized that he shouldn't drop his guard now if Ash was able to land the first hit.

"Magmar, use Fire Blast!" ordered Gary. Magmar blew out more fire from his mouth, but this time it changed shape and looked like a Chinese word. Now it was heading towards Donphan.

"Donphan, use Defence Curl!" said Ash. Following Ash's orders, Donphan curled up into a ball again, but this he just stayed put. When the Fire Blast hit him, it slowly started to disappear until it was gone. Donphan stood up again, unharmed.

"Ok, now it's our turn, Donphan use Earthquake!" called out Ash. Donphan smashed his feet against the ground so hard that it started to cause the field to shake.

Magmar was being shaked so hard that he was having trouble staying on his feet. Soon he couldn't stay up any more and fell over on his back, but the attack caused him to take a lot of damage, since Earthquake was a ground type move and fire types are weak against ground types, Magmar got hit by a super effective attack.

"Magmar! Get up!" called Gary. "Oh no you don't, Donphan, Hyper Beam!" said Ash. Donphan opened his mouth and fired an orange beam of energy at Magmar. The fire type was really tried from the last attack, but when the Hyper Beam hit, he was blasted across the field until he was sliding back towards Gary's feet, knocked out.

"Magmar is unable to battle, Donphan wins!" called the Professor.

Both Gary and the rest of the class were impressed by how well Ash took out Gary's Magmar. It was a Pokemon that not too many of Gary's opponents can take out. This made him realize that he was dealing with someone ready strong.

Gary returned his Magmar without saying a word to it. Ash was surprised that Gary didn't thank Magmar for the battle that just finished, Ash knew that he was looking at a trainer who cares about wining and not his Pokemon. People like that made Ash sick, he was going to teach this arrogant loudmouth a lesson.

Ash decided to return Donphan for a break, because after using Hyper Beam the Pokemon is paralyzed for a bit and that could be a problem because Donphan would be able to move around. "Return Donphan, you did great!" said Ash as he put Donphan back in his Pokeball and took out another.

"You did really well taking out my Magmar Ash, but you'll never beat this next one. It has a really high defence, so you'll need more than just strength to take this one down, not that you can't that is!" laughed Gary.

Ash was starting to get really annoyed bit this guy, he had just the Pokemon to whip that smirk off of Gary's face. "Just throw the Pokeball already!" he said.

Gary was surprised that Ash just said that, no one had every talked to him like that, he was mad now, because no one talks to the great Gary Oak like that, "Alright you asked for it! Golem, I choose you!" he called.

Out came a rock Pokemon that liked big and had a good defence like Gary promised. Ash knew just what kind of Pokemon he needed to take out someone with high defence. "Infernape, I choose you!" he called as he tossed the Pokeball.

"(All set, just tell me when to start Ash!)" said Infernape.

Everyone looked at Infernape and thought that Ash was crazy for using a fire type against a ground type. Gary laughed at Ash's decision, completely forgetting the Golem is half rock type, and Infernape is half fighting type, and rock types are weak to fighting types. This was nothing going to end well for him.

"Well, if you want to make things harder for yourself than I'll help you. Golem, use Magnitude!" called Gary. Golem took a small hop and when he hit the ground, shock waves started to be sent out across the field. It caused Infernape to take some damage, and since Magnitude was a ground types move it was super effective against Infernape.

"What now Ash?" asked Gary. Ash answered with and attack name, "Use Flamethrower!". Infernape shot a jet of flames that Golem to stop him from using Magnitude, and it worked. But it doesn't do mush damage to Golem.

"Ha, that was your plan. You have a lot to learn if you want to get battle at landing effective attacks" laughed Gary. But, by saying that he let his guard down and this gave Ash the opening he needed.

"Use Mach Punch!" he called. Infernape race off towards Golem with great speed, and thanks to the speed he hit Golem in the face with a super effective Mach Punch.

"What how did he get here so fast?" asked Gray in disbelief.

"It's because you were too busy bragging about yourself instead of focusing on the battle, plus my Infernape is one of my fastest Pokemon!" Ash replied.

Gary was starting to loss his cool this time, on one has ever gotten on his nerves this well before. He did not like Ash at all, the was for sure.

"Ok, my you asked for it, Magnitude" Gary ordered. He was going to use at super effective move again to put Ash in his place.

Ash wasn't going to let that happen again. "Use Flamethrower on the ground, full power!" he called. Infernape faced to ground of the battlefield, and shot a huge burst of fire that sended him up into the air, about 30 feet high!

When Golem hit the ground to use Magnitude again, the shock wave went across the battlefield, but since Infernape was in the air, this didn't effect him at all.

"Ok, Infernape use Flare Blitz!" said Ash. While in the air, Infernape began to surround his body with fire and then the fire turned blue. Now Infernape was heading straight towards Golem with blue fire surrounding him.

"Golem, use Rollout!" ordered Gary. Golem rolled himself up into a ball and was rolling straight at Infernape. The two collided and now the Flare Blitz and Rollout were pushing against each other to become more powerful. The Pokemon were pushing hard with plenty of strength and in the end, Infernape's Flare Blitz was stronger and it pushed Golem back a lot, the rock Pokemon was still standing but could hardly stand on his legs.

"Mach Punch!" called Ash. Infernape raced off with his fist glowing white and with all his strength, punched Golem in the face. It was super effective, and because of this, Golem fainted.

"Golem is unable to battle, Infernape wins!" announced the Professor.

Gary and the rest of the class (except Red) were sppeachless, the was the farthest that anyone has ever gotten out of battling Gary, he never loss two Pokemon in a three on three battle. He knew that it was time to get really serious, he was not going to loss and be beaten by a lightning cheeked stranger.

Gary returned Golem with out saying a word, while Ash did the same, but he thanked Infernape for the how work that he did, "Thanks Infernape, you were great!" he said.

Gary took out his last Pokeball and then looked at Ash. "Ok listen here you! You have given me at greatest challenge I had in two years, but you are not going to win this battle, I'm the grandson of the great Professor Oak, I can't loss to a lightning cheeked loser like you!" he warned.

Ash was mad now, he hates being called a loser. But Pan taught him and the other to not let insults get to your head. He looked at Gay and narrowed his eyes. He took out Donphan's Pokemon and was going to use it him again.

"Then let's end this, then you'll be able to walk out of here a when it's over!" Ash said.

"Sounds good to me, then I'll get to tell the School at I mopped the floor with you!" Gary said back.

Everyone in the class was amazed that Ash was so calm and willing to not be afraid of Gary's insults. Red was glad that Ash was holding his own just fine, he started to think that he over reacted a little, he knew that Ash never lays off training hard, from ether Pokemon training or martial arts.

"Let's end this. Blastoise, I choose you!" said Gary.

Out of the Pokeball, came a huge turtle Pokemon with hydro canons on it's shell. It looked tough and hard to attack because this one had a high defence as wel, but not as strong as Golem's.

Everyone in the audience started to think that the battle was over again, because Blastiose was Gary's starter and strongest Pokemon, it hasn't loss a battle in two years, not once. It hasn't even came close to giving in once. They all thought that Ash was super hosed this time. But, they haven't seen his strongest Pokemon yet, they'll all see it in due time.

"Donphan, I choose you!" Ash called. He brought Donphan out again, show that he could continue since he wasn't paralyzed from the Hyper Beam he shot anymore.

"You set buddy?" Ash asked.

"(Sure I'm Ash, I'm not paralyzed anymore!)" answered Donphan.

"Then use Rollout!" Ash called. Donphan started to roll towards Blastoise at high speed, but Gary was ready for this.

"Water Gun!" he said. Blastoise aimed his canons at Donphan and fired jets of water, which hit Donphan and sended him flying backwards until he was back at Ash's feet, but still able to fight.

"You ok?" Ash asked.

"(I'm fine, just tell me what to do!)" replied Donphan.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ash. Donphan smashed his feet into the ground again and caused the field to shake again. Blastoise was being shaken by the attack, but then started to loss balance.

"Blastiose, get on all four of your legs and feet!" called Gary. The water starter did as he was told and kept balance with his hand and feet.

"Now use Rapid Spin!" Gary ordered. Blastoise started to spin inside his shell and was heading towards Donphan. Ash thought that he should try something similar.

"Donphan, use Rollout!" Ash called. Donphan rolled into a ball and started to head Blastoise, when the two of them collided, Donphan was sent flying backwards due to Rapid Spin being stronger. Donphan tried to get up, but couldn't take it anymore and fainted.

"Donphan is unable to battle, Blastoise wins!" called the Professor.

Everyon in the audience wasn't surprised, Gary's Blastoise wouldn't loss to a ground type so easily. Gary knew that he made the right decision to bring his Blastoise with him, he realized that no one will ever know when the challenge will come, so it's best to be prepared.

"Well, looks like the tables are starting to turn on his battle. You'll have to be stronger than that if you want to beat the great Gary Oak!" he warned.

Ash just sweatdropped at how arrogant this guy is. He had enough of his nonsense, he was going to finish this battle now!

"You ready to shut this guy up?" Ash asked looking at his long time parther.

"(Oh yeah, let's show him what we're made of!)" said Pikachu. He hoped of Ash's shoulder and ran into the battle field.

Everyone thought that Ash made an 'ok' decision because Pikachu did have the advantage, but not the size for the battle, so they think that his Pikachu was going to get crushed.

"Your sending that little rat to fight my giant Blastoise, hahaha, your kidding right he won't last long with how small he is." Gary laguhed, that was a mistake!

"(Did that loudmouth jus call me a RAT!?)" Pikachu yelled in anger. Ash knew that Gary had just ask him to finish this.

"Let's end this!" he said the Pikachu.

"(With pleasure!)" replied Pikachu.

"If your so confident that you can win, than how about you take the first move!" called Ash.

Everyone was surprised that Ash talked like that, no one had the guts to talk to Gary like that because he was so strong. Gary narrowed his eyes when he hear Ash, he has had enough of Ash's trash talk at him, now he's going to learn what happens when you mess with the great Gary Oak.

"Ok, you asked for it loser! Blastoise, use Hydro Pump!" ordered Gary. Everyone was surprised that Gary was starting off with the strongest water type move ever, he must really want to beat Ash badly of he's starting off big.

Blastoise blasted a jet of water from his hydro canons at Pikachu at high speed, the amount of water was big, he hoped that he would hit the little mouse Pokemon, but Ash said otherwise.

"Pikachu, lean back on your tail and jump!" called Ash. Leaning back on his tail and starting in place for about 3 seconds, Pikachu then jumped up from his tail and leaped into the air. Thanks to the force from his tail he was able to avoid the Hydro Pump and get big air.

Everyone looked at Pikachu high in the air as he was almost sky high and at the ceiling. When he started to fall down Ash gave another order, "Iron Tail!" he said. Pikachu's tail started to turn white and into steel, when it was full metal, he smashed in onto Blastoise's head.

Blastoise was really hurt by that attack and was holding his head from the pain. "Blastoise!" said Gary. He was really worried, Blastoise hasn't been damaged in a battle that bad for the last two years, he know that this was a really hard battle he gotten himself into.

"Use Water Gun!" Gary ordered. Blastoise began to shoot water from both his hydro canons and mouth, water splashed everywhere on the field but Pikachu wasn't in the mood for a bath, and Ash knew it.

"Time to get some speed, Pikachu use Agility!" said Ash.

Pikachu started to run really fast across the field, dodging the water as it kept on firing. He ran super fast that Blastoise was having a hard time finding him, to his Pikachu is running around him and is just appearing and disappearing. All he can see is a yellow blur.

Gary could believe the speed of this like Pikachu, it was zooming everywhere and was now just a blur of speed zooming across the field. Everyone in the audience was just as amazed, they have never seen a Pikachu move that fast before as well.

"Ok, enough of this, Blastoise uses Iron Tail, and smash it against the ground repeatedly!" said Gary.

Blastoise turned his tail into steel and started smashing it against the battlefield again and again. The hits caused the ground to shake so much, that Pikachu stopped using Agility because he couldn't run with Blastoise's tail smashing the field. But he already had enough energy and speed as it is, so he was good.

"Alright, use Ice Punch!" ordered Gary.

Blastoise's fist turned blue and was now surrounded by ice he was ready to punch Pikachu, but Ash had another plans.

"Pikachu, use Thunder Punch!" he called.

Pikachu ran at Blastoise super fast and when he was close enough he leaped into the air, surrounded his fist with electricity and was ready to punch Blastoise.

Pikachu's Thunder Punch and Blastoise's Ice Punch met in the middle, their fist met with electricity meeting ice. The punches t coilided and it pushed both Pokemon back about two meters.

The Agility that Pikachu used gave him extra speed, and the more speed he had the more strength he got to get the Thunder Punch to get even in strength, that caused little Pikachu to have the strength to push back a giant Blastoise.

No one in the audience (except Red) could believe what they just saw, a little Pikachu's Thunder Punch was even with Blastoise's Ice Punch, and was able to push Blastoise back two metres.

"Blastoise, use Iron Defence!" growled Gary. Blastiose started to glow white for a few seconds, raising his defence power. Not Pikachu's attacks won't be as strong.

"Now use charge up a Flash Canon, but don't fire until I say so!" Gary ordered. Blastoise started to charge up light energy from his hydro canons, the energy started to build up and it showed that it's was going to be a powerful attack.

The class was stunned, they never saw Gary go this far before. He was really mad that they could tell, but charging up a Flash Canon, that was overboard. They were wondering if Gary was going to blast the Flash Canon at Ash instead of Pikachu. Red wasn't worried however, he knows what Ash does in problems like these.

"Ok Pikachu, charge up a Charge Beam!" he said.

Pikachu started to charge electricity around his body and glow yellow, "(KAAAMMMME...)" he said as he started to charge up the attack.

Everyone watched as the Pokemon continued to charge up their attacks, it looked like none of them were going to hold back this time.

The Professor was very interested to see how this would play out, he was nervous about how Pikachu will do against his grandson's Blastoise, but this was the biggest challenge that Gary has had in a long time. And after seeing in Ash in Pikachu in the battle earlier, he realized that this boy will be fine.

"(HHHAAAAAAA...)" yelled Pikachu as he continued to charge up the Charge Beam. He wasn't going to let Gary win, not after his insulted his best friend Ash. He was going to make sure Gary pay.

"This is it, you don't stand a chance lightning cheeks!" Gary yelled at Ash. He was really anger that Ash was beating him, if there is one thing that Gary hasn't learn is how to loss fair and square. He was a big sore loser and wasn't going to admit it.

"(MMEEEEEEEEE...)" called Pikachu as he was about ready to fire that attack. He was going to win his first battle in School with Ash, he wasn't going to let Ash get a bad reputation in this place.

The ground was starting to shake in and the benches were shaking so hard that the students started to fall off and trip on each other's feet.

"This is insane!" Dawn yelled.

"I don't think that Flash Canon is for Pikachu, I think Gary is trying to blast Ash!" said Serena.

"By the look on his face, you might be right!" replied May.

Red looked completely calm, Ash's Pikachu was no ordinary Pikachu, he knows because of how many times he and Ash battled over the years as he him are super good trainers. He knows that Ash can win this.

Ash and Gary both looked at each other and knew what their stares meant, "FIRE!" they both yelled.

Blastoise wasted no time and blasted the light energy from his hydro canons, it was heading straight at Pikachu, but the was prepared as well.

"(HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!)" screamed Pikachu. He launched the Charge Beam at Blastoise with all of his might, and the two attacks coilided in the middle of the battlefield. The blast cause a great force of wind that blew the Professor back about two meters and the students felt wind hit their faces. The Charge Beam and the Flash Canon were now in the middle of the field pushing against each other, they were trying to overcome one another. Both Pikachu and Blastoise were now in a beam struggle.

Ash and Gary kept on watching their Pikachu struggle as he fired the attacks. Ash was worried about Pikachu not being able to have enough strength to continue battling if the Charge Beam fails, Gary was more focused on beating Ash, he wasn't going to let himself be beaten by a new kid and was going to make sure he keeps his title as strongest in the School, or at least one of them.

"(AHHHHHHHHHH!)" yelled Pikachu as he kept on firing the electric attack at his opponent. The beams were still going at it and nether one of them was going to give in, Pikachu kept on fighting, he wasn't going to loss this easily.

Things were looking insane. The students looked at the beam struggle and couldn't believe their eyes. A few of them took out their phones and took a picture of the beam struggle while it was still going, that was truly at most power house battle that they have ever seen.

Pikachu continued to push the Charge Beam at the Flash Canon with great strength, he was still having a bit of trouble fighting this beam battle but was determined not to loss. He was going to win this thing.

Gary was not enjoying how this battle was going, Blastoise's Flash Canon was one of his strongest moves an it was being rivalled with a Pikachu's Charge Beam, he was not liking one bit of this.

The beams kept on going at each other for about a minute later until they looked like they were going to day down, Ash knew this was the opportunity he needed.

"Pikachu, use more power into your Charge Beam, I know you can do it!" Ash encouraged. Pikachu know that his trainer was right and used the remaining strength to add more power to the Charge Beam.

"(HERE. I. GGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)" he yelled. We his last bit of power he blasted more electricity into the Charge Beam, that much energy was just enough to overcome the Flash Canon a bit. That little bit, changed everything.

Blastoise's Flash Canon, was getting weaker and was being pushed back by the Charge Beam, when the electric attack pushed harder, the Flash Canon couldn't handle it any more. It got a little weaker and soon the Charge Beam flew right through the light energy attack and hit Blastoise.

"Blastoise! No!" called Gary. The Charge Beam made contact with the Kanto water starter and shocked his with 100 volts of electricity. When it stopped, Blastoise just stood there for a moment not saying a word.

Pikachu was panting his lungs out, he was on his hands and knees, but was not going to faint in this battle, he wouldn't allow himself to faint.

Everyone in the audience was silent, it was as quiet as night time, no one was saying a word. Not even the Professor.

Soon a minute has past as Blastoise soon started to tip over a little, then two seconds later, he crashed into the dirt creating a cloud of dust.

When the Professor looked it was clear to see that Blastoise had fainted. Gary had loss, without and doubt.

"Blastoise is unable to battle, Pikachu wins! All three of Gary's Pokemon have been eliminated, so this battle goes to Ash!" he announced.

"Yes, I know we could do it Pikachu!" cheered the Kanto trainer.

"(Yeah *pant* we did win *pant* didn't we!)" replied the mouse Pokemon as he continued to pant after the battle he just one.

"You guys did it!" Red called from the benches as he ran up to Ash.

Ash picked up Pikachu and let him rest on his shoulder, he gave Red a hug for celebration.

Just before anyone could say something about the battle. The School bell rang, which meant period 1 was over.

"Come on Ash, I show you a place where you can heal Pikachu and the other Pokemon!" Red afford.

"Sounds good to me!" replied the raven hair trainer.

The two trainers ran inside the School again, while the class was dead silent. They could believe that a new trainer had just been Gary so easily, and his Pikachu was so strong that it overcame Blastoise's Flash Canon.

Gary was the most shocked of all, he just lost to a weird kid with lightning marks on his cheeks and can get a Pikachu into a Pokeball. He couldn't believe that he loss, which also meant his two year winning streak was now over.

It seems that there was more to this new trainer than the class thought, but just who is he and where did he come from?

* * *

 **Now Ash has won his first battle of the School year and was ready for action, now he has a bunch of other trainers wondering who he was and how did he get so strong.**

 **If you guys think that the AM Warrior are going to become popular in the beginning, I'll just tell you that this book will be a roller coaster ride for all of you who like it.**

 **Now, who do you want the next chapter to be about, your choices are..**

 **a) Kirito and Asuna**

 **b) Natsu**

 **c) Luffy**

 **d) Naruto**

 **e) Dan**

 **Let me know in the reviews so that I can write the next chapter with the character with gets the most votes.**

 **Voting ends on June 23**

 **Hope you enjoy the beginning of the High School adventure, I'll see you all soon!**


	4. Enter Natsu Dragneel

**Enter Natsu Dragneel**

In the science lab of the school, things were pretty loud, the students were having their own conversations about how much fun they had during the summer, what they did, and how they wished that they had an extra mouth of it. But, they were a bit happy to be back in school.

"So, did you guys hear that we're getting new students in the school?" asked a girl named Lucy Heartfilia.

"Yeah, Juvia also hear that one of them is coming to science right now!" replied a blue haired girl named Juvia Lockser.

"I wonder what the guy will look like?" said a black haired teen named Gray Fullbuster.

"What makes you so sure it's a he, it could be a girl" said Lucy.

"Well if our new student is male or female, I just hope nobody makes him or her feel bad. It's his or her first day, so no one is going to star causing problems with the our new student, I'm I clear?" asked a red haired girl named Erza Scarlet.

"Yes!" replied everyone in the classroom. There wasn't too many students in period 1 science, there was only Lucy, Juvia, Erza, Gray, and another teen named Gajeel Redfox. That was a total of 5 students in period 1 science, now that a new one was on the way, that will make 6.

They continued talking for about another 5 minutes, until their science teacher Mr. Makarov came in and got into the desk. "Ok students, settle down. We have a new student this year, so make sure to make he feel good about coming here!" he said.

The door to the room opened and in walked Natsu, with a pretty confident face on. He did know that it was going to take time to fit in, but was going to make the best out of the first period, just like he promised his 'brothers' and 'sister'.

"Well then young man, why don't you introduce yourself to us?" asked Mr. Makarov.

"I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel" the young dragon slayer to the class. The students looked at him for a moment and started to think about him for a bit.

'This guy looks ok, but that pink hair is something I have seen before' thought Gray.

'I just hope this guy is strong, I could use a good sparring partner!' thought Gajeel.

'He looks like a nice guy, I think he and I could get along' thought Erza.

'This Natsu kid likes friendly, Juvia think he'll do just fine here' thought Juvia.

'Wow, this Natsu guy sure is cute, and handsome, his pink hair is kinda funny!" thought Lucy.

"Now how about you to sit next to Erza" suggested Mr. Makarov.

Natsu walked over to the red haired girl and seat down quietly so that Makarov could begin the lesson.

It was about fire, heat, and flames. Since Natsu was a fire dragon slayer, he was answering the questions no problem. Everyone thought that he was really good at this stuff and it was really easy for him. Unfortunately, since Natsu was so good and know all the answers, it made class go by very slowly because of how easy the questions were for him, almost everyone was starting to fall asleep, even Makarov!

* * *

(75 Minutes Later)

Class was finally over and everyone was ready to get out. "Man, thank goodness that's over. Now I can enjoy sparring class!" said Gray, but he didn't realize that he had took his clothes off and was left in his underwear.

"GRAY! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT STRIPPING IN SCHOOL!" yelled Makarov.

AHHH!" Gray yelled as he looked down at himself to see what he did. However, Natsu had just seen Gray strip for the first time and found it hilarious, he started to laughing so hard that he ended up on the floor.

"What are you laughing at?" Gray yelled at Natsu.

"It's so funny, you just stripped for no reason!" replied the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Well I don't find it funny" snoted Gray.

"Than you shouldn't have stripped into first place" replied Natsu.

"I can't help it, it's a bad habit I have!" Gray explained.

"Ok you two, that's enough" said Makarov, trying to keep the two from fighting.

"Wait a minute, you said that your next class is sparring, right?" asked Natsu.

"Yeah"

"Well, how about we sedule things there, because that's my next close too"

"Sounds good to me, just be prepared to lose pink head!"

"I hope your ready to be moped to floor with, Mr Gumpy Panties!"

Gray stomped out the door hopeing to get to class early for som last minute training for his battle against Natsu.

"Mr. Makarov, how much time do I have until next period?" asked Natsu.

"You have exactly 15 minutes until you and Gray have your blood bath!" he answered.

"BLOOD BATH, I can't let my beloved Gray bleed so much, he's going to win, and I'm going to make sure of that!" said Juvia, as she rushed out the door to find Gray.

"Her beloved?" asked Natsu.

"She's madly in love with him!" answered Lucy.

"I guess I better start training a bit before I face stripper boy!" laughed the pink haired wizard. He ran off to find a place where he could do push-ups, sit-ups, and pull-ups.

"Wow, he really is going to fight Gary, I wonder who will win?" asked Erza.

"I'm putting my money on Gray, he hasn't loss a fight in 7 months!" said Gajeel.

"I think that maybe this Natsu guy stands a chance!" said Lucy.

* * *

(With Natsu)

The pink haired dragon slayer was doing about 50 push-ups to get his arms into tip top shape. He was going to win this fight, he knew he had to keep his guard up at all times to come out on top, which is what his training with Master Pan his taught him over the years.

The dragon slayer wasn't alone though, both Ash and Red were with him. After Ash got his Pokemon healed up from his battle with Gary, he and Red decided to get a bit of exercise before their next class.

"It's great that we're going to the same school as you do Red!" said Natsu.

"I know, now I'll be able to hang out with you guys more!" he answered.

"So do you think you can beat this Gray guy?" asked Ash.

"I can't only try, plus with all the stuff we learned from Pan over the years, I have to be more experienced than Gray" answered Natsu.

"Well, you do have a lot of attacks to choose from during the fight, plus to could combine it with all the fight styles Pan taught us!" Red suggested.

"Your right, he did teach us a lot" said Natsu. That was truth, over the years Pan had taught the AM warriors many fighting styles. Natsu has mastered Ninjitsu, Jujitsu, Judo, and Boxing. If he combines that with the dragon slayer magic that he knows, then he'll have a good chance on beating Gray in the next 7 minutes.

The three of them (4 if you count Pikachu) went back to training to prepare for what may came next for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **Sorry that this was a short chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else to add. I'll make it up by doing both Naruto vs Sasuke, and Natsu vs Gray in the next chapter.**

 **For now, tell me who you want the chapter after that to be about, you're choices are...**

 **a) Luffy**

 **b) Kirito and Asuna**

 **c) Dan**

 **Please vote this time, because last time no one voted. The voting will end on July 9th.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, so long for now!**


	5. Rivals: Naruto vs Sasuke, Natsu vs Gray

**Rivals: Naruto vs Sasuke, Natsu vs Gray**

Naruto stood at one end of the battlefield looking at his opponen on the the opposite side who was also facing him. A boy about a year and a half older than him named Sasuke Uchiha.

This was Naruto's first battle in school, and he couldn't wait to get started. The room was full of many students in period 1 sparring, many of them were betting that Sasuke was going to win since he was the strongest shinobi in 9th grade.

The teacher was a man named Mr. Hatake, but he likes his students to call him by his first name Kakashi. He was excited to see this little sparring match, he thought that he should have a new student take on the 9th grade's strongest so that he could see that he'll have a lot to learn about being a shinobi. Little did he know that he and the other students were in for a surprise.

Most of the class were just some random kids that Sasuke didn't know, only three of him friends were in period 1 sparring with him.

Sakura Haruno, a girl with pink hair that his been crushing on him since grade school.

Rock Lee, a kid who big bushy eyebrows who can't do any Ninjitsu talent, but is amazing in hand to hand combat.

And Hinata Hyuga, the girl who is very shy and doesn't talk too much, she is a pretty good fighter, but is never really to kind of person who talks much. But with Naruto in the school now, that might change.

"Well students, our first match of the year is about to begin! On one side we have newcomer Naruto Uzumaki, and on the other side is Sasuke Uchiha!" announced Kakashi.

"Are both shinobi ready?" he asked.

"Ready!" replied Naruto and Sasuke. Everyone was ready excited for this battle, but thought that Sasuke was going to win since he is the strongest.

'Sasuke's got this, he always trains hard. He's not losing today that's for sure' thought Sakura, she always likes seeing Sasuke in battle and thinks that makes him cooler.

'I hope this Naruto kid at least stands a chance against Sasuke for a little while, until Sasuke decides to start getting serious' thought Lee.

'I hope Naruto does well, I would hate to see him have a very embarrassing defeat on his first day here in school' thought Hinata.

"Start" said Kakashi. But, nether Naruto or Sasuke made a move, they just stood there, looking at each other without saying a word. Everyone was really surprised, why didn't they start moving.

Finally Sasuke decided to go first, he ran up closer to Naruto and was about to punch him in the face, but the blonde ninja rolled towards the side and got up as fast as he could to round house kick him in the spine, which sended Sasuke to roll onto him feet again.

He was impressed, no one had landed a first blow on him in a sparring match in about two years. He could tell that this Naruto character could give him a challenge!

This time, Naruto went in to attack, he tried to punch Sasuke in the face, but he blocked it with his arm and then punched Naruto in the face. The blonde ninja quickly recovered and tried to round house kick twice, but the black hair shinobi ducked twice and avoided the attack. But when it looked like Naruto was going to kick again, he caused Sasuke to duck again, but switched legs and kick him in the face. Then Naruto saw an opening and kicked his knee into Sasuke's stomach, after that he punched him three time before jumping backwards for distance.

'Wow, six hits and it hasn't been thirty seconds yet, finally a challenge after all this time!' thought Sasuke.

Everyone was amazed that Naruto could land at least one hit on Sasuke, no one could hit a hit on Sasuke until after a minute of trying, but Naruto did in just eleven seconds, this promised to be a good match!

"You're the toughest opponent I've faced in a while, I hope you have more surprises" said Sasuke.

Naruto smiled at his opponent, "You bet I do, this battle is far from over!" he warned.

"That's good, because I'm not even using half strength!" replied Sasuke.

"Well, show me a bit more if it's not too much trouble?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke responded by running straight up at Naruto and started to deliver punches, but Naruto was blocking all of them with great speed, however the impact of force from Sasuke's attacks was starting to push Naruto back a bit as they were soon approaching Naruto's end of the battlefield.

Naruto knew that he had to do something and fast, so he quickly ducked Sasuke's next punch, punched him in the stomach three times, kicked his leg up to hit Sasuke's chin, which sended Sasuke up a few meters from the ground, but then Naruto grabbed Sasuke's leg and started to spin him around until he then threw him back to his own side of the battlefield.

Everyone was surprised on how good Naruto was, they thought he wasn't going to last about two minutes, but it's almost been two minutes and his still going on strong.

The two sparring ninjas looked at each other and nodded, which meant it was time to take this fight to the next level. Sasuke took out his sword, while Naruto brought out his kunai. Now this were going to start to get interesting.

The two ran up to each other and collieded their weapons, the both of them started to push their blades against each other to overcome the other, they looked at each other smiling, which promised a good fight.

Naruto's strength over powered Sasuke as he pushed his kunai hard and pushed Sasuke and his sword back, Sasuke spun around to try to strike Naruto from the right, but the blonde ninja ducked and then used his other hand and right leg to punch and kick Sasuke in the chest, then he jumped back for some distance.

"Your better than I thought, you really are giving me a good fight!" complemented Sasuke.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself, now how about we add some jutsus into the battle?" asked Naruto.

"I agree. Fire Release, Great Ball Technique" said Sasuke as he moves his fingers and hands it a few positions and the blew a ball of fire from his mouth at Naruto.

Naruto acted fast and jumped over the fire ball, then he stuck out his legs and was heading straight for Sasuke's neck ready to kick, but the black hair shinobi grabbed his opponent's feet and was going to smash Naruto to the ground. But, Naruto quickly landed on his hands and used his free leg to kick Sasuke in the chest about seven time in just three seconds. The pain was too much for Sasuke, which caused him to let go of Naruto's leg, which gave the blonde ninja the chance to roll away to a safer distance.

Sasuke held his chest in pain on how hard Naruto can kick, he was glad that Naruto was this strong, now he cause have someone to encourage him to get stronger.

"Are you going to use an jutsus?" asked Sasuke.

"You mean like this one, Shadow Clone Jutsu!" said Naruto. He got his fingers into position and soon a puff of smoke appeared and two more Narutos, which makes three Narutos in the battlefield.

'He knows how to use shadow clones' thought Sasuke.

Without a moment of hesitation, the three Naruto's ran up to Sasuke and started delivering punches as fast as they could. Sasuke did his best to prevent himself from being hit, he ducked, dodged, jumped, and caught blows with his hands the best that he could, but he was starting to run out of breath. He also felt his are getting tired.

The Narutos stopped punching and jumped back again to get more distance,(Yes again) Sasuke was about to run up to them when suddenly he could feel his left arms.

"Ow, ah, what, what happened to my arm?" he asked. His arm was weak and couldn't move it at all, it was like his left arm wasn't even there!

"Alright, it worked!" said one of the Narutos.

"What did?" asked Sasuke, as he held on to his arm.

The original Naruto spoke the answer, "Pressure points, I used the clones to keep you focused on dodging all of our attacks, all we needed to do was keep you distracted enough to have at least one of us hit all the pressure points in you arm".

Everyone in the room was amazed at how Naruto thought of a strategy like that, Kakashi was impressed by this new student, he wondered where this young made learn so much.

One of the Naruto clones disappeared and that left two Narutos on the field. Sasuke decided to continue, he had battled with an unavailable arm before, but that was just once, but he thought if he could do it once then he could do it again.

Sasuke grabbed his sword with his other hand and began to run up to the two Narutos. One Naruto got out his kunai and was ready to block, while the other stood at the side ready to attack when the time was right. Sasuke got close enough for the Narutos to make their move!

The Naruto with the kunai, instead of blocking Sasuke's sword, ducked down to roll out of the way so that the other Naruto could catch Sasuke's sword and hand in between his fingers. The Naruto that caught Sasuke's attack kept his fingers open to let Sasuke's sword stick out from the fist, but held his opponent in place so he wouldn't escape, Sasuke tried to get Naruto to let go of his hand but it was no use, he was trapped.

"You are an awesome fighter, and I really enjoyed this battle! But now it's time to end it, and I'm going to use a special technique!" said the Naruto in front of him.

"Here we go!" said the Naruto as he held his free hand out as the other Naruto started to move his hands around and in circle around the hand of his copy. He kept on moving his hands as blue chakra started to appear in the free hand of the other Naruto.

'His using the clone to gather chakra faster, ingenious!' thought Kakashi.

'Yes, you can do it Naruto!' thought Hinata.

The chakra in both of the Narutos' hands starts to get bigger and it soon takes the form of a sphere ball. Everyone's eyes widen when they saw the ball of chakra in the first Naruto's hand, they have only seen that technique been used by an adult shinobi in the school, they were told that it takes years to master that technique, but now a fourteen year old shinobi is using it right now!

'That's Mr. Kakashi's technique, how did this guy learn that move?' thought Sakura

'Mr. Kakashi told us it takes years to master to move, did this guy started training at five years old?' thought Lee.

'Wow, if Naruto can learn Mr. Kakashi's move then he must have gotten a lot stronger!' thought Hinata while blushing.

Everyone in the room was surprised that how Naruto could learn that technique at such a young age, and Kakashi's reaction was no different. 'This young man knows my technique? He's so young, but yet he knows the..'

Naruto looked at his clone and nodded, and then it disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving one Naruto just like from the beginning. Naruto knew it was time to end the battle, he looked up at Sasuke and smiled to let him know that he did well, then he pushed the ball of chakra into Sasuke's chest and called out his name for everyone to hear, "RASENGAN!".

When the attack hit Sasuke's chest, it was so powerful that it sended him flying across the room. "AAHHHHHH" he yelled until he crashed into the wall. He fell down onto the floor and used all his strength to get up to continue fighting, but the rasengan was so powerful that he couldn't stand up again and just dropped to the floor out of pure tiredness.

"It looks like the winner is our new student Naruto Uzumaki!" announced Kakashi, as he grabbed Naruto's hand and held it up high. The students cheered at how Naruto was able to beat Sasuke and of how good of a shinobi he was.

'He did it, Naruto actually did it! He was great.' thought Hinata.

"Sasuke!" yelled Sakura as she ran up towards him to see if he was alright, but was stopped by the medical ninjas as they started to put him into a hospital bed and were about to take him to the medical room so that he could be healed with some healing jutsu, when he called Naruto over.

"Hey Naruto!" he called. Everyone looked over at him when he called, and the blonde shinobi walked over to his defeated opponent with a confused look on his face.

"Thanks for that fight, I haven't had an opponent like you in ages! Welcome to Epic High School!" said Sasuke as he raised his fist at Naruto, the new shinobi knew what that meant and he also showed his fist and the two of them shared a fist bump.

Sasuke was then taken away to the medical room to get healed, and not a moment too soon the bell rang as it concluded period 1.

Naruto got his bag and things to head to his second period class, right when he was about to leave he saw one of his 'brothers' Natsu!

"Hey Naruto!" called the dragon slayer as he ran up to his blonde shinobi 'brother'.

"How was sparring class?" asked Natsu.

"It was great, my opponent was an awesome fighter and was a great challenge" replied Naruto.

Natsu was glad that his 'brother' enjoyed his first class, he did too if he excludes the Gray inseden, he told Naruto about how science went for him and how he and Gray started to pick a fight.

Naruto laguhed so hard that a tear came out of one of his eyes when Natsu told him about the stripping part, he couldn't believe that there was a student in the school who would do that.

"And now I have to take care of Panties in a match of our own, so that he learn that if I want to laugh than I can laugh." claimed Natsu.

"Well good luck bro, I know to can do it!" encouraged Naruto as he patted his 'brother' on the back and started to head to his next class, while Natsu entered to sparring room.

But what the two boys forget was that there were other people in the hall that hear their conversation.

'Bro?' everyone thought. Natsu and Naruto looked nothing related, while some of the people in the hallway thought that it was just how Naruto likes to talk, others thought that there might be something between the two of them. Everyone was starting to get suspicious!

* * *

(Period 2)

As many ninja shinobis started to leave the room, many other students started to enter to get ready for period 2 sparring class. Only two students from Natsu's science class were here, Erza and Gajeel.

"Well, well, looks like your excited for sparring class if you got here early. Natsu, right?" asked Erza.

"Yeah, sorry but I didn't get your names last class" he replied.

"I'm Erza, and this is Gajeel" she introduced.

"Just to let you know, you can't let your guard down will fighting against stripper boy, he's someone who shouldn't be taken lightly!" warned Gajeel.

"Thanks, I keep that in move!" answered Natsu.

"Some more advice is that Gray is an ice wizard and he uses ice make magic, he can make many things from ice, so be careful!" warned Erza.

"Got it" replied Natsu.

Gajeel then walked over to a table where the students are betting on who's going to win the fight, students were putting money in jars with the fighters names on it. Gajeel took out $20 and put it in the jar with Gray's name on it.

"WHAT?!" yelled Natsu.

"Why are you voting for him when you gave me advice to beat him?" asked Natsu with a bit of anger.

"Because Gray has been kicking butt for all summer and hasn't come close to losing yet, so why would he lose today?" replied Gajeel.

"Because he's facing me!" answered Natsu.

"What's so special about you that gives you a chance of beating him?" asked the iron dragon slayer.

"Enough!" said Erza as she smashed her fist on Gajeel's head, making him drop to the ground.

"He's right, we should give him a chance, he may surprise us" she said. She then took out $10 and put it into the jar with Natsu's name on it.

"He might surprise us all!" she smiled looking at Natsu as she dragged Gajeel with her as she walked to her seat.

Natsu then looked at the jars and looked at how much money Gray has in his jar and compare it with his. Gray's jar looked like it had about $255 inside because of all the $20's, $10's, and $5's it had, then he looked at the jar with his name on it and all he saw was the $10 from Erza. Then he saw a hand put in a $20, that meant that there was now $30 in Natsu's jar. He looked to see who put that $20 in and it was Mr. Makarov.

"Mr. Makarov? What are you doing here? Don't you need to be in your period 2 class teaching?" asked Natsu.

"For some 'strange' reason, no students showed up, the principal said that if no students show up in any of the four periods, then I can use it as my free time. So, I decided to come and watch you battle Gray!" he answered.

"But, why did you bet on me?" asked Natsu.

"Because something inside of me tells me that you are very strong, not just physically, but also spiritually, and I believe that your spirit is what's going to help you do well in this battle" smiled Makarov.

Natsu smiled at his first real teacher for believing in him, "Thank you, I won't let you or Erza down!" he said as he made his way towards the battlefield. Makarov smiled at the pink haired boy for having enough confidants to go out there and fight.

The sparring teacher for period 2 is a man named Gildarts. He had announced the match between newcomer Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster will end when one of the fighters can't continue. He also warned that if the fighter that the students beted on wins, then the losers would have to help him clean the battlefield before having lunch.

Everyone agreed to the strikes of the battle and sat down to watch. Some students brought popcorn too eat while watching the show, others took out their phones to record the battle on video, and the last few just sitting there without saying a word.

Soon Gray entered to field and looked at Natsu, he also quickly stripped, but just his shirt, which was fine with his teachers as long as he doesn't do anymore clothes.

Natsu tried not to laugh, but Gray could see that Natsu wanted to laugh by the look on his face.

"You still think this is funny, pink head!"

"Yeah, I think it's funny!"

"Well you won't be laughing when your frozen solid!"

"I'll make you a melted puddle, you pervy popsicle!"

"Fighters ready?" asked Gildarts.

"Ready!" they both replied.

"Start!" called Gildarts.

Gray was the first to make a move, he ran up to Natsu and tried to punch him, but the pink haired wizard leaned his head to one side and then to the other when Gray tried to punch him a second time.

Gray then started to punch multiple times as Natsu continued to dodge his head to avoid the attacks, Natsu then lifted one of his legs a kneed Gray in the stomach, that caused to ice wizard to step back a bit.

Natsu was now running up to deliver a punch, but Gray caught it. Natsu did the same with the his other hand but Gray caught it as well, Natsu decided to knee him again, but instead Gray kneed as well. They both started to collide their knees together, Natsu's right met Gray's left, Gray's right met Natsu's left.

Natsu then managed get out of Gray's grip and them delivered a round house kick that sended Gray to the floor, he then tried to punch Gray while he was down, but the ice wizard rolled out of the way and was back on his feet.

The two stared at each other for a moment and saw determination in their eyes, both were going to do their best to win the battle.

They then started to go at each other again, they delivered punches and kicks as fast as they could. When Natsu punched or kick, Gray ether stopped it with his arm or leaned his head to one side, the same was done with Natsu.

Soon the ice wizard managed to hit his opponent in the stomach, he then started to punch him a lot in the same spot, Natsu was taking a lot of hits in the stomach and couldn't let himself be beaten so quickly.

Gray stopped punching and got his hands into position to use his magic, "Ice Make Knuckle" he said. Giant ice fist came out of his hands a headed towards Natsu, he tried to dodge but the punches he took before hurt too much for him to move fast enough and got hit by the giant ice fist that sent him to his end of the battlefield.

Natsu made a quick recovery and knew that he had to step up his game, Ok, let's see you beat this! Fire Dragon Roar" he said. Natsu started to breath fire out of his mouth that when it make contact with the giant fist, it started to melt from the heat and created a lot of steam.

"So he can use dragon slayer magic like me, huh!" said Gajeel in the audience.

"Well, since fire beats ice, this could give him the upper hand, but we'll see in time!" said Erza.

The steam from the fire and ice contact was everywhere on the field, it was hard for everyone to see what was happening, all they know is that the ice had now turned to water and the field was super wet.

"Hey fireboy, where are ya?" asked Gray, he could see anything in this steam.

"Right behind ya!" replied a voice, which sounded like Natsu's. The ice wizard turned around and saw the dragon slayer right there, but felt a foot hit his stomach and was sent back a bit across the field.

Natsu then ran up to Gray again and started to throw more punches, but the ice wizard was able to make a fast recovery as well and started to catch all of Natsu's punches with his hands. The dragon slayer then thought fast and kicked Gary in the stomach again, then he tried to deliver a punch but Gary jumped over Natsu and landed behind him. he then used his magic again.

"Ice Make Hammer" he said. Then a giant ice hammer appeared and Gray used it to hit Natsu and send him flying across the field again. Natsu was able to do a few flips before landing on his feet.

Fire Dragon Roar" called Natsu as he breathed fire again and it was heading towards Gray. "Ice Make Lance" called Gray as he shot thin lines of ice at the fire that was heading his way. The attacks collided with each other and then they started to push against each other to overcome the other, but they were both equal in strength. It was official the two of them were now stuck in a beam struggle, it was Natsu vs Gray, fire vs ice, dragon slayer vs ice wizard, and now the possibility of anyone winning was pretty good.

The beams kept up for a while until both fighters decided to get a bit closer, Natsu and Gray started to walk closer to where the beams meet and each other. they both wanted to win badly and were going to keep fighting until one of them goes down.

"Your not going to win, I'm not giving in!" warned Gray.

"I'm not losing today, or even this week!" replied Natsu.

The two wizards kept on shooting their attacks for a while, after about five minutes the giant ball of fire and ice in the middle of the beam struggle started to grow a bit more. It looked like it was going to explode, and it was!

*BBOOOOOOM*

The explosion blasted many students out of their seats and some of them spilled their popcorn, while the others tried to make sure that they didn't loss their phones, no one was going to miss recording that blast!

When the smoke cleared up, it showed Gray on his butt keeping himself up with his arms, while Natsu was on his face in the battlefield but slowly getting up. Gray got up quickly and walked to his opponent on the ground. "Well, looks like your out!" he said smiling. "Nope, I'm not done, I'm not done, I'm not done, I'm not done, I'm not done, I'm not done, I'm not done" Natsu repeated as he got up slowly struggling.

"Yeah, you are done" said Gray.

"No, I'm not!" said Natsu as he quickly got up and headbutted Gray hard, he then grabbed Gray's arm and started to spin him around in circles. this surprised everyone, they all though Gary had won alright but he didn't, Natsu just faked it to catch Gray off guard to make his move, they were all impressed.

After spinning for about 20 seconds, Natsu threw him into the air and jumped after him to do his next move. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist" he yelled as his fist started to be surrounded by flames and punched Gray up higher. The ice wizard's back hit the ceiling and was now falling towards the floor, but he recovered from the attack and used his magic to give himself a softer landing.

"Ice Make Slide" he said as his ice magic made a slide that got him down safely. When he landed on the ground he got up and asked, "Where's that fire clown?"

"Right above you!" answered Natsu. Everyone looked up and saw Natsu coming down from the impact of his own attack, he then started his next move, "Fire Dragon Sword Horn" he yelled. His body was soon covered in flames as he kept falling towards Gray. The ice wizard dodged to get a safe distance from Natsu and was now far enough to be safe, or so he thought. Everyone thought that Natsu was going to crash into the ground, but he didn't, instead he landed on his feet and launched himself towards Gray while his body continued to be surrounded by flames. Gray didn't have enough time to react and was tackled by Natsu.

The two had been fighting for a while now and things were starting to get exciting. Right now Natsu was punching Gray in the stomach really fast, it was like ten punches in five seconds, after that he kneed him in the chin which send him back a bit. Gray back flipped so that he could land on his feet and make his next move.

"Ice Make Sword" he said as he made a sword with his ice and held it in his hand. Natsu smiled and made the 'come over' sign with his hand, Gray accepted the offer and started swinging the ice sword as much as he could to land a hit on Natsu, but the pink haired dragon slayer was just too good at dodging the attacks, he ducked, leaned to each side, jumped, rolled, and back flipped, to avoid all attacks. Gray was getting tried and was starting to loss stamina, he couldn't keep this up for much longer.

Natsu thought it was time to get ruined of the weapon and return to combat. He set his hands on fire and grabbed to sword when Gray tried to strike again, the flames melted the sword into water, seeing that his ice sword failed, Gray then lifted his leg to kick Natsu in the head, but the dragon slayer blocked it with his hand, Gray tried to do the same with his other leg but Natsu blocked it as well. Gray kept on kicking and Natsu kept on blocking, his when on for about a minute until Natsu started to get bored of this, he decided to end this match now!

He timed Gray's next kick, and punched him in the face, this caused Gray to hold his nose for a moment, but that gave Natsu the chance he needed to attack. Natsu started to punch Gray as fast as he could in as many part as he could think of, the nose, the face, the chest, the legs, the shoulders, and the stomach, Natsu punched them all to deliver more damage.

This was getting really powerful, the two of them where now growing stronger by everyone second that pastes, there was no telling when this match would end.

The two of them were now staring at each other while catching their breathes, they looked at each with respect. Natsu smiled at Gray as he continues to catch his breath, while Gray did the same.

"Hey Gray, I have an idea on how to make this fight more fun!" said Natsu.

"What is it?" asked the ice wizard.

"No magic, just our skills in combat!" answered Natsu.

"Sounds fun, let's do it!" replied Gray.

The both of them agreed to use no magic and just hand to hand combat to defeat each other.

Natsu started to run up to Gray to deliver an attack, he jumped up and tried to kick Gray in the head, but the ice wizard leaned his body to a side to avoid the attack and Natsu flew past him. Then Natsu turned around and tried to punche Gray in the back, but Gray spun around to avoid the attack again and punched Natsu in the back when the dragon slayer flew by again. Natsu loss balance when Gray hit him in the back, but he then rolled back on to his feet.

Gray then started to run up at Natsu and was going to throw a punch, but the dragon slayer jumped over Gray and grabbed his hair, then when Natsu came down on the other side he pulled on Gray's hair and send him face first into the battlefield.

Gray tried his best to get up but was struggling, he took a lot of damage and that was keeping him from getting up. Natsu kept his guard up just incase Gray was faking it like how he did earlier. And he was, Gray got up as fast as he could and threw a punch, but Natsu caught it with his hand and held on tight, he then used his other fist to punch Gray in the stomach and then uppercut him, hopeing it would finish the fight.

Natsu let go of his hand and let Gray fall to his knees, then Gray fell down on his face again. Gildarts walked up to see if Gray was alright, he turned Gray on his back and put his hand on Gray's chest to feel his heart. Gray was fine but out cold, so that meant the Natsu was the winner!

Everyone was amazed that how amazing Natsu was at combat, he managed to beat Gray so well!

Not a moment too soon the bell went and that meant lunch time. Natsu grabbed his bag and headed out the door. Erza and Mr. Makarov grabbed their stuff and the money that they beted on Natsu, since he won the people who beted on him get their money back while the losers have to help Gildarts clean the battlefield and give their money to the school, while Gray was being taking to the medical room to get healed with ether healing jutsu or healing magic.

Everyone couldn't believe how strong Natsu was. While some students were upset the they need to spend part of their lunch cleaning the battlefield, others were fine with it because the had the whole fight recorded on their phones!

* * *

 **There are the battles I promised, which fight was better, how good were the fights, what can I do to improve?**

 **Let me know what you think and just to let you know,Dan will be in the next chapter.**

 **That makes your last chance to vote on who's after Dan, your final choices are...**

 **a) Luffy**

 **b) Kirito and Asuna**

 **Keep voting until Dan's chapter is out, and you'll hear from me soon, bye!**


	6. An Athlete Named Dan

**An Athlete Named Dan**

Young Dan Kuso had already introduced himself to the class before getting changed in the change room with the other boys. No one said anything to him while he was changing with them, they just looked at him which creeped him out a lot.

But, two other students looked at him with positive faces and smiles. One had a bit of long black hair with peach skin and brown eyes, while the other student was surprisingly short, he looked like he was the high if a six year old, but his voice made him sound like ten year old when he was actually third teen. Dan didn't say anything thing because he didn't want to be rude, which is what Pan has taught him and his 'siblings' over the years. This kid had yellow blonde hair, wore red glasses, had blue eyes, and had peach skin like the other student.

Both of the smiled at Dan while everyone was in the changing room, while other boys shot jealous glances at him for his six ton abs!

Over the years, Dan has trained hard with his 'brothers' and 'sister' to push his skills as a hero, martial artist, and Bakguan battler, to the limits and beyond. He and Ash always liked going against each other in lots of things, which includes getting stronger muscles and abs. It was starting to look like he and Ketchum over did it a little with all the glances that he was getting.

Now that he and the others were out of the change room and into uniform, the coach was having them do sit ups and push ups to start to first class of the year. Dan was doing all if them with no problem, he was able to do ten push ups in six seconds.

The coach was impressed, "Well done, Kuso. You have the skills of a true athlete, unlike these couch potatos" he said while looking at the other students.

After about fifteen minutes, the boys were now doing a bit of stretching to get their bodies in good condition.

"Alright! Today we're going to get ourselves into running condition so that one of you will be able to race against a girl from the gym class next door, so we need to keep our running selfs in check!" announced the coach.

"Wait! One of us will be racing a girl?" asked a random student.

"Yes, and don't think that we need to do a little training because we're going to be training to make sure we beat them!" replied the coach.

The boys were frustrated, evertime that they go against one of the girls in the next door class they always get a bit arrogant and end up losing because of their own pride. The coach dose train them well, but the boys end up making fools of themselves in the end.

The only girl that that boys always get serious on is and girl named Runo Misaki, she was the fastest runner and always wins when running against the boys, but no matter how hard the boys practice, they can never seem to keep up with Runo.

However, one of the boys that was being positive towards Dan as a new student is named Shun, he had trained so hard that he had tied with Runo about two months ago during the last gym class of elementary school before Summer!

He and Runo were so close until he started to pick up speed and ended up crossing the finish line at the same time as Runo down. Ever since then, his been training to get faster so that he could beat her and help the boys win at least one victory against her and her class.

* * *

(1 Hour Later)

The boys have been doing breathing exercises, running laps out in the field, stretching, and push ups for the last 60 minutes. They felt like they were ready for Runo this time!

Not long are they finished training, the girl's phys ed class came out to the track, they were all looking at Dan! Since he was a new student, the girls haven't seen him before.

"Ok, are the runners ready?" asked the coach.

"Ready?" replied the runners. It was Dan against Runo, he was sure he could beat her.

Runo looked over at Dan next to her, 'This Dan kid doesn't look bad, he seems like a good runner. And his kind of cute!' she thought.

"Go!" called the coach.

* * *

 **(Sonic Colours: Reach For The Stars)**

Dan and Runo sprinted off down the track and started to race for the first place position, they looked at each other and Dan smiled, causing Runo to smile back.

'He seems like a nice guy, and he runs fast too!' she thought.

 **Take off at the speed of sound**

Dan and Runo neck and neck, the race was three laps and they have 2 and 3/4 to do.

 **Bright lights, colours all around**

Runo starts to pull ahead a bit.

 **I'm running wild living fast and free**

The boys already start to worry.

 **Got no regrets inside of me**

Dan started to close in.

 **Not looking back**

Dan is in the lead.

 **Not giving up**

The boys' eyes widen at the sight and start to cheer.

 **Not letting go**

Dan crosses the finish line and wins the first lap!

 **I keep on running**

Dan and Runo are now even in speed.

 **I'm gonna reach for the stars**

Dan gets more speed and is now ahead.

 **Although they look pretty far**

Dan stays ahead for a few seconds until Runo pass him.

 **I'm gonna find my own way**

Dan stays behind Runo for a bit until they pass the finish line again, this time Runo won, which means that the final lap decides the winner.

 **And take a chance on today**

The boys started to cheer on Dan to go faster.

 **The sky with stars so bright**

Girls cheering for Runo.

 **The colours feel so right**

Dan starts to pass Runo.

 **I've never felt like this**

Dan is in the lead.

 **I keep on running**

Runo trys to catch up.

 **The sky with stars so bright**

Dan slows down a bit.

 **The colours feel so right**

Runo and Dan are neck in neck!

 **Just take my hand we're gonna reach for the stars tonight**

Dan rockets forward and passes the finish line first

 **(Song Ends)**

* * *

Runo passes after Dan and is too tired to stand, she was about to fall to her knees when someone caught her. She looked up and saw Dan holding her so she wouldn't fall.

"Thanks, you really fast!" she said.

"Thanks, you were great out there, we sure run together sometime!" he replied.

"Thanks, I'd like that" she said while blushing.

Before the boys were going to congratulate Dan for winning, but now everyone just saw Dan and Runo have a moment together, it was Dan's first day at school and already he and a girl have a connect with each other.

Near the school close to the track was Lucy! She was getting leaves for and experiment that Mr. Makarov and Natsu wanted to see the class with fire. She was about to head in when she saw period 1 gym boys and girls returning from the track.

She saw a new boy that she have never seen before, he had brown hair, brown eyes, peach skin, and was regularly tall for his age.

She listened to the conversation between him and the other boys, he was talking about how he was able to run so fast. He said that his name was Dan, and that he had been a Bakugan battler and runner for years. He said that his running skills come from racing against his friends Ash, Naruto, and Natsu!

'This guy knows Natsu! I guess he and Natsu and this Ash and Naruto guys have been friends for a long time I'll ask Natsu once I get to class' thought Lucy. She then started to walk back to her class before it ended for period 2.

Dan and the other boys headed back to their gym room, while the girls left for their gym room. Dan and the other boys got changed again into their normal clothes, after that before the bell rang, the coach came up to Dan to talk.

"You did really well out there Dan, thanks and welcome to Epic High School!" he said.

Thanks, coach. Glad to be coming here!" replied Dan.

Soon, the bell rang to give the students the ok to leave. Dan started to walk out the door to his period 2 class, he knew he had 15 minutes, but he just wanted to try and find it without the schedule sheet to see how he could do.

* * *

 **Cut!**

 **Sorry I mad this chapter short as well, but I can't write too much about school things because I can't think on how to make something like school subjects excited.**

 **I'll try harder next time. For now, what do you think about me putting the Sonic Coluors thing on during the race?**

 **Just a little for shadowing, I'll be putting more songs on during small events like that in the future, so get excited about that.**

 **Next, I want to know how much some of you know about Bakugan by answering this question,**

 **Who are the two boys that had a positive feeling of Dan in the change room?**

 ***Hint* They are Dan's friends/partners in the series.**

 **Finally, I'll be do deciding who the next chapter is about since no one voted, I'll make sure to have it about in some time around the first week of August.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed, peace out!**


	7. A Pirate Named Luffy

**Pirate Named Luffy**

"Hey there, I'm Monkey D Luffy, and don't forget it!" said Luffy as he introduced himself to his period 1 history class.

After he finished introducing himself, the teacher told him a seat in an empty desk near the door. The first history lesson of the year was about the great king of the pirates 'Gol D. Roger' and Luffy was quite good at the subject of this famous pirate king.

Everyone in the classroom was impressed by Luffy's knowledge on Gol D. Roger, he was answering everyone question on him and knows his skills of being a pirate in battle. The class when by really fast thanks to Luffy answering every question and giving so much detail on the late pirate king.

With class over, Luffy was on his way to his period 2 class, until he heard o voice call out his name, "Hey, Luffy" called a female voice.

Luffy turned around and saw a girl with orange hair run up to him. "Hey, I'm Nami, and I was wondering if you could help me with just a few questions on Gol D. Roger that I need to hand in tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure, I got some time, let's start!" answered Luffy.

* * *

(3 Minutes Later)

Luffy had finished helping Nami with her homework on Gol D. Roger and was now on his way to see if he could find some of his 'brothers' or 'sister'.

"Thanks again for all your help, Luffy. I own you one" said Nami.

"Don't mention it, see ya!" replied the straw hat pirate as he walked off.

Luffy was told the he now his 12 minutes until his next class, so he hoped that he could find one of his 'brothers' or 'sister' in a school crowded with hundreds of teenagers.

He searched for a while, until he found Kirito and Asuna near the center off the hall. He ran over a called out, "Hey Kirito, Asuna, how's it doing?"

"Hey Luffy, we're just fine!" answered Asuna.

"How did your class go?" asked Kirito.

"I was fine, I teacher was really impressed by how much I knew about Gol D. Roger!" replied the straw hat pirate.

"Makes sense, since you do know a lot about pirates, due to the fact that you're one yourself" said Kirito.

The 'siblings' started to talk how they think the other AM warriors are doing with their classes, they hope that their 'siblings' are doing just fine with their new classmates and teachers.

Time started to move by as the three kept on talking, it wasn't too excited as they didn't have much to talk about.

"I think I'm going to head to my next class now" informed Luffy.

"We'll see you later then!" said Asuna, as she and Kirito walked off down the hall together.

Luffy started to walk towards his next period class with a face showing that he was pretty bored.

'Well that first class was pretty fun since it was about Gol D. Roger, but now things are starting to get boring, I wish something would happen!" thought Luffy. Unknowingly, he was about to get his wish.

"OOOFF!?" said Luffy and a stranger that crashed into him. Luffy couldn't see who it was since he was looking at his back, but the the stranger got up and started to yell at a guy with green hair, Luffy could see the guy better now.

"Now look what you did moss head, I crashed into someone because of you!" yelled the guy that crashed into Luffy. He had yellow hair that covered one eye, a swirly eyebrow over his other eye, and was wearing some kind of tuxedo but it wasn't actually the real thing.

"You're the one who started it, I told you to not get our teacher a apple for the first day of school because that draws attention, curly brow!" yelled the other guy, he was wearing a white t-shirt, was had three swords tied around his belt, three earrings on his left ears, and green hair.

"Sorry about that, moss head was just mad that he didn't give our teacher something nice to start off the year" said the guy the crashed into Luffy as he handed him up.

"I'm Sanji, the moss head over there is Zoro" he introduced.

"Hey, you new around here?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah, I started today, I'm Luffy!" the straw hat pirate introduced.

"Sorry that we can't talk for long, but I have business to finish with moss head over here!" said Sanji as he turned around and started to kick Zorz with he countered with his swords.

Luffy walked away towards his next period class, he started to think that maybe going to this school wasn't such a bad thing anymore.

'After that, there is no way that this place will get boring!' he thought.

* * *

 **Again, sorry for a short chapter, but I can write things like classroom periods and stuff like that, it's too boring.**

 **Next is Kirito and Asuna, they are the last ones and after their chapter, I promise that things are going to get more exciting, I'll see ya until then!**


	8. The Sword Duelling Couple

**The Sword Duelling Couple**

"Do you think that We'll have any luck on fiting in with the rest of the school?" asked Kirito. He and Asuna were heading to their health class to start the day.

"I'm sure it's going to take some time for us to fit in with the crowd around this place, but let's think of the positive parts, now we can make some new friends and at least try to be more normal like the other kids in the city" replied Asuna.

"I'm not sure that I'll be use to being called 'normal' it makes us sound weak" complained Kirito.

Asuna pouted, "You can be such a child sometimes".

The couple continued to walk through the halls of the school, they were receiving some stares from some of the other students, but they thought it was just because the the were new to the building. Their were sure that the same was happening to Ash, Naruto, Natsu, Dan, and Luffy.

'Sure hope all this staring stops soon, it's starting to get on my nerves' thought Kirito.

It was real difficult to get through the halls without having like eight pairs of eyes following you, but soon, the couple arrived at the health class that they belong to.

"Alright class, before we start this year, I like to introduce two new students to our school!" said the teacher. The two new students walked into the classroom.

"Tell us your names, please" said the teacher.

"My name is Kirito!"

"And I'm Asuna!"

"Well then, you two can have a seat now!" said the teacher as the lesson began.

* * *

(75 Minutes Later)

After health, Kirito and Asuna started to though the halls again, he also ran into Luffy and the three spended some time together for a little bit, until the pirate decided to set off on his own again.

"Well, looks like things are going to well for Luffy!" said Asuna.

"Just hope that our next class is something a little more athletic, I could use a chance to move my muscles a bit!" said Kirito.

Asuna just giggled, 'Same old Kirito, but I would trade him and my 'brothers' for anything!' she thought.

* * *

 **Cut. Sorry for a very short chapter again, but don't worry, now that I've done all members of the AM warriors, now I can start writing the more exciting stuff.**

 **I promise to make up for the boring chapters recently, until then let me know which introduction to the school was the best.**

 **Ash, Natsu, Naruto, Luffy, Dan, or Kirito and Asuna. Tell me which was your favourite and I promise a more exciting chapter next time.**


	9. Lunch Time, End of Day, Night Potrol

**Lunch Time, End of First Day, Night Potrol**

"LUNCH TIME!" yelled all of the AM warriors from their own classrooms. Second period was done and that meant it was time to eat!

All seven members rocketed out of their classrooms and ran into each other on the way to the lunch room. "We're here!" shouted Luffy.

Everyone looked around and saw that nobody was here, but the lunch ladies. "Being early means no line up!" called Natsu.

All of them rushed to grabbed some trays and get their lunch. Their greeted the lunch ladies as they welcomed them to Epic high school, the AM's thanks the lunch ladies and left to sit at an empty table.

They all started to eat and talk about how their classes went, everyone got a good story and a laugh.

"Luffy!, Natsu!, quit stuffing your faces with your food, your going to choke yourselves, plus now that we go to school, we're going to be in a room with other students, having you guys eat like that is embarrassing!" complained Asuna.

"She does have a point" said Kirito.

"Not to mention that fact they we're almost done and the other students haven't arrived yet" added Dan.

The pirate and the wizard ate the last pieces of food slower, soon the AMs finished lunch and had a full forty five minutes to do as they please.

just as they were about to leave, the rest of the students in the school came into the cafeteria and saw them, everyone froze and there was an awkward silence. All students stood still as they saw the new kids just standing and looking back to them.

"This is really uncomfortable on so many levels" said Dan.

"Someone do something, and do it fast!" suggested Kirito.

Naruto took a step out from his group and spoke, "What's the matter? Haven't you ever seen new faces in this building?"

Ash then opened a door that didn't have any students blocking it and the AMs exited through it.

"Those must have been the new kids that we heard about!" said a random student.

"And they already finished eating?! They sure are fast!" said another student.

* * *

(With Lucy)

Lucy was sitting with her friends and talking about how things went with Natsu's battle against Gray. "Natsu won?!" asked Lucy in amazement.

"Yup, he was outstanding!" replied Erza. She also explained how good Natsu was without magic and just his skills in hand to hand combat. Lucy was really impressed by what she was hearing.

Right now it was just Lucy and Erza at a table, most of their other friends were busy with other things, Gray was being healed in the nurse's office, Juvia was with him worried sick, Gajeel was helping clean the battlefield with the other students who betted on Gray winning the sparing match, and some of their other friends like Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, Cana, Levy, etc, were also busy doing other stuff so it was just the two of them for now.

* * *

(With Runo)

Runo was sitting with her friends Julie and Alice having lunch and talking about the new students.

"So this Dan kid really beat you?" asked Alice, since she wasn't in Runo's gym class.

"Yup, he was really good, and was good competition!" replied the blue haired girl.

"You should have seen him, he was so cute and handsome!" said Julie in a flirting tone.

"Are cute boys all you think about?" asked Runo.

"Hey, I got to find that special guys in my life sooner or later, and I want it to be sooner!" said Julie.

"You know, I heard that Dan is just one out of many new students that we got today!" informed Alice.

"Really? You mean there's more?" asked Runo.

"That's great, more new students means more new boys to ask out!" cheered Julie.

Runo and Alice just sweatdropped at how their friend responded. 'Does she ever think about something other then dating cute or hot boys?' they thought.

* * *

(With Sasuke)

"I'm glad that I was about to get a good fight from Naruto, I wish I could thank him though!" said Sasuke as he ate with his friends.

He was sitting with Sakura, Lee, Hinate, and Garra, their other friends, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru, are helping a teacher clean a black board after a lesson, and will join then shortly.

"I sure wish we didn't miss him, then we could ask him about how he got so strong!" said Lee.

"Overall, Naruto did an excellent job during sparing" said Hinata while blushing a bit.

The blushing was not taken unnoticed by Sakura, she saw the red on Hinata's face and soon realized that her friend has already fallen for the blonde ninja, all Sakura could do was smile.

* * *

(With Gary)

Gary was not taking his loss against Ash well, in fact he was already starting to plan revenge. He was with his friends, Paul and Trip, two more of the school's bullies. This high school is full other many bullies, so in this place it's a battlefield everyday.

"Cool off, Gary. You'll ge your revenge soon enough" said Trip.

"He's right, all we have to day is find him and beat him until he's a blood puddle!" smile Paul.

"You now, I have a better idea, I think we should try something different instead of the old beat them until they beg for mercy!" informed Gary.

This got the other boys excited, Gary whispered his plan to them and once he was done, both Paul and Trip were smiling.

"That should teach him a lesson for sure, he'll be sorry that he even come to this school in the first place!" smiled Trip.

"That will definitely make him suffer, and it will teach him a lesson on who to mess with!" grinned Gary.

"I can wait to see him beg!" Chuckled Paul.

The three boys planned to attack Ash after school ends, so the his first day at school will be something to remember, but not in a good way!

* * *

(With the AMs)

The team was outside on the school yard talking about how things were going and what kind of things happen during first and second period. Right now, Natsu told them about how his fight against Gray went and that Gray has a stripping habit, the others laughed so hard that tears started to fall from their eyes.

"I can't believe that someone would do something like that!" laughed Luffy.

"That's hilarious!" said Dan calming down a bit.

"I know, even though he strips a lot, he was pretty good and gave me a good fight!" said Natsu.

"Maybe coming here was a good idea after all, now we can tell each other about what happens in our classes!" said Asuna.

"She has a point, plus it the kids here are always get stronger, then they came help us become stronger too" said Kirito.

'Maybe this new life won't be so bad after all' thought Ash.

* * *

(3 Hours Later)

It was the end of the first day and school, everyone was getting ready to exit the building. Buses were lining up, kids were walking home, friends were laughing, everything was well for the first day.

Right now, Lucy was on her way home, she was walking out the down and was about to head home, until she saw something the caught her attention! Someone was sleeping on the running track, she was curious and decided to take a closer look. When she got to the track, she saw that it was Natsu taking a nap!

"Why in the world would he be sleeping on the race track?" she asked herself.

As the fire dragon slayer slept, he used his backpack as a pillow, he was smiling as he slept and you hear his breathing, it wasn't too loud or too soft, it was in fact peaceful.

'Wow, he's really cute when he's sleeping!' thought Lucy. She thinks at Natsu is a nice guy and would to get to know him better.

* * *

(With Ash)

"Well Pikachu, this first day was better than I thought it would be!" Ash said to his partner.

"(See, you should give a few things a chance before you say you don't like them!)" replied Pikachu.

"You forgot that the reason I thought this was a bad idea was because we need to keep our identities as the AM warriors a secret, and it's not going to be easy!"

"(You're right, but if we play our cards right, then at shouldn't be a problem too much)"

Ash still worried about what would happen if something went wrong, it could lead someone to believe that he and the others are the AM warriors. But Pikachu was right, as long as he and his 'siblings' be careful and know what to do to get out of those situations, then things will turn out ok.

Ash and Pikachu started to head out of the hallways, he was pretty much the only one left, he stayed behind to look at the school so that he could get to know the place better. But, he wasn't the only one left in the hallways!

He was been watched by three other boys that wanted him to suffer ready badly, the three started to put their plan into action.

As Ash started to head for the closest exit, a boy with look purple hair and a purple vest came in front of him and asked, "You're Ash Ketchum, right?"

"Yeah, what do you want?" replied Ash.

"Since your new here, we thought that you need to get to know who's boss about this place, and I don't mean those dumb teachers!" grinned the boy.

"How do you plan on teaching me?" asked the raven haired trainer. Ash was really not liking where this was going.

"Well, for starters, you shouldn't keep your Pokemon out of their Pokeballs, and for that we'll be taking that Pikachu of yours" chuckled Paul.

"WHAT?" yelled Ash.

"Serperior, use Wrap!" called a voice from behind Ash. He turned around and and he saw something that he did not like one bit, a Serperior had wrapped his tail around his Pikachu and was squeezing really tightly, it looked like he was trying to choke Pikachu!

"PIKACHU!" yelled Ash in fear.

"(Aaaassshhhh)" said Pikachu weakly, he was having a hard time breathing thanks to Serperior.

"Ha, ha, ha. Doesn't look like you can get your way out of this one!" laughed a voice. Ash looked over and saw a kid with gold hair and a orange vest. He looked at Ash with a grin on his face.

'That must be Serperior's trainer but who are these guys and why are they doing this?' Ash asked himself in his head.

"Careful Ashy-boy, if you move anymore, then your little friend will suffer more pain than the amount we're about to give to you!" said a voice.

'Oh no. Is he that mad that I beated him?' thought Ash, he know that voice all too well, and today was the first time he ever heard it.

"Gary?" asked the raven haired trainer.

Out from a corner of a hall appeared the brown haired bully, "Good guess, I see you met more friends, Paul and Trip!" he replied.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Ash, or more like he demanded an answer.

"Easy, you ended my winning streak, and I didn't take that too well, I don't lose to freaks like you" answered Gary.

"Freak?" said Ash confused.

"You have these weird lightning marks on your cheeks, and I loss to someone as dumb looking as you" said Gary.

"A winning streak will end sooner or later ya know!" reasoned Ash. His replied was Serperior squeezing Pikachu tighter, it looked like Pikachu was going to pop open any minute now!

"(Asshh, can't. Breath!)" said Pikachu as his face started to turn purple.

"Careful, Ash. Talk back and Pikachu will loss more breathing air!" smiled Trip.

"Don't feel bad, this kind of stuff just happens when you mess with us!" said Paul.

"Why do you act like this?, why do you hurt others?, what do you get out if hurting others that did nothing to you?" Ash asked. He demanded an answer, a good one.

"It's easy, we just want everyone to know that we're the strongest trainers in the school, and if anyone tries to get on our way we teach them a lesson. Plus, it's fun for us, and then people will remember what happens when you mess with us!" said Trip.

"And you did you something to me, you ended my winning streak!" reminded Gary.

'It looks like crime isn't just out in the city, but in schools too!' Ash thought.

The three boys started to get closer to Ash so that they can give him a world of pain. Paul aprohed Ash front the front, Trip aprohed him from behind, and Gray aprohed him from the left. Ash's right side was facing a wall of lockers, so he was trapped. But luckily, he's been in worse situations, and has a plan!

'Master Pan always said that before you use violence, you need to use your words, but it doesn't look like talking will help here! Well, looks like it's time for some butt kicking!' thought Ash.

The raven haired trainer ran up to Paul and sended his fist to the purple trainer's stomach, "Ooffff?!" called Paul from the unexpected attack.

Ash then punched him in the face and then chopped his hand on Paul's neck. The result was Paul falling down and hitting the floor. He was now unconscious.

Ash wasted no time and quickly turned around and hit Trip in the chest with his elbow, then he he round house kicked him into a locker, which them sended Trip to his knees

"Ahh?!" he yelled in pain.

"Why you little-" Gray was interrupted by Ash's fist hitting his face, then Ash kicked behind Gary's legs sending him to the ground!

Ash quickly took out a Pokeball and called for help, "Noctowl, use Flash!"

"(Solar Flare!)" called the owl Pokemon. **(He looks watching Dragon Ball Z with Ash's other Pokemon)**

Ash covered his eyes so he would be blinded. A bright light flashed across the hall and blinded Gary, Trip, and Serperior. Ash and Pikachu were lucky to have their eyes closed and Paul was already knocked out!

The flash caused Serperior to loss his grip and allowed Ash the chance he needed to grab Pikachu and make an escape!

Soon Ash, Pikachu, and Noctowl were out of sight, and left behind three very unsatisfied bullies.

* * *

(With Ash)

The raven haired trainer had left the building and got a safe distance from it. He was glad he avoided a bad first day of school.

"Man, that was too close for comfort. Are you alright, Pikachu?"

"(Yeah *pant* I'm fine now, *pant* Ash)"

"Good. Thanks for your help, Noctowl"

"(No problem, Ash. No one messes with my family and gets away with it!)"

"Thanks, now return" smiled Ash as he called Noctowl back to his Pokeball.

"Let find the others and get out of here before something else happens!" said Ash.

"(Couldn't agree more!)" said Pikachu as he hoped on his trainer's shoulder and the two ran off to find their 'siblings' before this day gave them any more surprises.

* * *

(With Natsu)

The dragon slayer had now woken up from his slumber and started to regain vision. When he could see clearly again, he saw the right infront of him was Lucy Heartfilia.

"You should like to take naps, now don't you?" she winked him.

"Lucy?, were you watching me sleep?" asked the pink haired wizard.

"Maybe!" she answered.

"It's kinda of weird watching someone recharge their batteries ya know!" said Natsu.

"Batteries?" asked Lucy in confusion.

"Yeah, humans are like cell phones because we use our energy like batteries. I got back from gym class and was so tired that I needed a nap to restore my energy, just like how a cell phone charges batteries. So that's cell phones and humans are the same!" answered Natsu.

"Well, don't you know how to compare things!" she said while winking at him again. Lucy was flirting with Natsu to see how he would reaction, she found the new student to be really cute and wondered what he thought.

"Anyway, I got to go and see my friends, we're really busy tonight, see ya tomorrow, Lucy! And it was nice meeting you!" said Natsu as he bid farewell to the blonde wizard.

'I guess he didn't see me flirting on him' thought Lucy.

* * *

(With the AMs)

The team was on their way home after a long day at school. They started to talk about what they thought of the place, it turned out that everyone like Epic high school. They then started to talk about how their last hours when, everyone's seemed normal, until Ash told them about being attacked by Gary, Paul, and Trip.

"If those bastards think that they can attack my brother just because some cocky wino can't learn how to loss, then they're asking for me to cook them!" said Natsu with anger. If anyone targets his family, then he'll be ready to start a fight.

"Calm down, Natsu. They weren't that much of a threat to me, plus I know how to get pay back!" said Ash.

"What's on your mind?" asked Naruto.

Everyone gathered around Ash to her his plan, when he finished explaining it, they thought it was a great idea. They couldn't wait to see what happened.

* * *

(With Gary, Paul, and Trip)

The three were recovering from the attacks their took from Ash. Trip had already returned Serperior, and Paul regain consciousness.

"Why, when I get my hands on the kid, he is going to win he didn't do that!" growled Gary.

"DARN IT! He got away!" roared Paul.

"The little pest is seriously going to get it now!" said Trip.

The three boys swore their vengeance on Ash and will get him back for this. But, Ash has a little surprise in store for them the next time they meet face to face again!

* * *

(4 Hours Later)

Naruto, Luffy, Dan, Natsu, Kirito, Asuna, Ash, and Pikachu, all stood on top of skyscraper and looked down upon they're home, New York City!

Since they are the Anime AM Warriors, it was their job to protect the people of this city from crime, big or small. The team looked out at more of the city to see what they could see, it was a beautiful sight, it was almost sunset and wanted to get out there and kick some bad guy ass!

Ash looked at his 'siblings' and asked, "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Let's do this!"

They all jumped off the building, getting straight to work!

* * *

 **(Dragon Ball Z: Rock the Dragon)**

 **(Music Solo)**

The AMs rushing to the scene of a back robbery!

 **Dragon Ball Z**

Asuna and Kirito cutting the robber's machine gun with their swords.

 **Dragon, Dragon, Rock the Dragon**

Luffy using Gomu, Gomu, No Gatling, on bank robbers

 **Dragon Ball Z**

Natsu using fire dragon iron fist on man attacking a teenager in an alleyway.

 **Dragon, Dragon, Rock the Dragon, Come get me**

 **(Music Solo)**

Naruto using Rasengan on man trying to kidnap a teenager.

 **Dragon Ball Z**

Ash using his aura to use Thunder Punch on punks attacking a lady.

 **Dragon, Dragon, Rock the Dragon**

Dan round house kicking a robbing a woman's purse.

 **Dragon Ball Z**

AMs running across the rooftops.

 **Dragon, Dragon, Rock the Dragon, Come get me**

Natsu landing and a man trying to attack a woman in an alleyway.

 **Dragon, Dragon, Rock the Dragon**

Ash racing Dan to the nearest video game store on the rooftops.

 **Dragon Ball Z**

Pikachu using Thunderbolt on man attacking Ash from behind.

 **Dragon, Dragon, Rock the Dragon, Come, a-come get me**

 **(Music Solo)**

Team standing on a rooftop looking at New York.

 **Dragon Ball Z**

Team returning home.

 **Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

(With Natsu: An Hour Later)

The dragon slayer was now sparring with Kirito to help him get tired out before bed. Now the the team goes to school, they have sooner bed times, which pisses of some of them! But Master Pan was being reasonable with them so them.

"Thanks, Kirito. I'm going to bed now!" said the dragon slayer as he headed inside the house!

"See ya in the morning!" called Kirito as he waved to his 'brother'.

Natsu entered his room and took off his vest for the night. He ducked over his hammock and crawled into bed, he has both a bed and hammock in his room, just in case the bed doesn't feel so comfortable for some reason.

The fire dragon slayer drifted off into dream land, and started to think about what will happen tomorrow!

* * *

(With Ash)

"(Do you think that your plan to get pay back on Gary, Paul, and Trip is going to work?)" asked Piakchu.

"Let's just hope it dose" replied Ash. As he brought Pikachu closer to him. "Goodnight, buddy!"

"(Goodnight, Ash!)"

The two went to sleep, hopeing that they could find a way to somehow get their plan to work. As their slept, Ash started to think about what kind of adventures will happen during their high school adventure!

* * *

 **Here was the more exciting chapter that I promised you guys. Let me know how I did and what you liked about this chapter!**

 **Question Time!**

 **In order to get me to write the next chapter, at least 3 people need to respond to this question!**

 **Question: (What do you think Ash will do to get payback on Gary, Paul, and Trip?)**

 **3 people need to answer this question to get me to write the next chapter. Plus, tell me if you liked my little crime stopping/music scene!**

 **I'll see you all soon!**


	10. The Challenge, Fight against BAD

**The Challenge, Fight against B.A.D grunts**

"(Do you think the your plan will work, Ash?)" asked Pikachu as he rode on Ash's shoulder as usually.

The AMs are on their way to school walking peacefully, talking about Ash's plan to get payback on Gary, Paul, and Trip for attacking him. He has gone over the plan multiple times and hoped that it will go as plan!

"Hey, guys!" called a voice crime behind. Everyone looked and saw that Red was running towards them.

"Red!" they all called. Ash had told everyone that he was the special person that they knew that they're going to school with. The one that Master Pan told them about.

"It's good to see you again after all this time!" said Naruto. Red may be Ash's cousin, but he and the others get a long just fine as well. Everyone started to walk to school together and were talking about how things went yesterday, it was all good until Ash came to the part were he was attacked yesterday by the three bully trainers!

"Are you alright?" asked Red, he was very consered about his cousin.

"I'm fine, Red. I'm in fact going to get payback on them soon!"

"How?"

Ash whispered his plan into Red's ear. When he finished explaining his plan, Red smiled. He knew if anyone could make that plan possible, it's Ash!

* * *

(3 Minutes Later)

"Well, here we are again!" said Luffy.

Everyone looked up at big building that was the school that they were now attending. The building looked like at really good place for students to get an education. It looked like a proud place that many people could look at and think positively about it!

"Nice looking place, isn't it?" said a voice.

Everyone looked at the direction that the voice came from and saw three girls! One had brown blonde hair, one had blue hair, and one had honey blonde hair.

"It sure is, I'm guessing you think this place is great, huh?" asked Ash.

"We sure do" said the blue haired girl.

"We should probably introduce ourselves. My name's Dawn!"

"I'm May, nice to meet you!"

"And I'm Serena!"

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Ash, but I'm sure you already know that. This is Luffy, Natsu, Dan, Kirito, Asuna, and Naruto. I think you already know Red"

"Yeah, we're in battle class like you and him!" answered May.

"By the way Ash, your Pikachu really did a number on Gary yesterday. It was aswsome!" said Dawn.

"Thanks! Hey since we're in battle class, let's walk there together!" suggested Ash.

"Sure that would be great!" said Serena while blushing.

The girls, Red, and the AMs, entered the school and we're now walking around getting to know the place. While walking, the AMs told them about what happened yesterday. What surprised Serena, Dawn, and May the most was the part that Ash told them about being attacked by Gary, Paul, and Trip!

"THEY ATTACKED YOU?!" they screamed.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I managed to escape!"

"You escaped?!" asked Serena.

"Yeah. Why so surprised?"

"No one has ever escape from those three when they're picking on them. Everyone time someone makes them mad, the three of them beat them until the victim suffers and begs for mercy. A few other Pokemon trainers tried to beat them in a battle, but they're just too strong and the challengers lost, and things did not go well for them!"

Ash was really impressed that other students tried to stand up to the three of them, but felt sorry that none of the could beat them.

"Don't worry, I have a plan on how I'm going to get them back!" said Ash.

"Your going to get payback on them?!" the three girls asked in shock.

"Yup, and It's going to be just fine!"

"Well, I love to stay and chat, but I need to get to my class and get started. See ya guys later!" said Naruto as he headed off into his first class of the day.

"I have to leave too, later!" said Luffy.

One by one, the team started to separate and leave for their own classes. The Pokemon trainers were left on their own.

"Well, I guess it's just us then" said Ash.

"Let's get to class!" said Red. Ash and the girls agreed and they all started to walk to class. The girls started to stare at Ash for a bit as he walked ahead of them with Red. They took a good look at him and saw his patting Pikachu on the head. They thought that he was a really sweet guy to let Pikachu ride on his shoulder like that.

'Ya know, he actually is really cute, and kinda handsome!' thought May.

'He's so caring to let Pikachu ride on his shoulder like that, and he's a strong trainer!' thought Dawn.

'I can't believe that this is the same Ash that I met years ago in summer camp, he's gotten so much more cute and handsome than I remember, I hope he remembers me, or even more, I hope that he's single!' blushed Serena.

The three girls first thought that Ash was a bit too different to fit into the school, but realize that he's not really that different and are now starting to fall for him. However, Ash is way more different than they first thought.

* * *

(3 Minutes Later)

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Ash?" asked Red.

"I'm sure, It's time that those three learn their lesson about mistreating others, and I'm going to teach them that!" replied Ash.

"(I can't wait to see the look on their faces!)" said Pikachu.

"I know, it'll be great!" said Ash. However he forgot that their had company.

"Ash?"

'Oh no, I screwed up, and it's only the second day!' he thought.

"Did you just understood what Pikachu said to you?" asked May.

"Guess I can't hide it if you're right infront of me. Yes I did understand Pikachu, I was born with a special gift that allows me to talk with the Pokemon that are officially mine. I can't understand a Pokemon if I'm not it's rightful owner, so yeah!" he answered.

Serena, May, and Dawn, couldn't believe it, Ash could talk to his own Pokemon, that made him even cooler than they thought before. "That's so cool!" they said at the same time.

Ash smiled, he was glad that they didn't think he was weird. He did want to keep it a secret, but he realized that he can't hide it from everyone. He only hoped the he could he his other secret safe.

The five of them entered the room, and everyone looked at them, almost everyone was happy to see Ash because he beated Gary yesterday. The only people who weren't happy to see him were Gary, Paul, and Trip themselves!

Ash then looked over to them and made eye contact with them, all he did was smile at them. This confussed the three of them, he was smiling at them after they tried to attack him less than 24 hours ago.

"Why in the world is he smiling at us?" wondered Trip.

"Who cares, his right there and I'm going to kill him after what he did to us!" said Paul. He cracked his knuckles, which could be hear through out the class room. Lucky for him the teacher wasn't here yet, so he had time to destroy Ash. He started to walk up to Ash to give him a world of pain!

Ash saw him coming and gave Pikachu to Red, then he started to walk up until he and Paul met in the middle of the classroom.

Paul wasted no time and threw a punch at Ash's face. Everyone's eyes in the room widen, except for Gary and Trip. No one his ever blocked or avoided a hit from Paul...until now!

To _everyone's_ surprise, Ash caught Paul's fist without a problem, his didn't even broke a sweat.

"What?" said Paul. No one had every caught one of his punches, this was a big surprise for him, Trip, and Gary.

'He caught Paul's fist! No one has ever done that before!' thought Trip.

'Did he just stop Paul from punching him?' Gary asked himself in his head.

Ash moves his hand along with Paul's fist and looked at him. He didn't frown, he didn't, pout, he smiled and started to said his plan!

"Paul, Gary, Trip, I challenge that three of you to a full six on six Pokemon battle!"

There was total silence in the classroom. Paul put his fist down as Gary and Trip walked up closer to him and the three stood in front of Ash.

"What?" they asked.

"I challenge you guys to a full six on six battle!" repeated Ash.

"Are you messing with us?" asked Trip.

"No, I want to see what you are made of. I heard that you three are the top Pokemon trainers in the school, so I want to see if that's truth!"

"What made you want to challenge us, lightning cheeks?" asked Gary.

"Simple. One, what happened yesterday, and two, I heard that the three of you like to pick on others and make them suffer. You think that just because your the strongest trainers, that you can go around and treat others poorly for your own amusement, but I hate people like that and I want to be the one to teach you three a lesson in respecting others!"

'Not another wannabe hero' thought Paul.

'He wants to teach us a lesson, this can't be happening again' thought Trip.

'It was only a matter of time, until another wannabe hero came asking for a beating' thought Gary.

"Ash! You can't be serious?!" yelled Serena. She was very worried about Ash, just like the rest of the class. Ash may have beaten Gary yesterday, but how is he going to beat Gary, Paul, and Trip, together?!

"Fine, we accept your challenge!" replied Paul.

Everyone's eyes widen again when they heard Paul say that. They couldn't believe that Ash had challenged the three of them, they were sure they heard Ash say that he's heard of the things that the trio did, they started to think that Ash was ether crazy, stupid, nuts, brave, bold, or had a screw loose in his head!

"You want to teach us a lesson fine, just don't beg for mercy when we mop the battlefield with your blood!" threatened Paul.

Ash wasn't scared, as one of New York's super heroes, he has heard threats far more dangerous than that one.

"Oh, and one more thing. I want to put some stakes on the battles!"

"Ok, what do you have in mind?" asked Trip.

"If I win, you three need to give up being bullies and start respecting everyone in the school and treat them normally, I said I wanted to put an end to your rude behaviour and that's what I'm going to do!" said Ash.

"Ha, ha, ha, you think you can beat us, cause if that's what you think then your going down big time!" said Gary.

"If you think that you stand a chance against the three of us then you are asking for public humiliation!" said Trip.

"Ha, your pathetic. If you want to battle all three of us, then do it, but it will only cost you a beating!" said Paul.

Everyone listened to the conversation between Ash and the trio, they couldn't believe that Ash wanted to go through with this.

Serena, Dawn, and May, were getting angry, not only is the boy they like is getting insulted, but the three bullies think that they can act like they won when the battle hasn't even started yet, Ash didn't even say what day he wants the battles to be!

"And if we win?" asked Gary.

"If you win, you still need to stop picking on others, but I offer myself to be your only target and you can pick, beat up, and threaten me for the rest of the school year!" answered Ash.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WWHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?!" yelled everyone in the classroom.

"Do you have a death wish of some kind?" asked a random student.

"You're new to the school, you can't ask for something like that, you won't survive a day if you ask this of them!" yelled another student.

"Ash, you can't do this, you just can't. Putting your own safety aside for the own school's safety as well, you just can't!" yelled Serena.

"My mind is made up Serena, I'm positive that's the stake I want!" replied Ash.

"Ha, ha, ha. If that's what you want, then fine!" laughed Gary.

"There's more!" said Ash.

"Please tell" replied Trip.

"Just one of you has the beat me to win your end of the stakes, just one of you!" informed Ash.

.

.

.

.

"Ha, ha, ha. Fine, there's three of us and just one of you, this will be easy!" laughed Trip.

'He's dead! It's official!' thought a random student.

"When do you want theses battles?" asked Gary.

"Next Friday, I want us to have a week and a few days to train!" answered Ash.

"Fine, I just hope that you'll be ready to face defeat!" warned Paul.

"I'm prepared for anything!" replied Ash.

Not long after the conversation between Ash and the trio, Professor Oak walked in to get today started! Everyone acted like nothing happened and started to get ready for class!

Ash had gotten himself into a tight spot with challenging the strongest Pokemon trainers in the school/bullies, he knew that he was going to get a lot of attention and the three of the would be targeting him again, but he knows that if he trains hard with his Pokemon, he'll beat them and stop their bullying behaviour for good. Not only is Ash got to beat them, but he plan on them learning how not to mistreat others!

* * *

(75 Minutes Later)

Ash walked out of class with Pikachu and Red by his side. He was very calm about the battles that he'll be in next Friday!

"How did you do that?" asked a voice from behind them.

The trainers turned around and saw Serena, Dawn, and May standing in front of them with shocked faces.

"How did I do what?" asked Ash.

"Have a normal conversation with the three of them. No one his ever been able to talk to them like that, plus Paul tried to attack you, but not only it you catch his fist before it hit you, but you just ignored the fact at he tried to attack you, and you said the the three of them attacked you yesterday!" said May.

"Yeah, but I can put that aside long enough to challenge them to a battle so that they can think about it for a moment" Ash answered.

"Ash, why did you put yourself in the line for the whole school, because of them?" asked Serena.

"Because I don't mind, plus my Pokemon are ready strong and all of them know the same move that can be our trump card on beating the three of them!" Ash answered.

"All of your Pokemon know Trump Card?" asked May.

"No, not the move Trump Card, we have a trump card that will be the key to victory for us if I use it properly!" explained Ash.

"That's why you challenged them, your trump card will be your key to victory?" asked Dawn.

"That, and that it's about time someone puts them in their place. And the readers want a battle with a lot of excitement!" **(Ash broke the fourth wall! Didn't see that one coming did you?)**

"Reader?" asked Serena, who was very confused about what Ash just said, like the others.

"I'll explain another time, right now, I need to use the next fifth teen minutes to think of how I'm going to counter Gary, Paul, and Trip our battles next Friday!" said Ash.

'Wow, he's so confident and brave, not to mention he was able to avoid one of Paul's attacks. Ash is amazing!' thought Dawn.

'I was wrong about him yesterday, he's so brave and strong, and handsome!' thought May.

'Wow, Ash hasn't changed too much since I last saw him as a kid, he's so brave and a lot more handsome. I really hope that he does well in his battles against the three of them!' thought Serena. But, she could be more wrong about Ash not changing too much since childhood.

Everyone started to go their seperte ways to their own classes, Ash and Pikachu were now on their own walking through the school. Many students were staring at them, Ash thought that it was either because Pikachu was outside his Pokeball, or that the story about him beating Gary got out quickly yesterday!

Either way, the trainer and electric mouse ignored the stares and started to come up with ideas on how to win their battles against Gary, Paul, and Trip, on next Friday, other than their already planned trump card!

* * *

(After School with Naruto and Luffy)

One school was over, Luffy and Naruto decided to head for the New York docks. They had heard rumours about the B.A.D organization, which the same one that killed their families years ago, is having new wepons delivered at the docks.

The two wanted to check to see it the rumours were true and get a chance to kick some ass today!

Both the ninja and the pirate hid on top of a docking warehouse to spy on the B.A.D grunts that are about to unload the wepons.

"An ideas on what the new wepons are?" asked Naruto.

"I guess it could be some kind of sniper or machine gun. I really don't know" answered Luffy.

Down that the loading dock, the grunts were opening a crate box that held the wepons inside. "Ha, with this babe, we'll be able to break into the museum in no time, by Saturday!" said a grunt as he held a sniper rifle.

"I don't think so!" said Naruto as he and Luffy jumped out of hiding.

"Not when we're around!" said Luffy.

"Awww, looks like two little kids want to play superhero. Ok heroes, dodger this!" said the grunt as he shot the sniper at them.

Naruto leaped into the air, while Luffy took the shot, but his body was made of rubber so the bullet just made his boby stretch and it then shot out of Luffy and headed back to the grunts.

They dodged quickly to avoid the shot as the bullet flew into the ocean. The grunts were left shocked in surprise, the only thing on their minds was, 'What the hell just happens?!'

While they were distracted, Luffy used this as a chance to attack, " Gomu Gomu no Gatling!" called Luffy. He stretched his arms at rapid speed and punched the grunts so fast that it looked like he had more than two arms. The punches sended the grunts into a bunch of broken crates.

"That didn't take long" said Luffy, a bit disappointed that it was so easy. "Wonder how Naruto's doing?".

Naruto was having an easy time as well. He was up against a grunt with a knife and was fighting him with his kunai. But it wasn't that exciting since Naruto his years of experience with the wepon and was easily over powering the grunt.

"Let's end this!" said Naruto. He rolled under the grunt's legs, stood up on the other side, and used his free hand to chop the grunt's neck, which knocked him out unconscious.

About two minutes later, Naruto and Luffy had tied up the grunts with some rope in one of the warehouses and quickly left before the police could arrive.

"Well that wasn't very exciting" complained Luffy as he and Naruto ran across the rooftops.

"Tell me about it. I hope we get something excited next time, we haven't had a challenge in about two months" replied Naruto.

The two AM warriors continued to run across the rooftops of New York City to get home. Things have been going pretty well so far for them. They heard about Ash's battles with Gary, Paul, and Trip. And are really looking forward to them.

* * *

(At the AMs home)

Luffy and Naruto were telling the rest of the team what happened at the docks and what one grunt said about breaking into the museum on Saturday.

"Dan, what have you found out about the treasure at the museum?" asked Kirito.

"Well, it's full of many priceless things that can be worth thousands of dollars, but there are so many that is how to told what the B.A.D could steal, it could be anything!" answered Dan. He was looking up the museum on the computer in the living room, trying to see what the B.A.D organization could steal, but so far it could be anything.

"I guess that means we need to spy on them to make sure we can catch them in the act, that way we can stop them from stealing the...whatever their after!" said Kirito.

Everyone was very confused on what the B.A.D could steal from the museum, but they need to keep their guard up in order to stop them!

Things have been really exciting today, Ash is going to battle three of the school's bullies next Friday, and Naruto and Luffy found information about their team's next mission.

So it turned out to be a great day after all, but how long can the good things last?

* * *

 **Well, that's all for now. What did you think?**

 **Now we have two things to look forward to, Ash battling Gary, Paul, and Trip, and the museum robbery. Let me know what you think?**

 **If you want to know what Ash's trump card for the battle against the trio is, here's a hint. It's a move that is very well known in the anime world.** **Ash's stronger Pokemon know this move and it's NOT a Pokemon move from the games or anime!**

 **All of the AM warriors know this move as well!**

 **Let me know what you think the move is and what your looking forward to the most. The battles, or museum robbery!**

 **I'll see you then!**


	11. Ash's SUPER Training

**Ash's SUPER Training**

Ash and Dan walked down the hallway of the second floor heading for the library to read a few newspapers to see if they had any information that could help them find out more about the museum robbery that B.A.D was to plan this Saturday. It was Wednesday, so they have only two days left to prepare for it.

Ash had been using this time to train his Pokemon for his battles against Gary, Paul, and Trip. He was doing really well so far and with the training that he's been doing with them he might end up destroying them. He had a wide arsenal of Pokemon, all of them were really powerful and talented, so he hoped that he does well.

He also has a special trump card that if used properly, it could score him the victories he needs. Which he hopes he can pull off, cause ever since he's beaten Gary on Monday, and challenged the others yesterday, he's been getting stares, and people telling him that he can't win and should just back out before he humiliates himself infront of the whole school. But he refused and was going through with this.

"How do you think we're going to do on stopping the robbery?" whispered Dan. He didn't want anyone to get suspicious so he kept his voice low.

"If we find out more and make a plan, then I'm sure we'll do fine. Besides we faced stuff a lot worse than a robbery." said Ash.

Dan nodded in response.

The two were almost at the library, when suddenly Dan saw something that he did not like. A blonde kid with a mask was picking on one of his classmates from gym. It was the short blonde one with glasses.

The masked kid was holding the short one by the shirt and the little guy couldn't move because that masked kid was holding him off the ground.

"Put me down!" yelled the short kid.

"Why? Don't you like that view, you could enjoy it if you were taller, but you're not so lucky with your growth spurts!" laughed that masked kid.

Dan stepped in to put an end to this, "Hey. Put him down!".

Everyone else in the hall looked to where the scene was taking place. The masked kid and short one looked over at Dan and saw an angry face.

Can I help you?" asked the masked kid.

"Yeah, first you can put him down, then get lost!" Dan answered.

"Hahaha. Sorry, but this is none of your business." laughed the masked kid. He was so busy laughing that he didn't noticed that Dan had already helped the shorter kid off from the masked kid's arms. But, then he noticed and looked to see the shorter kid and Dan. The masked kid just frowned and left, deciding that this wasn't worth his time anymore.

"You good?" Dan asked the short kid.

"Yeah, thanks!" he replied.

"Your welcome. I'm Dan, I'm in your gym class."

"I know, I saw you! I'm Marucho!"

Dan smiled. But then he frowned and liked at the other kids in the hallways and said, "What's the mater with you people? Someone is being picked on and you just stand they and do nothing about it? What's wrong in this building?"

He began to walk away leaving everyone shocked. Dan just walked into the library with Ash. to get some newspapers to find more information about the B.A.D.

* * *

(42 Minutes Later)

Both Dan and Ash had looked through as many newspapers as they could, but nothing they read gave them a lead on what the B.A.D's next move is before the museum robbery.

"Ok, so this was no help. Ash, any plans?" asked Dan.

"Just one. We need to take out as many B.A.D grunts as we can before Saturday, if we do that than it might slow down or change their original plan!" Ash answered.

Dan agreed with Ash on that, they plan to tell the others later today to see if they were ready to for tonight's daily patrol.

* * *

(Lunch Time: with Erza)

The red haired wizard was sitting with her friends Gray, Juvia, Cana, Levy, Elfman, Mira, and Gajeel. Her other friends were helping one of the teachers clean the classrooms before lunch ended.

"So I heard that we have new students in the building and one of them beat Gray in sparring!" said Cana drinking her Apple juice. **(Since alcohol is not allowed in school, I made Cana drink Apple juice since it looks like alcohol a bit)**

"It's true. I have the whole fight recorded on my phone!" said Erza showing her phone.

"Don't you dare show then, just hearing about it is enough to know." growled Gray. He was still unhappy that his friends were still talking about his loss against Natsu. He knew his winning streak would end sooner or later. But, was unhappy that he lost to someone like Natsu.

"Don't be mad Gray. Juvia thinks you did well!" encouraged Juvia.

"I'm not made because I loss. I'm made because I didn't show that clown I was good I was!" he replied.

"You be fair Gray, I'm sure that Natsu has never seen a person strip before. You did strip which caused him to laugh back at science class." reasoned Erza.

"That's not true. I don't strip." said Gray with his shirt off showing his chest.

"Gray! Your shirt!" said Cana.

"Ahh!" the ice mage shouted as he saw his bear chest without a shirt.

"Hey, is Natsu a guy with pink hair?" asked Levy.

"Yeah, why?" asked Gajeel.

"I saw Lucy on Monday after school that race track. She was talking to a guy with pink hair that I've never seen before. Is that Natsu?" Levy asked again.

"Yes. What were they talking about?" asked Erza.

"I didn't hear the whole conversation, but I think I heard them say the word 'batteries'." Levy answered.

"Batteries? What's there to talk about batteries?" asked Mira.

"A real man would talk about something more manly!" said Elfman.

"Let's ask Lucy when we see her." said Erza.

* * *

(2 Hours Later: with Ash)

While the others were out in the city to catch as many B.A.D grunts as they can. Ash stayed behind to get his Pokemon ready for the battles he has next Friday.

Ash looked at all of the Pokemon that he's gathered from the regions that he's traveled to.

In his Kanto team, he has Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Squirtle, Kingler, Muk, Tauros, Primeape, and Snorlax. **(In this story, Ash never released any of his Pokemon except Lapars, or caught 30 Tauros.)**

In his Johto team, he has Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, Donphan, and Aipom.

In his Hoenn team, he has Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, and Glalie.

In his Sinnoh team, he has Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, and Gible. **(Ash caught Buizel on his own.)**

In his Unova team, he has Unfezent, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, and Krookodile.

and Finally, in his Kalos team, he has Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra, and Noivern.

Ash smiled that all the Pokemon that he had, his parents and Master Pan said that if he catches a Pokemon, than he must treat it with respect. Ash treats his Pokemon like family because of all that they have been through during his journey to become a Pokemon Master.

He knew that some are stronger than others, and that not all of them are going to get to battle next Friday. But, Ash was still going to train them altogether and see how it goes, that way he could decide on who was going to in next Friday's battles.

* * *

(With Gary, Paul, Trip)

The three of them were training in central park for their battle with Ash next Friday. They really didn't think that Ash could beat them because many others tried before and failed. But, after seeing him go up against Gary on Monday, they realized that they are going to be facing their strongest oppoent yet. But they still think they can win if they train their Pokemon harder than Ash.

The three of them had all their Pokemon out ready to train.

Gary has Blastoise, Umbreon, Nidoqueen, Magmar, Siczor, and Dodrio.

Paul has Electivire, Aggron, Drapion, Weavile, Magmortar, and Ursaring.

And Trip has Serperior, Tranquill, Frillish, Lampent, Vanillite, and Conkeldurr.

"Ok listen up. We have another trainer that challenged us and want to beat us, so let's train our skin off so that he can be humiliated big time!" said Gary.

All of the Pokemon agreed and got ready for training.

* * *

 **(Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" Frieza Theme)**

 **Poa da, (x5)**

Electivire doing Push-ups

 **Poa da, (x5)**

Blastoise taking Serperior's Frenzy Plant

 **Poa da, (x5)**

Conkeldurr vs Ursaring

 **Poa da, (x5)**

Weavile using Slash on Siczor

 **Poa da, (x5)**

Electivire using Thunder Punch on Drapion

 **Poa da (x5)**

Aggron vs Nidoqueen

 **Furofushi motome namekku sei ideu**

 **sensenfukoku tamini ninau**

 **senryou shihai kuroi kemui**

 **moura "kimi chiri tamae"**

Lampet's Flamethrower vs Magmar's Flamethrower

 **Nigemadou muteikou minzoku**

 **Hirefusu mono sae subete yakitsukusu**

 **daigyakusatsu buryoku dan atsu dokusaishugisha**

Serperior using Dragon Tail on Aggron

 **Waratte fumitsubusu**

 **Raditz Nappa RESTORER**

 **Kiwi sama akenaku sokushi**

 **doumou Dodoria oubou**

 **Zarbon LONG HAIR**

Ursaring using Hammer Arm on Umbreon

 **Sono ni ude pink pink pink**

 **atama no naka sick sick sick**

 **fuyuu shita vehicle**

 **sentouryoku go juu san man**

Blastoise using Hydro Pump on Magmortar

 **Meikyuuiri HISTORY**

 **NO chitsujo kunikari**

 **JUSTICE nana tsu tama**

 **ROMANTIC GIVE ME**

Umbreon using Quick Attack on Dodrio

 **Koppamijin ni keshitobasu**

 **sono mushikera obikidasu**

 **SOCUTER kurutte kurasshu**

Drapion using Cross Posion on Tranquill

 **Ima...miseyou...shin no sugata wo...**

 **kami gamo taru henbou**

 **koukai nado osoi**

 **biri biri biri daichi ga yureru**

 **zuiki zuiki zuiki kizu fa itamu**

 **biri biri biri taiki ga uneru**

Blastoise's Water Gun vs Electivire's Thunder

 **Sono furue wa DARK SIDE**

 **FRIEZA FRIEZA FRIEZA FRIEZA**

Serperior using Wrap against Weavile

 **Hadou ooana GALAXY**

 **Yudan wana PARASITE**

 **FRIEZA FRIEZA FRIEZA FRIEZA**

Vanillite vs Scizor

 **Obienaku wa warera min**

 **DIE! DIE! DIE!**

 **(Song Ends)**

* * *

The three of them returned their Pokemon and left the training area. They felt like they did well today and started to talking about how the battles against Ash next Friday will go!

"I say we did very well today. Next Friday, that sorry lightning cheeked trainer is going to wish he never ended my winning streak!" said Gary.

"So, who's going to go first against him?" ask Trip.

"It doesn't matter. All we have to do is have one of us beat him and them we can pick on him all we want!" laughed Paul.

"He's probably so comfedent that he can win that he's not even training." said Trip.

"Ha, can wait to crush that loser!" laughed Gary.

The three boys had never gotten a challenge from another trainer their age in the past few years. They are sure that they can win and that Ash is doing nothing to get stronger. But, they couldn't be more wrong!

* * *

(With Ash)

It was time to train for next Friday's battle. And Ash was going to make sure that he trains his Pokemon so their other moves are just as strong as the 'special move'

Ash was looking for some music to listen to while training, because he knows how much his Pokemon like to listen to music while training. He found the right song, and soon all the Pokemon got to work becoming stronger!

* * *

 **(Dragon Ball Z: Battle Of Gods: Cha La Head Cha La)**

 **CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA**

Pikachu's Iron Tail vs Aipom's Focus Punch

 **Egao URUTORA Z de Kyou mo AIYAIYAIYAIYAI...Sparkling!**

Boldore using Rock Blast on Unfezant

Snivy using Leaf Storm on Squirtle

Heracross using Focus Punch on Greninja

Butterfree using Whirlwind on Bayleef

 **Hikaru kumo wo tsukinuke Fly Away (Fly Away)**

Buizel using Ice Punch on Bulbasaur

 **Karadajuu ni PANORAMA**

Infernape vs Greninja

 **Kao wo kerareta chikyuu ga okotte (okotte)**

Totodile's Slash vs Charizard's Slash

 **Kazan wo bakuhatsu saseru**

Talonflame's Flame Charge vs Buizel's Aqua Jet

 **CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA**

Staraptor using Close Combat against Krookodile's Dragon Claw

 **Nani ga okite mo kibun wa henoheno kappa**

Torkoal using Heat Wave on Sceptile

 **CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA**

Pidgeot taking on one of Pikachu's Thunderbolts

 **Mune ga pachipachi suru hodo**

Torterra using Bite on Primeape's Scratch

 **Sawagu genkidama...Sparkling**

Pikachu using 'Special move' against Charizard

 **(Song Ends)**

* * *

"(Man, I'm tired! That was some work out!)" said Swellow.

"(You said it. I hope Ash doesn't make us train some more in a few minutes.)" replied Torrtra.

"Don't worry, Torrtra. Now I'm going to train you guy by region and by the order I traveled to him. So first up is Kanto!" said Ash.

Ash's Kanto Pokemon got ready for the next training section!

* * *

 **(Pokemon Theme Song)**

 **I wanna be the very best**

 **Like no one ever was**

Pikachu using Thunderbolt on Squirtle

 **To catch them is my real test**

 **To train them is my cause**

Primeape using Low Sweep against Tauros

 **I will travel across the land**

 **Seaching far and wide**

Pidgeot using Wing Attack on Primeape

 **Each Pokemon to understand**

 **The power that's inside**

The Kanto team cheering

 **POKEMON, gotta catch 'em all**

Muk using Body Slam on Kingler

 **It's you and me**

 **I know it's my destiny**

Snorlax using Ice Punch against Bulbasaur's Vine Whip

 **POKEMON, oh, your my best friend**

 **In a world we must defend**

Kingler using Crabhammer against Charizard

 **POKEMON, gotta catch 'em all**

Squirtle using Rapid Spin against Pikachu's Iron Tail

 **A heart so ture**

 **Our courage will pull us through**

Charizard using Seismic Toss on Snorlax

 **You teach me and I'll teach you**

 **POKEMON, gotta catch 'em all**

Pikachu and Charizard using the 'special move' on each other

 **Gotta catch 'em all**

 **POKEMON**

 **(Song Ends)**

* * *

"(Ok Ash, I can't go on anymore. I need a break!)" said Squirtle

"It's ok, I was planning on giving you guys one now!" replied the trainer.

All of Ash's Kanto Pokemon left to sit down and relax after all that training. Now that the Kanto team was done, it was time for the Johto team!

* * *

 **(Pokemon Johto: Master Quest)**

 **POKEMON**

Heracross' Focus Punch vs Aipom's Focus Punch

 **No time to question my moves**

 **I stick to the path that I choose**

Noctowl using Air Slash on Donphan

 **Me and my friends, we're gonna do it right**

 **You'll never see us run away from a fight**

Quilava using Agility against Totadile

 **To ba a Master is my dream**

 **All I've got to do is believe (I believe)**

Bayleef using Body Slam on Heracross

 **I got a chance to win**

 **I'm on my way to victory (Pokemon)**

Totadile using Bite on Aipom

 **I can be a champion if I just believe...**

 **I'm on a Master Quest (Master Quest)**

Donphan using Take Down on Bayleef

 **I want the whole world to see (I believe)**

 **I'm gonna be the very best**

Heracross using 'special move' on Noctowl

 **'Cus all I've got to do is believe in me!**

Ash's Johto team cheering

 **Pokemon!**

 **(Song Ends)**

* * *

"(That was great, but I would like to have a rest now.)" said Quilava.

"You guys can have a rest now. The Hoenn team is next anyway!" Ash answered to his Johto fire type.

Ash's Hoenn Pokemon got up and ready to rumble!

* * *

 **(Pokemon Advanced: Advanced Challenge)**

 **Pokemon!**

Swellow using Aerial Ace on Sceptile

 **Every trainer has a choice**

 **To listen to that voice inside**

Corphish using Bubble Beam on Torkoal

 **I know that the battle may be long**

 **Winners may have come and gone**

 **I will carry on!**

Glalie using Ice Beam on Swellow

 **Yeah, this dream will last forever**

 **This dream will never die**

Corphish's Bubble Beam vs Torkoal's Flamethrower

 **We will reach to me the challenge everytime**

Sceptile's Leaf Storm vs Glalie's Icy Wind

 **Advanced Challenge**

Swellow dodging Corphish's Bubble Beam

 **Yeah, this dream keeps us together**

 **(This) This show that you and I**

Corphish's Crabhammer vs Scepitl's Leaf Blade

 **Will be the best that the world's ever seen**

 **Because we always will follow this dream**

Ash's Hoenn Pokemon cheering

 **Pokemon!**

 **(Song Ends)**

* * *

"(That was the most intense train that I have had in a longer time!)" said Sceptile.

"(I can't until the battles next Friday. We are so going to make those bullies sorry that they messed with Ash and us!)" said Swellow.

The Hoenn Pokemon started to sit back as the Sinnoh team started to get up.

* * *

 **(Pokemon Diamond and Pearl: Galactic Battles)**

 **Sometimes it's hard to know**

 **which way your suppose to go**

Staraptor's Brave Bird vs Infernape's Flare Blitz

 **But deep inside you know your strong**

 **if you follow your heart you can't be wrong**

Gliscor's X-Scissors vs Buizel's Sonicboom

 **Stand up for what is right**

 **Be brave get ready to fight**

 **Hold on we're friends for life**

Gible's Dragon Pulse vs Torterra's Energy Ball

 **And if we can together as one**

 **complete the quest that we begun**

Infernape's Mach Punch vs Buizel's Ice Punch

 **We will win the battle**

 **Galactic Battles**

Sinnoh team cheering

 **Pokemon!**

 **(Song Ends)**

* * *

"(That was great! I feel like I can now battle for an hour now!)" said Gliscor.

"(I'm so going to set my flames off high even that they can be seen from outer space!)" said Infernape.

"Save it for another time buddy. Now it's team Unova's turn!" said Ash.

The Unova Pokemon started to head out for their next training section.

* * *

 **(Pokemon Black and White: Rival Destinies)**

 **A new adventure, Another day**

 **One more challenge that comes our way**

Snivy using Leaf Storm on Oshawatt

 **It's up to me and you**

 **You know what we've gotta do**

Leavanny's Leaf Blade vs Krookodile's Dragon Claw

 **We are together now**

Unfezent vs Boldore

 **Friends forever now**

 **Whatever comes our way**

 **We won't run away**

Pignite using Brick Break on Krookodile

 **Standing tall**

 **One for all**

Unova team cheering

 **It's our destiny**

 **Pokemon!**

 **(Song Ends)**

* * *

"(Man! If that's not called training, than I don't know what is!)" said Krookodile.

"Well don't worry, you guys can to a break now. Because the Kalos team is all that's left!" replied Ash.

His final team of Pokemon headed out of their turn at training.

* * *

 **(Pokemon XY: Original Theme Remix)**

 **I wanna be the very best**

 **Like no one ever was**

Greninja using Aerial Ace against Hawlucha

 **To catch them is my real test**

 **To train them is my cause**

Goodra using Ice Beam on Noivern

 **Pokemon, gotta catch 'em all**

 **Its you and me**

 **I know its my destiny**

Talonflame's Flame Charge vs Goodra's Ice Beam

 **Pokemon, oh your my best friend**

 **In a world we must defend**

Ash's Kalos team cheering

 **Gotta catch 'em all**

 **all**

 **all**

 **Pokemon!**

 **(Song Ends)**

* * *

"(That was some of the best train that I have put my body through!)" said Greninja.

"(I hope I get to be in some of the battles next Friday!)" said Noivern.

"Well I think you all did ready well today. Tomorrow, we'll train a bit more. Sound good?" asked Ash.

"(YEAH!)" cheered all the Pokemon.

"You seem to be ready for next Friday!" said a female voice.

Ash and the Pokemon turned around to see Asuna, Kirito, Natsu, Dan, Luffy, and Naruto, all together and smiling.

"Hey guys! How did it go?" asked Ash.

"It was fine, I think that we might have caught about 42 B.A.D grunts!" answered Naruto.

"That should slow them down a bit and get them to change their original plans on robbing the museum!" said Kirito.

"Sorry that I couldn't join you guys." apologized Ash.

"It's fine, you need to train for next Friday!" replied Luffy.

"I see that you and your Pokemon have come a long way, Ash!" said another voice. Everyone looked over and saw Master Pan walking out into the backyard with a smile.

"I sure am Master, I need to be in tip top condition next Friday!" answered Ash.

"Oh, what's happening next Friday?" asked the guardian.

Ash and the others started to worry a bit. They didn't want to make Master Pan worry about was happened on the first day of school. But Pan taught them to tell others their problems if they think they need help.

Lash began to tell Pan about how the first day went, Pan was happy to see that Ash and the others found out that they go to the same school as Ash's cousin Red. But, when Ash told him about his battle against Gary and being attacked by him, Paul, and Trip, his smile turned upside into a frown. Ash then explained his plan on battling them to make them learn a lesson in respect.

"Being beaten by someone that they look down upon is sure to crash their pride. I can see that you more than capable that beating them!" Pan smiled. He knows that Ash can beat Gary, Paul, and Trip, if he trains hard enough.

Pan walked back into the house with a smile on his face looking at they young teenagers that he's raising. He couldn't be more happy at how mush the 7 of them have grown.

As Kirito, Asuna, Dan, and Luffy, headed inside. Naruto and Natsu offered to help Ash train Infernape and Greninja a bit more. Ash accepted the help and started with Naruto and Greninja first, as Natsu and Infernape sat at the side.

* * *

 **(Naruto Shippuden: Sign)**

 **I realized the screaming pain**

 **Hearing loud in my brain**

Ash having a flashback to when he met Greninja as a Froakie. Running to Professor Sycamore's lab with a very injured Froakie in his arms

 **But I'm going straight ahead, with this scar**

Ash becoming Froakie's new trainer

 **Can you hear me?**

Froakie evolving into Frogadir

 **Can you hear me?**

Frogadir evolving into Greninja

 **Can you hear me?**

Greninja turning into Ash-Greninja

 **So am I**

Greninja using Aerial Ace against Naruto's punches and kicks

 **Wasurete shimaeba iiyo**

 **kanji na kunacchaeba ii**

 **surimuita kokoro ni futa wo shitanda**

Greninja's Double Team vs Naruto's Shadow Clone Jutsu

 **Kizutsuitatte heiki da yo**

 **mou itami wa nai kara ne**

 **sono ashi wo hikizuri nagara mo**

Ash vs Greninja in hand to hand combat

 **Miushinatta**

 **jibun jishin ga**

 **oto wo tatete**

 **kuzureteitta**

 **kizukeba kaze no oto dake ga...**

Ash-Greninja's giant Water Shuriken vs Naruto's Wind Style Rasen Shuriken

 **Tsutae ni kita yo**

 **kizuato tadotte**

Greninja's Water Pulse vs Naruto's Rasengan

 **Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni**

 **Oboeteru kana namida no sora wo**

Greninja's Cut vs Naruto's Kunai

 **Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta**

 **sono itami ga itsumo kimi wo mamotterunda**

 **Can you hear me?**

 **So am I**

 **(Song Ends)**

* * *

"Thanks for the help, bro. Now Greninja is stronger than before!" thanked Ash.

"No problem, anything for my brother!" replied Naruto.

They then looked at Natsu and Infernape as the dragon slayer is eating the fire from the fire Pokemon's Flamethrower.

"Are you going to help me train, or are you going to eat flames for the rest of the evening?" asked Ash.

* * *

 **(RWBY: I Burn)**

Infernape's Fire Punch vs Natsu's Fire Dragon Iron Fist

 **Come at me,**

 **And you'll see**

 **I'm more than meets the eye**

Infernape's Blazing Kick vs Natsu's Fire Dragon Claw

 **You think that**

 **You'll break me**

 **You're going to find in time**

Infernape's Flare Blitz vs Natsu's Frie Dragon Sword Horn

 **You're standing too close to a flame that's burning**

 **Hotter than the sun in the middle of July**

 **Sending out your army but you still can't win**

 **Listen up silly boy Cuz I'm gonna tell you why**

Infernape's Flame Wheel hitting Natsu

 **I Burn**

Infernape's Blaze activated

 **Can't hold me now**

 **You got nothing that can stop me**

Natsu's Dragon Force activated

 **I Burn**

Natsu and Infernape in hand to hand combat

 **Swing all you want**

 **Like a fever I'll take you down**

 **(Song Ends)**

* * *

"Thanks again for all your help guys. This will really help me next Friday!" Ash thanked his brothers.

"No problem buddy. We're here to help!" said Natsu.

"Plus, you're going to using our 'special move'!" replied Naruto.

Ash smiled, "Yup, me and my Pokemon will be using the-"

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

 **NNOOOOOOOO! For you guys.**

 **Question Time:**

 **What move do you think that Ash will use during the battles?**

 **Leave you answer so that I can drop more hits before the battles get here!**

 **I'll see you soon.**


	12. Catching The Thieves

**Catching The Thieves**

It was now lunch time on Friday. The AM's have finished lunch and are in in the sparring room. Natsu and Naruto were doing some training to be prepared for tomorrow when B.A.D robs the museum.

The wizard and the ninja were exchanging blows as hard as they could, it was important for them to be in top condition. Ash, Pikachu, Kirito, Asuna, Luffy, and Dan, we're watching from the side lines as their 'brothers' battled it out! However, they knew that they weren't the only ones in the room!

More students were in the sparring room sitting on the benches as the two AM warriors fought it out. They was Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Elfman, from some of Natsu's classes.

Zoro, and Sanji, from Luffy's classes.

Sasuke, Hinata, Garra, and Lee, from a few of Naruto's classes.

Runo, Alice, and Marucho from a few of Dan's classes.

And Red from some of Ash's classes.

The AMs didn't mind if there was a few more people in the room, just as long as they don't say a word about their identities.

Naruto and Natsu kept quiet the whole fight, they never said a word but just took action. Natsu delivered punches as fast as he could at Naruto, but the ninja just kept on dodging and blocking. However it wasn't easy and Natsu finally hit Naruto in the face. The dragon slayer then did a roundhouse kick and sended Naruto to the ground.

Natsu aimed his fist at Naruto and punched as quickly as he could, but the blonde ninja rolled over to get out of the way.

Naruto then got up quickly and lifted his knee into Natsu's stomach. Natsu got hit and then rolled away to get some distance. He then started to run up to Naruto with his fist covered in fire. Naruto quickly did a push kick to send Natsu back a bit so that he could get some distance, he lifted his leg and kicked it out to push Natsu back a bit.

The two of them looked at each other showing that they are ready for more. But it was almost the end of lunch and was time for them to get to their next class.

"That's enough guys, the bells going to ring soon!" warned Ash.

The two were disappointed that had to end their match. They ran back to the others and quickly ran out of the gym. The classmates were very confused, they wanted to complement Natsu and Naruto on how when they did in the match, but all of the new student ran out at the same time as fast as they could!? **(A/N: Not exactly as fast as they can!)**

"What's eating them?" asked Gray.

"I'm just as curious as you are." replied Erza.

"We haven't been able to talk to them much, and it's Friday!" Lee pointed out.

"It's been almost a week since they started coming here!" said Zoro.

"Maybe they're shy and aren't that interested in talking to new people." guessed Lucy.

"Or maybe they're hiding something from us, and the school!" said Runo.

Everyone looked at the blue haired girl with a 'really' look on their faces.

"What, they could be hiding something!" she replied.

* * *

(2 Hours Later)

The bell rang and the meant the start of the weekend. The schoolyard was full of cheers from the students, and none of the teachers have assigned any homework, which only added to how loud the cheers got.

Ash and Pikachu were on their way to meet the others at the entrance of the school area. Ash suddenly felt like someone was following him, he guessed Gary, Paul, and Trip were planning another sneak attack on him. But he decided to use his aura powers to make sure he was right. He closed his eyes and used his powers to see a figure hiding behind a bush, Ash read the aura flowing through the figure and saw that it was girl and her aura was cheerful.

Ash opened his eyes again and turned to Pikachu, "Hey buddy, could you get off me shoulder for a moment?" he asked his best friend.

"(Sure, but why?)" asked the electric mouse Pokemon.

"You'll see!" winked Ash.

Pikachu hoped of his trainers shoulder for a moment to see what he was talking about. Ash waited for the girl to do whatever it is that she needed to do to him. The girl slowly crawled out from the bush and leaped over at Ash to cover his eyes, "Guess who!" she asked.

Ash recognized that voice and acted surprised so that she wouldn't suspect a thing or be disappointed that she didn't surprise him, "Ahh, Dawn?"

"Right! You sure are smart." she smiled as she took her hands off him.

"What gave you the need to come see me?" asked Ash.

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out this weekend with me?" blushed Dawn.

Ash thought about it for a moment, but remembered that he and the others are stopping a museum robbery this Saturday. Plus, he needs as much time as possible to train for his battles on next Friday.

"It sounds like fun, Dawn. But I can't, I'm busy with other things!"

"Oh, I see." replied a very disappointed blue haired girl.

"But thanks for the offer though." replied Ash.

Dawn smile a bit that the complement, "You're welcome. I guess I'll see you around!" she winked and left skipping happily.

However, she left behind a very confused Ash Ketchum. He was wondering what that was all about, she only knew him for a few days, but Ash hasn't gotten to know that much about her. 'Why would she wants to hangout around me?' he thought to himself.

Pikachu then returned to his trainer's shoulder so Ash come continue to walk back to the group.

* * *

(With Naruto)

"Naruto!" called a female voice, which caused the blonde ninja to turn around. He saw Hinata coming up to him.

"Oh, Hinata. Need something?" he asked.

"Uh...no. I just wanted to say, good job on you battles from Monday and today, you were really strong and you fought well." blushed the shy black haired girl.

"Thanks, I train a lot so those fights weren't really that how." he answered.

'Oh boy. If Natsu heard me say that, he'll never stop yelling at me!' he thought.

"So, that's all I wanted to say, and welcome to our school!" said Hinata.

"Thanks, I better get going. Bye!" said Naruto as he ran off.

Hinate slowly waved at her crush as he got farther and farther away.

* * *

(With Natsu)

The fire dragon slayer was making his way across the schoolyard quickly, he was swinging from tree branches, dodging incoming students, etc.

He wanted to get home as fast as he could so that he could get some more train for tomorrow. He ran for awhile, but finally made it to the spot the he and his 'siblings' have been meeting up ever since the second day.

"And I'm first again, what a surprise." said a bored Natsu. He has been the first one to arrive at that spot every since Tuesday. It was starting to get a bit old now.

"You seen to be in a hurry." said a familiar voice. Natsu turned his head to find Erza standing next to him.

"Erza? Why are you here?"

"I'm just waiting for Lucy to come out. She and I are going for a walk in Central Park, care to join us?"

"Sorry, I can't. I have to train so the I can do better in sparring!"

"But you did so well against Gray on Monday, and your battle with that ninja friend of yours...What's his name?"

"Naruto."

"Naruto! Your battle against Naruto was amazing!"

"True, but I still need to get stronger so that I can prepared for anything."

"Well then, you better train a lot, because this school needs a lot of strong fighters and battlers!"

"Thanks Erza, I'll see ya on Monday!" said Natsu as he headed to look for his friends.

* * *

(Saturday)

Tonight was the night that B.A.D was going to pull the museum heist. So the team needed to be prepared for anything.

Right now, Ash, Natsu, and Naruto are heading to a battlefield in Central Park for Ash to do some training.

"I think that you'll do great in those battles Ash, you definitely are one of the strongest Pokemon trainers I know!" encouraged Natsu.

"Um Natsu, I'm the only Pokemon trainer you know!" answered Ash.

The three of them laughed as they continued to walk to one of the battlefields in the park.

"(How ready do you think we are to take on the three best trainers in school?)" asked Pikachu.

"On a scale from 1 to 10, I say we're a 8." answered Ash.

After walking for about 10 minutes, they finally made it to the battlefields. It was big enough to fit about 3 Wailords. The three of them went down to the field to get ready.

"You ready Ash?" asked Natsu.

"You bet I'm!" replied the raven haired trainer.

"Sorry, but the field is taken!" said a voice from behind them. Ash quickly recognized that voice. The three of them turned around and saw none other than Gary, Paul, and Trip themselves!

"What do you mean it was taken? We were here first." said Natsu.

"A few like this should be used by strong trainers, not ones who get luck." said Paul as he looked over at Ash.

"Ash, do you know these jerks?" asked Naruto.

"Natsu, Naruto, meet Gary, Paul, and Trip. The trainers that I told you about, the ones I'm battling this Friday!" Ash answered.

The dragon slayer and the ninja's eyes darkened when they heard that the same jerks that tried to attack their 'brother' are standing right infront of them.

"So you guys are the ones that attacked Ash on Monday!" growled Natsu.

"Looks like your friends are trying to keep you from getting hurt again, Ash." laughed Gary.

"They're more like my brothers to me!" replied the raven haired trainer.

"Whatever, as I said the field's taken!" warned Paul.

"We got here first, so it's taken by us." said Naruto.

"I said that this field needs to be used by strong trainers who don't get lucky." repeated Paul.

"What makes me lucky?" asked Ash.

"You got lucky when you beaten me on Monday! You ended my winning strack with luck, you aren't really that good of a trainer!" said Gary.

"Or maybe your just a sore loser!" said Ash.

Gary's eyes narrowed as Ash said that. No one ever had the gust to call him that!

"The point is, we got here first, so beat it!" said Naruto.

"I'm afraid we're not going anywhere!" said Trip.

"Then here's an idea. How about one of you battles Ash in a 3 on 3 fight! The winner stills and the losers leave!" suggested Naruto.

The the three top school trainers thought about it for a second. They decided that this would give them the chance to crush Ash earlier than they expected and could help them figure out how to beat him harder on Friday.

"Fine, I'll battle him!" said Paul.

Ash a pleased, he could now see what it's like to battle one of the other top trainers in the school.

Ash got into position on his side of the field while Paul did the same on his side. Natsu sat on one of the benches besides the field while Gary and Trip sat on a different one. There was no way they ether of them wanted to sit next to each other.

Naruto decided to referee, "This will be a 3 on 3 battle, when all three Pokemon on one trainer's side goes down there will be a winner. Substitutions are allowed, now choose your Pokemon!"

"May the best trainer win." said Ash.

"I plan too." replied Paul.

"Ok. Buizel, I choose you!" called Ash.

"Magmortar, Stand by for battle!" called Paul.

On Ash's side came his sea weasel Pokemon from Sinnoh, while on Paul's side came a large fire Pokemon that has cannons for hands.

'Why is this guy using a fire type against a water type, that puts him at a disadvantage!' thought Natsu.

"Battle begin!" called Naruto.

"Magmortar, use Flamethrower." said Paul. Magmortar lifted one of his arms and shot fire from out of his cannon. The flames were fast and heading straight for Buizel, but Ash and Buizel both stayed calm.

"Buizel, dodge it." called Ash. Buizel ran as to the side to avoid the Flamethrower, his small size gave him the speed he needed to avoid taking damage.

"Use Water Gun." called Ash. Buizel blasted water from his mouth and landed a direct hit on Magmortar. But when he finished, Magmortar looked just fine. This didn't surprised Ash or Buizel too much, cause that only meant the Magmortar was both stronger and at a higher level than Buizel.

"Use Smog." ordered Paul. Magmortar opened his mouth and released smoke all over the battlefield. The smoke made it hard to see, but Ash knew what to do.

"Water Gun, but at the ground!" he said. Buizel shot water from his mouth down at the battlefield, the impact of the water was so strong that it launched Buizel into the air and out of the smoke. Buizel appeared flying out of the cloud of smoke and into the air.

"What?" said Paul in surprise. He hasn't seen a Buizel in the air before.

"Use a combination move, of Water Pulse and Aqua Jet!" called Ash. Buizel heard his trainer and began to form a ball of water from his mouth, then he covered his body with water and headed back down to the battlefield again. It was still covered in smoke but he had to hope for the best.

"Magmortar, Flamethrower." said Paul. Flames came out of the cloud of smoke and headed straight for Buizel while he was still in the air, but Buizel's Aqua Jet made it easier to dodge. Not only that, but seeing where the flames were coming from also made it easy to find where Magmortar was in the cloud of smoke, so Buizel headed in that direction.

After that, the smoke started to clear and the field was visible again. Everyone also see that Buizel was hitting Magmortar with his Water Pulse and Aqua Jet combination. Using two water type moves at the same time was a great way to deliver double the damage.

After about five seconds, Buizel stopped and backed away. Magmortar was still standing and he looked like he could still fight.

"Wow, you trained that Magmortar really well Paul, I expected it to go down by now." Ash complemented.

"I'll admit that your doing better that I excepted as well, but don't think that for a second that you can with with type advantage!" warned Paul.

"I won't, besides we have more than just water type moves. Buizel, Sonicboom." called Ash. Buizel shot a wave of white aura from his tail at his opponent.

"Magmortar knows more moves as well, like Rock Tomb." called Paul. Magmortar shot rocks out of his cannons as they landed across the battlefield. The first rock hit Buizel's Sonicboom and shattered to pieces.

"Get up close, Buizel." ordered Ash. The sea weasel Pokemon began to run up closer to his opponent, he jumped over the rock to get closer. Paul saw an opportunity to attack and wasn't going to miss it.

"Rock Tomb, again." he called. Magmortar fired another rock from his cannon, but this time it hit Buizel head on. Lucky rock type moves are weak against water type. Now Ash found the opportunity that he needed again.

"Buizel, use Water Gun as a counter shield." said Ash. Buizel got on his back and started spinning while using Water Gun. The water spun around creating a shield that not only protected Buizel from Magmortar attacking, but they began to hit Magmortar as well, which also provided attack at the same.

Magmortar was being hit by the water and couldn't back away faster enough to avoid getting hit again. Soon the big fire Pokemon could take anymore and fainted.

"What!" said Paul in complete shock. Not only did his Magmortar fainted for the first time in years, but he also lost to the new trainer in school. not to mention seeing Ash's technique for the first time.

"Magmortar is unable to battle, Buizel wins!" called Naruto.

"Alright! Good job, Ash!" cheered Natsu.

"He's trained that Buizel well." said Trip with a frown on his face cause of Paul's loss.

"I guess, but in the end he just got lucky with a type advantage." pouted Gary.

Paul returned his Magmortar and looked at his opponent, "So it seems I've underestimated you Ash. I won't make that mistake again." He said as he brought out another Pokeball.

Ash thanked Buizel for his efforts and returned him before looking at Paul, "Underestimating an opponent is a very poor approach. I'm sure that you weren't expecting to run into me today like I didn't expect to run into you, but I still can prepared incase something bad happened, but that's that same as coming prepared for a battle. However, I'm sure that this battle will become more challenging now." he said.

Paul wasn't liking the fact that Ash was still calm after he warned him that he was going to try harder. Everytime someone in the past heard his warning about how serious he was going to become, they became scared and he looked seeing other trainers fear him. But Ash didn't look a bit scared, this made his angry.

"You bet it's going to get harder, for you that is! Aggron, Stand by for battle!" replied Paul as he called out his iron armoured Pokemon.

"Sceptile, I choose you!" called Ash. He called out his fully evolved grass starter from Hoenn.

"Ready buddy?" asked Ash to first fully evolved grass starter.

"(You bet Ash. Just left it to me!)" he replied, but only Ash could understand him.

"Aggron, use Metal Claw." called Paul. Aggron lifted his arm and his claw began to glow white as he began to run towards Sceptile.

"Use Agility." called Ash. Scepitle started running up to Aggron and right at the last second dodged the incoming Metal Claw.

"Pound." said Ash. Scepitle smashed his tail into the back of Aggron's head.

"Use Leaf Blade, repeatedly." ordered Ash. Scepitle began to hit Aggron with Leaf Blade multiple times in the back.

"Use Iron Tail." ordered Paul. Aggron's tail began to glow white and he smacked Scepitle away with it.

"Agility." called Ash. Scepitle started to run again to get some more speed, but Paul had another idea.

"Metal Sound." he ordered. Aggron began to release a high pitch sound from his horns that stop Scepitle from using Agility again. Scepitle started to cover his ears from the Metal Sound, which gave Paul the opening he needed to attack.

"Double Edge." called Paul. Aggron started to run up to Scepitle to smash into him, but Ash didn't agree with at idea.

"Dodge it and use Leaf Storm." he said. Scepitle was fast enough to avoid being hit by Aggron and fired multiple leafs at Aggron, landing direct hits on him.

"Flash Cannon." ordered Paul. Aggron quickly fired a white aura from his mouth at Scepitle, it was also a direct hit, this caused to two Pokemon to get very tired.

"Leaf Blade/Metal Claw." called both trainers. Scepitle and Aggron both ran to each other and attacked with Leaf Blade and Metal Claw. Both Pokemon hit their opponent with their attack and slid past each other, after about a 5 seconds, they both couldn't take it anymore and fainted.

"What!" everyone yelled. No one expected both Pokemon to go down. They thought that ether Scepitle or Aggron would go down by themselves, but the two Pokemon when down together.

"Both Scepitle and Aggron are unable to battle, this battle is a tie!" said Naruto.

"Wow, looks like Scepitle has found an opponent that's as strong as he is!" said Natsu.

"That Scepitle was the only Pikemon that I've ever seen take down Aggron!" said Trip.

"It still loss, so it's not that impressive!" said Gary with a cocky smirk.

"Return, Scepitle. You did great out there." said Ash.

"You need to do better than that if you want to battle him again on Friday." Paul scolded Aggron as he returned him.

Ash didn't like it that Paul was talking to his Pokemon like that, he thought that Aggron did a good job at battling his Scepitle, but it likes like Paul didn't agree.

"Well Paul, it looks like your down to your last Pokemon. I may not have known you for very long, but I can tell that your last one is a really strong one and it can help you make a comeback." said Ash.

"Your right, this next one is my strongest, so you better be prepared to loss!" warned Paul.

"I'm ready for any challenge that comes near me." Ash replied.

"Electivire, Stand by for battle." said Paul. Out from the Pokeball came a tall electric type with two tail on it's back, it was both yellow and black, and it looked like it was ready for a fight.

"Well then, it's time I bring out one of my strongest. Infernape, I choose you." called Ash. Out came the fully evolved Fire starter of the Sinnoh region.

Infernape was about to say something, but then it looked at it's opponent and then at his opponent's trainer.

'(You again?!)' he thought as he looked at Paul.

Ash noticed this and asked his Pokemon what was happening, "Infernape, what's wrong?"

"Well, it looks like someone did want you after all." said Paul to Infernape.

"What are you talking about, Paul?" asked Ash.

"I'm talking to your Infernape, Ash. I use to have a Chimchar when I traveled through my home region Sinnoh. But that thing wasn't as strong as I expected it to be so I released it!" replied Paul.

"(Ash, he's my former trainer! The one that abandoned me before I met you.)" Infernape informed his current trainer/family member.

Ash was becoming very cross with what his hearing. He was now battling that same trainer that abandoned that Chimchar that he took in and raised.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Ash and Pikachu were now in the waiting room of the Hearthome city Pokemon Center. They were waiting for Nurse Joy to tell how they Chimchar that they found in the wild was doing._

 _This morning, while training for the next gym battle that would help them earn a badge for the Sinnoh league. They found a Chimchar in the wild that was badly injured and was crying. The two wasted no time and brought it to the Pokemon Center in Hearthome city, they were luck that they decided to stop by today._

 _Nurse Joy came out from the back, which caught Ash and Pikachu's attention, "How's Chimchar doing?" Ash asked._

 _"Chimchar will be fine. But may I ask how he got so hurt in the first place?"_

 _"Me and Pikachu found in a rock with we were training he was all beated up like that when we fine him like that."_

 _"My guess is that this Chimchar must have belonged to a trainer and has been abandoned." said Nurse Joy._

 _Ash and Pikachu did not like the sound of that. Ash made his hand into a fist and gritted his teeth that what he just heard. He has seen and heard of trainers abandoning Pokemon before and he didn't like it one bit._

 _Pikachu also had an angry face at what he was hearing, "(If I ever find out who did this, they'll wish they never abandoned that poor little guy!)"_

 _"Would you like to see how Chimchar is doing?" asked Nurse Joy._

 _"Yes, thanks!" said Ash as he ran into the back room. He and Pikachu saw that little fire starter, he was all heal and was laying on the bed._

 _"Hey, Chimchar. How ya doing?" asked Ash._

 _"Chim, Chim, char." replied the little fire Pokemon with a smile. Ash could tell that meant Chimchar was fine._

 _Pikachu hoped off Ash's shoulder and got up closer to the chimp Pokemon, "(What happened?)"_

 _Chimchar was not comfortable with explaining what happened you him to these two strangers, but they did save him from getting more injured, so he started telling Pikachu everything._

 _Pikachu then turned over to Ash and explained the story. He said that Chimchar's former trainer did abandon him because he wasn't as strong as he expected from Chimchar. When Chimchar met his first trainer, he was battling against a bunch of Pokemon that wanted to hurt him, he managed to win and that impressed the trainer, causing him to take in Chimchar as his newest team member. But over time, Chimchar somehow didn't meet the expectations that the trainer wanted. After having enough, Chimchar's trainer released him and called him 'pathetic'._

 _"(That's what happened.)" said Pikachu sadly. He felt bad for Chimchar, trainers abandoning Pokemon is one of the many things that made him hate humans before he met Ash._

 _Ash knew just how to solve this problem, "Chimchar. Come with me, I'll be your new trainer. I'll train you properly, like how your old trainer should have!" he said as he offered his hand._

 _"(Yeah, come with us, we'll be a better team that the last one you were on!)" said Pikachu._

 _Out come Ash's Turtwig from it's Pokeball to encourage Chimchar to join the team, "(Come on, Chimchar. Ash is the greatest guy ever, him respect you.)"_

 _Then out came Starly, "(Come on, Chimchar. We'll all be better than you old team, we'll be a family!)"_

 _Finally, out came Ash's Aipom, "(Come on, we'll win a lot more battles tha your old team.)"_

 _Chimchar looked at Ash and his team. They all wanted him to join them, he was still nervous, but maybe this new trainer will be better. Chimchar looked up with a smile, reached up and grabbed Ash's hand._

 _(Flashback ends)_

* * *

"So your his former trainer." said Ash.

"I can't believe that you kept him long enough for him to fully evolve into an Infernape, he was so weak and couldn't keep up in battle for so longer." replied Paul.

"Maybe you just weren't training him long enough, you weren't patient enough to see him get strong with time, if you were more patient then you would seen the results of how strong he's gotten. You were just lazy." said Ash.

"What did you said?!" replied Paul with a lot of anger.

"You heard me loud and clear, you were lazy!" repeated Ash.

While the trainer had their conversation, Infernape and Electivire had one of their own. The two Pokemon had a strong rivalry back when they were a Chimchar and Elekid, they haven't seen other in years. Electivire was more happy because none of Paul's other Pokemon have the strength to have a rivalry with him, Chimchar was the only one that could more him want to get stronger. He was glad to see that he was alright and had a new trainer.

"(It's been ages. I'm glad that your alright, and have a another trainer!)" said Electivire to him long time rival.

"(I see that you've become a lot stronger as well by evolving, but don't think that the gap between us has widened on your side, Ash has made me who I am today. So be ready for a tough fight, cause I'm not holding back!)" Infernape replied to his old rival.

"(I would expect nothing less from you!)" smiled Electivire.

"Let's see who's really lazy after this. My Electivire hasn't loss a battle in over 3 years!" warned Paul.

"Then all the more reason to try harder." replied Ash.

"Begin!" called Naruto.

Both Pokemon got into position. Electivire stood tall with his fist blocking his face to keep Infernape from punching him in the face.

Infernape leaned forward and crouched down, his right arm was near the ground while his hand made a fist, and his left arm was up high while he stuck out two fingers. **(Goku's pose when he first fought Vegeta.)**

There was silen between everyone. No one said a word, not Natsu, Naruto, Gary, Trip, Ash or Paul. This was proof that this battle could be the toughest that both trainers and Pokemon have ever fought so far!

Near the battlefield, there was a tree that was ready to start dropping it's leaves for the winter. But it hasn't dropped it's first leaf yet. A gust of wind blew past the battlefield and towards the tree. The wind was about to shake the tree hard enough to cause the leaf on the first branch to snap off and fall slowly to the ground.

"(AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!)" yelled Infernape as he sprinted towards his opponent.

"Mach Punch." called Ash. Infernape started to make his fist glow white and punched Electivire in the stomach, landing the first hit!

"Grab him!" said Paul. Using one of his two tails, Electivire grabbed Infernape's arm and held on tight.

"Flamethrower." called Ash. Infernape opened his mouth and unleashed a ton of flames at Electivire. The damage caused the electric Pokemon to let go. Infernape backed away to avoid being attacked from up close.

"Thunder." ordered Paul. Electivire shot electricity at the fire monkey Pokemon as fast as he could, which hit Infernape causing some damage.

"Fire Punch." said Ash.

"Thunder Punch." said Paul.

Infernape covered his fist with fire, while Electivire covered him with electricity. The two Pokemon them started to run up at each other with with they're fist ready to hit, but Paul had another plan!

"Giga Impact."

Electivire had canceled out the Thunder Punch and started to cover his body with purple and yellow streams of energy. It was so closer that Ash could tell Infernape to dodge cause it was too late. Electivire hit Infernape head on, sending the fire Pokemon back a bit.

"Use Dig." said Ash. Infernape started to borrow under the ground of the battlefield to hit Electivire when he comes out.

"Protect."

Electivire formed a green shield around himself to protect himself from Infernape using a super effective Dig on him, but Ash had other ways to counter something like this!

"Flare Blitz while your still under ground." said Ash.

The battlefield began to glow a bit red, the temperature began to rise, and after 3 seconds, it bursted into flames like an active volcano. The fire reached a high level high in the air, which caught the attention of other people in Central Park.

Electivire's Protest couldn't last that much longer and he stopped out, only to feel flames of 69 degrees celsius!

When it stopped, Infernape came out and still used Dig by upper cutting Electivire sending the electric Pokemon a few feet off the ground before falling on its back.

"That was so powerful!" said Paul. He couldn't believe that Infernape had become so stronger, or that Ash could use him for such powerful attack!

"See, if you were just more patient you could have had an amazing fire and fighting type like him. But you only cared about pure power." replied Ash.

"Well Electivire has taken hits somewhat like this before and was still about to fight!" said Paul. He was right, Electivire started to get back up after that attack.

"Well then, we just need to keep fighting. Flamethrower!" said Ash. Infernape shot more flames from his mouth at Electivire as fast as he could.

"Protect." ordered Paul. Electivire created another green shield around himself to avoid taking damage. The Flamethrower hit the shield and bounced off.

"Thunder."

Electivire blasted electricity at Infernape, hoping to hit him head on. But Ash had a different idea.

"Flamethrower." he said. Once again, Infernape blew fire from his mouth at a rapid speed. The two attacks collided with great power which caused an explosion.

"Close Combat." shouted Ash. Infernape ran up closer to Electivire and started punching him as fast as he could. He punched him in the face, chest, stomach, and upper cut him. Then he started kicking Electivire in the stomach, chest, and hip. And with one last blow, he punched him in the stomach again.

"What!" said Paul. He was once again surprised that Infernape was able to attack so fast, when he was on his team as a Chimchar, he hadn't been about to meet his expectations when he first caught him. But now, Infernape was far stronger and faster than he expected. Paul wondered what kind of training Ash gave him!

Electivire was getting up slowly after that attack, he couldn't believe how strong Infernape had become, it was far above his expectations as well.

"Thunder Punch, back to back!" ordered Paul. Electivire kept on throwing punches at Infernape as fast as he could, but the fire monkey just continued to dodge everyone of them with his fast movements and agility.

"Mach Punch." called Ash. Infernape quickly punched Electivire in the stomach again with his glowing white fist.

"Use Thunder."

With Infernape so close, there was no way this attack could miss. Electivire released electricity from his body which shocked Infernape with about good amount of 20,000 volts of power.

"Brick Break."

Electivire raised his hand and chopped Infernape to the ground, but the fall didn't last long. Infernape got up, stuck out one of his legs, spun around to kick Electivire in the back of his knee joints which caused him the fall on his back, then Infernape got up that grabbed Electivire.

"Flare Blitz, go!" called Ash. Infernape surounded his body with fire which then turned blue as he lifted Electivire and took to the sky!

Infernape held on to Electivire as he flew into the air with Flare Blitz, he then started to circle the air which made him look like he was using Seismic Toss. He looked at his victim and smiled, "(I'm glad we got to battle again!)" he said.

"(I hope I get to battle you again on Friday!)" replied Electivire.

Infernape threw Electivire down to the battlefield and the impact created a cloud of dust. Infernape landed on his feet and stopped using Flare Blitz, but he did receive recoil damage.

Everyone was silent, no one spoke until the dust cleared, revealing a fainted Electivire!

"Electivire is unable to battle, Infernape wins! All of Paul's Pokemon have been defeated, so the winner is Ash!" said Naruto.

Paul, Gary, and Trip, were speechless, not just by the strength of Ash's Infernape, but that it was the same Chimchar that Paul abandoned because it was too weak for him. Now look at it!

"THAT WAS ASWSOME!" cheered Natsu.

Paul returned his Electivire and looked down at the ground, "No one has been me in 3 years." he said.

"I guess that means I ended another winning streak." replied Ash.

"The point is, Ash won, you lose, so the field is ours!" reminded Natsu.

"You were far better than I expected Ketchum, but you one won because of how powerful your Infernape was. It he had battled more Pokemon he would have loss soon." said Paul.

"Just remember, I have a ton of Pokemon that I'll be using in our battles on Friday, so be prepared!" warned Ash.

"You'll regret ever showing up at our school that day!" warned Trip.

"You'll regret ever attacking me in the first place!" replied Ash.

Trip, Paul, and Gary left the battlefield leaving it to Ash so that he could prepare for Friday. They weren't happy that they gotten beaten again, ever since Ash showed up, things have been going down hill for them. But they were going to train harder for Friday's battle. They still remember the strikes for the battles.

If Ash wins, they need to give up they're bullying ways. If they win, they get to target Ash and make his first year a living nightmare. However, after seeing the strength of just one of Ash's Pokemon, they realized that if they want a fighting chance against him, they need to train even harder than before!

They weren't going to loss to him again! Not infront of the whole school!

* * *

(7 Hours Later)

Everyone was now in top of the 'Museum of Modern Art' waiting for the right moment to spring into action when the B.A.D gets here to rob it!

"So you battled Infernape's former trainer?" asked Dan as he and Ash were walking back and forth on top of the roof.

"Yup, he trained his Pokemon well, but he was too power hungry to care about giving Chimchar so more time to train." replied Ash.

Meanwhile, Natsu was feeling a bit angry about what happened about an hour ago. Kirito noticed this and went up to his 'brother' to make him feel better.

"Still ticked off about about the cops?" asked he asked.

"Of course I'am." replied the dragon slayer.

* * *

 _(One hour ago)_

 _Natsu and Kirito were going to meet the others at the museum in an hour, right after they are at the police station. They are about to tell the cops about what the B.A.D was planning and warn them that they'll be at the museum tonight._

 _But about 15 minutes later, both Kirito and Natsu exited the police station with the sound of cops laughing they're lungs out!_

* * *

"Guys, I see them!" warned Luffy.

Everyone hid behind a brick chimney to avoid being spotted. They saw two B.A.D grunts ready to break in. One tied a rope around his waist, while the other held on to it to keep the other from falling.

Then, the grunt with the rope around his waist opened a window and jumped in while the other started to quietly lower the rope to make his partner go lowering into the building.

"Let's get 'em!" said Natsu. But was soon stopped by Asuna.

"Not yet, not until another minute." she said.

The grunt with the rope kept on lowering it down some more for his partner to reach their target. The grunt that was hanging from the rope got near the thing at they came here for. A Samurai Dagger!

He reached his hand out for the dagger to snatch it. But then the unexpected happened.

Back on the roof, where the others were. Naruto took out a ninja star and threw it at the rope that the grunt was holding. It cut the rope off, which surprised the grunt as he jumped back a bit. But his partner got the worst of it when he fell on the floor of the museum. Which had laser beams on it, once he hit the ground, an alarm sounded and the red was glowing red.

'Oh on!' he thought.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt." he heard. He then saw a Pikachu from the window on the roof jump and zap him with a Thunderbolt. He screamed in pain as it started to paralize him, when it stopped he couldn't move and heard footsteps from near the hallway. It must have been the security.

His partner back on the roof wasn't having much lucky ether. He was conernd by 7 teenagers, and they all looked like they could fight.

"Alright punch, there's 7 of us and just one of you, what are going to do about it?" asked Natsu.

He's answer was the grunt throwing a smoke bomb that made it hard for the team to see him. When it cleared, he was seen run across the rooftops.

"You had to ask!" said Asuna.

"I'll go after him, you guys get to the police. Maybe now they'll listen!" said the dragon slayer. As he jump off the roof of the building to chase after the grunt!

The grunt was hoping and running as fast as he could to eascape Natsu. The two where jumping over large and small gaps between buildings. There was a lot of noise, since it was New York City, so it made sense.

The two of them just wouldn't quit, the grunt wouldn't quit on escaping and running, while Natsu wouldn't quit chasing and running. If the grunt jumped over or crawled under a build board, then Natsu would jump over or crawl under the same one to go after him.

If the grunt jumped down into an alleyway or climb up another building, then Natsu would jump down the same alleyway and climb up the same building after him.

This kept on going for about 25 minutes, but to them it felt like hours. They kept on playing cat and mouse until they came to a dead end of buildings. It was too far to jump this time, so the grunt was trapped!

"End of the line, pal!" smiled Natsu. He started to walk closer to the B.A.D grunt, thinking that they was no way he could eascape now. The would be Ture, if it wasn't for a large pick up truck the was pasting by.

"Afried not, pinky!" laughed the grunt as he hoped off the building and onto the top of the truck. Natsu was lucky that Master Pan taught him about fast reaction time, he quickly jumped after the grunt and managed to land on the truck as well. He barely made it and kept still to make sure that he didn't go anywhere while his opponent is really trapped this time!

As much as the grunt hated to admit it, he knew that there was no way out of this situation, unless he fights his way out!

The truck kept on rolling as it started to drive on the Kd Koch Queensboro Bridge. The truck diver was focused on the road, but he partner felt like something was off. He looked out the window and then he looked at the top of the cargo holder of the truck and was surprised at what he saw.

"What's the matter Hank?" asked the driver.

"Zack, you aren't going to believe this, but a teenager and one of those B.A.D grunts are fighting on top of the truck!" Hank informed his partner.

"Good one, buddy." said Zack.

"Don't believe me? You look while I take the wheel!" said Hank as he put his hands on the wheel while Zack looked out from his window. When he saw Natsu and the grunt he was just as surprised as Hank was!

"Good golly, you were right!" said Zack.

"Told you. You take the wheel, while I film the action!" suggested Hank as he got out his phone and looked out the window to film the fight.

Natsu and the grunt were going at each other like crazy, but Natsu was far stronger and was holding back just to make the fight more interesting!

The two of them were throwing punches and kicks at each other at high speed, Natsu aimed to punch the grunt in the stomach, but the grunt dodged it. The grunt aimed to kick Natsu at the side of his head, but Natsu blocked it with his fist.

The two were putting on quite a show, it destracted other drivers a little. But thankfully no one crashed...yet!

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" called Natsu as he punched the grunt in the jaw with a fist covered in flames. This knocked him out unconcise, which gave Natsu the opportunity he needed. He picked up the grunt, and leaped off the trunk to hang in to one of wires of the bridge and started to climb away.

This left everyone who saw in shock of what happened?

* * *

(15 Minutes Later)

The other AM Warriors were at the museum with the police, who had their cars flashing their lights. They were arresting the B.A.D grunt that got trapped in the museum, while more police forces seach for the other one.

"HEEEEY!" called a voice from the street across from the museum. Everyone turned their heads to see Natsu carrying the run away grunt on his shoulder. He then let him down so that the cops could take care of the rest.

He and his 'family' let the museum by jump up to the top of buildings roofs. But before Natsu let, he turned to the cops and said, "Told you so, Officers!" he then stuck out his tongue at them and left.

The cops just stood there with shocked expression. They didn't know if they should feel sorry for laughing at the kids when they warned them about the museum robbery, or feel sick because by the looks of it, it looked like a bunch of teenagers just took on two members of a criminal organization.

* * *

(30 Minutes Later)

The team was now back at home relaxing after that mission, it was nice to be at home after a long action packed day of fighting.

"I have to say, I'm glad that mission wasn't too hard, it's nice to have easy task once in a while." said Asuna.

"You said it, sis. It's nice to take it easy for a bit, hope no big threats come around any time soon." replied Luffy.

"In the meantime, anyone up for some 'Just Dance'?" asked Naruto.

"You bet!" said Luffy.

"I'll do it!" said Natsu.

"Count me in!" replied Dan.

"I'd like to bust a move!" said Ash.

"(I'll dance until I drop!)" declared Pikachu.

The blonde ninja smiled as he crouched down to turn on the Wii.

* * *

 **Let me know if you liked this chapter or not.**

 **Also, let me know some ideas for future events and Arcs.**


	13. Getting to know more people

**Getting to know more People**

Ash and Pikachu were by Ash's locker getting some stuff for their second class. Things have been going pretty well for them and the other AM warriors, except, things become a lot more different when they got to school. A bunch of students started to give them a lot of attention, the boys asked questions on how they got so strong. Pokemon trainers asked how Pikachu was such a power, shinobi asked Naruto how he got so strong and how he had learned the Rasengan, wizards ares Natsu how he became so good in hand to hand combat, and Bakugan users asked Dan how he was about to outrun Runo.

The reaction from the girls was very different. The Pokemon trainers asked Ash to train them and if they could hold Pikachu, the shinobi asked Naruto to train them as well, the wizards also asked Natsu to train them, and the Bakugan users were no different.

However, the four of them noticed that Luffy, Kirito, and Asuna weren't getting the same kind of attention. They wondered why, but then they realized that the four of them have made an accomplishment here at the school. Ash beat Gary, and challenged him, Paul, and Trip, the school's best Pokemon trainers/biggest bullies to a battle, Naruto beat Sasuke, the strongest student shinobi in the school, Natsu beat Gray in a sparring match, and Dan was the first male student to beat Runo, the fastest female runner in the school, to a race.

Luffy, Kirito, and Asuna, haven't made an accomplishment that has made them noticed by the school, which is why Ash, Naruto, Dan, and Natsu are getting more attention. The four hoped that their two 'brothers' and 'sister' get noticed as well, cause they didn't think it was fair that they were the only ones getting attention.

That attention from all the students made it harder for the four Am warrior to get to their lockers, while the other three had any easier time. Ash is now at his locker with Pikachu getting his stuff.

"Man, all this attention we're getting is making things harder. Getting through the hallways wasn't this hard at the beginning!" said Ash.

"(I know. I hope that this attention goes away soon. Though with our battles against the three douchebag trainers might make that difficult.)" said Pikachu.

"Truth. But we still need to beat them, so that they can learn that they shouldn't pick in others that aren't as strong as them!" replied Ash.

"(I think you might get a chance right now, in fact!)" informed Pikachu.

"Why do you say that?" asked Ash.

"(Look!)" said Pikachu as he pointed down the hall. Ash looked at where his little buddy was pointing and saw something he didn't like. Paul was at the end of the hallway and he was holding another kid by the clothes and it looked like he was threatening him!

Ash began to show signs of rage as he smashed his locker close. Most of the other students looked over at his direction, only to see a very pissed off trainer with a Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Alright nerd, just give me your lunch money and you won't get hurt." said Paul to the kid he was grabbing by the shirt.

"HEY,PUT HIM DOWN!"

Paul, the victim, and the other students in the hallway, looked and saw Ash walking up the Paul.

"What do you want, Ketchum?" asked an annoyed purple haired trainer.

"I want you to put him down, and go mind your own business." replied the secret aura user.

"This doesn't involve you, so you should mind your own business." warned Paul.

"I can't do that. Not when someone is being picked on, whenever I see someone being mistreated, I help out, so I'm not leaving until to leave without hurting him!" declared Ash.

"Fine. Stay if you want, but I need lunch money and I'm going to get it!" said Paul.

"If you want lunch money, then you should have bring your own." said the victim in a voice full of fear.

"Zip it nerd, you're going to give me your if you want to avoid having your glasses shattered!" threatened Paul

"He has a point." said Ash.

"I already told you, Ketchum, just shut...up?" said Paul in a very confused tone, as Ash handed him a $20 bill.

"Just take the money and get your lunch, so that we can all forget this event ever happened!" suggested Ash.

"Fine, but remember that our battles are this Friday, so be ready!" warned Paul as he took the money from Ash and left.

Ash and Pikachu were relieved that Paul had now spit and turned their attention to kid on the floor.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for helping me out!"

"No problem, I hate seeing people treating others poorly. I'm Ash by the way, and this is Pikachu."

"My name's Clemont, nice to meet you. Wait, did you say your name was Ash?" asked Clemont.

"Um yes, why?" asked the raven haired trainer.

"So your the one who beat Gary, and are challenging him, Paul, and Trip to a battle! I've heard about you!" replied Clemont excitedly. He heard about how good Ash was and was happy to met him in person. It was even better that Ash stood up for him.

"The be honest, I'm not that surprised. I've been reviving a lot of attention since then." said Ash as he scratched the back of his head.

"Maybe it's just because you're so likeable." said a voice. They turned around and saw Serena, Dawn, and May with smiles on their faces.

"How long have you three been standing there?" asked Ash.

"Long enough you could say." replied Dawn.

"Well, since we're all here, I suggest we start running now!" said Ash.

"Why?" asked Clemont.

"THIS MONEY IS FAKE, KETCHUM!" screamed an all too familiar voice.

"That's why!" answered Ash.

* * *

(With Natsu)

The dragon slayer was with Lucy by his locker. The two saw each other again and have been getting along well. Lucy liked that she was the closest to one of the schools new kids. She had already introdued Natsu to some of her friends and it seemed that he got a long well with the others, except for Gray and Gajeel.

Natsu was glad that he was able to make some new friends, but hasn't been hanging out with them as much as the others thought he would. He was always with Ash, Asuna, Kirito, Dan, Luffy, and Naruto. So spending time with other people was hard, not to mention that he's always training during lunch.

"Hey, Natsu. Did you hear that Mr. Makarov said that there'll be a surprise tomorrow at scenice class?" asked the blonde girl.

"No, I didn't hear about that until now. Any clue on what it could be?"

"Maybe he's going to let us he free time so that we can relax during first period!" said Lucy with a huge smile.

"Or maybe, he's going to teach us the scenice of food by having us eat in class!" guessed Natsu with a smile as well.

Lucy looked over at the pink haired boy with a face that said 'really' all over it. "Really, you think the surprise is food?" she asked.

"What's wrong with a little something to eat?" giggled the fire wizard.

"Natsu, your silly!" laughed Lucy. Both of them had become good friends over the past week and it would seem that they've known each other for a long.

'But your cute as well!' she thought as she started to blush a bit. She had developed a small crush on Natsu for a while, but it was small, she wouldn't call it love just yet, but only time will tell.

* * *

(With Naruto)

The blonde ninja was walking through the hallways to get a bit of exercise in his legs. He was enjoying seeing the school, and walked to places that he hasn't been yet.

'This place sure is peaceful at time, I hope it stays this way for awhile. A place that's always loud and full of so much fear is not my cup of-'

"Ahh!?" Naruto fell down and saw that someone else fell with him.

"Opps. I'm really sorry about that, I should have watched where I was going!" apologized Naruto.

"It's alright. I wasn't watching ether, I'm sorry as well." said the girl. She looked up and saw Naruto in front of her, which immediately caused her to blush.

"Naruto! Oh, it's good to see you again!" Blushed Hinata.

"See you again?" asked the blonde ninja as he helped her up.

"It's me, Naruto. Hinata, from when we were younger. Remember that you stood up for me at Central Park?" remained Hinata.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _It has been four mouths since Naruto and his friends were adopted by Pan and he had started training them. It was all going very well, and the kids liked Pan, he was kind, understanding, gentle, and a great teacher in combat._

 _They have all shown great progress in their training, but so far, Naruto showed the most progress with all the hard with he's doing!_

 _Today, we find Naruto sitting on a swing in the playground at Central Park. He was looked up at the clouds and imagining that they were the shape of ramen._

 _His thoughts were distributed when he heard a laugh. He looked over at saw three boys and a girl. However none of them were playing together!_

 _"Haha. Look at you. You look so weird with those eyes of your, no one will think of you as a girl, they'll think your an alien because of them." said one of the boys, which caused the others to laugh with him._

 _Hinata however, didn't find this funny, she found it hurting and painful. Being called an alien just because of her eyes hurted a lot. She began to let tears fall from her eyes and started to sob._

 _"HE LEAVE HER ALONE!" called a voice. Everyone turned to see Naruto coming from the swing._

 _"What do you want?" asked one of the boys from the group._

 _"I want you to stop picking on her and calling her names. You shouldn't tease someone just because of how they look." replied Naruto._

 _"This is none of you business, so get lost!" said one of the boys._

 _"Not a chance!" Naruto talked back._

 _Hinata was just standing behind Naruto with amazment written all over her face. She didn't know this boys at all, yet he was standing up for her. She began to feel funny in her chest, and then smiled._

 _"I guess we'll just make you leave instead!" said one of the boys as he and the others started to get closer._

 _"Oh yeah, then how do you like this?" said the blonde kid as he made cross with his fingers. The boys realized what that move was and started to back away. "Is that what I think it is?!" said one of the boys with fear._

 _"Shadow Clone Jutsus!" said Naruto. Smoke puffed up and two Narutos appeared. He was able to learn this technique because of training with his parents, even after they died he still practiced it, plus training with Master Pan made this skill easier than before!_

 _RUN!" yelled one of the boys as all three of them ran away in fear. They decided not to be dumb and fight the shadow clone, as the boy could just make more._

 _"AND DON'T COME BACK!" yelled the Narutos. They wanted to make sure that the three of them didn't come back._

 _Naruto them released the jutsus and the clones disappeared. He then turned to Hinata and asked, "Are you ok?"_

 _"I'm fine. Thanks for helping me!" blushed to shy girl._

 _"No problem. My names Naruto!"_

 _"I-I'm H-Hinata."_

 _"Well I better be getting home, bye!" said Naruto as he started to walk run away until he was out of sight._

 _Hinata felt very happy that this boy stood up for her, she had never felt this feeling before, but it felt like she started to grow an affecation for Naruto and she hoped to see him again one day._

 _(Flashback Ends)_

* * *

"Oh, so your that girl!" said Naruto.

"Yes, that's me!" said Hinata while blushing. She was very glad that Naruto remembered her.

"It's good to see you again, how have you been?" asked Naruto.

"I've been fine, thank you. It's good to see that you are coming to this school!" replied Hinata.

"It's nice to see you as well. I better get going before class starts, I'll see you later!" Naruto replied as he started to walk away towards his next class.

"Bye, Naruto!" said Hinata. She wished that she could have talked with him longer, but was glad that he remembered him. She hoped that she could get to know him better over time, since their first meeting was pretty short.

* * *

(4 Hours Later)

"Man, I'm still full of energy after day. I need to find some way to let it out!" said Naruto.

"How about a bit of sparring when we get home?" suggested Luffy.

"Now that's a solution." replied the blonde ninja.

The team was now walking home from school to get to home. It was really peaceful, but when Ash told them about prank he pulled on Paul they all laughed until tears came from their eyes. So the trip home wasn't so peaceful anymore, but it was still fun.

"I'm going to start training for this Friday's battles. Need to be in top condition if I'm going to teach those three bullies a leason!" informed Ash.

"(You bet, I want to crush them for almost squeezing me until I pop!)" said Pikachu.

"Don't worry buddy, you'll get your chance, I promise." replied Ash.

"And you can be sure that we'll be there to cheer you on as well!" said Dan.

"Thanks guys, I'll need all the support I can get!" thanked Ash.

Everyone was looking forward to this Friday, the battles at Ash was going to have with the three top trainers of the school was something that wasn't going to be for gotten anytime soon. But something else that wasn't going to be for gotten anytime soon was the surprise that they were going to get when they got home!

"Do you guys see that?" asked Luffy. The team had now made it home, they were about to enter the house until Luffy pointed at the door step. Everyone looked down and saw and basket with and egg inside!

"An egg?" said a confused Kirito.

"Look, there's a note in the basket as well!" pointed Asuna. She bended down to pick up the note and opened it, then she began to read it.

 ** _Dear, AM Warriors_**

 ** _I know your identities and real names, but don't worry I won't tell anyone. But that's not what I'm trying to say, what I'm trying to said is that I'm leaving this egg in your care. It's a Pokemon egg, and it's for Ash Ketchum. I know that you'll take good care of it when it hatches, and will treat it like family._**

 ** _Good Luck!_**

"Wow, I wonder what Pokemon is inside?" said Ash as he picked it up.

"(I hope who it is will want to play with me!)" said Pikachu with excitement.

"I see that you've been given the responsibility of being a parent!" said Matser Pan.

"AHH!" yelled the teens as they jumped back a bit.

"You have got to stop doing that!" said Natsu as he panted from the surprise.

"As I said, you've become a parent, Ash!" repeated Pan.

"Yeah, it looks that way. I hope it hatches soon, cause I can't wait to see was it is!" said the young Pokemon Master in training.

"I wonder if it'll hatch some time next week?" guessed Luffy.

"Maybe it'll hatch in a month!" guessed Asuna.

"I'm betting on two weeks!" said Naruto.

"Anyway, I got to go train, see ya later." said Ash as he walked inside the house with the egg.

* * *

 **(DBZ: Cartoon Network Theme)**

Infernape's Flare Blitz vs Talonflame's Brave Bird

Totodile using Slash against Oshawott's Razor Shell

Torkoal using Flamethrower on Pidgeot

Pikachu using Thunder Punch on Charizard

Greninja punching Sceptile in the stomach repeatedly

Donphan using Rollout against Buizel's Aqua Jet

Levanny using String Shot on Gliscor

Heracross using Mega Horn against Charizard's Slash

Infernape throwing a punch at Krookodile, but missed. Then he tries a backwards round house kick, but Krookodile ducks out of the way.

Bulbasaur using Razor Leaf on Glalie

Snivy using Leaf Storm on Squirtle

Pidgeot racing against Staraptor

Pikachu using 'special move' on Goodra

Goodra's Ice Beam vs Glalie's Ice Beam

Infernape screaming to power up

Charizard roaring to power up

Greninja powering up as he is surrounding his body with water

Pikachu powering up as electricity surrounds his body

Sceptile powering up as he is surrounded by green aura

All of Ash's Pokemon screams their name

 **(Song ends)**

* * *

"Well done everyone, we'll do great this Friday!" said Ash. His Pokemon cheered in happiness and excitment.

Ash and Pikachu went back inside to check on the egg. It was big enough to fit into the pum of his hand, and heavy enough to make one arm struggle to stay up. It was yellow with black spots all over it. And it looked very healthy.

"(When do you think it will come out?)" asked Pikachu.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see!" answered an equally excited trainer.

"(Hey, Ash...)" said a voice behind him. He turned around and saw Totadile.

"What is it, buddy?"

"(Do you think that when the egg hatches, I can show the baby Pokemon how to dance?)"

"Sure, I think he or she would love that!"

Totadile started to dance around in happiness. He couldn't wait for the newest family member to hatch, so he could teach him how to dance. Ash and Pikachu looked happily that their little friend as he danced his way outside again.

"(Hey, Ash...)" said another voice. This time, it belonged to Infernape.

"What is it?"

"(Do you think that I'm strong enough to show Paul that he was wrong about me?)"

"What do you mean?"

"(When I battled Electivire, I may have won, but it didn't feel like I proved him wrong, it's more like he thought that you and me just got lucky.)"

"That's not truth, you beated him fair and square, he just doesn't want to admit the fact that he lost to the same Chimchar that he abandoned because he didn't respect you. You have nothing to prove to anyone, but yourself!" smiled Ash.

"(Thanks, but can you make sure that I battle him this Friday?)"

"I was plan to from the beginning!"

Infernape smiled and headed back out side. Ash and Pikachu smiled at their Sinnoh Fire type friend.

* * *

(1 Hour Later)

The team was now outside to start today's training. They hoped that they didn't need to fight Master Pan again, cause the last time that happened it did now go well for any of them!

"Today, we will relearn something that we haven't done in a long time. Discipline." said the gurdien of the 7 heroes.

"Not that again." sighed Dan.

"You know what to do." replied Pan.

The team took off their jackets, dropped them to the ground, picked them up, hung them up somewhere, took them off, and put them on again. They knew that they had to repeat this for a while, so they decided not to complain about it, cause that will only make it feel longer.

* * *

(2 Hours Later)

"Man, I'm beat!" said a fire dragon slayer, who was laying down on the couch.

"Me too. picking up jackets, dropping them, hanging them, and putting them on for two hours is just so boring that it tires you out." said Dan.

"But, it will help you with you discipline, like it did in the past!" reminded Pan.

"Well, at least that's true." said Luffy.

Naruto was now doing a few push ups to get his arms stronger, that way his muscles will make a bigger impact when he throws punches in a fight. The young Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails was going to do all the training he needed to become a Hokage, he dreamed of it since he was a child and will made that dream a reality!

Ash was now looked that the egg. It was pretty much the only thing he had on his mind since he got home, but no one could blame him.

Although he was very excited for the egg, he still needs to think about how he's going to beat Gary, Paul, and Trip, this Friday.

"Hey, Ash. We're leaving on potrol now!" informed Kirito.

"Coming!" said the aura user. He put the egg down and left to make New York a safer place!

* * *

(Meanwhile with Serena)

The honey blonde girl was sitting on her bed with big smile on her face. Her Pokemon, Fennekin, Pancham, and Sylveon, were happy to see their trainer so cheerful.

"You look pretty happy!" said a voice. Everyone in the room looked up at the door to Serena's room to see her mom leaning against the wall with a smile.

"Of course I am, my old friend from when I was little is back in my life, and is going to the same school I am!" replied Serena.

"Old friend? Or old sweetheart?" replied Grace, reaching her eyebrows.

"Huh?" said Serena with blush all over her face.

"Come on, Serena, I waa young too ya know, I know that you still love Ash like you did in the past!" said Grace.

"Mom!" shouted Serena. It was starting to be too much for her. And what was worst was that her Pokemon started to laugh. She looked over at them and gave them a glance that said 'knock it off'.

"But still, it's great to know that Delia lives here, I have to tell the others, and maybe you and Ash will start to get closer!" Grace cheered and then winked at her daughter before leaving the room.

Serena started to blush again at how her mother used to embarrass her when she was little about liking Ash. Now that he's back in her life, the same thing is sure to happen again. But truth be told, what her mom was saying was true, she did like Ash, and still does. She just hoped that she could tell him!

She suddenly felt something rub against her hips, she looked down to see Fennekin rubbing her head against her hip. Serena knew that this meant that Fennekin understands her feelings. All three of her Pokemon jumped into her arms and she knew that this meant that they were giving her their support in a relationship with Ash. Serena smiled and hugged them back.

* * *

(The Next Day)

After finishing lunch, the team was outside in one of the battlefields training. Kirito and Natsu were doing push ups, Asuna and Luffy were doing sit ups, Naruto and Dan were running laps around the track, and Ash and Pikachu were sitting that a picnic table looking at the egg. Ash brought it to school in case it hatched, cause he didn't want to miss it and really wanted to see it.

"Wow, ever since that egg his arrived, Ash hasen't left stayed away from it for too long." said Naruto.

"Well, he is really excited about it hatching. Just like I'm excited about the one I'm hatching!" replied Natsu.

This caught everyone's attention. They stopped what they were doing and came closer to Natsu and asked, "What?".

The dragon slayer went to his backpack and putted out an egg of his own. It was bigger than Ash's, and was white and blue. It looked very healthy just like Ash's egg as well. So it turns out that both Natsu and Ash have become parents!

"Where did you get that?" asked Asuna.

"In science class this morning..." answered the pink haired mage.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _When Natsu entered science class this morning, he saw his classmates looking at something. However, it was small and their heads covered the view._

 _"Hey. What's so exciting?" he asked._

 _The others moved out of them way to let Natsu see what was so eye catching. His eyes widen when he saw the item right in front of him._

 _"An egg?"_

 _"That was the big surprise that Mr. Makarov told us about!" said Erza._

 _"Wow, an egg like Ash's!" compared the dragon slayer._

 _"Like who?" asked Gray._

 _"Never mind, it's not important." said Natsu._

 _Well, I see you found out the surprise!" said familiar voice. The students turned around and saw Mr. Makarov with a smile on his face._

 _"It surely was something to be excited about." replied Erza._

 _"But there's more, I will put one of you responsible caring for the egg and raising it so it hatches!"_

 _"REALLY!" shouted everyone._

 _"Yup. And after much thought I have came to a decision on who gets to care for the egg!"_

 _"Who is it?" asked Juvia._

 _"Our newest classmate, Natsu Dragneel!"_

 _(Flashback Ends)_

* * *

"...And that's how I ended up with this." concluded Natsu as he held the egg.

"It looks like both you and Ash and fathers now!" Luffy pointed out.

"Well, I just hope it hatches soon!" replied the fire dragon slayer. He and Ash both stared down that the eggs in their hands. This was an extraordinary experience for the both of them. Being a parent was a big responsibility and caring for your young one before he or she was born was also a challenge, they knew that they had to keep their cool, and make sure that the eggs are safe. But one things for sure, when the egg hatches it will make their family of heroes bigger!

* * *

(2 Hours Later)

The team was on their way home yet again, not much happened today and they decided to finish their homework and play a bit of video games when they get home. "You know, this so nice when you can get a peaceful walk home." said Asuna

"Should is, I can't wait to get home. Lucky I just get two homework question." replied Dan as he took a deep breath to enjoy the air. But the good feeling was about to came to an end at the sounds of motorcycles.

"Well, the peace and quiet was nice, but this is New York and this kind thing always happens!" said Naruto.

A bunch of motorcycles with teenagers around 17 or 18 pulled up infront of the AM warriors and the teens had smiles on their faces. "Sorry, but this is our turf, so you better leave and take a longer way home!" warned a biker with red spiky hair.

"Hey, who gave you the right to tell others to back off, the streets are for everyone!" shouted back Naruto with a bit of addatude.

"Yeah, your not the boss of us!" added Natsu.

"We do so rule this area and your trespassing. So leave before we made you!" warned another punk kid with long blonde hair.

Another biker came in to stop an serious fights,"Hold on a minute, I think I know how we can sedule this! Are any of you Pokemon trainers?"

"What kind of question is that, Mike. Don't you see the wimp with the Pikachu on his shoulder?" replied the blonde biker.

"Your friend answered your question." said Ash.

"If you can beat me in a 3 on 3 battle, then you and your friends can past." assured Mike.

"Sounds fair to me!" replied the aura user. He thought that this was a great opportunity to get some more training for his battles on Friday, he knew that he was going to need a the training he can if win.

"Then let's start. Toxicroak, go get 'em" called Mike. He released the Sinnoh poison and fight type frog. It liked proud and strong.

"Aipom, I choose you!" called Ash. Out from it's Pokeball, came Ash's purple monkey Pokemon with a fist on his tail.

"(I'm ready to do this Ash!)" said Aipom to her trainer.

"Start with Swift." said Ash. Aipom fired stars from her tail as they headed for Toxicroak at high speed.

"Hit them away with Sucker Punch." ordered Mike. Toxicroak started to punch away the stars that came near him and was able to all of them.

"Use Flatter." said Mike Toxicroak started to release red waves of energy that headed for Aipom. Ash wasn't going to let them hit, or else Aipom will get confused.

"Dodge it!" he called. Aipom used her tail to push herself high into to air. She gained enough height to avoid the attack, which was good cause if she got confused during battle then it would be a problem for her and the team.

"Faint Attack." called Mike. Toxicroak jumped up towards Aipom and punched her without a problem. Since Faint Attack is a move that never misses, telling Aipom to dodge would be pointless, and Ash knew it well.

"You ok, Aipom?" he asked.

"(I'm fine, Ash. I'm not going to be taken down with one hit!)" she replied.

"Then try a Focus Punch!" ordered Ash. Aipom turned her hand on her tail into a fist that started to glow white. She then started to run up to Toxicroak to hit him with the attack.

"Nice try, Sucker Punch!" said Mike. Toxicroak started to run up to Aipom as well with his fist ready. But Ash had a plan to make sure that he and Aipom land a hit.

"Double Team."

Aipom started to make copies of herself to confuse the posion frog Pokemon. When he was about to hit her, she disappeared into thin air which meant Toxicroak hit a copy. When he turned around the real Aipom hit him in the face with Focus Punch, which caused the copies to disappear.

"Swift." called Ash. This time when Aipom fired stars from her they hit Toxicroak. The poor frog Pokemon fell to the ground and was struggling to get up, he had taken a fair amount of damage from this battle, but could still fight.

"Quick use a Posion Jab." called Mike. Toxicroak'so arm started to glow purple and was covered in posion. He them started to run up to Aipom to hit her with the attack.

"Double Team." said Ash. Aipom once again made copies of herself that started to surround Toxicroak. He was stopped running and looked around himself to see if he could find the real Aipom before she lands a hit on him. But he had no luck.

"Swift." called Ash. The copies disappeared and the real Aipom fired stars from her tail again.

"Dodge it!" said Mike. Toxicroak jumped into the air and avoided to attack. But Aipom jumped after him.

"Use Sucker Punch."

"Focus Punch."

Both Pokemon's punches collided in the air. Mike however saw an opportunity to attack again.

"Posion Jab." he ordered. Toxicroak's arm turned purple again and he punched Aipom with it. The purple monkey fell back to the ground due to the force she got from the attack, but slowly started to get up again.

"You good, Aipom?" asked Ash.

"(Not as good as before, but still fine.)" she replied to her trainer.

"Do you need a break?"

"(No, I can keep going!)"

"Sucker Punch." ordered Mike. Toxicroak began to run up to Aipom again ready to punch her, but Ash had a plan.

"Jump!" he called. Aipom used her tail to jump into the air and avoided the Sucker Punch. Ash saw the perfect opening and used it.

"Focus Punch!" he called. Aipom closed the hand on her tail into a fist and smashed it onto Toxicroak's head. The impact was so strong that it caused Toxicroak to faint, and so Ash and Aipom won the first round!

"Nice job, Aipom. All of our training is paying off! said Ash.

"Way a go, Aipom!" said Natsu.

"You were awesome!" cheered Asuna.

"(Thanks everybody!)" replied Aipom.

"(You'll definitely be ready for our battles on Friday!)" said Pikachu.

"Return for now, and thanks." said Ash. He called Aipom back to her Pokeball and got ready for what's next.

Mike had already called back Toxicroak and was ready for round two, "Ok, you're better than I thought you be, but now you're gotting down. Houndoom, go get 'em"

Out came the fire dog Pokemon of Johto. Ash was impressed by Mike's Houndoom, it looked well trained and strong, so he knew that this battle will be tougher.

"Quilava, I choose you!" he called.

"(I'm here!)" said Quilava. He was ready to get this battle started.

"Start off with Flamethrower." said Ash. Quilava opened his mouth and jet load of fire headed towards Houndoom.

"Use Flamethrower as well." ordered Mike. Houndoom also shot fire from his mouth at the incoming one. The two Flamethrowers collided together and started to push against each other, but soon the two attacks exploded and covered the area in smoke.

Once it cleared, Mike used this as an opportunity to attack, "Use Bite."

Houndoom started to charge up to Quilava ready to use his teeth to bite him, but Ash had other plans.

"Swift." he said. Quilava opened his mouth and shot stars at Houndoom which hit and meant that Quilava landed to first hit in this battle.

"Thunder Fang." called Mike. Houndoom quickly recovered from the swift attack and charged up to Quilava with his teeth covered in electricity this time. Ash was going to said "dodge", but before a sound could escape his mouth, Quilava got bitten by Houndoom with the Thunder Fang!

"Flamethrower!" he yelled. Quilava opened his mouth again to unleash another jet of flames, even though it wasn't very effective on Houndoom it still did some damage.

"Flame Charge." ordered Mike. Houndoom began to run up to Quilava with his body covered in fire.

"Aericl Ace." said Ash. Quilava leaped forward off the ground while being surrounded by white streams of aura.

The two Pokemon collided in the middle with they hit with their attacks, the two pushed against each other to overcome the other. They kept on pushing until Houndoom got the upper hand and slammed into Quilava.

"You ok, Quilava?" asked Ash.

"(I can still fight, Ash!)" replied the fire starter of Johto.

"Then use Quick Attack."

Quilava started to run up to Houndoom with fast speed as white aura was left behind him.

"Flame Charge, again!" ordered Mike. Houndoom started to run up to Quilava as fire surrounded his body again. This time, Flame Charge over took Quick Attack easily and knocked Quilava out. Which meant that Mike won this round!

"Oh yeah, you're the man, Houndoom!" cheered Mike. He them return Houndoom while Ash did the same for Quilava.

"Thanks for your efforts, Quilava." he said.

"Well, this last battle will decide if you and your friends cross here or not!" reminded Mike.

"Then in that case I'll give it my all!" replied Ash. He knew that he had to choose a strong Pokemon for this last battle, and knew just the one!

"Well then I will too! Mightyena, go get 'em!" called Mike as he called out his last Pokemon.

"Pidgeot, I choose you!" called Ash as he released his first flying type.

"Mightyena, use Take Down."

The dark type of Hoenn started to charge up towards Pidgeot, getting ready to hit her. But Ash refused to let that happen.

"Dogde, then use Wing Attack." he called.

Pidgeot avoided Mightyena's attack without a problem and used her wings to hit the Hoenn dark type at the side with great power.

"Use Super Fang." ordered Mike. Mightyena's teeth started to glow white so that he could use them to attack. He then jumped up towards Pidgeot, ready to sink his teeth into whatever part he bites.

"Sand Attack." said Ash.

Pidgeot started to flap her wing until sand came out of them. The sand started to head towards Mightyena and when it hit, it canceled out the Super Fang.

"Quick Attack." ordered Ash.

Pidgeot zoomed towards Mightyena while being surrounded by white aura. She hit Mightyena in the stomach and it caused him to crash into the ground.

"Double Edge." called Ash. Pidgeot started to surrounded herself with green aura, she then dived down and hit Mightyena. The impact caused him to faint and it meant that Pidgeot won, so Ash won the battle.

"Well done, Pidgeot!" said Ash.

"(Thanks, Ash. That was good practice for this Friday." she replied. The other AM warriors started to congratulate Pidgeot and Ash for their victory, which meant they could now cross the area and get home.

Mike returned Mightyena and got on his bike with his gang. He didn't look happy at all, he thought that he could beat any trainer that crossed his path, but it looked like Ash said other wise.

"You might have won this time, but next time it won't be the same!" he warned Ash. He and his friends rode off out of the area.

"You sure showed those punks!" said Natsu.

"You'll be ready for Friday in no time!" comented Luffy.

"(We'll beat them without any hesitation!)" cheered Pikachu.

"Thanks everyone, now let's get home, this really slowed us down." said Ash as he and the others started to walk down the area that was a short cut to their home. After about five minutes of walking, Ash turned his back to look at the path behind them. 'Gary, Paul, Trip, I hope you three were happy with what you saw!' he thought.

* * *

Back at where the battle took place, the three trainers walked out of the alleyway that they were hiding in. They had saw the whole battle and stayed hidden to spy on Ash and see what his battle strategy was, that way he could figure out a plan on how to beat him.

Truth be told, Ash knew they were there to whole time, he used his aura powers to find out. But didn't say anything to surprise them on Friday.

"He's far better than we first estimated!" said Trip.

"I know. He's not going to quit without a fight, the looks of that battle proves it." replied Paul.

"Whatever. Remember that he loss to a fire type by using another fire type, he just got lucky on the last battle." said Gary. His arrogant pride made him think that Ash is winning all of his battles by luck, he still can't accept the fact that he last to him last week when he first joined the school.

"Well, now that we know what kind of Pokemon he has, let's start training our so that we can be ready to beat him in two days!" suggested Paul.

"Agreed. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he losses in front of the whole school, it's going to be hilarious!" laughed Gary.

The three of them started to head to Central Park to train a bit more for Friday. It was Wednesday and they didn't have that much time left, but they were confedent that they could beat Ash. However they had no idea that Ash knew they were there the whole time!

* * *

(With the AMs)

When the team got home they realized that Master Pan wasn't there. They then found a note saying that he went out to Central Park for a while. They then decided to get started on their homework.

Ash first healed Aipom, Quilava, and Pidgeot, so that they would feel better after that three on three battle. Then he took out his egg and started to do his homework with the egg and Pikachu by his side.

Natsu was also by Ash's side with his egg, the two eggs have been the only thing on their minds since they got them. It's also safe to say that the other family members of the home were just as excited as the care givers were. But everyone wanted to know when the two eggs would hatch!

"What do you think will came out of the eggs, Natsu?" Ash asked his 'brother'.

"I have no idea of what ether of them could be, but I know that we'll sure be happy with our little friends!" replied the dragon slayer.

"(You'll happy to babysit them for you guys!)" said Pikachu.

Ash smiled at his 'family' knowing that it was going to grow bigger by the time the two eggs hatch!

* * *

(With Pan)

The Marital Arts teacher of the AM warriors was walk through the park to get some fresh air. Pan believes that Central Park is the only place in New York where nature is found and can act freely. As he continues to walk, he sees a group of kids at one of the playgrounds. He smiled at the children and started to remember with the AMs were that age.

The children were then replaced with a six year old Ash, Luffy, Naruto, Dan, Natsu, Kirito, and Asuna, in Pan's mind. He was glad to see how much the kids have grown and looking at the modern generation of children really brings back memories of him and the AMs in their childhood.

Pan continued to walk across the park, there was a lot of things to see, children having fun, animals, Pokemon, adults walking like him, the leaves on the trees falling, people biking, etc.

However, he can across something that really caught his attention! In a wide open spare in the park, people were setting up a ring in the middle if a lot of seats surrounding it. He looked up at a banner that said what sporting event will be held.

'The kids would love to enter this event!' he thought.

* * *

(2 Minutes Later)

Pan kept on walking through the park and continued to look around at the sights that can be seen. He them saw a battlefield with three boys training their Pokemon. He decided to go and watch them and see how well they are as trainers.

He sat on a nearby bench and watched the boys as they trained. The trainers just so happen to be Gary, Paul, and Trip!

"Weavile, use Ice Beam." ordered Paul. Weavile opened his mouth and shot a beam of ice at his opponent.

"Lampent, use Flamethrower." ordered Trip. Lampent brought his hands together and used Flamethrower against Weavile's Ice Beam, the attacks collided together, but Weavile was stronger than Lampent and his Ice Beam over came Flamethrower, despite having the advantage. Lampent was hit and sent back a few inches.

"Lampent, return. You better not lose to a type disadvantage against Ash on Friday!" said Trip as he returned Lampent.

"Weavile, return." said Paul. He called back his Pokemon and then looked at it's Pokeball. Pan was able to tell that Paul's thoughts towards his Weavile were negative. He has the ability to use his aura to read emotions, something that he taught Ash to do with his aura powers.

"Well, I think we did quite well today!" said Gary.

"Not only did we see what Ketchum is capable of, but with the three of us against him, he'll regret ever making that bet with us!" smiled Trip.

'Ketchum! Are they talking about Ash, and if they are, then that mean those three boys are the ones who attacked him and are preparing for their battles against him this Friday!' thought Pan.

The three trainers started to walk out of the battlefield, they soon saw Pan sitting on the bench and walked over to him.

"Were you watching us train?" asked Gary.

"I was. It looks like you boys are really working hard to become stronger!" he replied. Pan decided that he should keep his cool and forget about the three of them attacking Ash, but wasn't got to mention it.

"Thanks. We're actually training for a battle we have on Friday!" informed Trip.

"Really?" asked Pan. He pretended that he didn't know a thing so that he could get some more details.

"You see, this new kid at school thinks he can beat us in a full battle, so he challenged all three of us. Now we're going to see him he was a fool for thinking that!" said Paul.

"Well can I give you some advice?" asked Pan.

"Sure." replied Gary.

"Maybe if you give your Pokemon a bit more respect and treat them a bit kinder, then they'll become stronger." explained Pan, but he didn't get the response that he was hoping for.

"I guess you believe in that stuff too, that having bonds and respecting Pokemon makes then stronger." said Paul.

"Yes, so?"

"Sir, a Pokemon is supposed to be strong and met our expectations, if a Pokemon isn't as strong as was expected to be then it's worthless." explained Paul.

Pan was angry to hear that and decided at this wasn't worth his time. He got up from the bench and started to walk away.

"What happened?" asked Gary.

"Your wrong, if you think that treating your Pokemon poorly with disrespect can make them stronger then you wrong. Any Pokemon can become strong if it's treated hard enough, if you think that Pokemon are below us humans then your wrong about that as well. Pokemon are beings that are to be respected, no matter how much stronger one is then the other. If you see Pokemon as items to use to get you what you want, then you should be ashamed of yourselves, and you won't win you're battles on Friday with that addatude!" explained Pan. He then started to walk away, not wanting to be near those heartless boys.

"What's his problem?" Trip asked, he was a bit annoyed at how Pan talked to them.

"Beats me, but if he think we can't beat a lightning cheeked losers, then he's wrong as wrong can be!" replied Gary.

The three of them then started to leave the park and get home. They were going to train ready hard tomorrow since it was the last day before their battles with Ash, and they intended to win them!

* * *

(Back at the AM warriors home)

Pan had returned home to the house he and 'his kids' share many memories of their lives together. He found Naruto, Luffy, Dan, Kirito, and Asuna, training, while Ash and Natsu looked that their eggs.

Soon after they noticed him, they all greater their 'parent' and started to set the table for dinner.

When it was done, they all started to talk about their yesterday and today, and the events that happened. This includes, remembering Hinata, Natsu reviving an egg of his own to take care of, battling the motorcycle gang, and learning about the kind of trainers that Gary, Paul, and Trip are.

When Ash heard that the three of them only use their Pokemon to get what they want, he became very angry. He hates seeing people treat Pokemon as tools or items, he wasn't going to lost to those three if they don't respect their Pokemon.

"I will be them, no matter how hard they try!" he said.

"(And I'll be there to help you!)" said Pikachu.

Everyone smiled at Ash and Pikachu vowing to beat the three bully trainers, they couldn't wait to see how the battles would turn out!

Pan them started to tell them about the event that was going to take place at the park soon, and asked the team if they wanted to sign up, they all agreed and decided that they needed to start training harder for the tournament.

* * *

(One Hour Later)

Everyone was now in their room ready for bed, Ash and Natsu left their eggs in the living room. Right now Ash was in bed thinking about the the tournament that was going to take place soon. He and the others were going to enter after some serious training.

"I can't wait until we enter!" he said.

"(I know you guys will do great!)" encouraged Pikachu. He was beside Ash on a pillow of his own resting for the night.

"Thanks, buddy!" replied Ash.

He then looked up at the ceiling and started to think about the egg again, he couldn't wait to see what came out of it.

'When it comes out, we're going to have lots of fun together with it!' he thought.

'I also can't wait to compete in that Martial Arts tournament!' he thought again.

* * *

 **Natsu and Ash now have eggs to raise!**

 **I think you guys know who will come out of Natsu's egg. And for Ash, I'm going to have you guess want Pokemon will come out of his egg!**

 **Now in order for me to write the next chapter, I need you to guess what the 'special move' is!**

 **Last I asked for this, people only asked if Pikachu knows it, I need some to tell me the 'name' of what they think the move is!**

 **So if you're going to guess what the 'special move' is, then I need you to give me it's name.**

 ***Hint* I will increase the user's abilities!**

 **Until next time, Bye!**


	14. New and Old Faces

**New and Old Faces**

Ask yourself this question. Who gets up at 5:00am in the morning? Well, the answer would be the AM Warriors, that's who! They can wake up at very weird times. One time, Naruto woke up at 4:00am because he wanted to see if goblins come out during the night when he was six, Luffy woke up at 1:00am to find out who was drinking his glasses of milk, and the end result was Master Pan sleepwalking, when he was five, Natsu woke up at 11:00pm to catch at dragon, only to find out that it was Kirito's costume for Halloween, when he was eight, etc.

So you may ask why am I asking you this? The answer is easy. Today, we find Natsu waking up with Ash as the two of them sneak into the living room to see their eggs. The two of them then started to panic as they find their eggs missing from where they put them last night.

"Where can they be?" asked Ash with fear of what had happened to them, as he looked under the sofa.

"I can't wait to find the creep who took them, so I can give him a piece of my mind!" growled the Fire Dragon Slayer as he covered his fist with flames. Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of Ash's Pokemon outside. the two heroes looked out a window and saw Dan, Naruto, Luffy, Kirito, Asuna, Pan, and all of Ash's Pokemon crowded around something.

The Pokemon Master in training and dragon slayer ran out through the back door to see what this was all about. If the rest of the AM Warriors and all of Ash's Pokemon are excited about something, then it _**has**_ to be _**good**_!

"What's happening here?!" asked Natsu in both excitement and confusion.

"(Ash! Natsu!)" called Pikachu. He ran up and jumped into Ash's shoulders.

"Pikachu, why weren't you in bed when I woke up? And what's with the crowd out here?"

"Come and see for yourselves!" said Asuna.

Ash and Natsu started to make their way through the crowd of Ash's Pokemon. With so many that Ash had, it wasn't easy to get by them all. The two finally got to them middle of the crowd to find Master Pan, their 'brothers' and 'sister' with faces in 'aww'.

"What is it?" asked Natsu. The team pointed to the direction were all the eyes were landing on. In the middle of the crowd, a baby Pichu and blue cat with wings were playing by tackling each other and rolling in circles. When they both saw Ash and Natsu, they stopped playing and smiled at them.

"A baby Pichu!?" said Ash

"A baby Exceed!?" said Natsu.

"Where did they come from?" the two asked while looking at their 'family'. Dan and Naruto left for a moment to get something, when they came back, they showed both Natsu and Ash the eggs, but they were both broken and had a hole at the top!

"Wait. You mean that you two came from the egg?" asked Ash. The only answer that he got was Pichu and the Exceed tackling Natsu and him. Everyone started to laugh out loud as their 'family just grew bigger with two new members.

* * *

(15 Minutes Later)

Ash was finished doing everything in his moring routine and decided to train his Pokemon for the upcoming battles at school. He had Pichu sit at the side to watch and see how his new 'father' trains his Pokemon.

Ash found some music the listen to while training, and got his Pokemon to work!

* * *

 **(DBZ KAI: Yeah Break Care Break: Japanese lyrics)**

 **(Ya bure Ka bure) omoikkiri  
**

 **Tobu nda mugen no sora he**

Unfezent using Air Cutter on Torterra

 **JET kiryuu ni nokkari**

 **Doko demo iku yo SOKKO-**

Heracross using Horn Attack against Pikachu's Iron Tail

 **Mukoumizu tte SAIKO-**

 **Let's go Tip-top! All right?**

Hawlucha using Karate Chop on Snorlax

 **Me mo sameru you na aoi chikyuu**

 **Kakegaenai kono hoshi yuzurenai kara**

Primeape vs Gliscor

 **hajike tobase KAMEHAMEHA**

Pikachu's Charge Beam vs Charizard's Flamethrower

 **Yaba me no kono jidai**

Infernape using 'special move'

 **Sekai wo mamour tame umareta kara**

Noctowl using Air Slash against Unfezent's Air Cutter

 **YEAH BREAK CARE BREAK omoikkiri**

Greninja using 'special move'

 **Yaru nda (Furu Pawaa)**

Talonflame's Steel Wing vs Staraptor's Wing Attack

 **Kibou ga ore no buki dakara**

Ash smiles as he watches his Pokemon rest after training together.

 **Mirai shinjite**

 **(Song Ends)**

* * *

"Well, I guess we better get ready for school." Ash informed the the six Pokemon that he was going to bring with him. Namely, Pikachu, Pichu, Infernape, Noverin, Talonflame, and Gliscor.

The young aura user returned his team, except Pikachu and Pichu. He had already caught Pichu with a Pokeball before training. But the baby mouse Pokemon wanted to stay out of his Pokeball so the he could spend some more time with his trainer/Papa and Pikachu/Big brother.

Pichu got on top of Ash's head to ride on, while Pikachu climbed on Ash's shoulder. This was a new look for Ash as it's only Pikachu ride on his shoulder that he's used to. The young Pokemon Master in training looked into a mirror to see what he looked like. He was wearing his Kalos outfit that he used during his adventures in Kalos, which ended about two months ago. He had a blue collared shirt with short sleeves, blue jeans, a red and white hat, and high red shoes. On top of his hat, Pichu sat still with a smile on his face, while Pikachu sat in Ash's shoulder with a smile as well.

"Looks like you and you new friend are having fun!" said a voice.

Ash turned around to see Natsu with the blue Exceed on his head , just like how Pichu was on his head.

"I can say the same to you." replied Ash with a smile.

The tiny blue cat on Natsu's head started to get up and he then began to grow tiny wings out from his back and started to fly all over the room. The other AM warriors walked in to see the sight that the dragon slayer and aura user were witnessing.

"Awww! It's so cute!" said Asuna as she looked at the flying blue cat.

"I never thought I'd see the day that a cat could fly!" pointed out Naruto. He and team have seen some pretty weird and interesting things in their adventures, but this had to make the top ten.

When the little Exceed was finished giving his wings a workout, he landed once again in Natsu's head, ans he started to curl up into a ball to sleep.

"I guess Happy is all tired out." said the dragon slayer with a smile.

"Happy?"

"Yeah. Ever since he hatched, he and Ash's Pichu had make everyone in this house happy, so I named him Happy!"

"Aye!" said the little blue cat on Natsu's head. Everyone smiled at the little blue Exceed. Both him and Pichu were the cutest things that they've seen so far and hoped that Natsu will be able to keep the blue cat. Since his science was the one who gave the egg to Natsu and might want Happy back for the class to study, which they hoped was not the case!

* * *

(20 Minutes Later)

The team had finally arrived at school and are now trying to get to their classes without attaching any attention. Ever since Ash and Natsu have been given their eggs to take care of their popularity had increased due to everyone wanting to know what was in the eggs. The aura user and dragon slayer were having a tough time getting through the halls ever since, and now that the eggs have hatched and the creates are born this was only going to make things more difficult.

"I hope we can make in to our classes easier this time." said Naruto. He really didn't want to deal was a mob of admirers and fans today, especially are waking us so early in the morning.

Ash started to us his aura to look for a way inside the school without attracting attention. He closed his eyes and started to clear his mind for a moment to send out an invisible wave of aura to help him find an empty entrance into the school. He kept his eyes shut as he could see the surroundings around him and the others. After about a minute, he found a door that had nobody near it. That meant that it was the team's ticket inside.

"I found a door that leads inside, and it's empty without anyone near it."

"Great now's our chance to get in!"

The team made it to the door and started to look around to see if no one had come near the door yet, thankfully no one had come and it was just them. Luffy opened it and stretched his beak to take a peek inside, "The costs is clear!" he informed his 'siblings'. Everyone walked in and started to look around and their were pleased to see no one.

"Well, I guess this is where we separate for now." said Dan. He then started to walk away as he waved at his 'siblings' telling them that he'll see them later. Natsu then started to walk away towards his class with Happy on his head, the two waved at the rest of the team as their started to climb stairs that lead to Natsu's science class. One by one, the team started to split up to go in different directions to get to their classes. By the end, it was Ash, Pikachu, and Pichu.

"Well, I guess we should get to class." informed the aura user.

"(Sounds good to me, Ash.)" said Pikachu with a smile.

"(Ok, Papa.)" replied Pichu on Ash's head.

Ash started to make his way to class while being careful not to have anyone see him. He could only imagine what would happen if a bunch of girls saw Pichu on his head. They would ask him nonstop if they could hold or pat him, plus they would also want to hold Pikachu as well since he's just as cute. Not to mention the fact that ever since he beaten Gary on his first day two weeks ago, girls have been wanting to get the chance to go out with him.

'If don't get why beating Gary is such a big deal, he's loss was his own fault due to being too argent and letting his guard down during the battle. I din't get how I can become so popular just by beating him.' Ash thought to himself.

* * *

(At Battle Class)

"I wonder what kind of Pokemon Ash is going to us for his battles on Friday?" asked a random student sitting in their seat.

"I hope he has some strong one like that Infernape he used, that thing was awesome!" replied a guy next to him.

"If there's one Pokemon he should defiantly use is that Pikachu of his, it overpowered Gary's Blastiose completely!" said another student nearby.

Every since two weeks ago on he's first day in Epic High School, Ash's popularity went from new kid to super trainer! Students have been talking about how strong his Pokemon are and how he was about beat Gary by staying so calm. Since them kids have been asking Red how was his cousin was so good at being a trainer. Red's answers were hard work, lots of training, becoming one with his Pokemon, and thinking of strategies. but when Ash in on the scene they all come up to ask him, but the only answer they get was him running away and escaping every time. The same happens when girls try to ask him out. But ever since he got that egg, the attention he's been getting multiplied by by two. Now students have been asking him what he thinks is in the egg, when he thinks it'll hatch, how does he plan to take care of it, and if they could help him take care of it. (The girls asked him the most because they wanted to care for the egg with Ash as if they were Ash's mate.)

Poor Ash just couldn't catch a break when he's at school. It was super hard to get to classes without having anyone look at him, ask questions, or have girls ask him out. He's been thinking about quitting the battles on Friday, but if he were to do that, not only will everyone start to look down upon him and antagonize him, but he'll make Gary, Paul, and Trip think that it was luck the made him win his battles against him. Plus, they'll just continue to bully the other student, the whole point of challenging them in the first place was get them to realize that hurting others and mistreating them and their Pokemon was wrong. Ash wanted to put the three jerks in their place and let them see that they shouldn't mistreat others just because they aren't as strong as them.

Ash did know that if he manages to beat them he'll just become even more popular, but he has to beat them in order for them to see that there's someone out there that's as strong as them by the same age!

As the students continued to talk about Friday's upcoming battles. Serena, Dawn, and May were also discussing Ash.

"How do you think that Ash is going to beat three of the school's biggest bullies. I know he took down Gary, and I've heard that he battled Paul on Saturday and beat him as well, but all three of them is a little by too much if you ask me!" said May.

"No need to worry, Ash will definitely show them who's boss and put them in their place!" smiled Dawn. She know that Ash had the strength to beat Gary, Paul, and Trip, after seeing Ash's battle against Gary on his first day. Plus the news about Ash beating Paul got out like wild fire.

"You're right, Dawn. Ash will beat them and show them their nothing but jerks!" replied Serena.

Ash was the main topic of what the class was talking about. But, Gary, Paul, and Trip, are starting to get really annoyed by all the attention that Ash was getting. Ever since he started coming to Epic High School, and their failed attempt to beat him up on the first day, Ash has been getting a lot of attention just like the other new students that arrived the same day he did.

'That lighting cheeked newbie has ruined everything since he got here. He made a mistake challenging me, Paul, and Trip, now he's going to wish that he'd never showed up!' thought Gary.

'I'm not going to loss to him again, this time he'll be sorry that knocked me out on the first day!" thought Paul.

'Seeing how he beat both Gary and Paul, I'll have to think how to see I'm going to beat him!' thought Trip.

Meanwhile, Red was over at his desk thinking about how the battles were going to play out. He had full confident in Ash, but going up against three trainers in a row was not easy. He'd hoped that Ash had made the right decision and that everything goes will for him.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and everyone looked to see who had entered the room. Everyone was happy that it was Ash, but when their looked closer, then not only saw Pikachu on his shoulder, but a tiny, cute, baby Pichu on his head. Everyone stayed quiet and didn't make a sound, they just kept on staring that the little baby version of Pikachu on Ash's head.

"Ash, is that what I think it is?" asked Red.

"If your talking about the Pokemon that came out of the egg, then yes!" answered the aura user to his cousin.

Everyone, except for Gary, Paul, and Trip, got out of their seats and came up to Ash to get a closer look at the baby electric type. Girls were squealing and cooing over how cute Pichu was, while guys were asking Ash how he felt when he saw Pichu. Ash was having a hard time backing up from the crowd, he lifted his hat to get Pichu to a higher distance away from the crowd.

"OK. EVERYONE BACK UP NOW!"

Everyone stopped trying to get closer and just stood there frozen in surprise. Ash looked pretty mad right now.

"Pichu is getting really scared with all of you coming near us. He's still a baby and it's his first day here, and your scaring him with your loud noise. So back up!" Ash growled.

Everyone was pretty surprised, but started to back up anyway because they didn't want to piss Ash off anymore. They looked at his hat and saw Pichu hiding his face with his ears, but they could tell that he was scared. Ash brought the little electric type down from his head and started to rock him back and forth like a baby. The baby version of Pikachu started to calm down and smile, while Pikachu gave his 'little brother' a thumbs up.

Everyone kept their distance to avoid getting Ash pissed off again. The girls in the room started to feel a warm feeling inside their hear at they watched Ash handle a baby Pokemon and have completely forgotten about his outburst a minute ago.

'He'll make a wonderful farther someday!' Some of them thought.

* * *

(With Natsu)

"Ready to meet everyone in the class?" the dragon slayer asked his little blue feline friend.

"Aye!" replied the little blue cat.

Natsu opened the door to his class and walked right in, only to be greeted by a bunch of stares from his classmates. Including Makarov.

"Natsu...is that was I think it is?" asked Lucy.

"Yup. Everyone meet Happy, the little guy that came out of the egg!"

"A CAT!?"

"Actually, he's something called an Exceed."

"Well done, Natsu. You've done a fantastic job raising that egg until it hatch!" Makarov congradutulated Natsu.

"What's an Exceed?" asked Lucy.

Makarov started to explain that Exceeds are a species of animals that came from another world called Edolas. A few eggs from there were sent to Earth for some unknown reason and finding them is very rare, so that meant that the school was lucky to find one.

"So Happy's race is from another world?" asked Natsu.

"Exactly." Makarov replied.

"Why in the world would you name him Happy?" asked Gray.

"Because ever since he hatched this morning he's been smiling the whole time." answered Natsu.

"I could have named him something better if I was chosen to take care of his egg." bragging the ice wizard.

"Like what? Stripy, cause that's what you're doing right now." said Natsu.

"What's that's suppose to mean, pinky?" shouted Gray.

"Look down." said Erza.

The black haired teen looked, only to find that his pants were missing and he was in his underwear.

"AHHH. How does this keep happening?" he asked as he starts to run around the classroom looking for his pants.

"Keep your image clean, Happy was only born this morning and is still a baby!" said Natsu as he covered Happy's eyes.

"I can see that you've grew quite attached the Happy, Natsu." complemented Makarov.

"Yeah. But I've been wondering. Now that Happy is out of his egg, does this mean that I have to give him back?" asked a very disappointed dragon slayer. Natsu didn't want to give Happy back, he did grew very attached to the little blue Exceed, even if it their did only meet this morning.

"Don't worry, Natsu. I know that this would happen to whoever I give the egg to, I've decided to let you keep whatever came out of the egg. So that means Happy's yours!" answered Makarov.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Mr. Makarov, you kindness knows no bounds!" called Natsu as he was down on his knees bowing to Makarov. Happy was in fact doing the same thing as his 'father'.

"Would you cut that out, it's embarrassing!" shouted the science teacher. The rest of the class laughed at Natsu's reaction, they thought that he was pretty funny. Well, most of them did.

'Idoit' thought both Gray and Gajeel.

'He's super funny' thought Lucy.

* * *

(75 Minutes Later)

After science class was over, Natsu started to make his way towards his sparring class. He was hoping that he would get to fight someone this time, cause the only sparring class that he's gotten to fight in so far was on his first day two weeks ago against Gray.

Luckily, he got his wish when Gildarts put him against Gajeel for for today's sparring class. Natsu know that he would be facing another dragon slayer, so that meant that he had to keep his gurad up at all times.

"Hope your ready for a beating ya pink haired punk. Ever since I'd seen you beat Gray I've been training hard for when I would have to face you, and now it looks like that time is now!" warned Gajeel.

"I've been waiting to fight another dragon slayer for years and it looks like I'm about to. Just to give you a heads up, getting too overconfident is pretty dangerous, so you better not let your gurad down!" replied Natsu.

"I was about to say that same to you." said Gajeel. Anyone could hear the excitment in both of their vocies and knew that the two of them couldn't wait to get started.

In the benches of the room the only class was watching to see how this fight would turn out. This time the bets were different then the last time Natsu was in a sparring match, cause this time more people betted on Natsu, but Gajeel had just as much students bet on him as well.

Natsu put Erza in charge of looking after Happy while he was out in the field. The little blue cat was on the red haired girl's lap watching everything that was happening infront of him. Erza could tell the the little blue creature was interested on what was going on.

"You seen excited, aren't you?" she asked the blue cat.

Happy looked up at Erza and nodded his head. The red haired girl smiled at Happy. She may not be the kind of girl that can acts girly most of the time, but a cute creature like Happy can make her act softer than she normally does.

"I wonder how this will play out?" said Gray. He was sitting right beside Erza and Happy, and was looking at the field, wondering who would be the winner of this match.

"Begin!" called Gildarts.

Natsu and Gajeel ran at each other to punch the other in the face. Gajeel threw his fist towards Natsu, but he ducked and punched him in the chest. Next Gajeel lifted his knee and hit Natsu in the chin which caused him to fly up off the ground. Natsu managed to land on his hands and started to back flip on to his feet again.

Next Natsu ran up to kick Gajeel on the side of his head, but the iron dragon slayer lifted his fist and blocked Natsu's foot. He then threw his fist at Natsu again, but the pink haired boy blocked it with his hand. He then used his other hand to punch Gajeel in the face, which gave Natsu a chance to free himself as Gajeel held his nose from the attack. He wasn't expecting it to hurt this much, this meant that he needed to ready up his game now!

The two dragon slayer ran up to each other and started to attack each other as fast as they could. They were both punching and blocking at rapid speed and it started to look like this fight just went DBZ style, the two of them continued to punch, dodge, and block each attack every pasting second and it looked like neather one was going to back down anytime soon. Natsu and Gajeel kept on punching each other as fast as they could, Natsu punched from the left, Gajeel leaned his head to the right, Gajeel punched from the right, Natsu leaned his head to the left. This was looking like it was repeating for a while until Natsu thought of a way to broke the pattern.

He caught Gajeel's left hand and held on tight, he threw a punch with his other hand but Gajeel used his free hand to catch Natsu's. The two then started to lift their knees and their started to coillied with each other as well. Neather one of then loosened their gripon their opponent's arms and continued to hold on tight.

The students were starting to get amazed by how this fight got so exciting so quickly, most of them took out their phones to record to brawl that was happening infront of them.

Natsu decided to start taking things to the next level. He lit his elbow on fire and called, "Fire Dragon Elbow."

A magic circle surounded his elbow and shot a jet of fire out of it, the boost caused Natsu's arms to break free and punch Gajeel on the face with a tons of more force then better. This force sended Gajeel flying backwards towards the other end of the field and caused him to hold his cheek in pain, he was not expecting that much force so quickly.

He wasn't the only one, cause the rest of the room was just as surprised as he was. They couldn't believe what they just saw. Natsu shot fire out of his elbow!

"How did he just shoot fire out of his elbow?" asked a random student.

Back on the field, Gajeel had recovered from the attack and looked at Natsu. Anyone could see the excitment written all over his face.

Gajeel quickly ran up to Natsu, while doing so he turned one of his arms into a iron club, then he thrusted it forward towards Natsu. but he quickly jumped to avoid it and when he landed on the club he started to Gajeel. When he was close enough he set his feet on fire and kicked Gajeel in the face while calling, "Fire Dragon Talon."

The impact caused Gajeel to fall on he back, but he got up quickly and started to run at Natsu again. This Natsu ran up towards Gajeel and both butted heads, they then grabbed each other's hand and started to headbutt each other repeatedly.

"Got to say, you really are impressive. But your not going to last too much longer in this fight, cause I'm taking you down!" said Gajeel as he and Natsu continued to headbutt each other.

"Don't be so sure, I never go down easily. But you have been training hard like you said, you came prepared and for that you earn my respect, but still I haven't lost yet." replied Natsu.

The two of them let go if each other's hands and when back to close range combat, only this time their started kicking each other as fast as they could. Gajeel then tried to lift his knee to hit Natsu in the stomach, but the pink haired dragon slayer caught it and pushed it down again. Gajeel then started to punch at Natsu with everything he had, but Natsu kept on dodging the attacks.

Natsu then started to back up to prepare for his next attack, "Fire Dragon Sword Horn." he called.

Natsu then surounded his body with fire and charged in towards Gajeel and tackled him to the ground. This took the iron dragon slayer by surprise, but he quickly got up again after the attack.

"Ok, you were right about you being stronger than I thought you were. So I guess I'll just make it harder for you to deliver damage to me!" said Gajeel. A magic circle appeared under his feet and a moment later, his body started to get covered in iron scales.

"Uh oh!" said Natsu.

"Uh oh is right, for you that is!" replied Gajeel as he then started to run up to Natsu ready to attack. Natsu stood his ground for whatever may come his way, he knew that a transformation in appearance means a boost of power or anything else, so that meant he needed to be a lot more careful than he was before.

When Gajeel was close enough he then started to attack Natsu by throwing as many punches as he could. However all that Natsu was doing was dodging them as fast as could, he wasn't throwing a single punch or blocking the attacked, he was just dodging.

"What's the matter pinkie, don't have enough time to fight back, all you can do is dodge?"

"Well, you're half right."

"Half?"

Natsu just smiled in response as he kept on dodging the attacks. After about a minute, Gajeel's punches began to slow down, and by the look of his face Natsu could tell that he was getting tired. Natsu quickly ducked the next punch and started to surround his fist with fire, "Fire Dragon Iron Fist."

He punched Gajeel in the stomach which sended him back a few feet. Gajeel tooked total fine, as his iron body protected him. Natsu on the other hand was in great pain and the look on his face was all the proof anyone needed to tell. He had just punched a guy that was covered in an iron metal body, and punching him with enough force to send him back a bit even with his hand on fire had to hurt.

"I'll admit that you are the first person to ever have enough force to push me back by punching me while I'm covered in scales. But I'm afraid this is as far as your going to get!" said the iron dragon slayer.

"I wouldn't be too sure!" replied Natsu smiling. Before anyone could say anything, there was a loud 'crack' sound. It echoed through the sparring room and caused everyone to wonder what made it, until Gajeel looked down. His iron dragon scale body was begining to crack around the area where Natsu punched him earlier!

"What?!" said Gajeel in complete shock. The rest of the class was just as surprised, they knew that it was possible to break through Gajeel's iron dragon scales but it had never been done until now!

"Looks like I'm getting closer to winning this thing!" smiled Natsu.

"Don't think that for a second that this gives you an adventage." warned Gajeel.

"Then I guess I'll just have to kept fighting then." replied Natsu as he ran up towards the iron dragon slayer with his fist covered in flames. Gajeel ran up to Natsu as well to continue the brawl, but Natsu put out the flames from his hands and just went back to dodging the attacks that Gajeel was trying to deliver. What was different about this time was that Gajeel was a bit tired out from trying to punch Natsu eariler and he wasn't punching as fast anymore. This gave Natsu the opportunity he needed, he lit his hands on fire again and started punching Gajeel whenever he got the chance to.

"Fire Dragon Talon." he called as he kicked Gajeel with his feet set on fire. This sended the iron dragon slayer back a few feet again, not only that but more of his armour began to crack.

'Shit, this isn't good!' he thought.

The two then ran up to each other and started to inrange in close quarters combat like before. They were throwing punches at each other, dodging the attacks, colliding their fist with each other's, etc.

"How much longer can they keep going. This fight is getting super heated!" said a student from the crowd.

"I think this battle hasn't reached climax yet!" replied another student.

Natsu and Gajeel were now on opposite ends of the field and were looking at each other with full determination in their eyes.

"Let's finish this." said Natsu.

"Agreed." answered Gajeel.

The two brought their hand together over their mouths and called out their version of the attack, "Fire/Iron Dragon Roar."

Two dragon roars came out of both of the dragon slayer's mouthes, Natsu blew out fire magic while Gajeel blew iron magic. The two forms of dragon slayer magic headed towards each other and finally coillied with each other. The two roar attack were now pushing against each other in a beam struggle to over come the other. A few seconds pasted by as Gajeel's Iron Dragon Roar started to push Natsu's roar back a bit, Natsu used more power in his attack and it started to push back Gajeel's attack until the two were equal again. A full minute has pasted and the roars kept on pushing at each other, but then they by had enough and the two attacks exploded!

The field was covered in dust from the explosion and a few students were coughing from the dust. Luckily Erza covered Happy's mouth so the the little cat with wings wouldn't have a problem with the dust.

Inside the dust cloud, Gajeel was looking around to see if he could find Natsu, but it was easier said then done, cause te dust made it hard to see in. It was very quiet, too quiet for comfort, that was when Gajeel heard the sound of flames in front of him.

"Found ya!" he said. he turned his arm into a club and thrusted it forwards, but he never heard Natsu yelled in pain, instead his club hit the wall.

"Over here!" said an all to familiar voice. Gajeel looked over and saw Natsu running up to him with his fist on fire.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist." he called. Natsu punched Gajeel right in the face with as much force as he could. He then started to punch as fast as he could with both of his hands, it was hard, but Natsu kept on punching with all his might as fast as he could.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH." he yelled as he punched Gajeel as much as he could. It looked like Natsu had more than two arms as he punched at fast as he could. And with one finally shot, he broke through Gajeel's iron dragon scales of armor as he sharttered and Gajeel landed on his back.

Gildarts got up close to look at Gajeel, he put his hand on Gajeel's chest to see if he was fine, thankfully he was.

"The winner of today's sparring match is Natsu Dragneel!" he called. Not a moment later the bell rang and Happy flew over to Natsu and landed on his head.

"Thanks for taking care of Happy, Erza." he called.

"And thank you for the fight, Gajeel." he said to Gajeel as he regained conciseness.

"Just don't expect this to happen the next time we fight, cause next time I'll win for sure!" replied the iron dragon slayer as he was carried off towards the nurses office. Since the bell had rung, that meant that it was lunch time and Natsu quickly dashed out of the room, leaving a trial of dust behind.

* * *

(Lunch Time with The Ams)

The team were eating outside at one of the picnic tables enjoying the sun outside. Natsu was sharing his tuna fish sandwich with Happy, which the little Exceed seemed to be enjoying a lot. It seemed like Happy was trying to eat the whole sandwich for himself, "Hey, leave some for me, it is my lunch after all!" said Natsu.

The team laughed. Natsu was lucky that he had made a lot of sandwiches to full his tummy, cause Happy was just about doing the one right in front of him.

"(Haha, It's times like this at makes everything fine just fine.)" said Drago

"(I'll agree with you on that that, Drago.)" said Pikachu. He and the rest of Ash's Pokemon were eating their lunch next to the table that the team was sitting at. The laughter soon died down when they hear a noise near by.

"Did you gets hear that?" asked the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Yup, heard it loud and clear!" replied the straw hat pirate.

The team got in a fighting position and was ready to strike if what was near by was a threat. They waited first to see what they could be dealing with. When that sound maker came within sight, it turned out to be Serena, May, Dawn, and their Pokemon.

"False alarm, guys. They're harmless." Ash assured them.

"Hey Ash, friends of yours?" asked Dawn, looking at the teens beside Ash.

"Yeah, in a way." he replied.

"You know these girls, Ash?" asked Asuna.

"Yeah, they're my classmates." replied the aura user.

The girls were a bit hurt by Ash calling them just his classmates, but they realized that they haven't been spending much time with him for him to call them friends. But this seemed like the perfect opportunity to do so.

"Is it alright if we sit with you guys?" asked May.

"I guess." answered Ash.

The girls and their Pokemon joined the team as they almost finished lunch, they decided to get introductions out of the way first.

"I heard that you guys are the new students, right?" asked May.

"Right, I'm Asuna."

"My names Kirito."

"I'm Naruto"

"I'm Luffy."

"My names Natsu."

"My names Dan."

"(And I'm Drago.)"

"Ahhh, what is that?!" the girls screamed.

"Calm down, It's just Drago, my Bakugan." replied Dan.

"Oh, I've heard of those, and there are few Bakugan trainers in the school as well. Sorry for acting like that." apologized Dawn.

"(I wasn't expecting that reaction. But then again, you three are the first Pokemon trainers I've ever meet.)" said Drago.

The Pokemon were meanwhile having a discussion of their own. They were all introducing each other, talking about their lifes with their trainers, talking about the moves they know, etc.

Pikachu was enjoying the last of his Pokemon food when Dawn's Buneary came up to him to start a conversation. Pikachu finished his bowl of food when he saw the bunny Pokemon came up next to him.

"(Hi. Is there something you want?)" he asked.

"(No, I just wanted to get to know you a bit better. By the way, that battle you were in on your trainer's first day two weeks ago was really something, you're really strong.)" she said.

"(Thanks. Me and Ash train a lot when we're on our adventures through each region we visit.)" explained Pikachu.

"(Then you must have traveled a lot in order to become that strong.)" said Skitty, walking over to sit next to Pikachu.

"(Sure have.)" he answered. Buneary frowned because of Skitty taking Pikachu away from her conversation with him.

"(What kind of regions that you and Ash travel to?)" asked Fennekin as she approached Pikachu, which made Skitty frown since she wanted to ask that.

"(Well, Ash and I just got back from exploding the Kalos region two mounths ago.)" he answered.

"(Kalos! That means you traveled through my native region!)" Fennekin said with excitment.

The rest of the Pokemon were looking that the four little Pokemon talking about their travels, it was easy to see that Skitty, Buneary, and Fennekin, were trying to get Pikachu's attention.

'You lucky bastard. Not even trying and now you got a harem!' thought Talonflame. He then looked over at Ash and the other on the picnic table, he then looked at May, Dawn, and Serena, and then narrowed his eyes.

'I wonder if like trainer like Pokemon is really true.' he thought as he smiled thinking about what could happen between Ash and the four girls.

Meanwhile back with the humans at the table, they started talking about they kinds of things that had happened at school so far. The girls were surprised that Ash is friend with a Bakugan trainer, a pirate, a ninja, a wizard, two sword users.

"Wow, you all are really impressive to do a lot of things." said Dawn.

"Thanks." said Natsu. He then little something soft land on his head and knew just what or who it was.

"Hey, Happy." said that dragon slayer as he petted to little blue cat on his head.

"Aww, it's so cute. What Pokemon is at?" asked Dawn.

"It's not a Pokemon, it's a creature called an Excced." corrected Natsu.

"It looks like a cat if you ask me." said May. Happy suddeny got up and used his tiny wings to fly into May's head.

"Aww. He looks so cute while on your head, May!" said Serena.

"He felts so soft." replied May as she petted Happy. The little Excced enjoyed it a lot.

"Say Ash, I've been wondering, how are you going to battle tomorrow against Gary, Paul, and Trip?" asked Serena.

"I'll find a way. I went against the odds before and I can do it again."

Ash suddenly felt something pull one of the leggings of his jeans. he looked down to see Pichu raising his hand, asking Ash to pick him up. The young raven haired teen smiled and picked up his newest Pokemon.

"(Thanks, Papa.)" said Pichu.

Ash smiled at the little mouse Pokemon in his arms. It's cuteness quickly caught the attention of the three girls at the table.

"You know, Ash. I think you'll make a good father someday, seeing how to treat a baby Pokemon." said May.

"I'm just treating him like anybody shouuld treat a new born baby. It's nothing special really." Ash replied. He thought that he was acting normal for having become a trainer of a baby Pokemon.

"Hey Ash, I've been wondering, what Pokemon are you going to use for you battles tomorrow?" asked Naruto.

"I'm still thinking about it. All you need to know is that I'm defiantly going to use Pikachu." Ash answered.

"(I knew I'd get the chance to get some payback!)" cheered to electric mouse Pokemon.

"As for the rest of my team, I'll think of something by tomorrow." declared the young raven haired trainer.

"I think you should use that Infernape of yours, it took down Gary's Golem with ease!" suggested Dawn.

"That be a smart move since he did really well against Paul on Saturday." reminded Naruto.

"Saturday? Wait, you mean that you battled Paul with Infernape?" asked Serena.

"I'm guessing the story about me beating him got out!" said Ash.

"Yup. You should defiantly us him in your battles tomorrow." replied Dawn.

"Of course I'll us him, after all he wants to prove himself to Paul!" said Ash.

"Prove himself?" asked a very confussed May.

* * *

 **One short story later**

* * *

"So your Infernape used to belong to Paul, but then he abandoned it and you take him in!? That jerk, he's cares about nothing but getting stronger!" said Dawn with a bunch of fury in her voice.

"Don't worry about it, Ash take them down just like he did before!" encouraged Natsu.

"Natsu's right, Ash doesn't back down with out a fight!" said Asuna.

"You know it! I'll make sure to be ready so that tomorrow I'll show those three what I'm made of!" said Ash with a confedent smile on his face.

"That's the Ash we know." smiled Natsu.

"(Yay for Papa!)" cheered Pichu.

"(And yay for always trying hard to achieve our goals!)" cheered Pikachu.

"Aye!" cheered Happy.

"It looks like we'll need a lot of popcorn for tomorrow." assumed Luffy.

"That's for sure, because tomorrows battles are going to be good." said Dan.

"(Let's hope Ash has a plan to counter attack when they least expect it.)" said Drago.

"Don't worry, Drago. I'm going to use the special move!" informed Ash. This caught the girls' attention.

"Special move?" asked May.

"Yup, that special move is my trump card to beating Gary, Paul, and Trip, tomorrow!" said Ash.

"What move is it?" asked Serena.

"Sorry, no spoliders. You'll have to wait until tomorrow." Ash said. This made to girls pout because they have been excited about the battles for the last two weeks, they were lucky that the wait will be over the next day, cause the whole school was just as impatient.

The pouting on the girls' faces soon disappeared when everyone saw Happy trying to lift Pichu to go for a fly together.

"Awwww. That's is the most cutest thing we've ever seen!" said the girls with stars in their eyes.

Everyone else laughed and found the seen to be adorable as well. Unfortunately someone was about to change the mood that eveyone was in.

"Pathetic."

Everyone heard the voice and some of them recognized it while others didn't. 'Well speak of the devil!' thought Ash as he turned around to face three familiar, but unfriendly faces.

"Looks like your having fun with your pokepals, Ash." said Gary with an arrogant smirk.

"Just great, and when things seemed so peaceful a second ago." said May.

"Well you three sure have a habit of poping up out of nowhere." said Ash.

"Who are those guys?" asked Asuna.

"That's Gary, Paul, and Trip. You know the jerks that tried to attack Ash two weeks ago." answered Naruto. Asuna, Kirito, Luffy, and Dan narrowed their eyes as they looked at the three. The three bullies that tried to attack their 'brother' over a dumb winning streak.

"We were walking by and saw you, so we decided to said 'hi'." said Trip.

"That's a first, usually you ways of saying 'hi' is by shoving into people or calling us weaklings." growled May.

"Well 'hi'. And now goodbye!" said Ash.

"What's the matter, Ash? Afried that we're here to spoil your fun?" taunted Gary.

"No, afried that your here to make fools of yourselves again, and I don't want to be responsible for your pirde getting crush. At least not until tomorrow!" replied the raven haired trainer.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked a slightly annoyed Trip.

"It means that I don't want you three causing problems. I got a lot to think about in the next few weeks, so I need all the time I need to think about it." answered the aura user.

"So you thought about backing out of our battles I see." smirked Paul.

"Fat chance. Once our battles are over tomorrow, I'll be busy thinkig about the next event I'm in." corrected Ash.

"What event would that's be?" asked Trip.

"It's a secret, I can't say too much."

The three boys looked at Ash's rooster of Pokemon. They were quite impressed by the team that Ash had. Then they looked over at the table with the girls and the new students, they were surprised to see a blue cat with Pichu on the table.

"What Pokemon is that?" asked Paul.

"It's not a Pokemon, it's an Exceed. Pokemon aren't the only creatures that live on this planet." answered Natsu.

Paul then looked at Pichu to see it wiggle it's ears to get Happy to laugh.

"Why do you still have that Pichu?, you already have a Pikachu so you don't need it." he asked.

"So what if I already have a Pikachu, Pichu has nowhere else to go, plus it hatched so that makes him my Pokemon, plus everyone at home thinks he's great and he like my son in a way." smiled Ash.

'Awww. He's so sweet!' thought the girls. Their eyes were in the shape of pink heart, Ash's words truly made their hearts melt. Unfortunately Paul was about to ruin the mood again.

"Your pathetic."

Everyone except for Gary and Trip widen their eyes in surprise. The mood was defiantly ruined now.

"You have such a big rooster of powerful Pokemon and yet you decide to keep that weak useless little Pichu when you don't even need it. There's no point for you to keep it."

This got everyone very angry at what Paul just said. This is a baby Pokemon at he's talking about, and he's being a jerk like always.

"Hold it right there, Paul. You have no right to talk like that about Pichu!" yelled Dawn with anger.

"That's right, it's Ash's Pokemon and he can decide what he wants to do with him!" sanpped May.

"Not to mention that Pichu is just a baby Pokemon. He's not even twenty four hours old yet, he can't get that strong on such a short amount of time." yelled Serena.

"What makes you think that you can talk that way, didn't anyone ever tell you that if you don't have something nice to say then you shouldn't say anything at all?" asked Asuna with a lot of anger. Just who does this guy think he is, talking trash about her 'brother's' Pokemon.

The teens weren't the only ones that were angry by this, so were the Pokemon, Drago, and Happy, even through he was too young for Natsu to let him do anything to talk back.

"Paul, I don't know what your problem is, be don't ever insult anyone who's important to me again or you'll regret it, that I promise you." warned Ash. He was actually very angry that someone had said such a hing about his Pokemon, but was trying to contral his anger to avoid making a scene.

"I'm not scared of you, punk. Besides, you only won against me on Saturday because you got lucky."

"Wrong, I won because I was careful and throught things through. Strong trainers can hold their ground in the face of pressure. The reason I beat you and Gary was because I was prepared for a headed battle. I may have not known that I was going to battle you at day, but I leave home prepared for an emergency, that's how I beated both of you."

"I'll admit that you do know how to use words, but that won't help you against the three of us tomorrow!" warned Paul.

"We'll let the battles do the talking tomorrow. Just make sure your prepared." replied Ash. Three walked away from the group, leaving them with angry faces. It was clear that Ash was going to have his work cut out for him, he knew that he shouldn't hold back anything and teach them a lesson in showing other's some respect.

"I can't believe that jerk. Ash, make sure to slap some sence into them tomorrow, and show them who they decided to mess with." said Natsu.

"Don't worry, I'm not holding back. They want to talk to you guys like that, then they ask for me to go full out!" replied Ash.

"I think you should talk to Pichu and make him feel better." suggested Asuna. Everyone looked at Pichu to see him with a sad face and his ears dropped down. Ash was going to make sure that Paul paid for insulting his 'son' and making him feel like this.

"Yeah, Pichu. Don't listen to Paul, he's just mad that I beated him before and is trying to get me angry by insulting you. But all the things that he said about you are not truth. Sure your not as strong as most of my Pokemon, but it's because your still a baby. I promise to make him get want he deserves tomorrow, for you and everyone else!" smiled Ash.

Pichu looked up at Ash for a moment, only to see his 'father' smile at him. This made him feel better and jump into Ash's arms for a hug. Everyone smiled at the two making such a sweet scene.

* * *

(5 Minutes Later)

The team then separated to look around the school a bit more to see the things that they missed during the first two weeks of coming here. We now join Dan, he was walking around the main floor to see if he could find anything that he hasn't seen yet. He kept on walking until he saw Runo up ahead, she looked like she was having trouble carring a few things.

They then all felt down on the floor and created a big mess, which made the blue haired girl mad.

"Why do I always forget this stuff and end up carrying it the next day?!" she said as she began to start picking it up again. She was about to reach for a textbook when another hand picked it up before her. She looked up and saw the same boys that beated her in gym class two weeks ago. Dan Kuso

"It looks like you need a hand, mind if I lend you one?" he asked.

"Yes, please." she replied. Dan took half of the books the she was carrying, which lighten the load for her.

"Thanks, Dan. This really helps a lot."

"No problem. So, what is all of this?"

"It's a bunch of textbooks that I used to study from, but I always forget to put them back, which ends up having me to carry then all in the end. Now I have to got to all of my clases to drop them off." she explained.

"I'll help you, besides I have nothing better to do at the moment." Dan offered.

"Really, thanks a bunch." smiled Runo.

"(Not a problem, Dan and I are always happy to help someone in need.)" said Drago from Dan's shoulder. This caused Runo to look at Drago, she was surprised to see a Bakugan on Dan's shoulder.

"Your a Bakugan user?" she asked.

"Yup, this is my partner Drago." Dan replied.

"(Please to meet you Runo.)" said the Bakguan, introducing himself to the blue haired girl.

"asweome, I have a Bakugan as well." she said.

"Really?" asked Dan.

"Yeah, her name is Tigrerra. She a great battler and is really strong." Runo explained.

"Well, I guess we'll have to battle someday." suggested Dan.

"I look forward to it!" replied Runo. The two of them continued to walk towards Runo's classes to drop off the textbooks. She was glad that she had company this time, cause it gets very lonely doing this by herself.

* * *

(With Natsu)

The young dragon slayer was waiting around the outside of the school with Happy resting on his head. Natsu decided that walking around the school building a lap or two might help him focus on how he was going to prepared for the New York Marital Arts tournament. He was just as eager to fight all the opponents at the event, as well as his 'siblings'. He always wanted to see how each of them are against other people, or how good the other fighters in the city were. This tournament was the perfect way to see it all, it was only a few weeks away and he and the rest of the AM warriors have plenty of time to prepare, he just hoped that other would do well.

Natsu kept on walking walking around the building. However, he had the strangest feeling, it felt like he was being followed. He worried for Happy's safety, so he held the blue cat in his arms and looked behind him to see if there was anyone here. there was no one to be found, but he knew that he was being followed.

"Ok, whoever you are show yourself cause I'm tired of being followed and would like to move on. If you don't, then I'll just wait until you show yourself." he warned.

He and Happy waited for a moment until someone showed their legs out from back a tree, then the whole person reviled herself to be Lucy.

"Why ya following us Lucy?"

"I just want to hang out with you a little bit since I'm bored and have no one to talk to."

"Alright. I guess I could use someone else to talk to as well, someone who wasn't born this morning." smiled the pink haired dragon slayer as he looked up at the blue cat with wings.

Happy was now flying off Natsu's head and flapped his tiny wings over to Lucy. The blonde haired beauty held out her arms for Happy to fly into. He flew into her arms and was rocked back and forth like a human baby.

"Aww, your such a cute little kitty, Happy." said Lucy to the blue exceed.

"Aye!" replied the cat.

"You two seem to be pulling it off well." smiled Natsu.

"Thanks, he's such a cute little creature." said Lucy.

The two of them then started to walk laps around the school building with Happy resting in Lucy's arms. They started to talk about any plans for the weekend, but Natsu only had one word to about that. Training.

"Why are you planning on training so much over the weekend, Natsu?" asked Lucy.

"There's a martial arts tournament happening soon, so I plan to compete in it to see how strong I'am against the rest of the fighters in New York!" explained Natsu.

"Wow. I've never seen you fight before, I wish I was in sparring class so the I can see you in action!" said Lucy.

"Don't worry, I promise to put on a good show if you ever get the chance to see me fight." replied the pink haired teen.

Happy then decided to fly back into Natsu's head, but the second his body touches Natsu's head, the dragon slayer remembered something important.

"Oh man, I completly forget about something! Sorry, Lucy, but I got to go, it was nice talking to you though." said Natsu as he started to run away towards the school.

"Bye, Natsu." said Lucy with awkwardness in her voice. She wondered what Natsu had forgotten.

* * *

(With Ash)

The young aura user was now walking through the halls thinking about what Pokemon to use in his battles tomorrow. One things for sure was that tomorrow was going to be really tough, he knows that if he makes one mistake, then everything will come crashing down on him. He knew that he needed to she the three bullies exactly who they're messing with!

Ash continued to walk through the halls of the school when he suddenly a man struggling with some books he was carrying. Ash being the helpful guys that he is decided to help the man out.

"Excuse me sir. Do you need any help with those books?" he asked the man, or rather the books since they were covering his face.

"Oh yes. I would like some help young man, thank very much." replied the struggling book man.

Ash raised his hands to pick up 7 books. Ash had no trouble carrying about that many since he trains his body about everyday of his life since started living with Master Pan. With fewer books in front of the man's face, Ash could now see who it was. His eyes widen when he recognized the man's face from his first day of his journey in the Sinnoh region.

"Professor Rowan?!"

"Ash Ketchum?!"

The two looked at each other with a surprised look on their faces. Both had the same question running their head, 'What's he doing here?'

Ash Decided that he should be the first to say something.

"It's nice to see you here Professor!" he smiled.

"Well, it's nice to see you here as well, Ash! But I must ask, what are you doing here in Epic High?" asked the lead professor of Sinnoh.

"I came to this school now. I've been attending here for about two weeks now. But now for me to ask you to same question."

"I'm a teacher here for to students!"

"What?! How can you teach here, keep on studying Pokemon, and give the Sinnoh starters out to new trainers all at the same time?"

"Don't worry, Ash. I can did all three at once, I've already have been for the past year."

"If your should."

Pikachu decided to help out as well. He jumped on the books that Ash was carrying to picked one up then he jumped on to the floor. "(I'll help too)" he said.

"Looks like Pikachu wants to lean a hand." smiled Ash.

"Well thank you as well Pikachu." said the professor.

"So Professor, where do we take those books?" asked Ash.

"Just follow me!" replied the researcher of Sinnoh. He lead Ash through the halls of the school to get to their destination.

* * *

(At the Meeting Room)

Inside seated at a table are five faces that Ash will recognized when he walks in with Professor Rowan. These five people have heard about Ash's accomplishments during his first two weeks of school and are very eager to see him again. Luckily they didn't have to wait longer!

"I can't wait for tomorrow. I hope Ash wins!" said one of them.

"I hope so too. I hear of the strikes that he made for the battles an it's really starting to worry me!" another person in the meeting room.

"Let's have a bit of faith in him, and hopefully he'll do well!" said another person, who was female.

Suddenly the door to the room opened with Professor Rowan walking in with the books he was carrying and a young man carrying a large amount of books as well that would be too much for other teens his age to carry!

"Thank you Ash and Pikachu, both of you helped me out a lot with these things." thanked Professor Rowan.

"No problem, we were happy to help." said Ash

"(I was glad to lend a hand!)" replied Pikachu.

Ash was about to leave when he saw five more familiar faces from his journey through out the regions. There was of course Professor Oak from his period one class. But there was also Professor Elm, Professor Birch, Professor Juniper, and Professor Sycamore. Ash and Pikachu were surprised to see them all here, Pichu on the other hand was very confused.

"Hello there, Ash. It's nice to see you again after a while!" greeted Professor Elm.

"What are you all doing here?" asked the aura user.

"We teach here." replied Professor Birch.

"How do you find time to teach here?, continue you research?, and give starters out to trainers?"

"It's not that hard really. We always have time for it, plus we want to help trainers become stronger and understand Pokemon better." answered Professor Juniper.

"(Wow, this day is full of surprises!)" whispered Pikachu.

"I know right." Ash whispered back.

The adults then looked at the Pichu on Ash's head. The little guy was smiling as he played peek a boo with his ears, this warmed the hearts of everyone in the room.

"Aww. Ash is that the adorable little Pichu the school has heard so much about?" asked Juniper.

"Who else would it be?" replied Ash.

"Your right, it was silly to ask!" said Juniper.

"He looks like he's very playful." noticed Birch.

"Well, things have been going smoothly since he hatched." explained Ash.

"(What about those three as lunch earlier?)" asked he starter.

"Oh, I forgot." sighed the aura user.

"Forgot what?" asked Elm.

"It's nothing important. What is important is how did you all know about Pichu?" Ash asked.

"News around this school spreads quickly. Like how three trouble makers attacked you!" explained Oak.

"I see you heard about that!" Ash frowned.

"Are you alright by the way?" asked Sycamore.

"I'm fine. The fools were too slow to even lay a finger on me!"

"(Wish the same could have been true for me.)" sighed Pikachu. He still remembered how hard Trip's Serperior squished him, he thought he was going to die from a lack of oxygen.

"Professor Oak, you do know that when you said trouble makers, you meant Gary as well right?" Ash asked to professor of the Kanto region.

"Of course I do."

"Do you consider him a problem as well?"

"Yes, he always thinks that he's the best there is because of his winning streak, he always said that he's going to be all the champions of all the regions and think too highly of himself. He doesn't thank his Pokemon for all the work that they do thinking that wins are his victories. And his arrogant attitude makes him think he can pick on others. It's even harder that I have to raise him and my granddaughter as well."

"What happened to their parents?"

"Car accident."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Anyway. I'll be rooting for Ash. I'm sure that if you can beat Gary and the other two, then he'll see that he greatly needs to change."

"Don't worry, I promise to do my best, and I'll put on a good show too!" smiled the raven haired teen.

"I can see you you've gotten stronger over a last few years!" commented Rowan.

'And more handsome as well!' thought Juniper. The last time that see saw Ash was during his adventures in Unova. It was when he went to pick up his Pokemon that she was keeping for him at her lab during his journey, when he was done and ready to head home for New York she bought him a ticket to a cruise that was going to travel through the Decolore Islands to New York. He thanked her for taking care of his Pokemon the boarded to cruise ship where he said his finally goodbye to her as the ship disappeared. That was almost a year ago, 10 months to be exact. She continued to look at Ash as she saw how different he looked in such a short amount of time. He grow about two inches taller, he was wearing a different jacket from the one he wore in Unova, and his arm muscles are a bit bigger than the last time she saw him! Plus, after seeing him walk in helping Rowan carry 7 books with **787** pages in **each** , it was clear that he was stronger than most kids his age!

"Well I better get going, it was nice to see all of you again!" said Ash as he started to exit the room.

"Good luck in your battles tomorrow, Ash! We'll be watching you!" said Juniper. The young trainer left the room, he knew that he had to do his best to win tomorrows battles.

* * *

(3 Hours Later)

The AM warriors had made it home about thirty minutes ago an are just about finished their homework. Their decided to take break from both training and patrolling the city, since it's been really quiet lately and Pan always gave a day off from training one every week. The team had no idea why the city has started to calm down a little bit. Their greatest guess was that B.A.D was up to something big and was stopping their crimes for a bit to want on it. But they weren't so sure yet, they would have to pay them a visit and beat the answer out of them.

"All done. I'm so ready to watch some Dragon Ball Super!" said Dan.

"Maybe you kids should watch this first." said Pan. The team turned around to see Pan looking at the TV. It was turned on to the news and by the looks of it, their were talking about the martial arts tournament!

* * *

(TV)

 _"Welcome everyone and good evening, I'm Sid Cargo and with me as always is Maddy Farebed."_

 _"Hello everyone, today we'll be telling you about an event that's going to be taking place in Central Park next weekend. New York's first Martial Arts Tournament. Where fighters from across the city will be competing to see which one of them is the strongest!"  
_

 _"That's right, Maddy. The city has been preparing for weeks to set this event up. With it, we'll all be able to see just how many talented fighters this city has, those who are hiding some combat talent can show it off here at the event where many sports or fighting fans can get a kick out of the action. Sign outs are still going on, so those fighters who are interesting in joining still have a chance to sign up for the event!"  
_

 _"We'll also be there on the day the tournament starts, we have been in formed that the event will last for a number of days so that means that the event will last for more than a day. The officials in charge of the event have told us that they'll be having it on the weekends, so any teenage fighters won't have to worry about missing school. With this information given to us, it's clear that this tournament will last for about a month if it's held on the weekends only. So we'll have to wait and see how this event goes!"_

 _"That's right, Maddy. But it looks like that's all the time with for now, stay tuned as we'll see how a 23 year old house wife/mother makes models of her family out of Popsicle sticks!"_

* * *

"Wow, it's a good thing that we signed up for the tournament before we came home, otherwise we might not have enough spaces for all of us to compete!" said Asuna.

"I know. It be no fun if you guys aren't there to fight with me." replied a leaf ninja.

"We will have to go up as each other eventually you know!" stated Natsu.

"Well don't think that for a second that I'm going to go easy just because you guys are my family!" warned Luffy.

"I was thinking the same thing!" said Ash.

Luffy, Naruto, Ash, Dan, Natsu, Kirito, and Asuna looked at each other with smiling faces, promising that no matter how much they care about each other that they will not hold back during the tournament!

Pan smiled at his children, he was proud at how much they have each grown during the years of his caring, he hoped that they would do well during the event. He started to wonder about what other fighters will be at the tournament!

* * *

(With Serena, Dawn, and May)

The three girls have decided to head over to May's house to hang out a little bit. The main topic in their heads is Ash, and how he's going to do tomorrow against the school's three strongest trainers!

"Do you think that Ash will do alright tomorrow?" asked Serena. She was still worrying about the outcome of the battles the next day.

"Now that I think about it he is getting a run for his money, I'm not so sure that he'll do as good as I said he would." replied an equally worried Dawn.

"Well it all depends on how Ash counter attacks them and how strong his Pokemon are! Specking of which, I wonder what kind of Pokemon he has anyway?" asked May.

"I guess we'll have to wait and find out tomorrow." said Serena.

The girls kept on walking until they reached May's house. It had a red roof and was painted white everywhere else. May opened the door with her key and let herself and her friends inside. The three teens took off their shoes and walked into the living room were they were surprised to see a few faces!

"Mom?!" said Serena and Dawn as they saw their mothers sitting on the couch with May's mom.

"Hey girls, glad to see your all here safe and sound." smiled Grace as she drank her tea.

"What are you doing here?" asked Dawn.

"We just wanted to see other each again after such a long time. We're good friends with each other too ya know!" answered Johanna.

"Plus, we all wanted to celebrate the news about Ash and his family returning!" added Caroline.

"Wait!? How do you know Ash?" asked Serena.

"The School website." answered May's Father Norman. The three girls looked over to see him on the computer on the school website.

"Also, we're great friends with his parents as well!" said Grace.

"Really?!" asked Serena.

"Come see for yourselves." said Johanna. She took out a photo album from one of a shelf in the room and started looking for a set of pictures to show the girls. When she found what she was looking for, she showed the girls. In the picture was Serena, Dawn, and May when they were just 4 years old. But in between Serena and Dawn was a boy that looked actually like Ash, but younger.

"Who's that?" asked May's younger brother Max. He pointed towards Ash in the picture.

"That's Ash Ketchum. His parents are good friends with us and he played with the girls a lot when they were younger. You weren't born back then, so you haven't me him yet, dear." answered his mom.

"I knew he looked familiar! When I saw him on the first day two weeks ago I knew that I recognized him, but I couldn't put my finger on it." cheered Serena.

Her mother giggled at her reaction, "I knew you'd be happy when you remembered. But I wonder what your reaction would be if I told you that you did something to him when you were younger!".

"W-What did I do to him?" asked the blonde Kalos girl.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

The four future Pokemon trainers were playing in he living room of Serena's house. This was in fact the fifth play date that the little four year old children were having. The three girls and one boy really hit if off on their first play together! Ash brought some books that he had on Pokemon and shared it with the girls. The three thought he was very kind and caring, this cause the three girls to grow a bit of feelings the young raven haired boy!

Each of them fell for him in their own way. Serena fell for him when he saved her during summer camp. And over time, the more they played together, the more she got closer to him and her attraction towards him grow stronger.

Dawn fell for him during their second play date. The kids were having a snack of cookies after playing soccer outside. Dawn had already finished her plate of cookies but she still wanted more. Her mother said that they were all out, which made her sad. Until Ash gave her his last two cookies, he already ate two and wasn't very hungry so he gust gave them to her. His reward was having her fall for him even more than before. His kindness made her feel very happy to be near him.

And finally, Ash won May's heart on their third play date. The adults had put the kids in the bedroom for a nap. However Ash wasn't sleepy and got out of the room quietly so he wouldn't wake the girls up. May was the only one who also awoke and decided to follow him.

It was a good things that Ash left because who knows how he would react to was Serena and Dawn said in their sleep!

"*Ashy, kiss me sweetie!*" said Serena in her sleep!

"*Ash, I want to have a family with you!*" Dawn sleep talked. She held the pillow and hugged it tight as it was Ash himself!

May followed Ash to the basement, where he was doing a bit of exercises. He was doing push ups, sit ups, jumping jacks, stretching, etc. She watched as he continued to work out his body and wondered why he was doing this. When Ash spotted her, and answered her question. He wanted to become stronger like his Pokemon when he becomes a trainer. He wanted to grow with his Pokemon to become stronger and be able to face anything in his way.

May asked if she could join him and he agreed. The two then started to make their bodies sweat a lot, but May didn't have the will power to continue on so she just watched Ash work out. By the time he was done, he had become a lot stronger than he was 2 hours ago.

When they decided to head back upstairs May was too tired to climb up, so Ash offered to carry her. He lifted her bride style and started to head up without letting the adults see them. May was lost for words at what was happening. She was being carried by her new friend! She looked at his arms and her eyes widen at how much bigger they were two hours ago! She just had to touch them, and oh boy did they feel different, but in a good way.

When they got to the room Ash slowly walked in trying not to walk up Dawn or Serena. He gently put May on the bed that she was put in for nap time. May blushed at Ash's strength and at how gentle he was at handling a woman at such a young ago. He went back to his bed and the two pretended to be asleep until they actually fell asleep.

But luck wasn't on their side, cause right when they were about to fall asleep their parents came in and started to wake everyone up cause nap time was over. And that they were now going to the park!

However both Ash and May ended up falling asleep for the whole trip to the park, and at it as well. Ash's mom was just as confused as May's mom, but the big different was that while in his sleep Ash was sweating and his body felt warm the whole time. This caused Delia to worry a lot. So for the whole trip to the park, Ash and May ended up napping on the benches. Serena and Dawn would come to check on them a few times, but would also join them because they want to be close to Ash. The girls and the adult noticed that Ash's arms grew a bit during the last few hours! Which made them wonder what happened.

So the shorter version is that all three girls ended up growing feelings for Ash. The poor lucky bastard was too dense to know how lucky he was. So he was now the center of a harem!

So we now return to their fifth play date as mentioned before. The four kids were now playing with a bouncy ball, throwing it back and forth at each other. Everything was going just fine for them, until May threw the ball higher than expected. Serena tried to catch it but it flew over her and caused her to loss her balance, which then resulted in her falling on her back.

Ash went up to her to see if she was alright. He offered his hand to her so that he could help her up. Serena then remembered that this was the same as how she met Ash at summer camp a few months ago. She stared at her prince charming for a bit until she had an idea!

She grabbed Ash's hand and let him pull her up like when they met, but this time there was a twist! She leaned in closer to Ash's face and locked her lips with his! 4 year old Serena had just kissed 4 year old Ash on the lips! She held his shoulders tight to feel more of the moment, completely ignoring the fact that both May and Dawn were behind them. She then separated her lips from Ash's lips and looked at him with dreamy eyes and a red face. However she was not going to get the reaction that she hoped for. Ash ended up backing away and running towards the adults while screaming and whining about having 'girl germs' on his mouth!

When everyone heard what Ash had to say they all laughed at how clueless the young raven haired boy was. they held on to their stomachs and felt like their sides were going to split open. Both Ash's parents and Grace were in fact happy at what Serena did, while Delia tried to calm her little man down from a memorable experience at such a young age, Grace hugged her daughter trying to calm her down as well. Serena was crying waterfalls of sadness, she was heartbroken that HER Ash didn't like her present to him. Dawn and May meanwhile pouted at how Serena beat them to make a move on Ash first, and this did not go unnoticed by their parents.

 ***Flashback Ends***

* * *

"I-I-I kissed him?!" asked Serena as her head was releasing steam from her ears!

"Yup! I wish I could have seen it though. My little baby girl having her first kiss at the age of 4!" Grace sighed in happiness.

"MOM!" yelled the honey blonde teen. Now her mother was adding more fuel to the fire, which she did not need at the moment. She couldn't believe that she gave her first kiss to Ash at the age of 4! But she's not complaining!

"I can't believe that you gave Ash your first kiss all those years ago, Serena." said Dawn with a surprised voice, but if someone had listened hard enough they could hear the jealously in her voice. That didn't go unnoticed by her mother.

"Don't be upset, dear! After all you to caught up soon after!" she informed.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

The kids were now at the park enjoying their seventh play date. Ash had forgotten about the whole kiss thing a few weeks ago and it changed nothing about how he saw Serena, it was like that thing never even happened. Serena however was still attracted to Ash and her feelings for him are unchanged, she decided to try a different approach next time. Not only that, but Delia and Grace thought that they should start talking about arrangements for Ash and Serena to get married when they're old enough!

Right now, the kids were at the sandbox playing with their buckets and shovels. May and Serena were making rivers and roads with the sand while Ash and Dawn were building and castles. They had already build three and were on their way to four. Once they were done, Dawn suggested they play castle. Ash agreed and was about to call May and Serena, but Dawn stopped him and said that she just wanted the two of them to play, Ash agreed to this as well with little knowledge of why she wanted it to be just the two of them.

Dawn said that she was going to be a princess and that Ash was her knight in shinning armor. The raven haired boy liked that idea of being a brave strong knight, until Dawn made her next move that is! She came closer to Ash's face and connected her lips with his and kissed him while wrapping her arms around his back!

May and Serena soon turned their heads to the two and witnessed the show that they were seeing. Once Dawn separated her lips from HER shinning knight, she looked at him with stars in her eyes. But ash didn't have the same look!

Ash ran to his mom yelling about getting 'girl germs' from Dawn. The adults were once again laughing at Ash's complaining and clueless nature towards girls and romance. The laughter soon vanished when they saw Serena and Dawn hitting each other in a cat fight. Grace and Johanna quick ran over to pull their little princesses apart. When they asked why the two were fight, Serena answered to Dawn had kissed HER Ash, while Dawn said that Ash belonged to her!

 ***Flashback Ends***

* * *

"What!? I kissed Ash too?" asked a steaming blue haired girl.

"You did. And I still remember to dreamy look you had in your eyes when you did it!" giggled her mother.

"MOM!"

"That reminds me of when May locked her lips with Ash as well!" said Caroline.

"What!? I did that too?"

* * *

 ***Flashback***

About a month has pasted since the Pearlshipping kiss and everyone went back to normal as well. Ash put that whole thing behind him just like how he did with Serena, but Dawn still liked Ash the same way.

This was now the tenth play date and everyone was at Dawn's house in the basement watching Power Rangers Dino Thunder on TV. The grown ups were upstairs watching a movie for adults while the kids were in the basement. It was very snowy night and a strong snow storm was kicking in. No one was worried about what the storm could do, until the storm caused a power failure and turned off everything!

The kids were left in the basement screaming with fear. Ash was the bravest out of the four and told everyone to calm down and held on to one another. He felt someone hold on to him and wrapped their arms around him. Thankfully the power outage was short and the power came back on again. The lights helped light up the basement again so that ash could see who was wrapped around his body, and it turned out to be May while Dawn and Serena were in each others arms. May was happy that she was the one who ended up in Ash's arms as his were so warm and comfortable, she thanked him for his bravery and Kissed him on the lips to seal the moment. Dawn and Serena's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates at the sight of this. With the brown haired girl finished she looked in Ash's eyes with joy, Ash's eyes were not in the same state! He screamed about 'girl germs' on his mouth again and it caused to adults to come down. After Ash explained May kissing him, this time the parents didn't laugh, instead a large sweat drop appeared at the back of their heads. This was funny the first two times, but now it started to get old and Ash's parents worried about how Ash will act to romance as a teenager. They started to fear that they wouldn't get any grandchildren in the future!

Meanwhile the three girls were having a three for all cat fight and hitting each other with their mothers trying to stop them a pull them apart. May, Dawn, and Serena were arguing over who's going to be Ash's girlfriend when they get older, who was going to marry him, and who was going to have **100** babies with him!

Ash was still very dense when comes to romance and relationships so he didn't understand what the girls were talking about. The adults kinda thought that it was cute that the girls all have a strong attraction to Ash, but a big sweat drop appeared at the back of their heads when the girls said 100 babies.

'If they only knew how much work one kid is they regret saying 100' they all thought.

 ***Flashback Ends***

* * *

All three girls were having steam escape from their heads. They couldn't believe that they knew Ash since they were young, but all three of them kissing him as well! Now that he was back in their lives they just couldn't believe at what they heard from their parents.

"All three of you kissed him!? Haha, that sounds hilarious!" laughed Max.

"It's not funny, Max!" yelled May. She didn't need her little brother making this a bigger deal than it already was.

"Calm down, May. It's easy too see that you three still care about him like you did back then." smiled Johanna.

"MOM!" yelled Dawn.

"What? I'm only saying what's true, besides your steaming faces give it away!"

The adults laughed at their daughters expressions. They started to remember all the times that Ash and the girls played together. The girl would still argue over Ash and would so some cute and surprising things, like how they found the girls sleeping with Ash during nap time with two clinging on each of his arms and one using his chest as a pillow! Or when the kids would play house and while Ash ends up being the daddy, the girls would fight over who gets to be the mommy/Ash's wife, while the other two have to be the babies!

"Speaking of which, did any of you talk to him today?" asked Norman.

Serena was the one to answer his question,"Yeah we did. We also talked to some friends of his!". The three explained what Ash's friends are like and what they are, which surprised their parents a bit.

"Ash friends with a wizard, pirate, ninja, Bakugan user, and two sword users? What has he been doing for past few years?" asked Grace. She could hardly believe what her daughter and her friends are telling her!

"We're telling the truth, we talked to them face to face!" said May.

"Maybe we should talk to Delia again tomorrow if she's watching Ash at school!" stated Caroline.

"Watching Ash at school tomorrow?" asked Serena.

"Well I'm sure that she'll be there to watch her son during his battles!" replied May's mother.

"See her son's battles tomorrow? Wait, are you saying..."Dawn started, but did finished cause her mother finished the sentence for her.

"We're going to your school tomorrow to watch Ash's battles. Of course we're going, it'll be nice to see his parents again, and him as well, he must have grown into a handsome young man for all three of you to fall for him again, so it'll be great for all of us to reunite with him and his family!" she smiled.

"WHHHAAT?!"

* * *

(With Erza and Lucy)

"Natsu broke through Gajeel's dragon scales?!" asked Lucy. She and her red haired friend are at the park sitting on a picnic table. Erza was telling Lucy how Natsu beat Gajeel in sparring class. She was showing Lucy the whole fight on her phone. Lucy was quite surprised at what she was seeing, cause no has been about to defeat Gajeel if he uses his dragon scales. He has lost in the past, but never if he uses that spell on his body!

"I can't believe that Natsu was able to break through that, he is so strong!" cheered Lucy. She started to feel her heart speed up alittle, but decided to ignore it.

Erza could tell that her friend has started to take a liking towards the new pink haired student, but she said nothing cause she started to wonder just how strong Natsu was as well!

"He's skills are far greater than I expected them to be, it makes my think about challenging him myself!" she said.

"What?! Are you serious?" asked the blonde haired girl. If someone is strong enough for Erza to think about challenging him or her, then that person **has** to be crazy **strong!**

"Yup, maybe I'll challenge him tomorrow!" claimed the red haired wizard.

Lucy decided to change the subject now, since she was having a crazy time thinking that Erza just said that she was going to challenge someone, "So what are you planning to do after school tomorrow?" she asked.

"I'm thinking on watching those Pokemon battles between the new student and three strongest in the school!" replied Erza.

"Really? That sounds fun, maybe I'll join you!"

"You join 'us'."

"Us?"

"Our friends are going to be watching as well!"

"Really?! Well, I guess we'll be watch two trainer fight it out then!" declared Lucy.

* * *

(With Ash)

The young aura user was laying down his bed, he was having some difficulty sleeping, cause tomorrow was the big day! He was going to battle Gary, Paul, and Trip in front of the whole school. Now all this time he has been acting calm and cool cause he has full confidants that he could beat them, but the truth was that he was actually nervous about how he was going to do this!

He remembers the strikes that he made for the battles, if one of them beats him than he's their target for the whole year, both first and second semester. He wasn't scared about being targeted cause after everything that he and his family went through as the AM warriors, three bullies are just a bunch of house flies compared to everything else.

What has him worried is how the school will think of him if he losses, he's been told that many other trainers have tried to stand up to those three, only to loss and be humiliated in front of the whole school and picked on by them.

Ash was worried, not only will he make a fool out of himself if he losses, but he'll let the three of them get away with both attacking Pikachu and insulting Pichu without paying a price.

Ash looked over at his best friend and 'son' to find them sleeping like angels, peacefully and without problems. He didn't know why, but when he sees his Pokemon sleeping safe and sound it makes all his worries disappear. He then looked out the window of his room to see all his Pokemon sleeping in the backyard.

'Now I know how I'm going to beat them. All I got to do is believe in my Pokemon, because after everything that we've been through on my journey to becoming a Pokemon Master I know that they believe in me!' he thought.

He also has the 'special move' that he can use, if he uses it right then it could pull him and his Pokemon to victory. Ash went back to bed and took one last like at Pikachu and Pichu before heading back to sleep.

* * *

 **And that's a all! I'm very, very, very sorry that I made you wait so long for a now chapter for ALL my stories. I needed some time to think about what I want to happen during before the battles so other characters could get to now each other and learn more about the AM warriors.  
**

 **Anyway, I will try my best not to make you wait this long again, but another reason that I haven't been writing is school, I think there must be someone out there that understands me!**

 **Now you need to answer these two questions to get the next chapter in faster than this one!  
**

 **1# Do you want me to have the characters from the animes from this story interact with each other, like how Serena, May, and Dawn interacted with Natsu, Happy, Dan, Drago, Naruto, Luffy, Kirito, and Asuna.**

 **2# What is the 'special move'?  
**

 ***Hint* One of it's alternate names is 'World Load Fist'  
**

 **Do some research to find out and I'll see you soon!**


	15. Salamander vs Titania

**Salamander vs Titania**

Today is the day, the day Ash goes up against the three strongest Pokemon trainers in the School. The day that the whole School has been waiting for two weeks is now here!

We now see Ash and his best friend giving Pichu his first bath together. It wasn't as easy as they first thought it be.

"Come on Pichu, stop splashing around or well never finish here." said Ash.

Little baby Pichu was splashing in the sink as he made bubbles fly into the air. Since he was a baby, Ash decided to use the kitchen sink since it was small enough for someone who's Pichu's size.

"(Come on, little brother, just sit still for a bit longer so that we can wash the soap off your head.)" said Ash's best friend.

"(Sorry big brother, but the bubbles are so much fun!)" cheered Pichu as he splashed some more so more bubbles would fly into the air.

The two heroes just smiled as their newest family member just played around in the though he isn't ready for battle yet, he still is a member of the family everyone can enjoy.

Not a moment later, Happy was flying into the kitchen chasing the bubbles that could his attention, with Natsu following him slowly behind.

"So this is where all those bubbles were coming from!" said the dragon slayer.

"Just giving Pichu a bath and we'll be all set to leave." replied Ash.

"Have you decided on what your going to do about **those** three later today?" asked Natsu referring to Gary, Paul, and Trip.

"I give it everything I got, that's what!" Ash answered.

"Just know that we'll be cheering for you the whole time." encouraged Natsu.

Ash just smiled at his 'brother' he was going to give it everything he's got and he won't back down without a fight. The only thing that worried him was how the School will react to him winning.

* * *

(30 Minutes Later)

The team was now entering the School without a problem and were now heading off to their own classes to start the day. Many student in the hall were giving a lot of attention to the Am warriors, which bothered then a bit. The seven teens just wanted a normal School life, but with everything that they've done since they started two weeks ago that didn't look likely.

We now go to Luffy who was heading to his locker when he suddenly hear some guys talk.

"She's back!"

"I thought I was going to died if I didn't see her beauty in person for the first month!"

"I'm going to see her first!"

"Don't count on it, I'm going to see her first!"

"She doesn't have time for you people, it's me who she needs in her life!"

"Ok, what's going on here?" asked the teen with the straw hat.

He's question was soon answered when he saw a girl enter the hallway. This girl was **VERY** beautiful, many call her a goddess due to how gorgeous she looks. But Luffy couldn't see that, he wasn't the brightest when it comes to women and just like some of the other male members of the Am warriors, except for Kirito, he hasn't noticed girls yet despite his age. But he did find her to be a bit cute!

This girl was is much taller than Luffy and has a well proportioned figure for her age. She is a very slender girl with long black hair that extends past her waist. She has pale skin, a high forehead, brown eyes, a narrow waist, and large breasts that look like a J-cup. **(A/N: There are J-cup breast?)**

The girl came up to the locker that was next to Luffy and opened it, which meant that it was her locker. This girl was named Boa Hancock, the most beautiful girl in the School, also all the boys fall head over heels for her, other don't make as big of a fuss as most boys do, but they still dream about kissing her on the lips.

Boa has been on vacation for the last few weeks before School started and that's why she is now two weeks late, but it didn't bother her. The only thing that bothered her was the boys that were eying her, she has wasn't really that crazy about the many gender, she doesn't hate men or boys, but every time some of them see her they fall head over heels for her, which caused her to start to dislike them a bit. she in fact was once excited to have a boyfriend and go out on dates, but when puberty hit both her and her looks started to change so did her opinion about boys as they started to like her for her looks. She knew that none of them would like her for who she truly is because they can't see past her looks, so she dropped her hopes of a boyfriend and relationship completely.

Boa now finished getting her things and closed her locker door, she then turned to see Luffy looking at her with his locker door opened. She just thought that he was impressed her her beauty like every other by in the School, but she hasn't seen him before around here. She guess he was one of the new students that have arrived two weeks ago, she heard that one of them was going to battle the three strongest Pokemon trainers in the School later today, she was in fact going to watch it since she finds Pokemon battles quite entertaining.

It doesn't change the fact that she still thought this boy was falling for her which made her unhappy, that is until he spoke to her.

"I'm guessing you already go her since a lot of people know your name. I'm Luffy." he introduced himself.

This shocked many of the people in the hallway as they watched Luffy normally introduced himself to Hancock without acting lovey dovey. However, none were more shocked than Hancock herself, no boys has every resisted her beauty before, until now!

She still hasn't said a word to Luffy even after twenty seconds of staring at him.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." he said as he got his stuff from his locker and left.

Everyone in the hallway was still shocked at what happened just now. Not once has any male been able to act normal in front of Boa Hancock without heart shaped eyes!

"Did that guy just tell Boa his name without trouble?" asked a random student.

"I don't believe it! How can he not notice her beautiful figure and face?" said another student.

"Has he seen prettier girls than Hancock?" asked another student.

Hancock was still standing in the same spot and hasn't moved an inch. Never has she thought that a boys would be able to act like that around her, 'Why am I feeling so strange inside?' she thought.

* * *

(Ash's Period 1 Battle Class)

Ash still hasn't arrived yet, there was still time before class starts and everything in class was the same as normal. Well...three teenage girls weren't feeling very normal after what their parents told them. Those three are Serena, Dawn, and May.

"I can't believe our parent want to come and see the battles!" sighed Serena.

"I believe them about the part where they want to see Ash's parents again since they're such good friends with them, but can't they just call them by the phone and arrange a get together on the weekend?" replied Dawn.

"I can't believe that they're coming here!" pouted May.

All three girls were upset that their parents are making such a big fuss over Ash's battles, but the more they thought about it, it was clear they just want to tease them about their feelings towards Ash.

They then turned their head to see Ash's opponents this evening. Trip was frowning, they guessed he was thinking about how he's going to beat Ash if Paul and Gary fail to do so, since he hasn't battled him yet and was probably thinking of a battle strategy.

Paul had a frown on his face as well, which wasn't a surprise since he rarely smiles ever. The only time when he smiles is when he puts down, beats up, or insults someone, but just by the look on his face the girls could tell that he was frustrated, they guessed his lost against Ash was responsible for that, they wished they could have seen Ash in action and beat Paul, they were surprised that how Ash was able to accomplices that since Paul is in a whole other league than Gary.

Speaking of the arrogant loud mouth, the girls looked over and saw him with a smile on his face.

'What is he smiling about?' they thought.

Gary was smiling because he was daydreaming. About what you ask? Take a look...

* * *

 **(Gary's Dream)  
**

 **Gary was laying down on a pool chair next to his pool outside of his house. It was a warm summer day in and the first day of summer vacation, school ended yesterday and he was going to you the first day of the two months off to relax.  
**

 **He was wearing sunglasses, had nothing but his red swimming trunks on, his hands behind his back, and some company that he's sharing his chair with.**

 **He looked down to see a very beautiful girl snuggling with him. She had white pale skin, a beautiful hourglass figure, was wearing a blue bikini with a red ribbon in the middle and matching panties, brown hair likes his, and had gold earrings on.  
**

 **Gary had picked her up in Centeal Park and invited her over to his place. She agreed because she found him so hot and sexy, and was having the time of her life. She was now staring at Gary with dreamy eyes as she places one of her hands on her cheek.  
**

 **"See something you? I'll show you more!" said Gary as he took off his sunglasses to reveal his eyes to her. She moved in closer to get her face closer to his while he just put a finger under her chin and slowly brought her closer to his lips until they touched.  
**

 **Her pink lips touched his and the feeling was too good for words, she just wrapped her arms around his neck to get in closer cause she wanted more. Gary was no different, since he loved how warm his partner's lips were and he craved for more of this moment. The two soon started to make out and they gave each other more kisses until they needed to back away for air.**

 **"Wow. I don't know what's hotter, this heat, or you!" Said Gary as his girl just blushed and laded her head on his chest.**

 **"Ashy-boy, fetch me a drink." ordered Gary as he snapped his fingers.**

 **"I'm here, sir." replied Ash in a black tuxedo as he walked towards his master with a cup of hot coffee on a trey. Ash hated this, but he needed to follow Gary's every order since he was his butler. He knew that whenever Gary ordered a hot drink that it thing were going to get hot and messy.**

 **He was right as Gary grabbed to cup and threw the coffee all over Ash and then put the cup back on the trey.**

 **"Clean that up, Ash my man." said Gary.  
**

 **"Right away, sir." sighed the raven haired man. He hated his life.**

 **(End of Dream)**

* * *

A second later the same raven haired teen entered to room with the electric mouse on his shoulder and it's per-evolved form on his head. Everyone turned to see him and he greeted them with a smile.

"Hey Ash, I see you still have Pichu on your head." pointed out May.

"Yup, the little guy doesn't want to be anywhere else!" he replied.

"Pathetic, he only makes you look like a big softy that can't tell him what to do. You should just get rid of him by now since he's worthless." said Paul.

Pichu was hurt by his word and started to sob a bit, until Ash lifted one of his hands and gently rubbed his head to calm him down, "Don't listen to a word he says, cause it's not true. Your one of the greatest things that could have happened to me and the others, I mean that we all my heart!" Ash said to his 'son'.

Pichu stopped crying when he heard the words of love from his 'father'.

"(He's right, I promise to get them back for you, and I won't fail!)" said Pikchu to his 'little brother'.

The words of love from his 'big brother' made Pichu feel better about himself and was happy again.

The same couldn't be said for Ash as he looked at Paul with a killer instinct running through his body. It took everything he had to keep from blasting Paul with his aura powers, he has had just about enough with him and his love of hurting others physically and emotionally.

Who does he think he is? Frieza from Dragon Ball Z, and that he could get away with anything that he wants because he's so strong and that no one can beat him. Well if that's the case, Ash knows that he needs to be the Super Saiyan Goku and show him otherwise.

"Listen Paul, I have had just about enough of this! I don't know what you see in hurting others, but I have had it!"

"What are you going to do about it?" smirked the purple haired kid.

"I'm going to beat you and make you sorry! You can attack me as much as you want, but no one makes a member of my family cry and gets away with it!" growled Ash.

"It's just a Pokemon." Paul pointed out.

"I see him as family and no one makes him cry! I'll make you sorry later today, that I promise you!" warned the aura user.

"I can't wait!" Paul smirked again.

Ash knew that Paul wasn't buying any of what he's saying, he had to beat all three of the top trainers in the School if he was ever going to avenge Pichu.

He had to make sure these guys know just what kind of person they decided to deal with. He then thought back to what Master Pan told him and his 'siblings' about revenge and forgiving.

 ** _"There is nothing wrong with finding the need to defend something or someone you hold so dear, but violence only leads to more violence. Forgivness can be a powerful thing just like violence, when you forgive or seek revenge is up to you, but know the consequences."_**

Ash decided to let it slide this time, cause he could settle this with them later.

* * *

(5 Minutes Later)

Professor Oak came in a with and started to turn on a projecter for the students to watch a video on the white board.

"What are we watching professor?" asked the raven haired trainer.

"What you all are about to witness is footage from last year's 'Champion School Tournament'." answered the professor.

Ash just had a confused look on his face, but he figured it was some kind of tournament for the Pokemon Trainers that come to this School.

"It's a battle tournament that we have every semester, it shows us who's the strongest Pokemon Trainer at this School. Until the next tournament that is! Gary, Paul, and trip have all won this event once, Paul is currently the strongest trainer in his School!" the professor of Kanto explained.

Ash looked at the purple haired teen to see him show and arrogant smirk at him. He just ignored it and returned his attention to white board.

"Now, let's see how things ended before the summer break!" said Oak as he played a video from last year's tournament.

* * *

(After the Video)

"Wow!" were the only words that left Ash's mouth after seeing Paul, Trip, and Gary battle from previous semesters. He was going to have to give it everything he has in order to beat them. His expression didn't go unnoticed by the class.

"See the kind of power you'll be going up against! It's not too late to back out now, coward!" said Paul.

"I don't just back down from a fight after witnessing my opponent in action, I'll fight until I ether win or lose." replied the raven haired teen.

Serena, Dawn, and May smiled at his courage to fight on, even after how surprised he was after seeing the three bullies in action. Ash is truly something!

"Suit yourself. You'll learn to hard way once you get a taste of what I'm capable of!" smiled Paul.

"It's you own loss since you'll be going up against three of us. You'll have a 0.01% chance of beating all three of us!" warned Gary.

"Isn't the smallest chance of victory enough of a reason to keep fighting for something?" Ash asked them.

"A pretty lame reason coming from someone like you." said Trip.

"Suit yourself. Don't you dare have the guts not to show up later after School, I've been preparing for this for two weeks now!" Ash warned.

"Don't worry, we'll show up. The School has been wait to see us kick you butt, and we're not going to keep them hanging!" replied Gary.

"Glad to hear." said Ash as he turned back toward the white board. Every pasting second was drawing closer to the battles, and Ash knew that he needed to pick his Pokemon carefully in order to win. All he came do is have that his all was enough!

* * *

(Period 2: With Natsu)

"I'm ready for ya, Erza!" said the dragon slayer.

He was now ready to face off against Erza after she challenged him to a fight during sparring class. Everybody thought this was insane cause Erza has never challenged anyone before! She's so strong that it was hard to find anyone to beat her, she had been bested in the past, but that was years ago and hasn't long since.

Everyone was betting on Erza cause she was in a whole different league than Gray and Gajeel, she can easily mop the floor with the two of them even if they team up on her. That strength is something that is feared by most kids in the School, so no one dared to pick a fight with her, but after hearing her challenge Natsu ever one pity him! Well, everyone but Gray.

"Show him who's boss, Erza. Avenge me!" he cheered from his seat.

"You still hate him?" asked Gajeel.

"Of course, he can't stop laughing whenever my clothes go missing." replied the ice mage.

"Well it's not everyday you see a guy that takes his clothes off without a reason, he must have found it pretty funny. but he did beat me, and that doesn't going without paying a price!" said the iron dragon slayer.

On the field, the two were just about ready to start their match, but are having a quick conversation first.

"Don't go easy on me just because I'm a newbie, Erza!" warned Natsu with a smile.

"Of course, you must never underestimate an opponent after seeing them in action. I've watched your last two fights with Gray and Gajeel carefully to see where you strong points and weak points are and I'm going to use them are I spent hours figuring them out!" replied the red haired mage.

"Then use them to your full advantage!" said Natsu as he looked over for the second to see Happy on Gray's head. He'll admit that he didn't really want the ice stripper to be watching his 'son' but he decided to just let it happen and see how it goes.

The match started and Erza was the one to make the first move, she ran up to Natsu with full speed to deliver a punch in the face, but when she swigged Natsu just ducked and rolled pasted her. He then stuck out his legs and swiftly kicked the back of her leg to send her falling onto her knees and punched her in the back to send her rolling on the ground of the field.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What just happened?" asked a student watching the match.

"He...He...He landed the first hit!" said another student.

"No one has ever been able to land the first hit when they're against Erza! How strong is this guy?" said yet another student in the crowd.

"You defiantly are strong. I was right when I thought you be a good opponent!" smiled Erza.

"Then let's keep going!" replied Natsu. He them rushed in with his fist ready for action.

Erza waited for him to be close enough as he kept on running towards her. Right when he was right where she wanted him she punched him in the face quickly and landed a hit on his nose. Natsu held his nose for a moment, but he wasn't given time as Erza punched him in the stomach three times and it was then followed by an uppercut, which send him into the air.

Natsu smiled as he knew this was going to be good. He recovered from the nose injury and and called out his magic attack, "Fire Dragon Sword Horn."

His body got covered in fire as he let gravity take him towards Erza. But that's what she wanted!

She waited until the last second to dodge the attack as Natsu missed her! Everyone thought he was going to crash into the battlefield, but he used his quick reflexes made him land on his hands and push his body towards Erza. But not before calling out another attacks!

"Fire Dragon Flame Elbow." he called.

His elbows caught fire and blasted a jet of them out of his elbows, giving his more speed and power. It was just enough for his feet to make contact with Erza.

"Ahh." she screamed in pain. Her armor may have protected her from taking anymore damage, but the force of the attack was much greater than she had anticipated.

It didn't stop there! Natsu used the force of the Flame Elbow to lift his body higher, he then kicked Erza on the chin and did a back flip in the air. He then landed on his hands again and continued to back flip to get some distance from Erza.

"THREE HITS! HE'S LANDED THREE HITS ON ERZA AND IT HASN'T BEEN A MINUTE YET! HOW IS HE SO STRONG?!" asked Gray. He couldn't believe how Natsu was able to land three hits on Erza so easily.

"Ok, I might have lied about going full out from the start, but I did it to test your strength and now I really am going to give you a taste of my power!" warned Erza.

She rushed towards Natsu with her fist ready while he did the same. The two met in the middle of the field and started to go at each other. Natsu swung a punch at Erza's face, but she leaned her head to one side to avoid it.

She then punched Natsu in the stomach again, but this time he caught it and was held her fist in place. He used his other arm to smack his fist across her face, he let go of her fist and did a round house kick to land his feet in her face. But it failed as Erza caught his foot and held on, so he used his other leg to kick her right leg which caused her to kneel and let go of his foot and he rolled out of the way to avoid any other attacks for now.

"Ok, I'm still not going full out yet, but I'm enjoying this match none the less." said Erza.

"Same here, let's keep going!" smiled Natsu.

Erza leaped into the air and started to come down with her leg sticking out ready to land on Natsu's face. But she had other plans as she waited for the dragon slayer to make a move.

He did and caught her foot before it could hit him.

'Perfect!' thought Erza.

Natsu then turned around while still holding her foot and brought his arms down to smash her into the ground. But the didn't go as planned for him, but it did go as planned for Erza as she landed on her hands. She then kicked Natsu with her free leg, but that also backfired as the dragon slayer caught it. He them lifted both of Erza's legs and flipped her on to her back.

She landed on her back and looked to up to see Natsu ready to punch her, she quickly rolled out of the way to avoid the impact and quickly got up. She lifted one of her legs in any attempt to kick Natsu on the side of his head, but he raised his fist to block it.

Erza tried the same thing with her other leg, but Natsu blocked it as well. This pattern repeated for about three more times until she decided to attack his neck. She quickly swung her fist to punch him in the gut, but Natsu once again caught it and he turned around while still holding her fist and pulled on her arm to throw her over his shoulder.

The red haired mage was sent flying across the field until she landed on the ground again.

'I didn't expect him to keep up with me this well! I haven't even reequipped yet, he's good!' thought Erza.

"Well, seeing that to managed to toss me around a bit I guess it's time to take it up a notch!" she said out loud.

Erza held out her hand for a moment as a magic circle appeared around her hand. A glowing object appeared and started to take on a form. Once the glowing stopped, a sword was in Erza's hand.

"So you use reequip magic, huh?" said Natsu.

"Correct, now we come enjoy this fight on a whole other level!" replied Erza.

Natsu covered his fist in fire and started to charge at her. She did the same then with her sword ready for action. Natsu stopped halfway towards Erza to let her come the reach of the way. She was close enough to start attacking and started to swing her blade so that it would make contact with the dragon slayer.

Natsu was able to dodge all of the swings successfully, due to being faster and having more experience in battle than Erza.

'How is he so quick? I've never seen anyone mover that quickly!' thought Erza.

Natsu decided that he should stop this now. He wanted for Erza to swing again and caught her sword with his hands which were still in flames, he then sled the blame under his arm and closed his arm pit to trap it. He used this opportunity to use his other elbow to hit Erza in the face with it, then he pushed her away with his foot.

Erza sled back a few meters without her sword, it was still under Natsu's arm pit. She looked to see Natsu smiling as he grabbed the handle of the sword and threw it to the side as it landed on the field. He them lifted a finger and shot a fire ball at the blade, the attack was so powerful that it completely shattered it to pieces!

"WHAT!" shouted Gray.

"I don't believe it! He shattered her sword! No one's been able to do that before!" said Gajeel.

Everyone in the crowd was just as surprised as those two. Just how strong is Natsu.

"Well, it looks like I can now so you more of my power!" smiled the red haired mage.

She then started to reequip into a new outfit to combat Natsu. Her body started to glow and a bright like of her magic energy covered her body, but you could tell by the form of her body that she was now naked. A few seconds later the glowing died down to reveal her in a new set of clothes.

She wear nothing but a bunch of white sarashi covering her chest, and a red hakama with a gold flame-like pattern with black highlights. Her hair was now tied up in a high tail and the back by a green headband. This was her 'Clear Heart Clothing'.

'Ok, I know that requipping into my 'Flame Empress Armor' would make more sense, but it I can tire him out with speed then it should give me the edge I need to end this fight!' thought Erza.

"Get ready, Natsu. With all the armor gone, I can now move quicker than before!" she warned him.

"Well if your going to change your appearance, then maybe I should too!" replied the dragon slayer.

Natsu closed his eyes and began to surround his body in fire the fire made a vortex that had him trapped in the middle of it and he soon unleashed a scream, "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

When he was done the vortex of flames disappeared and showed revealed the Natsu has changed his appearance as well. Both of his arms were covered in red scales as well as both sides of his faces.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Erza.

"Yup, **Dragon Force.** " replied Natsu.

Everyone in the room was amazed that how Natsu was about to unlock 'Dragon Force'. Not many dragon slayers can achieve it so early in their teen year, but Natsu has just shown them that it was possible.

'How the heck was this pink haired punk able to unlock 'Dragon Force' so early. It says that it takes a lot of training and strength to achieve that form, what kind of training has he been doing all his life?' thought Gajeel.

"Well Erza, want to continue on?" asked Natsu.

"Very well, I like to see the strength of this 'Dragon Force' you have." replied the red haired mage. She requipped two blades and started to run up to Natsu.

Natsu set his hands into flames and waited for Erza to get close enough, when the time was right, he made his move. He dodged every swing of Erza's swords that she was delivering to him, it was a good thing that he decided to transform as well, cause with how much faster Erza was moving than before he would have been sliced into pieces by now.

This continued on until Erza started to slow down just a bit for Natsu to give her a round house kick that sent her back a bit. She landed on her hands and used them to back flip onto her feet.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist." called Natsu as his fist turned to flames and he rushed over to give Erza a closer look. But it was blocked by one of her two swords.

The two looked at each other with excitement written on both of their faces, this was truly a match that neither of them will forget anytime soon.

While Erza's left hand was occupied with Natsu's fist, she used her other hand with her second sword to attack him. But she forgot that Natsu also had another free hand, which he used to grab her swing by the blade. His red dragon scales from 'Dragon Force' protected him from being cut or receiving an injury from the blade.

Natsu now had both Erza and her swords trapped! Or so he thought!

Said mage let go of the handles of her swords and started to punch Natsu in the stomach again to deliver more damage to him. She punched really fast that it was hard for the pink haired mage to do anything until she stopped. She did, but only to give him a kick to the chin that sent him off the ground a few meters. She jumped after him and kicked him in the gut to send him landing on his back into the field.

Erza was able to grab her swords and jumped into the air to attack him from above. Natsu wasn't going to let that happen, even though he didn't bother to get up he could still preform another attack.

"Fire Dragon Roar." he called.

Fire escaped from his mouth with rapid speed, too fast for Erza to reaction to. She was caught in the flames and screamed in pain, "AAAHHHHHHHH."

Natsu then got up and quickly ran towards Erza as she tried to get up after hitting the ground, Natsu didn't even give her a chance to get up as he started to punch her as many times as he needed to in order to make her surrender. Erza couldn't do anything but just receive the attacks. Natsu then gave her and upper cut that made her fall onto her back.

This time Natsu let he get up. Erza was having a tough time, Natsu was far greater than she had for predicted. But she still had enough strength to use her last strategy.

"Now, it's time to use my trump card!" she said.

Erza started to requip again into something different. Her body began to glow again as her clothes changed. When the glowing died down, it showed her with new armor!

It was her 'Flame Empress Armor'.

"I like that color and design." commented Natsu.

"You won't like it for long!" warned Erza.

Natsu shredded his legs apart a bit to get ready for Erza to attack in. She reequipped a large sword which is mostly dark red in color, with the exception of a small sliver of black in the middle, and bears orange decorations on its hand guard. She held it close and looked at Natsu for a moment to think of a strategy.

Once she was done thinking, she charged at Natsu with incredible speed and started to slash at him with her sword, but he was already dodging them easily before throwing a punch to her chest which she blocked with her sword, but the force of the punch was so strong that it sent her sliding across the field on her feet. She then started shooting fireballs from her sword at him.

Natsu quickly dodged them by doing back flips again, this surprised everyone as they thought Natsu was going to eat the balls of fire since he's a dragon slayer, a **fire** dragon slayer to be precis.

"How come he's not eating the flames? If he's a fire dragon slayer then he should be able too, right?" Gray asked Gajeel.

"He should be able to, but I don't get why he's dodging either." replied the iron dragon slayer.

'Why is he dodging the fireballs, he should be able to eat them since he's a **fire** dragon slayer, that means he should be able to eat fire, just like hoe Gajeel eats iron and metal.' thought Erza. She too was confused by Natsu's actions.

Natsu quickly ran up to Erza to punch her in the chest, the force of the punch caused her to cough up a bit of blood from her mouth and flying back about three meters. She held her stomach in pain, she was surprised that how powerful Natsu hit her, he didn't even need magic to do so!

Erza then started to run up to Natsu to swing her sword that him, while the dragon slayer did the same. However before she was right in front of him, she rolled pasted him and swung her sword across his back.

"AAHHH!" screamed the dragon slayer in pain, as he was sent flying five meters. He was able to land on his feet, and he then called out his next attack.

"Fire Dragon Roar."

A jet of fire headed towards Erza, but she didn't even bothered to dodge, she just took the attack head on without moving an inch. No one was surprised since they've seen her 'Flame Empress Armor' before and know that it reduces the damage of a fire attack by 50%.

Once Natsu stopped his roar, he saw that Erza was still standing and was about to shoot more fireballs at him!

'I guess that means this armor helps her take fire type attacks.' thought Natsu.

Erza just quickly shot another fireball at him from her sword. Natsu quickly rolled out of the way to dodge it, he kept on dodging the incoming storm of fireballs by jumping, rolling, flipping, and leaning from side to side.

He then decided that it was time to put his plan into action, he started to slow down a bit until one of the balls of flame hit him.

'AAAHHHH!" he screamed in pain, which surprised everyone.

"He can get hurt by fire?!" said a student.

"He can go into 'Dragon Force', but he can get hurt by the element that he controls?" said an equally surprised Gajeel.

"That's just messed up!" said Gray.

Natsu clenched his fist and surrounded it in flames to preform his next attack, "Fire Dragon Iron Fist."

He then rushed towards Erza with his flaming fist, while the red haired mage lifted her sword and ran towards him as well. The two met in the middle and Erza's blade nearly made contact with Natsu, but he used his free hand to grab it before it touched him. His other hand it the 'Iron Fist' landed on Erza's face and send her flying across the field without her sword as Natsu still held on to it.

Erza held her nose with a bit of blood dropping out, but she didn't let that bother her as she held out her hand. Her sword disappeared her Natsu's hand and magically reappeared in her own. She then shot more fireballs expecting then to do damage on him.

Natsu just stood there and opened his mouth to eat the flame balls, once they reached down his mouth he swallowed each one of them.

Everyone was surprised when they saw this. A few minutes ago he yelled inpain with Erza's fire attack hit him, now he eat it!

"B-B-But you were hurt when you got hit the last time I hit you with that attack! How can you take it now?" asked Erza.

"I wasn't really hurt, I just faked my injury to catch you off gurad. Thanks for the match, let's fight again someday, but only when you get stronger!" smiled the fire dragon slayer.

He then jumped into the air and quickly landed behind Erza where he karate chopped her on the neak and knocked her out!

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WWHHHAAAAAAAT!" shouted everyone.

Not a moment later the bell rang and it was lunch time. Happy flew over to his 'father' and landed on his head, which was Natsu's ticket out the door.

Everyone was left in shock of what happened. Natsu Dragneel, a new kid in School, just defeated Erza Scarlet, on of the School's top fighters/mages. Not only that, but hewanted to fight her again when she was **STRONGER**! She was already crazy strong, if she became any stronger then no student in this School could beat her.

One question floated around everyone's mind, 'How strong is Natsu?'.

* * *

 **Next chapter, Ash's battles finally begin.  
**

 **I've already decided on who he's fight to fight first, second, and third. But I need your help to decide what team Ash is going to use fir his first opponent. Remember, in this story Ash never released any of his Pokemon, so you can choose anyone of them from Kanto to Kalos.**

 **I want you to think about how good each of Ash's Pokemon are in speed, defense, attack power, and how well they preformed in the anime.**

 **Get ready for next chapter, cause I promise you that I'll make them awesome!**


	16. Ash vs Gary: Special Move Revealed

**Ash's School Battles: 1 of 3**

 **Ash vs Gary: Special Move Revealed**

* * *

 **(Dragon Ball Super Opening 2: Limit-Break X Survivor By Hikawa Kiyoshi)**

 **(Anime AM Warriors Version)**

 **Infernape and Electivire in the middle of the school battlefield exchanging blows at each other. Infernape's Mach Punch and Fire Punch collided with Electivire's Thunder Punch and Brick Break as they dodged, ducked, and blocked each others attacks. Then the two jumped back to get some distance and then fire a Thunder and Flamethrower attack at each other.  
**

 **(ANIME AM WARRIORS)**

 **(Koufun suzzo! Uchuu e GO!)**

 **(Saisentan no "muchuu" o dou!)**

 **Ash in his Kalos uniform tuning his hat backwards and grabbing a Pokeball from his belt.**

 **(Kono te ni tsukamuyo)**

 **Ash and Dan having a small sparring match in the backyard of their home delivering punches and kicks while trying to block each other's attacks. Pikachu and Pichu pop out from the the lower corners of the screen with smiled on their faces.**

 **(Suttonkyou ni waratte tai!)  
**

 **Natsu and Naruto having their own sparring match in the backyard giving punches, kicks, and blocking as best as they can. Happy pops out from the bottom of the screen with a smile on his face.**

 **(Chinpunkan wa narekko dai!)**

 **In a forest in the Sinnoh region at sunset, Paul releases Chimchar who is still heavily injured from the battles at the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition. Paul then starts walking away leaving behind a Pokemon he thought was once a strong member of his team, but now sees it as a weakling.  
**

 **(I can't get no satisfaction)**

 **Ash holds his hand out to Chimchar and offers him a part on his team. Chimchar grabs Ash's hand and a new family is formed.**

 **(woo-hoo) Taikutsu wa)**

 **Pikachu and Chimchar having a beam struggle using Thunderbolt and Flamethrower.**

 **(woo-hoo) Ishi ni naru)**

 **Pikachu and Monferno attacking each other using Thunder Punch and Mach Punch.**

 **(Omokute ochichau mae ni )  
**

 **Infernape looking up as he sees Staraptor flying through the air.**

 **(Let's fly high)**

 **(woo-hoo) Waku-Waku no)**

 **Gary, Paul, and Trip smile arrogantly as they watch the people they've been waiting for arrive.**

 **(woo-hoo) Hane hiroge)  
**

 **Ash walks to the battlefield with both Pikachu and Pichu on his shoulders and a excited smile on, behind him are Red, Luffy, Kirito, Asuna, Natsu with Happy on his head, Naruto, and Dan. Their face show a smile with excitement that is equal to Ash.**

 **(Tsugi no sekai e ikou)**

 **Gliscor using Stone Edge, Heracross using Focus Punch, Greninja using Water Shriken, Pikachu running with Quick Attack, Blastoise using Water Gun, Serperior using Dragon Tail, Aggron using Metal Claw, Charizard using Slash, Electivire using Brick Break.**

 **(Kanousei no doa wa rokku sareta mama)**

 **Infernape attacking Agrron with lots of Mach Punches and then kicking him away. Gliscor using X-Scissor against Scizor.**

 **(Yareyare...Kondo mo kabe wo buchiyaburu)**

 **An Energy Ball attack missed Pikachu and landed behind which then exploded and Pikachu started to power up as his body is surrounded by electric aura that's about Ash's height.**

 **(Ima da! Genkai x Toppa! Sakebe! Heno-Heno Kappa)  
**

 **Infernape and Electivire charge at each other and with their fist both covered in fire and electricity. The two start punching, kicking, blocking, and ducking at they be of their ability, until using Flare Blitz and Giga Impact to charge at each other and then slide past one another.  
**

 **(Muteki no oira ga soko de matteiru)**

 **Pikachu, Infernape and Greninja power up and are surrounded by yellow, red, and blue aura that are almost at high as a Wailord.**

 **(Droagon Bouru Suupaa)**

 **Pikachu back flips onto Ash's hat and Pichu climbs up to sit next to him.**

 **(Zen-Oh sama mo ottamage~!)**

 **The AM Warriors are looking at the screen and give you a thumbs up.**

* * *

"WHHHAAAT!" yelled Lucy.

"I couldn't believe it ether! He beat Erza!" said Gray, who was very disappointment at the fact that 'Flamebrain' was able to beat one of the strongest mages in this school. A feat that is easier said than done, considering the fact that about 357 students, including himself had tried and failed.

"Wow. That kid his some major power if he can take Erza down! I wonder what he does for training?" questioned Cana as she drank down her 27 bottle of apple juice.

"Who cares! I'll just train harder and longer than him, then beating Erza will be a piece of cake." huffed Gray.

"Looks like someone's jealous!" giggled Lucy.

"I'm not jealous!" shouted the ice mage, who was in his underwear.

"Then I suggest you find your clothes while your at it." sighed Cana.

"AHH!? How does this keep happening?" yelled Gray as he races out of the cafeteria to look for his clothes.

"There he goes again. So Cana, what are you doing after today?" asked the blonde haired Celestial mage.

"I'm heading to the gym to check out those Pokemon battles that are taking place. That way I can drink more apple juice while having a show." replied Cama as she finished her 29 bottle.

"I wonder if the trainer who challenged the three others can beat them?" Lucy asked.

"Well If he can beat one of them then he might be able to beat the other two." Cana replied without concern.

"You don't understand, he's going up against all three of them at once!"

Cana spited her apple jiuce out of her mouth upon hearing this, "WWHAAT!?"

"You heard me, but that's not the most risky part. He said that if one of them beat him, then he offers himself to beat their target to pick on and beat up for the rest of the year!" explained Lucy.

"Ok. Having guts is one thing, but being suicidal is another!" said Cana. She thought that Ash was out of his flipping marbles.

* * *

(With Ash)

Speaking of the devil, he was walking peacefully across that cafeteria to get to the exit so that he can meet the others outside. Pikachu was on his shoulder thinking about how he was going battle with Ash and the others later today, while Pichu was on the head of his 'daddy' playing with his ears.

Unfortunately, their peacefully walk towards the door was about to come to an end when Trip was sneaking up behind him trying to scare Ash and embarrass him in front of the whole cafeteria. But, Ash has the ability to read an opponent's movements in a fight by reading the aura in their bodies, and the beating of their hearts. So he's well aware that Trip is behind him. He was moving too slow to catch him by surprise anyway.

'Well if he wants to play like that then I'll just turn the tables on him!' he thought.

Ash picked up Pichu from off his head and covered him ears, he then looked over at Pikachu with was still on his shoulder and mouthed, "Behind us."

Pikachu knew what he meant and jumped into Ash's other arm. Trip got closer and when the timing was right he shouted, "BOOO!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

No reaction, well from Ash as least. Everyone else in the cafeteria looked over to see what the fuss was about. But when they saw Trip behind Ash a good number of them got scared, while the other feared for Ash's safety!

Out of them many that feared for his safety, Serena, Dawn, and May feared the most.

"Oh no! Trip's trying to do something to him!" said Serena.

"But Ash didn't react! Is he calm because he can think he can take Trip down?" asked Dawn.

"I just hope he doesn't get hurt!" feared May.

Ash's next action shocked everyone in the area. He turned around to look at Trip with a bored face while reaching his hand out, grabbing Trip's nose and...

*HONK*

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAAAAAAAAT!"

Ash had just honked Trip's nose like a toy. No one every thought that **anyone** would have the guts to make such a daring move, but Ash did it. and Trip was pissed off, and everyone else was scared on what he was going to do to him!

"WHAT THE *BEEP* DID HE DO!?"

"IS THAT GUY STUPID OR BOLD!?"

"TRIP IS GOING TO BEAT HIM SO HARD THAT THOSE BATTLES AREN'T GOING TO HAPPEN TODAY!"

"WHAT IS HE THINKING!?"

Everyone was chatting about how screwed Ash is right now. But they don't know that he's more then meets the eye!

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU PUNK!?" asked a very pissed off trainer from the region of Unova.

Ash however said nothing and started walking away like nothing happened. This did not come without a reaction from the others!

"WHAAAAAT!?"

 **(A/N: Wow. People are saying "WHAAAAAAT!" a lot and we haven't gotten to the good part of this chapter yet!)  
**

This of course pissed Trip off, not because Ash touched him, but because he didn't get the reaction he wanted.

"Hey where do you think your going?" he asked in a very angry voice.

"To see my friends. Why?" asked our raven haired hero.

"You think you can just do that and not have me teach you a lesson?"

"It's your own fault for not leaving me alone until later today, just like it's your own fault for getting involved with me on my first day here, which lead to your disliking towards me in the first place!"

Now Trip was mad, "Ok you asked for it!" he said as he called out for Serperior.

"Use Wrap on Pichu."

Everyone couldn't believe what what they heard! Trip was going to have Serperior attack Pichu! He was just a baby and not even a month old! Ash held on to his 'son' tightly to make sure that he was safe. Serperior's tail came closer and closer, and right when it was about to catch it's target, a hand appeared and stopped it!

"What?!" said Trip in surprise

Everyone looked and saw a very pissed off Luffy with his arms stretched three meters to catch the grass types tail before it could lay it's tip on Pichu's head. But it wasn't just Luffy! Kirito, Asuna, Dan, Naruto, and Natsu were also here, and they looked just as pissed!

"Hey, Stretchy Arms, mind your own business." shouted Trip.

"Not when you attack my brother. I make it my business!" replied Luffy. He let go of Serperior's tail and the Pokemon was smart enough to withdraw it and not continue attacking.

"We all make it our business, cause if you mess with one of us then you mess with all of us!" added Asuna. She and everyone else started walking up to Ash and stood beside him.

"Guys, let's form a circle!" he ordered. He put Pichu and Pikachu down and the team circled around them with their bodies as shields facing the outside. Everyone in the cafeteria was ether surprised, impressed, or uncomfortable on what's happening right now!

Trip was just as confused but also pissed, all he wanted to to make a fool out of Ash before he and the others would kick his ass later, was that too much to ask?

Ash looked at him and gave him a warning, "You can try as hard as you want, but you won't be able to hurt Pichu or Pikachu. If you want to do so, then you'll have to get past all of us, and I promise you that we'll make that a nightmare because of one simple rule; No one gets inside our circle!"

"NO ONE GETS INSIDE!" shouted Naruto.

"NO ONE GETS INSIDE!" shouted Luffy.

"NO ONE GETS INSIDE!" shouted Dan.

"NO ONE GETS INSIDE!" shouted Natsu.

"NO ONE GETS INSIDE!" shouted Kirito.

"NO ONE GETS INSIDE!" shouted Asuna.

"NO ONE GETS INSIDE!" shouted Ash.

Trip decided that he couldn't get in and just called it quits, "Serperior, return."

He then started to walk away, but before he could reach the door,

"Hey, Trip."

He turned around to look at Ash.

"Make sure you be at the gym after school just as you and the other two promised. You've already hurt Pikachu with Serperior, but now that you've tried to hurt Pichu as well you've just made it personal for me! So don't be late!" warned Ash.

"Don't worry, I'll be there. I wouldn't want to miss you making a fool out of yourself in front of the whole school!" he replied before walking out of the room.

"Let's go, team." said Ash. He picked up his two electric Pokemon and exited out the other door with the rest of the AM Warriors.

Once they were gone everyone in the cafeteria started cheering and clapping their hands for the act of courage and teamwork that they just witness. No one has every stood up to one of the many bullies in this School so brave and calmly before.

"That was awesome, that Ash kid made messing with Trip easy!"

"And how they shouted "No one gets inside our circle!" was super brave."

"It's because there were seven of them and just one Trip, he wouldn't have stand a chance because of being out numbered."

"It was so sweet how Ash defended Pikachu and Pichu, it was like he was treating them like his kids, he is so sweet. I wonder if he's single?"

"Hey I think I saw that Natsu guy, I heard that he defeated Erza last period!"

"He beat Erza! NO WAY!?"

"I saw that Dan kid too, I heard that he beat Runo in gym on the track!"

"You think that Ash will be able to beat Gary, Paul, and Trip together?"

"Even if he doesn't I don't think he'll be scared of them!"

Everyone was making a comment on one of members of the team and it seemed like that were all excited to see what was going to happen next what them around.

Meanwhile Serena and the others were relieved that it was over and that Ash was unharmed. But they were still worried about their parents coming to see his battles this afternoon, they couldn't understand why their parents wanted to see Ash and his parents so badly. Sure they haven't talked to them in years, but couldn't they just wait until the weekend to see them or invite them over instead of coming to the School.

One thing that make Serena curious was that her mom tried calling Ash's mom only to end up with no one answering her, she tried again like five times, but then she came to the conclusion that they must have switched phone numbers during the last few years and hopped to get their new number if they show up to Ash's battle today.

* * *

(With the Warriors)

The team was now sitting out side enjoying the sun light and relaxing before lunch was over and had to go back to class. Ash was holding both his electric types in his arms to make them feel a bit more comfortable after what happened at cafetiere. Pichu was still a bit frighten by almost getting crushed by Serperior, so being near his 'father' and 'big brother' helped him ease up a bit.

Kirito and Natsu were playing Rock, Paper, Scissors, while Happy napped on Natsu's head, Naruto and Luffy were doing push ups to see who can do the most, Asuna was looking at the clouds, and Dan was talking to Drago about strategies for the next time their in a brawl.

"Hey everyone!"

The team turned around to see Red walking towards them, but he wasn't alone as he was holding hand with a girl. She had brown hair and was wearing a white hat with a pink Poke Ball logo on it. She had a sleeveless teal shirt, a pair of black sweatbands on her arms, a pink skirt, long blue socks and athletic shoes white shoes with a pink stripe.

"Hey Red, who's this?" asked Asuna.

"Everyone I like you all to meet, Leaf, my girlfriend!"

"Hello, it's nice to meet all of you!"

Everyone was surprised by this, but Red did mention something about Leaf last week when they first got here, but they didn't expect to meet her this early in their School days. Not they they were complaining!

"Hello Leaf, Red had mention you to us before, it's nice to meet you, I'm Ash, Red's cousin, and this is Pikachu and Pichu." Ash introduced himself and his Pokemon.

"Pika!"

"Pichu!"

"It's nice to meet you, Ash! But Red already mentioned you before and I know the rest of you as well." she said while looking at each person, "Natsu, Kirito, Asuna, Dan, Luffy, and Naruto."

"Wow, Red talks a lot about us then." smiled the blonde ninja.

"Yes. And he also talked about a few personal things as well!" Leaf replied shyly.

Everyone looked at Red with a confused face while he was sweating a bit, nervous about what their reaction could be. They all looked at Leaf and a brown haired Bakugan brawler asked, "What kind of things?"

* * *

(One Backstory Later)

It turns out that when Red and Leaf's relationship turned 3 months old he decided that it was time to stop keeping secrets from her since she would find out on her own eventually and might not be happy that he didn't trust her with this kind of information. She already told him a few secrets that she never told anyone but the people she trust, so it was only fair that she would know this as will. He told her everything about him himself and the AM Warriors, the death of parents (except Red's they're still alive), about training to become heroes and avenge their parents, what their skills are, etc.

Leaf at first thought that Red was messing with her, but after seeing that he has the aura power to control fire she ended up believing him and promised to not tell anyone, but he told her all this at her house when he meet her parents ad they ended up eavesdropping on the whole conversation! Luckily that liked Red a lot and didn't care it he could use aura or not, they also promised to keep this information a secret. And that's pretty much the whole story.

The team was shocked that Red revealed this information, but they let it slide because they trust Leaf. If Red could trust her then maybe they could as well. Ash read her aura and the feeling that it gave off told him that she was a good person.

"Leaf, If Red ever mistreats you let me know she that I can have him get to know my blade more, OK?' said Asuna.

"I doubt that will happen, Asuna. But thanks for that."smiled the brown haired girl.

Red in the meanwhile sweat drooped and was going to remember to never treat Leaf poorly or Asuna will end him in less than five seconds. He was not planning on dying and time soon, especially by the hands of the white sword woman.

"So Ash, have you decided on what Pokemon your going to use against the three top trainers in the School?" Leaf asked.

"I got it all figured out and I'm not going to hold anything back! Those three need to be teach a lesson in respecting others and their own Pokemon, and I plan on giving it to them!" smiled the raven haired boy.

"I'll be watch and cheering you on!" said the brunette.

"We all will!" said Luffy as he placed his hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Thanks everyone!" Ash knew that he had the greatest family brothers, sister, and friends in the world. In just a few hours he was going to make the biggest scene in this School's history!

* * *

(3 Hours Later)

It was time! The battles were about to start in just a few minutes and everyone was getting excited, wanting to know the outcome of the fights. Although some students did believe that Ash was going to lost because that he's going up against three trainers one at a time. Just because he beat Gary and Paul separately doesn't mean it can happen again so easily and soon, add Trip into the mix and you could say that Ash might have made a mistake if he's not strong enough to pull through!

Ash was right now out in the field of the Schoolyard sitting on the grass until he thinks it was time to head inside towards the gym. He has been think about this moment for the past few weeks and now it's here!

"You seem nervous my son!" said an all too familiar voice.

Ash turned his head to see Master Pan looking down at him with a face that spelled concerned all over it, "I'm guessing that those battles have you out of your comfort zone?"

"Yeah Sensei. I didn't think that I would worry some much about it, until now that is."

"(Don't Worry, Ash. I promise to fight as hard as I can some that we'll win!)" said Pikachu.

"(You can do it, Papa!)" said Pichu as he hugged Ash and cuddled into has stomach.

Ash knew that if his Master and Pokemon have faith in him then there was a chance, even if it's very small. The thing that worried him was that after hearing about so many other students trying to beat those three that ended up losing and just quit being trainers because they were told it was for the best and that weren't worthy to be Pokemon trainers.

"How about we do that meditation that we do when we're nervous about something?" asked the guardian of the seven kids that he took in.

Ash smiled and nodded his head in response. The two humans sat down on the ground cross legged and closed their eyes so that they can focus on meditation and help Ash get his cool back. Both of them cleared their minds and started to go deep inside their minds to find peace with themselves. Pikachu and Pichu stayed quiet, not wanting to disturb them in their time of peace and relaxation.

* * *

(With The Girls)

"Do you really need to be here?" asked Dawn her mother with a voice full of frustration.

"Of course we need to be here, I want to see Ash's parents again after such a long time." said Johanna.

"I'm only here because I want to see how strong this Ash guy is and all of his Pokemon in action!" said Max.

The girls were just so embarrassed that their parent had to come to see to see Ash battle the biggest bullies in the School. Why did it have to be during the day or on a School day?

'I just hope Ash can do a good job in taking down those jerks like he did before.' thought Serena.

"Hey I have a question! Is Ash a guy with black hair, a cap, and both a Pikachu and Pichu with him?" asked Max.

The girls looked at each other and were completely surprised that Max knew what Ash's apprentice was, "Yes. How did you know?" May replied to her brother.

"Oh, because he's right over there at the front door with some old guy." Max answered.

That answer caught everyone's attention as they looked at where Max said, only to see Ash enter the front door of the School with and old man in his 50's it looked. The adults were glad to see Ash again after a while, while the girls were left wondering who that old man that Ash entered to School with was.

* * *

(With Ash)

"Well Sensei, this is where we part ways until this is over!" sighed Ash as he looked at Pan before walking down into the hallway that leads to the gym.

"Good luck, Ash. And may your power and strength protect you!" smiled the mentor of the team before he headed towards the gym a separate way.

"Well Pikachu, are you ready?" asked Ash.

"(You bet that I'm ready. I'm going to teach those punks a lesson that you don't mess with the 'AM Warriors')" he replied with a fist bump to Ash.

"(You'll win, Papa!)" cheered Pichu.

Ash smiled as his Pokemon had confidence in him and the others. That was good because he could see the three Trainers he was facing today right in front of him. It was now or never!

"Didn't think you'd show up, Ashy Boy." smirked Gary.

"Are you kidding, I don't back down from a challenge so easily!" Ash smiled.

"You better hope that you've been training well, cause we're not known for going easy on wimps like you." warned Trip.

"One question; How wimpy am I if I could beat all three of you and escape on the first day here?" Ash asked sarcastically.

"You just got lucky! Don't think that it will happen again!" warned Paul.

"If I remember correctly, I did manage to knock you out unconscious for a bit." Ash smiled.

"Shut up before I make you!" Paul threatened

"We're let the battles do the talking! Gary, you and I are up first!" Ash replied.

"Good, I can't wait to see you cry when I beat you in front of this School." Gary huffed.

"Wait a minute, why are you bringing that Pikachu and Pichu with you? Don't tell me your going to battle with them." said Trip.

"I'm only battling with Pikachu alone, Pichu is still a baby and can't fight too well, so he's just standing by to watch." Ash answered. The three boys started laughing at Ash's responses.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Pikachu's aren't really the strongest of electric type." said Paul.

"Are you saying that because that's what you think or that you've never owned one to see if it's true?" asked out raven haired hero.

"We know it's true. I've faced many Pikachu's before and their fainted in just two attacks. The point is your Pikachu isn't going to last long out there!" said Paul.

Ash and Pikachu looked at each other for a moment before a smirk appeared on both of their faces and turned their heads back at the trio, "Are you forgetting what happened to a certain Blastoise recently?"

* * *

(Flashback)

(HERE. I. GGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!) yelled Pikachu. With his last bit of power he blasted more electricity into the Charge Beam, that much energy was just enough to overcome the Flash Cannon a bit. That little bit, changed everything!

Blastoise's Flash Cannon was getting weaker and was being pushed back by the Charge Beam, when the electric attack pushed harder, the Flash Cannon couldn't handle it any more. It got a little weaker and soon the Charge Beam flew right through the light energy attack and hit Blastoise.

"Blastoise! No!" called Gary. The Charge Beam made contact with the Kanto water starter and shocked him with 100 volts of electricity. When it stopped, Blastoise just stood there for a moment not saying a word.

Pikachu was panting his lungs out, he was on his hands and knees, but he was not going to faint in this battle, he wouldn't allow himself to faint.

Everyone in the audience was silent, it was as quiet as night time, no one was saying a word. Not even the Professor.

Soon a minute has pasted and Blastoise started to tip over a little, then two seconds later he crashed into the dirt creating a cloud of dust.

When the Professor looked it was clear that Blastoise had fainted. Gary had loss, without a doubt!

"Blastoise is unable to battle, Pikachu wins! All three of Gary's Pokemon have been eliminated, so this battle goes to Ash!" he announced.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"You just got lucky because I was distracted by thinking about something else. This time I'll beat you and shame you in front of everyone inside this school!" warned Gary.

"Then let's get started!" Ash replied. He and the others walked in through the gym doors and were met with people cheering as they walked in walked in. Ash was very surprised to see how many people were inside this gym! He could see some students that he had seen when walking through the hallways for the last few weeks, the teachers, the Professors, younger kids, and other adults.

'Wow. I didn't think that we would get a crowd this big!' Ash thought to himself in his head.

"(Why are there so many people here, Papa? Are they here to see you battle?)" asked Pichu.

"Let me check." said Ash. He closed his eyes and started to use his aura to sense the emotions of some of the people in the audience. A hand full of them were excited, others were doubtful, some were hopeful, and others were depressed.

"(What did you see?)" asked Pikachu.

"Well, a lot of these people are really hoping that I win from the looks of it. I guess that those three have really caused a problem for a lot of students here, cause I can feel a lot of Negative Aura." answered Ash.

"(What's Negative Aura?)" asked Pichu.

Ash started to explain to Pichu that Negative Aura is a different kind of Aura than the normal kind. It can be found when somebody has a negative feeling or reaction to something. It can also be found flowing through Super villains, Criminals, and in all bad people in general. But that's not the worst part, an Aura user can use Negative aura to create weapons, blast energy, create shields, and it's stronger than regular Aura, meaning that a Negative Aura user can outmatch a normal one if they're on the same amount of Aura control.

Ash then looked over at Gary, Paul, and Trip and started to read their Aura to see how much they each have, after he was done he could see that the three of them had a pretty good amount of Negative Aura for school bullies. He only hoped that they never learn how to use it!

"See all the people that are here to see you lose?! Not too late to back down now!" smiled Gary.

"No way. We're still doing this and I plan to see it through to the end!" Ash replied.

"Then knock yourself out!" said Trip, as he and Paul went over to sit on the benches near the battlefield. Ash knew that it was now or never and he was as ready as he'll ever be!

"Gary, let's do this!"

"Fine, but make it quick cause I have better things to do than to mop the floor with you!"

The two trainers walked onto the battlefield and got on each end to prepare themselves. More people had started entering the gym to watch and see how this battle would turn out. There was the rest of the AM warriors and Master Pan, Red and Leaf, Serena, Dawn, May and their families, Natsu's classmates, Naruto's classmates, etc. The stakes were high and it was soon time to start!

"This will be a full six on six battle between Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak. Both sides are to use six Pokemon to fight this battle. Substitutions are allowed. The battle will be over when all of one trainers Pokemon are unable to battle!" called out the referee.

"Ready, Ashy boy?" smirked Gary.

"You bet, especially if I can shut you up and get you to stop using that dumb name on me!" replied our favorite trainer.

"Nidoqueen, I chose you!" called Gary.

He tossed the Pokeball that contained a poison type of the Kanto region, and it looked big and strong from just standing still. Ash stared at it for a while in order to see if it had any weaknesses that he could work around.

"What's the matter, Ashy boy? Too scared to face my Nidoqueen?" laughed Gary.

Ash replied with silence as he just came up with a stradey on how to fight that giant mouse.

"Torkoal, I choose you!" he called out.

The red hot fire tortoise Pokemon of the Hoenn region appeared with a determined look on his face. He and his trainer have prepared for this battle for a while and was not going to let Ash down now out of all times!

"It's been decided that Gary gets the first move. Battle Begin!"

"This will be easy. Use Hyper Beam."

Nidoqueen opened her mouth wide open and started to charge up yellow and orange aura to unleash at Torkoal in order to land the first move. Once it was done she fired Hyper Beam at him with full power.

"Flamethrower."

Torkoal heard Ash's call and unleashed a powerful jetstream of flames that were heading directly towards the in coming Hyper Beam.

The two attacks met in the middle and began to push against each other in a beam struggle in order to outdo the other. Gary was surprised that Ash's Torkoal was able to match the strenght of Nidoqueen's Hyper Beam, as he couldn't remember the last time a Pokemon around Torkoal's height was able to take Nindoqueen's Hyper Beam, let alone match it with it's own long range attack. The two attacks continued to push each other back in order to burst through the other and hit it's target. After about a minute of struggling, the two attacks exploded and covered the field in black smoke.

'Drat! I can't see anything!' thought Gary.

He started to think of a way to attack Ash without him seeing what he's up to. He then remembered that Torkal was still in the same spot that he was before and hasen't moved an inch. That gave him an idea!

"Use Hyper Beam at 12'o clock." he ordered.

"Flamethrower towards the ground at full power. Hold nothing back!" said Ash.

Nidoqueen fired another Hyper Beam at Torkoal into the smoke cloud, but before it could hit it's mark. Torkoal came flying out of the smoke cloud with he's head looking down as he used a full powered Flamethrower to launch himself off the ground and avoid the attack.

The Hyper Beam may have missed it's opponent, but it did manage to clear the smoke out of the way and make the field visable again.

Torkoal began to fall back down towards the ground quickly after he stopped using Flamethrower to send himself sky high.

"Torkoal, use Iron Defense."

The tortoise Pokemon hid in his shell to avoid injury once he crashed into the field, but he still didn't exit his shell. Gary saw this as a chance to attack!

"Use Mega Punch."

Nidoqueen closed her paw and started to make it glow white while she ran up to Torkoal ready to deliver a powerful hit. Ash saw this coming and knew that it was time for a counter attack!

"Overheat."

Torkoal popped out of his shell and blasted a load of fire straight at Nidoqueen from a point blank range. The fire attack cancelled out Mega Punch and left Nidoqueen to deal with a bunch of flames to the face! Once the attack was finished, Ash gave the next order.

"Body Slam."

Torkoal jumped into the air and was coming back down ready to land on top of the poison type Pokemon to deal another blow. But Gary saw and opening and wasted no time using it!

"Rock Smash."

Nidoqueen's paw began to glow white again and soon thrusted her fist into Torkoal's stomach and sended him flying backwards until he landed on his side in front of Ash.

"You Ok, Torkoal?" asked Ash.

"Oalll!" replied the fire type of Hoenn.

"Use Iron Defense."

He once again returned to his shell to avoid damage from his opponent. Gary was starting to think that Ash was now too scared to fight back and was just hiding his Pokemon like a scardy cat.

"What the matter Ash, too chicken to have your Pokemon fight back?" he teased.

Ash said nothing and just kept on looking at Torkoal's shell and trying to come up with something that could help them out!

"Fine, I'll just finish this myself! Double Kick."

Using her legs to jump up as high as she could, Nidoqueen brought both feet down as she landed on top of Torkoal's shell. That was when Ash saw another chance to strike!

"Overheat."

When Nidoqueen landed in front of his shell after trying to stomp him into the ground, Torkoal popped his head out and blew a ton of powerful flames into her face again. It wasn't as bad as the last time, but it still hurt none the last.

"Use Hyper Beam."

"Flamethrower."

Both Pokemon opened their mouths and fired their respective attacks at each other. The only problem was that they were so close that an explosion occurred after the attacks made met in the middle. It pushed both Pokemon back a bit from the force that the explosion made, but Ash knew just what to do that the his opponent's guard was down.

"Heat Wave."

Torkoal opened his mouth again and started to create a ball of fire, after it was complete he launched it at the poison type in flame waves as it made contact with her. Nidoqueen shelded herself with her arms to avoid as much damage as possible.

"Time to take it up to the next level! Strenght." said Gary.

White aura started to surround Nidoqueen's body as she got a boost of power to help her with more powerful attacks.

"Now use Mega Punch."

Nidoqueen ran up to Torkoal and was ready to throw another punch at him with her glowing white fist.

"Use Iron Defense."

Torkoal retreated into his shell again to avoid damage. Nidoqueen's fist hit his shell and and the impact sent a tiny shockwave around the battlefield. Nidoqueen started to shake her fist in pain due to hitting Torkoal's hard shell.

"Heat Wave."

Torkoal blew a wind of flames from his mouth and the tiny sparks hit Nidoqueen like they did last time. Unlike last time however, a bit of flames appeared around her body and burned her.

Ash smiled as his plan worked. He wanted to throw as much fire attacks at Nidoqueen as possible in order for her to get burn. Now she'll be reciving damage slowly without needing to get hit!

"Nidoqueen, use Hyper Beam."

Torkoal, use Flamethrower."

Both Pokemon fired their attacks from their mouths and the two soon collided in between the middle of the field. They both seemed evenly matched, until Hyper Beam started to grow a bit strong and push Torkoal's Flamethrower attack back a little. Torkoal struggled to push back and even things out with both of they're attacks, but it wasn't going so well!

Meanwhile, Nidoqueen was sure that she could beat the Flamethrower attack and hit Torkoal, but then she felt a great deal of pain as her body felt like it was burning up! She had been burned and that brief moment weakened her for a bit to give Torkoal enough time to even out the power difference in their attacks and make both attacks even again. This went on for about a minute until Torkoal's Flamethrower started to weaken again and that allowed Nidoqueen to add more power into her Hyper Beam and push back the Flamethrower, until it blasted past the attack and hit the fire type of Hoenn, making her the winner of the beam struggle!

"Torkoal!" called out Ash.

Torkoal sled sideways along the battlefield until he stopped in front of Ash with and revaeled that he was now knocked out cold!

"Torkoal is unable to battle. Nidoqueen wins." called the referee.

"I know we'd win." smiled Gary. He wasn't expecting one Torkoal to give Nidoqueen this much trouble, bit in the end it made no difference as it wasn't strong enough to match one of his strongest poison types.

*BOOM*

He was forced to rethink that once he saw that Nidoqueen had hit the ground and she too was out cold. The fire attacks and the burn was proven to be too much for her to handle and she had to go down as well.

"Nidoqueen is also unable to battle! This match is a tie!" the referee corrected.

Everyone in the audience was surprised that Ash's Torkoal was able to tie with Gary's Nidoqueen! They never expected her to tie with a Pokemon as small as Torkoal, but he and Ash just prove that size doesn't matter.

Gary was just as surprised at everyone else. Not once has Nidoqueen been taken out by a Pokemon smaller than her, only bigger opponent have taken her down, but Ash's Torkoal made this first match a tie.

Gary did not like the results and knew that Ash was going to prove a bigger threat than he and the others thought if that little Torkoal of he could take down a Pokemon five times it's size!

"Torkoal, return. Thanks for all the hard work buddy." Ash smiled as he put the Pokeball away and took out another one.

"Muk, I choose you!" he called out.

The second that Gary called back his fallen Nidoqueen there appeared a big pile of purple goo on the battlefield. It had eyes and a mouth and was smiling with excitement.

"Magmar, I choose you!" said Gary.

The fire type of the Kanto region appeared and looked at Muk, knowing that he was going to have to fight that pile of goo.

"Ok, let's use Flamethrower."

Magmar opened his mouth and fired a jet strem of flames that were approaching Muk quickly and it looked very powerful!

"Dodge it and use Mud Bomb."

Muk used his arms to lift his body off of the ground and threw himself towards the side to avoid the flames. When he landed he opened his mouth and launched a ball of mud at his attacker.

"Use Fire Punch and knock it away." ordered Gary.

Magmar covered his fist in flames and waited for the attack to come closer, but Ash had a different plans.

"Sludge Bomb."

Muk started to fire globs of brown goo from his mouth at Magmar, they were smaller than Mud Bomb, but faster as well.

"Knock them all away." said Gary.

Magmar had just finished using Fire Punch to punch away Mud Bomb and was now trying to punch away as many globs of goo as he could to avoid getting hit by one of them. But there was just too many for him to hit fast enough and he ended up getting hit by nine balls of goo.

"Use Fire Blast."

Magmar opened his mouth and blasted out fire that started to turn into the shape of the Japanese word (Dai) and it went flying towards Muk.

"Dodge it."

Muk used his amrs to lift himself and jumped to the side like before, but the attack made little contact and he recived a bit of damage.

"Use Body Slam."

Muk used all of his might to jump up into the air and was coming back down while aiming to land on Magmar.

"Dodge it and use Flamethrower."

Magmar was able to avoid getting smashed by the pile of goo with a face and fired a bunch of flames from his mouth.

Ash was unable to give Muk any orders in time and had to watch as he was hit by a jet strem of fire. It looked powerful, and for Muk it must have been painful.

"Muk, are you Ok?" asked Ash.

Muk nodded and looked back at Magmar with determination written all over his face.

"Use Sludge Bomb."

Muk fired more balls of brown goo from his mouth at his opponent like before. Gary told Magmar to punch them away with Fire Punch again. While he did manage to avoid getting hit by most of them, a few manage to hit him hard and that's not the only thing it did. After it stopped, Magmar felt pain move through his body and he turned purple for a brief moment, meaning that he was poisoned now!

'So that's his plan huh, attacking with moves that will cause the opponent's Pokemon to be affected while they fight. Well it won't work any more!' thought Gary. He had now figured out Ash's stradegy to win aginst him and was going to turn things around now!

"Magmar, return." he called out as he returned his fire type to it's Pokeball.

'That's a smart move. With Magmar being poisoned, making him fight more would only result in a loss for him. And it looks like he figured out what I was doing up until now. It's time to take a different approch!' thought Ash.

"Umbreon, I choose you!" called out Gary.

Umbreon appeared on the battlefield and was ready to fight Muk. Ash was still thinking of a plan in how to turn thinks around if this battle started to go Gary's way, but decided to just start attacking for now.

"Use Mud Bomb."

Muk fired a ball of mud from his mouth and aimed it at Umbreon to see if it could hit the little dark type. But Umbreon was too fast and was able to get out of the way of the Mud Bomb before coming in close.

"Quick Attack."

Umbreon surrounded himself with white aura to increase his speed and rocketed towards Muk having hit him in the stomach full force. That was when Gary called out his next move.

"Shadow Ball."

Umbreon opened his mouth and started to form a sphere of black energy that was growing bigger by the second. Ash knew that with how close Umbreon was that there was no chance that Muk could dodge, so he had to attack from that close distance and hope for the best!

"Mud Bomb again." he called out.

Muk and Umbreon both launched their respected attacks at each other from point blank range and a explosion covered the field in dust and sent the two flying backwards from the impact!

Umbreon may had been hurt by the blast, but he was able to land on his feet after being thrown back by the explosion.

Muk however wasn't so luck and landed on his back after being thrown back from that blast. It also revealed that he was out cold and had lost this round.

"Muk is unable to battle. Umbreon wins." called the referee.

"Thanks for the help, Muk. Take a long rest, cause you earned it." smiled Ash as he recalled his fallen Pokemon.

"What the matter, Ashy boy. Upset that your poison type couldn't beat Umbreon?" asked Gary.

"I'm more upset that Muk was trying his hardest and you can't accept the fact that he gave you a hard time." Ash replied with a very cold voice.

"He didn't take down Magmar or Umbreon, he was just a waste of our time." smirked the brown haired teen.

"I'd watch that wretched tongue if I were you Oak!"

Silence filled the gym as Ash spoke in a voice that was even colder than earlier. Gary was shocked, just pure shocked, that Ash was talking to him like that!

No one ever spoke in a cold tone to him before. He was started to feel his spine shiver a bit by just looking directly into Ash's eyes!

"Muk gave it 110% in this battle, and I couldn't ask for anything more if I wanted to. I'm honoured to be his trainer and if I lose this battle today, I'll lose together with my Pokemon without regret, because I know that they'll give it their all for me!" Ash raised his voice a bit in order to get his message across.

The crowd was impressed on how Ash was standing up to one of the school's 'top' trainers. Gary on the other hand wasn't liking this at all. To him it felt like his pride was being challenged.

"Kingler, I choose you!"

Ash tossed a Pokeball the held a Kingler inside. Once it was out, it was ready for battle. Ash smiled knowing that he made a good choice in choosing Kingler for this battle.

"Ha, that's your Kingler? Mine's bigger than that!" bragged Gary.

"If you don't make the first move, I will." replied Ash.

"You asked for it! Quick Attack."

Umbreon raced full speed ahead towards Kingler as fast as he could in order to land the first hit on the crab Pokemon.

"Use Bubble Beam on the ground."

Kingler opened his mouth and fired several small bubbles at the ground in front of Umbreon and created a large dust cloud to hide in. Umbreon couldn't see where Kingler was hiding and started to look around to see if he could catch a brief glimpse of him and attack quickly, but that was easier said than done as the dust cloud proved to be thinner than he thought.

"Leer." said Ash.

Kingler poped out from the dust cloud and began to stare at Umbreon with glowing red eyes. As he being stared at, Umbreon's defense was lowered down a bit and that would make Kingler's attacks more effective against him.

"Bubble Beam."

Kingler then opened his mouth and fired more small bubbles at Umbreon. Gary told him to dodge as fast as he could, and he was able to avoid them just in time.

"Keep using Bubble Beam." said Ash.

Kingler continued to shoot bubbles from his mouth at Umbreon as the dark type kept on running around the battlefield to avoid getting hit. The more Kingler fired, the more Umberon dodged and this was going on for about a whole minute. Umbreon was starting to get tired and wasn't going to be able to dodge for much longer. Gary needed to think of something fast before Umbreon could get hit by a Bubble Beam.

He then thought back to when Magmar was using Fire Punch to knock away Muk's Sludge Bomb and was getting tired out by swinging his fist for too long.

'Let's see how long your Kingler can swing that claw of his, Ashy boy!' thought Gary.

"Umbreon, use Shadow Ball, repeatedly." he called.

Opening his mouth as wide as he could, Umbreon started to shoot multiple black spheres at Kingler. Ash looked at how fast those spheres were coming and knew just what to do.

"Dodge them all, Kingler."

Kingler started to move his legs as fast as he could to avoid getting hit by the black spheres that were coming his way. He was moving pretty quickly for having small legs, but the Shadow Balls soon started to get bigger and faster.

"Use Metal Claw to knock away the ones you can't dodge." Ash said.

Kingler made his larger claw glow white for a moment while he kept on dodging, when it was done glowing it revaeled that it turned to metal and was now using it to smack away the Shadow Balls that he couldn't out run.

Gary was getting frustrated now as his plan wasn't going like he wanted it to. Kingler may be swinging his claw to deflect the incoming Shadow Balls, but he was also moving around pretty good for having small legs. It looked like he wasn't getting too tired out like how Umbreon was when he was avoiding the Bubble Beam, and that was putting him at a disadvantage!

He decided it was time for a new method of attack, "Use Quick Attack."

Umbreon was running as fast as he could towards Kingler with his body surrounded by white aura to boost his speed. Ash said nothing to avoid Kingler getting hit by the attack and Umbreon smashed into the crab Pokemon, but it was a second afterwards that Ash called out an order.

"Use Vice Grip."

Within the blink of an eye, Kingler used his bigger claw to grab Umbreon before he could get away. Now caught within the claw of the crab Pokemon, all Umbreon could do now was struggle to break free while Kingler tightened his grip to deal more damage.

Gary grinned his teeth in frustration as he couldn't believe that he didn't think of the possibility of Umbreon getting caught in Kingler's claw. Umbreon was now a trapped rat and he couldn't do anything to get out of it!

But he suddenly found a way to escape the water type's grasp, "Use Screech."

Umbreon opened his mouth and let out a high pitch screeching sound that was so loud it forced Kingler to let him go and use both of his claws to cover his ears...wherever they were?!

"Shadow Ball."

Ash couldn't let that happen and had to attack while he still had to chance, "Crabhammer."

Kingler made his pincer glow white and the second he was ready he smashed his claw into Umbreon as hard as he could. But Umbreon managed to finish his Shadow Ball and it was launched at Kingler as he flew through the air before smashing into the ground from the hit Kingler delivered.

Both attacks hit their mark and caused both Pokemon great deals of pain. They were so painful that the two of them couldn't take it anymore and fainted.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle. This match is a tie!"

Everyone cheered at how amazing both Pokemon preformed in this fight. Ash was proving to be a strong opponent and was giving Gary a run for his money! This was not sitting well with Gary however, he couldn't believe how strong Ash's other Pokemon were. Prior to the battle that they had on Ash's first day at School, both Nidoqueen and Umbreon had never lost this early in a full battle in about four years! Ash was a major threat to him and his role as one of the School's best Pokemon trainers, and both Paul and Trip realized this as well. They had to win or else they won't be intimidated by them anymore afterwards.

"Thanks for all your hard work, Kingler. Now take a break." smiled the raven haired boy.

But he then had a serious face on as he was thinking of a way of how to turn things around and into this favor. So far he had lost three Pokemon, while Gary lost two. And they were both in ties while Muk was the only one who lost so far!

He was down to half his team left while Gary had four Pokemon left, but Magmar was poisoned thanks to Muk! If he makes the next attack that Magmar gets hit by count, then maybe he could turn things back in his favor!

Gary returned his fallen Umbreon and then started to stare at Ash. He could see a smile on the raven haired boy's face, and that could only mean that he came up with a plan to get things to turn around for him.

Gary just chuckled, 'If he thinks he can win now, I'll wipe that smile off his stupid face' he said in his head.

"I'll admit that your Pokemon are stronger than I expected, but your next one won't be able to stand up to mine! Scizor, I choose you!" he called.

Talonflame, I choose you!" called out Ash.

The bug type of Johto and flying type of Kalos appeared on the battlefield and are now ready to get it on!

"Use Swift."

Scizor opened his large pincers and started to shoot little white stars at Talonflame with full force.

"Counter that with Razor Wind."

Talonflame started to flap his wings quickly in order to create a powerful wind that started to make sharp energy curves that were headed towards Scizor, or more specifically the Swift attack.

The two attacks met in the middle and caused an explosion and sended dust up into the air. A dust cloud had appeared and blocked everyone's view of the fight.

"Talonflame, use your wings to blow the dust away." ordered Ash.

The bird Pokemon of Kalos started to flap his wings in order to get ruin of the dust. It only took about a few seconds and the field was clear again.

"Now with that dust out of the way we can end this. Use Bullet Punch." said Gary.

One of Scizor's pincers started to glow white in order deliver a powerful blow at Talonflame as he got closer. Ash kept calm as he knew just what to do.

"Use Flame Charge to dodge."

Talonflame surrounded his body with fire and quickly flew out of range of Scizor's pincer before it could hit him. The flames died down and Talonflame was feeling great about how he had avoided that bug's pincer.

"Dodgeing, is that all your going to do?" asked Gary with a smirk.

Ash said nothing as he continued to stare at Talonflame happily. This triggered Gary as he didn't like it when someone ignores his taunts.

"Fine, have it your way then, Quick Attack."

Scizor rushed at the red bird Pokemon as fast as he could while having his body be surrounded by white aura to boost his speed. But Ash knew the perfect counter for this!

"Flame Charge."

The Kalos bird Pokemon surrounded his body in flames and sped towards the incoming Scizor as fast as he could. Thanks to to doing the same move eariler he was faster than before and doing it again would only increase his speed. Talonflame was the faster of the two as he smashed his body into Scizor's stomach and delivered a powerful fire attack that caused the bug type great pain.

"Talonflame, if your ready use Peck?!"

When the flames of his body died down again, Talonflame made his beak glow white and started to hit Scizor with it continually. Every blow hurted for Scizor as he couldn't think of anything that would stop Talonflame from continuing the assult. Thankfully, he has Gary to back him up!

"Bullet Punch."

Making his pincer glow white Scizor punched Talonflame in the back which sended him crashing into the ground. When Scizor landed he held his stomach in pain as Talonflame had delivered some serious damage to him and he didn't know if he'll survive another hit.

"You good, Talonflame?" asked Ash.

Said Pokemon got up from the ground and nodded his head to response to his trainer. Ash smiled as he knew it would take more than that to take down his Talonflame.

"Don't think for a second that you've won just yet, Ashy boy! I've been saving some of my more powerful Pokemon for after this!" warned Gary.

"Don't worry, I know that a battle is never over until it's over!" was the raven haired boy's answer to the threat.

"Well it's over now, Steel Wing!"

Scizor's wings began to glow white as he turned them into metal and started to dash as fast as he could towards the Kalos bird.

"Talonflame, show them you Spinning Steel Wing!" Ash ordered.

Everyone was confused at what Ash just said and decided to watch in order to get their answer. Talonflame started to fly as fast as he could towards Scizor while making his wings glow white and turning them into steel metal just like Scizor. But unlike Scizor, he started to spinning at a high speed that made him look like he had just become a drill. The two met in the middle and the more powerful attack landed it's mark on it's target. It didn't take a genius to figure out which Pokemon's attack was superior!

The winner landed on top of his defected opponent and looked at his trainer with a smile.

"Scizor is unable to battle. Talonflame wins!" called out the referee.

Everyone cheered at how strong Ash's improved move was and how it was able to beat Gary's Scizor. But let's be honest with ourselves, Talonflame is half fire type while Scizor is a bug type, it was clear who the victor was from the beginning.

"Return, Talonflame. You did a great job." smiled Ash as he recalled his Kalos flying and fire type.

Gary returned Scizor without saying a word, cause he just stared at Ash while doing so. Ash just came out of nowhere a few weeks ago and was proving to be more than he could imagine. At first he wanted to believe that his lost against him was just a fluke, but after seeing how this battle was going he started to have second thoughts about his earlier predication.

"Magmar, come back out!" he called as he tossed the Pokeball that had a Pokemon that could still fight.

"Ok, Pikachu, I choose you!"

His partner leaped from his shoulder and onto the battlefield. Pikachu was so ready to show Gary jus how strong he truly was and get him to pay for making fun of his best friend. Gary was suddenly getting very nervous after he remembered the power of that little Pikachu! Everything that he had said about not being scared was a lie, and he could tell that Ash knew it as well. He hoped that Magmar could somehow take that little electric type out before he cause them any more problems than he already has!

"Magmar, use Flamethrower."

Magmar started to take a deep breath and then unleashed a powerful jet strem of fire at Pikachu as fast as he could.

"Use Agility."

Pikachu started to run around the battlefield in a crazy pattern to avoid the incoming attack. He was able to dodge it by jumping into the air over it and then landing next to Magmar. That's when he started to run around him in a circle in order to get his attention and then started to randomly run around the battlefield confusing Magmar.

"Thunderbolt."

Pikachu stopped in front of the fire type and started to gather up electricity from around his body and was charging it up for it to have more of an impact when he attacks.

"Magmar, use Flamethrower and fast!" said Gary.

Magmar started to charge up his mouth with fire in order for his attack to also have a greater impact as well.

When both attacks were ready, the two Pokemon fired them at each other with. The attacks collided and started to push against each other in a beam struggle. The two attacks were evenly matched and kept on pushing to try and over power the other. For a moment, Magmar's Flamethrower started to get the best of the Thunderbolt, but Pikachu decided that he should stop holding back so much and added more power to his attack which pushed back the Flamethrower until it overpowered it and hit Magmar! Hundreds of electric volts were sent through Magmar's body as he was surrounded by electricity that damaged him greatly. When Thunderbolt finally stopped, he dropped towards his knees and used his hands to hold his body up so he wouldn't fall. He then looked at Pikachu who was standing still, giving him a change to get up.

When Magmar tried to stand up he felt a sudden pain rush through his body as it turned purple with a few acid bubbles appeared for a brief moment. The poison from his fight with Muk was still here and it chose to appear now. It was too much for him and it caused him to collapse!

"Magmar is unable to battle. Pikachu wins!"

Gary was now down to his second last Pokemon, and he was at a disadvantage with the type that the remaining two were. However, he wasn't going to surrender to Ash and let him claim victory like this. He was going to prove that he was the best!

"Fearow, I choose you!"

A large bird Pokemon from the Kanto region appeared onto the battlefield. Ash looked at the Fearow and started to remember back to the day that he started his journey as a Pokemon trainer when he and Pikachu were attacked by a flock of Fearow's pre-evolved form, Spearows. He sometimes wishes he could to back in time and change that first day, but he might have not earned Pikachu's trust and friendship that day, so it was probably best that he couldn't.

"You ready for this, buddy?" he asked.

"Pika!" replied the mouse Pokemon.

Gary was starting to get very nervous right now as he was at a disadvantage, but he didn't want to show it as his ego was just too large for him to see reason sometimes.

"Fearow, show then your Drill Run." said Gary.

"Counter it with Iron Tail." Ash ordered.

Fearow started spinning as fast as he could so that he could form his body into the appearance of a drill. As he blasted off towards his opponent while spinning, Pikachu was running up towards the incoming bird Pokemon with his made his tail glow white. When it stopped his tail was now made out of metal and he swung it at Fearow. Drill Run and Iron Tail collided in the middle of the battlefield and the two attacks started to push against each other. Though how Pikachu was able to do it in mid-air was beyond anyone's guess.

Pikachu started using more of his full power and ended up hitting the Drill Run and Fearow away from him as he landed on his feet. Fearow meanwhile has crashed into the ground and was struggling to get up again, but once he did he received his next order from Gary.

"Use Fury Attack."

Fearow started to flay towards Pikachu with his beak ready as he was about to peak the daylight out of the mouse Pokemon. Ash had others plans as he would not allow that to happen.

"Dodge them all with your true speed!" he called out.

Pikachu waited until Fearow was right in front of them and started dodging from the Fury Attack as fast as he can. Fearow was trying to peak Pikachu, but he wasn't landing a single hit as Pikachu kept on dodging be many methods. Moving to the left or right, ducking, rolling, jumping, you name it! If one looked close enough they could say that Pikachu was teleporting out of that attack's range as that is what looks to be happening!

Fearow couldn't take anymore and had to stop in order to catch his breath and rest his neck from all of the moving, which gave Ash the perfect chance to strike not that Fearow was getting tired.

"Use Electro Ball"

Pikachu started forming a sphere of electricity on the end of his tail and and began to make it grow bigger until it was about the size of a basketball. He then used all of his strength to send it flying towards Fearow, who couldn't reach in time and was shoved back by the yellow ball of power until it exploded and caused dust to raise up and cover the battlefield.

 **(A/N: OK, someone needs to clean that dusty field already. Having dust block your view of the outcome of a battle is annoying!)**

When it cleared out, Fearow was laying on his back and had swirly eyes. That meant that he was out of the game!

"Fearow is unable to battle, Pikachu wins." called the referee.

The audience clapped that the outcome, yet no one cheered as it was to be expected given the type match up. Gary returned Fearow and grabbed his last Pokeball. He was at a disadvantage just like before, but he would keep fighting no matter how hard it was. And with that in mind he tossed the small sphere into the field...

"Blastoise, I choose you!"

The giant blue turtle Pokemon with cannons that his side appeared on the field and looked at Pikachu. One look could make anyone tell that he was nervous about getting to fight the little mouse Pokemon after what happened last time!

"Ok, Pikachu, come back now."

Everyone was surprised that Ash called back Pikachu from the battle since he was about to face an Pokemon that he has the advantage against. But they then thought that Ash was going to use a Pokemon more powerful than Pikachu to end this fight quickly. Needless to say, Blastoise was relief that he didn't need to battle Pikachu right now!

"Why did you call him back?" asked Gary.

"I want all of my Poemon to have a change to battle today, and I have great faith in this one. Charizard, I choose you!" Ash announced.

Out from the Pokeball came the fully evolved form of the Kanto fire starter line. The powerful beast that many mistake for a dragon but isn't. The Charizard!

Everyone was confused as to why Ash chose a fire type like Charizard to combat a water type like Blastoise. He was putting himself at a disadvantage by doing that, so why is he making this decision when he's up against Gary's strongest Pokemon every!?

"Hahahahaha. You really want to lost that badly? After saying that you'll take on all three of us!?" laughed the arrogant brown haired trainer.

"I have faith in Charizard! I could care less if he losses, as long as he gives it his all then that's good enough for me." replied our anime protagonist.

"Fine, your lost! Use Hydro Pump."

Blastoise aimed his cannons at the winged lizard and started to blast high pressures of water at the fire type in order to land the first move.

"Into the air, Charizard!"

Said fire type flapped his huge wings and started to take to the skies as he avoided the on coming blast of water.

"Flamethrower at his feet."

Charizard opened his mouth and shot a powerful stream of blazing hot red and orange fire at the turtle Pokemon's feet hoping that it would hit it's mark.

Gary just huffed at how he thought Ash's idea was dumb, "Use Withdraw."

Blastoise hid him his shell to avoid being hit by the powerful flame attack. It hit the shell and kept on attacking until about fifteen seconds had pasted and nothing happened.

"Your wasting your time using a fire type against Blastoise. I thought you were suppose to be strong?" Gary taunted.

"Funny, I heard the same thing about you." smiled Ash.

A tick mark appeared on the back of Gary's head as he did not take the insult too well, "Rapid Spin."

The huge shell started to make it's way towards Charizard who was still in the air. He kept coming closer and closer until it was about to hit before Ash gave the next command.

"Dragon Tail."

Charizard made his flaming tail glow blue before doing a mid air summersault and smashing it down onto the giant shell and sending it down into the battlefield. where it created a giant creator! Blastoise popped out of his shell with a a terrible headache from that Dragon Tail even though he was inside his shell for protection against it.

Ash saw that Blastoise was a bit weakened and prepeared for the next attack, "Charizard, use Seismic Toss."

Wasting no time in getting started, Charizard grabbed Blastoise's shell and using as much of his strenght as he could he started to flap his wings in order to lift up the extra baggage he was carrying. When he finally did so, Charizard took his fellow starter up for a ride around the gym and started to fly in circles in order to build up some speed. Once he had enough momentum he rocketed back down towards the battle and tossed Blastoise down head first and smashed him against the ground before pulling up and landing in front of him.

Blastoise slowly started to get up while looking at Charizard with a smile, he had just earned his respect as he was the first fire type to hurt him this much in the little time that the battle had started. Once he was fully up, Gary gave the next attack order.

"Use Aqua Tail."

Blastoise turned away from Charizard and blasted a powerful pulse of water from the tip of is tail.

"Charizard, use Dragon Breath."

Opening his mouth, Charizard unleashed a blast of green and yellow energy from his mouth and his it collide with Aqua Tail.

The two attacks struggled to push each other back for a while until Aqua Tail started to overpower Dragon Breath and hit Charizard head on. Charizard was sent flying backwards until he crashed in front of his trainer.

"Noo! Charizard." yelled Ash.

"Use Water Gun and end this!" called out Gary.

Blastoise turned around again and fired water from his hydro cannons at his target. Charizard was able to get up just in time for the next attack.

"Smokescreen."

The fire type blew smoke from his mouth and it began to make a cloud that covered the battlefield and help him hide from his opponent. Now that the smoke cloud was done, Blastoise couldn't see Charizard anywhere.

"Use Water Gun repeatedly."

Blastoise started firing shots of water into the smoke cloud again and again in order to see if he could hit Charizard. But he couldn't hear him cry in pain after the twentieth shot.

"Rapid Spin."

Blastoise hid in his shell and started to spin as fast as he could in order to hit Charizard in the smoke cloud, but said fire type flew out of the smoke when he was just going to enter it.

"Charizard, use Spinning Steel Wing." ordered Ash.

Charizard started to make his wings glow white for a few seconds before turning them into metal. He then started to spin rapidly as he headed towards Blastoise's shell. He looked like a huge orange drill and upon impact a powerful shockwave started to blow dust off of the battlefield. Charizard was drilling into Blastoise's shell for about a minute until he stopped cause of damage he received to his head.

Blastoise came out of his shell and was fine thanks to how hard it was, he turned around to see that Charizard was rubbing his head due to the impact of the Spinning Steel Wing attack.

"Use Iron Tail." said Gary.

Blastoise started to make his tail glow white for a few seconds before it turned into metal and he spun around to hit Charizard with it.

"Take a few steps back and use Flamethrower." called out Ash.

Charizard took four small steps backwards to avoid Blastoise's Iron Tail. Once it pasted his he used Flamethorwer to burn the water type's meatl tail and cause more damgae to him. Since Iron Tail is a steel type move, it injured Blastoise alot despite having a type advantage.

"Charizard, use Fire Punch repeatedly." said Ash.

"Blastoise, use Ice Punch repeatedly." said Gary.

Both Pokemon looked each other straight in the eye and smirked at the other that both their trainers gave them. Charizard started to make his fist light up with fire, while Blastoise's fist glowed white and was then covered in ice. When both attacks were ready the two of them launched their fist at each other and met in the middle as the punches collided. After the the two Kanto starters started to exchange punches in a fearsome barrage of punches. They kept on going and going at each other with buring hot and freezing cold fist, each blow ether missed, was countered, or hit its mark on the opponent.

Around Blastoise's thirteenth Ice Punch, Charizard took three steps back before landing a Fire Punch on the turtle Pokemon's face.

When Charizard threw his twentieth Fire Punch, Blastoise lowered his head into his shell so the attack could fly over his head, which it did.

The two kept at it for awhile now, and it wasn't too surprising since they were getting hit by moves that weren't very effective to the Pokemon with the type advantage. About two minutes have pasted and the two Kanto starter were panting very hard due to how tired they were. The fist fight had ended and both looked at each other in the eye while smiling. It was clear that both held a great respect for each other. Ash knew that Charizard was holding on with everything that he had and was very tired. He decided that it was time to end this and prove his point to Gary!

"Charizard, return. You rest now." he said as he recalled his fire starter back to his Pokeball so he could rest.

"I guess you decided to accept defeat, cause your Charizard was about to faint any moment now anyway." laughed Gary.

"You can't possibly tell me that you weren't impress by what you just saw. Charizard was about to go toe to toe with your Blastoise on equal terms despite having a disadvantage. Look at Blastoise, he looks no different from Charizard, and could collapse at any given moment!" Ash replied while raising his voice. He couldn't believe that Gary could continue to act all high and might after witnessing the battle he just saw.

"Charizard just got luck and hit Blastoise when he wasn't looking. Besides, Blastoise can heal from his injuries. Use Aqua Ring." smiled Gary.

Blastoise closed his eyes and started to have water droplets surround his body until they turned into full round water rings that slightly healed him.

Ash will admit that he understand why Gary was still confident that he could win, but with Charizard rest that meant that Pikachu and Talonflame were his only option left. It looks like he needed to show Gary and the others how being overconfident and arrogant can lead to ultimate defeat!

"Pikachu, I'm counting on you to end this! Can I trust you?" Ash asked his best friend.

"Pika!" replied the yellow mouse Pokemon.

"Then get out there!"

Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shouder and took one last look at Pichu who was on Ash's hat. He smiled at his little brother before going to the battlefield!

"Gary, you have the first move." Ash said towards his opponent.

"Your loss then. Water Gun." replied Gary.

Blastoise fired a powerful jet stream of water from one of his hydro cannons and aimed it at Pikachu. Of course, this proved no problem for Pikachu as he was able to avoid the attack quickly by running out of the way. But with the rings of water around Blastoise's body he started to heal after he finished attacking.

"Use Electro Ball."

Pikachu jumped into the air and began forming a powerful ball of electricity at the edge of his tail. It kept on growing bigger and bigger until it was about the size of it's creater and was chucked at Blastoise.

"Use Iron Tail to send it back." ordered Gary.

Blastoise made his tail glow white until it turned into metal before turning around and hitting the electric sphere with his metal tail like a baseball bat. Which caused the attack to be sent right back at Pikachu.

"Use your own Iron Tail and send it back." said Ash.

Pikachu's tail started to glow white until it also turned into metal and was used to smack back the yellow electric sphere.

"Keep hitting it back until it hits it's mark!" both trainers yelled.

What followed was a game of Pokemon ping pong with both players using Iron Tail to hit the electric yellow ball back and forth over and over again. Everyone almost forgot that a battle was taking place instead of a ping pong game, cause it was going on for about two minutes now.

"Pikachu, smack the Electro Ball into the ground and end this already!" sighed Ash. How the Electro Ball was able to stay together for that long was beyond him.

Pikachu leaped into the air and saw the Electro Ball coming towards him. After doing a mid air summersault he smashed that yellow sphere with his metal tail into the ground. It exploded upon impact and created a dust cloud.

Pikachu was panting from how tired he was from that game of Pokemon ping pong he just finished, and the same can be said for Blastoise. Both of their lungs were begging for air and it was coming slowly with each pant the two took. After about a minute, the two of them seemed fine and were ready to continue.

"Blastoise, use Rapid Spin."

Blastoise retreated into his shell and started to spin as fast as he could in order to deliver more damage when he hits. After a few seconds his spinning shell was heading towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack and then jump."

Pikachu started to run towards the incoming shell while having white aura surround his body for a bosst of speed. When he was about three meters from the giant shell, he leaped into the air and flew up really high thanks to Quick Attack boosting his speed.

Blastoise's shell stopped spinning and he popped out turned around to look at Pikachu, who had landed on the ground across the battlefield from him.

"Flash Cannon."

White aura started to surround the edge of Blastoise's hydro cannons until he fired then in a powerful stream of light at Pikachu with full force. Pikachu waited for Ash's command on what to do.

"Use Agility."

Pikachu started to run up towards Blastoise while the white aura from Flash Cannon was being fired at him. He easily dodged the blast by running towards the left, afterwards he he dashed towards Blastoise and ran past his legs to appear behind him.

"Charge Beam."

Those two words brought Gary's mind back to the last time he saw that attack in action. He couldn't let that happen again!

"Hydro Pump."

Both Kanto Pokemon started to charge up their attacks to unleash them at each other. Pikachu's body was being surrounded by yellow electricity, while Blastoise was using both hydro cannons to charge up a bunch of water. A majority of the crowd was getting excited when they saw both Pokemon charging up their attacks, while the students in period one battle class knew what the result would be.

"Fire!"

Both Pokemon launched their attack at each other and watched as they went closer and closer until they collided. The impact sent a powerful shockwave at cause the people closest to the battlefield to cover their eyes to avoid the dust.

The two beams have now begun to push against each other in order to attack the opponent, but getting past each other will be the only obstacle in reaching that goal. Charge Beam and Hydro Pump were pushing each other for some time now and it seemed like this was getting no where, until both attacks exploded and caused more dust to fly up.

 **(A/N: As I said before, someone needs to clean that field.)**

When it cleared, both Pokemon and trainers looked at each other with a fire in their eyes. But Gary was obviously trying to hide his as he didn't want Ash to know he was having a good time, giving that it was pointless about now.

"Ha, that Charge Beam didn't defeat Blastoise like it did last time. Did your Pikachu weaker than it already is?" Gary laughed.

"Maybe you've just gotten strong over the last few weeks instead of flapping your mouth about you being the strongest." Ash sneered.

"I am the strongest. I'm Gary Oak, the most talented trainer in whole city of New York!" smiled Gary.

Ash knew it was now time for him to bruise Gary's ego, something that should have been done a long time ago, "Gary, do you remember how we got here today?"

"What are you talking about?" asked an annoyed Gary.

"How we ended up battling right here right now, what caused this?" Ash asked once again.

"You wanted to prove that your stronger than us by fighting us in front of a whole school. But, you picked a fight with the wrong people you punk!"

Ash just signed, "You were the one tried to assult me after one loss, but that's not the point. The point is Gary, I came here to teach you an important lesson!"

"What lesson is that?" asked the teenage Oak.

"Having too much pride and arrogants can lead to defeat and it also makes a loss more painful than it needs to be. Even if you are the strongest, making others feel bad isn't the right thing to do." explained our raven haired hero.

"What do you know about being strong? I'm surprised that your Pokemon lasted this long against mine, but in the end it was just luck that got you this far!" replied Gary with a smirk.

"Well, I guees the only way to get you to understand is by beating you. And trust me when I say this, I can beat you!" Ash announed as he stared at Gary from across the battlefield.

"That's a bold statement! Thinking that you can repeat the same fluke from before!" Gary was started to get really irritated with Ash now, claiming that he's able to beat him.

"It wasn't a fluke and you know it. I'm stronger than you, and not just as a Pokemon trainer but I'm physical stronger then you as well." Ash continued to talk as he needed Gary to understand something that he clearly can't!

"Why don't you just shut up?! Blastoise had beat plenty of electric types before, and your Pikachu will be the same! After him your Charizard is still weak from the battle it fought eariler and Blastoise is at full health again. Not to mention that Talonflame is also at a disadvantage! Face it Ashy boy, you've already lost!" snapped Gary.

Everyone held their breath as they waited for Ash's response to the enraged outburst. All he did was smile and gave a replied that shocked many, "It's just that Pikachu and I have been together for such a long time and trained so hard on each of our adventures, and with all of that train we've become crazy strong together. What I'm trying to say is, we've haven't been going all out yet!"

Many thought that he was bluffing and Gary was one of them, "Don't think that I'd fall for that! You really expect me to believe that your not taking me serious?!"

"It's truth! If you want us to prove it, all I ask is that you give me and Pikachu so time to power up to our maximum level of strength and show you a special move that will help us win! Unless your scared that it will be too much for you to handle?" he asked.

Gary just laughed, "Fine, take as much time as you need. It won't make a difference."

Ash smiled as the trap he had set up was working and Gary had fallen right into it perfectly, "Trust me, you'll going to love this!"

But before he did anything he grabbed Pichu from the top of his hat and gently put him down next to his left leg. Pichu looked up towards his 'father' with a confused face. All that Ash did was smile and gave him a thumbs up in responses.

* * *

 **(Dragon Ball Z: Super Sayian 3 Theme)**

Ash looked at Pikachu who replied with a nod as he knew it was time for the grand finale, the moment that they've been preparing for!

"What your seeing now, is Pikachu when he's using 43% of his full power." smiled Ash.

"Ok buddy, power up a little." he said towards his best friend. Pikachu started to surround his body with yellow electricity to increase his power.

"This is Pikachu when he's at 57% power. We use this much when we're against someone who's really strong like you! That's how we were able to have his Charge Beam match Blastoise's long range attacks in a beam struggle earlier!" Ash explained in full detail.

He then looked at Pikachu and said, "More!"

Pikachu increased the power of the electricity some more and the yellow coat of aura grew bigger! It was about half Ash's size.

"This is when Pikachu has ascended past that last level of power. Or you can just call this a 73%, which is what we used to over power Blastoise's Flash Cannon during our first battle!"

"So what! You think a few percentages are going to scare me?" Gary laughed.

Ash couldn't help but smirk,"Just you wait, this get even better!"

He and Pikachu looked at each other and knew that it was time to show this School just how seriously strong they are when they have each other's back. To show then the power of a Pokemon and an Aura User combined!

"And this! **IS TO GO EVEN FURTHER BEYOND!** "

 **(PPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA)**

Pikachu started to scream his lungs out as much as he could to achieve a huge amount of power that was hidden deep within! His years of traveling with Ash to every region he's been to has given him the most training that he has ever received and his the most well trained out of all of Ash's current Pokemon!

The electricity around his body grew bigger until it was about Ash's height and was shining brightly, showing off how much power Pikachu had. His voice had grew louder and in a way more powerful as he continued to scream!

Gary was at a loss for words at what he was just witnessing in front of him. Ash's tiny Pikachu had more power afterall, he just didn't want to believe it at first. But now, he couldn't deny it any further!

The battlefield started to shake a little by the sudden burst of power that was coming from the Kanto electric type. Everyone that was within a 3 meter radius was starting to feel the shaking coming from Pikachu. One person was handling it just fine, and I think we know who that is!

'You and I have been through alot together, Pikachu. I can tell that there is more challenges for us in the future, and we'll both be ready for them, along with everyone else!' he thought.

'IMPOSSIBLE! How can Ash have a Pokemon **THIS** strong?!' thought his opponent.

Everyone in the audience couldn't believe what they were seeing. How could one Pikachu be that strong! Everyone knew that you should never judge a book by it's cover, and nobody thought that Pikachu would be weak if Ash had chose him for this battle, but this?! This was mind blowing!

The only ones who weren't surprised were Ash's family as they had seen Pikachu's power one too many time when they were out figthing strong enemies. They knew that Ash had to do this in order to get his point across to Gary, and no doubt in their mind knew that Gary would understand after Ash finishes this with _'that'_ move!

The ground continued to shake violently until it grew stronger and the audience could feel the shaking now, though it wasn't enough to scare them away.

"You impress, Gary? Cause if I were you I'd be at a lost for words. But if your still not impress, then maybe showing you my power as well!" smiled Ash as he got prepared to show Gary his power.

 **(AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.)**

Yellow electricity soon appeared around Ash's body as he started channeling electric aura through his insides until it started to come out and surround his body, his screaming could be heard through out the whole gym as his power grew along with Pikachu's!

When everyone saw this, they couldn't believe their eyes, Ash was covered in electricity as he and Pikachu both increased their power!

Man thought were going through out everyone's heads. How was he doing that? Is he some kind of special Pokemon trainer? Is he a ninja with Lightning Release? Is he a Lightning Wizard? Did he eat a Lightning Devil Fruit? All those questions just kept on appearing in everyone's heads to no end!

Gary could swore that his soul left his body after seeing Ash burst into electricity! He was scared, no doubt about it Gary Oak was really scared!

'Is this a nightmare? It has to be a nightmare, I'll just pinch myself and end it!' he thought as he somehow brought his hand up to his left cheek and pinched it as hard as he could. It hurt, but if it woke him up it was worth it. But, he was still at the battlefield witnessing the sight before him!

 **(PIIIIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.)**

Pikachu kept on screaming as more and more electricity started to build up around his body, he was reaching a height that many of the Pokemon trainers in the crowd thought was impossible to reach. Just how much training did Ash put Pikachu through? How is Ash able to control electricity himself?

 **(AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.)**

Pikachu wasn't the only one who was working his lungs as his trainer was doing the same. More electricity was surrounding Ash to the point that it was close to combining with Pikachu's, nether of the two was letting up as their scream were starting to be heard from outside the School now. No one knew what to do at this point anymore, all they did was stay still where they were and didn't move, everyone couldn't take their eyes off of what was happening at the moment, if that was even possible to begin with.

The screaming from both Pokemon and trainer kept going and going. Many people wondered just how powerful the lungs of those two were, if they could hold their breath in a scream for that long.

With one final breath, the two of them finished the screaming in the highest voice that they could manage!

 **(CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.)**

 **(AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.)**

 **(Song End)**

* * *

Both then fell silent as they looked down towards the ground without moving even an inch. No one dared to say anything that would disturb them as they were too scared to do so, even Gary stayed quiet.

Finally, the two of them looked up at their opponent's and when their eyes stared down at the ones from across the battlefield, Gary could feel his body getting stiffed with fear!

"Pikachu..."

Said Pokemon looked back at his trainer to see if it was time to finish what they started!

 **"(Thunder Armor)"**

He fired an Thunder attack upwards until it formed an electric cloud and struck him with lightning. When he was hit, his body started to become shiny and bright as the electricity made his body get covered in some kind of yellow armor!

Everyone was once again at a lost for words at what had just happened to Ash's Pikachu, and one question was flowing through their minds; What's Thunder Armor?

Ash could see that Gary was too shocked to move and decided to use this as the right moment to attack, "Volt Tackle."

Pikachu surrounded his body with more electricity and dashed forwards towards Blastoise as fast as he could, it only took him about three seconds until he hit the Kanto water starter. Blastoise's body was then surrounded by electricity as he felt the pain of the attack moving through his veins. It was too much for him to handle and it lead to him falling onto the ground with swirly eyes!

The referee somehow manage to find the strength to spoke and called out the winner, "B-B-Blastoise is unable to battle. P-Pikaachu wins! A-All of Gary's Pokemon have been beaten and that makes Ash the winner!"

The gym then erupted in applause as they cheered for Ash and Pikachu's amazing victory over Gary! This was defiantly going to be a battle that they'll remember for a long time, since Ash just took out one of the School's top trainers!

"How? How did I l-l-lose?" asked Gary as he dropped to his knees while staring at his defeated Blastoise. He just couldn't believe that he lose to the same person twice. He felt a bunch of negative emotions pasting through him.

"How? Are you really going to ask how I beat you after not realizing how obvious the answer is?" asked our raven haired hero as he hugged Pikachu, allowing the electricity from Thunder Armor to flow through his partner's body into him and turn Pikachu's skin back to normal.

Gary didn't say anything as he was too crushed to find words escape his mouth.

Ash just sighed and decided that he needed to explain, "Gary, pride is a good thing to have. It makes you have the desire to push through hard obstacles that get in your way, but having too much pride is not only a bad thing but a dangerous one too!" he said.

Gary then started to look up at his opponent as he continued his explaination.

"You let your pride get the better of you, and thus chose to use it to make yourself feel good while at the same time making those weaker than you feel bad about themselves. That's why you assulted me when I beated you on my first day, your pride was having a negative effect on you. Just because your related to someone who is famous and powerful doesn't mean that's an excuse to pick on those who aren't as strong."

Everyone was silent as Ash continued to teach Gary about the importents of not getting too overconfident and letting your ego get out of check.

"I know this because I too am related to a powerful man. He's an ancestor of mine and is long gone, but I want to be just as strong as he is not just as a trainer, but as a fighter as well. Another powerful man is helping me reach that goal along with my brothers and sister, so that we can feel proud of our growth as people." he kept talking.

Everyone listened to Ash as they could feel his speech was having an impact on them as well.

"That man taught me and my siblings a very important lesson. No matter how strong you are, there will always be someone stronger! Even if you surpass a certain someone you were aiming to beat, they'll just be someone stronger than that person as well, and then someone stronger than that person. The cycle is an endless loop that never ends and there's nothing we can do about it!" Ash signed. When Pan told this to him for the first time it gave him an uneasy feeling, but as time went on he learned that it was true as it was something that could not be changed.

"You brought this upon yourself, Gary, if you had just accepted losing to me the first time, then we wouldn't be here right now. I may have challenged you to this battle, but only to open your eyes and make you see that your not as strong as you think you are. You lost, Gary! Just accept it."

Gary said nothing, he simple brought his hand up holding Blastoise's Pokeball and returned his fallen water type. And that he ran out of the gym without saying a word. Ash signed as that was not the reaction he wanted, he was hoping Gary would accept defeat and the two of them could shake hands as good sports. But Gary's pride took a huge wound that was going to take time to recover from.

Turning his head, Ash looked at his next oppoent that had a much bigger amount of negative aura flowing through his veins. The cold hearted power hungry Paul!

* * *

 **We got introduced to a new power: Negative Aura!**

 **I'll go more into detail about it when it reappears in a future arc for this story that I planned for it to play a big role in. Trust me when I say it's going to be a real obstacle for our heroes in the future!**

 **Now that that's over, I just wanted to stay that I'm really, really, REALLY SORRY for the LONG wait. I was lazy and no other word can describe it. I was lazy, as simple as that. But I was also distracted by all of the AWESOME stories from other writers that I forgot about my own, which then lead to writers block, which lead me to realize the I made this chapter MEGA LONG!**

 **But I'm back and I'm going to continue on to the next chapter as Ash takes on Paul. The original plan was to release all of Ash's three battles together at once so that I could show you guys I care about my stories and how you enjoy them, but I think this hiatus told you something different, so I decided to just to the waiting and I gave you this finished chapter.**

 **I thought that 'Thunder Armor' was a pretty cool Anime only move and should not have been a one time thing, so I used it here. You'll see more if it in the future, that I promise you!**

 **The next chapter will be out sooner. This time I promise you won't have to wait so long! Stay tune for more exciting battles and adventures on the next episode of Dragon Ba- I mean Anime AM Warriors!**

 **Next Time: Ash's School Battles: Ash vs Paul: Bonds vs Power!**


	17. Ash vs Paul: Bonds vs Power

**Ash's School Battles: 2 of 3**

 **Ash vs Paul: Bonds vs Power!**

* * *

 **(My Hero Academia Opening 1: The Day By Porno Graffitti)**

 **(Anime AM Warriors Version)**

 **Chimchar looks up from the ground and stands up with a surprised look.**

 **(Shizukesa Ga Shimikomu Yo De)  
**

 **Ash is in his Sinnoh outfit with his back turned looking towards a bright light.**

 **(Iki o Tometa Gozen Goji)  
**

 **(Hijoukaidan De Tsume o Kamu Asu Wa Docchi Da?)**

 **Chimchar reaching out towards Ash with an awestruck face. Ash turns his head to look at Chimchar with a smiled, but Chimchar stops his hand.**

 **(THE DAY HAS COME!)**

 _ **PLUS ULTRA**_

 **Pikachu**

 **Staraptor**

 **Torterra**

 **Buizel**

 **Gible**

 **Gliscor**

 _ **ANIME AM**_

 **Luffy**

 **Naruto**

 **Dan**

 **Natsu**

 **Kirito**

 **Asuna**

 _ **WARRIORS**_

 **Ash**

 **Charizard**

 **Sceptile**

 **Krookodile**

 **Greninja**

 **Swellow**

 **Pichu**

 _ **ANIME AM WARRIORS**_

 **Chimchar is looking up that the clear night sky from a cliff and is staring at the moon. Ash calls him over to the campfire for dinner, which Chimchar responds to by walking back with a sad face.**

 **(Keshite Akenai Yoru Mo Furitsuzukete Yamanai Ame Yo)**

 **Chimchar remembering Paul offering him a place on his team.**

 **Him getting food in a tin can.**

 **Paul telling him to let rocks hit him so that he could activate Blaze.**

 **(Sukoshi Mo Hen Dewa Nai No)**

 **Ash offering a place on his team.**

 **Chimchar eating with the rest of Ash's Pokemon in his own bowl.**

 **Chimchar using Flamethrower towards the sky with Ash behind him watching.**

 **(Madoromi Ashi O Toraretreu Anata O Semete Wake Janainda Yo)**

 **The screen splits in two with Chimchar on the left and Elekid on the right facing each other.**

 **(Hitori Kuso Ni Asobu)**

 **The two sides crossover with Infernape on the right and Electivire on the left with a depressed look from both of them.**

 **The two then become angry turn around and collide their fist with each other!**

 **(Soko De Omoiegaita Koto Made Hajiru No Kai?)**

 **In the middle of that battlefield, dust kicks up and blocks Aggron, Drapion, and Ursaring's view of what's happening.**

 **(Karamiau Meikyu Meikyu)**

 **Infernape punches Electivire in the stomach before the two then start to attack each other with a barrage of punches at rapid speed.**

 **(Soredemo Yuku To Iu No?)**

 **Pikachu firing a Thunderbolt at Aggron.**

 **Staraptor hitting Ursaring in the chest with Quick Attack.**

 **Buizel using Ice Punch on Ninjash.**

 **Pikachu jumps into the air and smashed Iron Tail on Aggron's head.**

 **We see a rear shot of Ash and the bottom of his shoe while in his Sinnoh outfit as he dashes towards a clear blue sky.**

 **(Chisaki Tabiboito Ga Kanaderu Hajimari No Kane No Ne)**

 **Staraptor uses Brave Bird to dash forward.**

 **Buizel uses his tail to create a Sonic Boom.**

 **Gible rides on Gliscor's back while Gliscor uses Fire Fang.**

 **Torterra fires an Energy Ball.**

 **Pikachu covers himself with electric aura and powers up.**

 **(Yuku Ate Mo DON'T KNOW DON'T KNOW Hontua Wa Kowaijanai No?)**

 **Infernape dashes forward and throws a punch. The screen glitches between Infernape's fist and Ash's fist.**

 **(Fumidasu Sono Ippo Ippo Ga Kaete Yukeru Sa THE DAY HAS COME!)**

 **Kirito and Asuna grab their Swords.**

 **Luffy holds his Straw Hat on his head while Naruto takes out a Kunai.**

 **Dan lifts his fist up for a fight while Natsu's fist are on fire.**

 **Pikachu and Pichu charge up electricity around their bodies.**

 **Ash with his Sinnoh team behind him ready for a fight!**

* * *

"Brothers and Sister?" asked Serena as she looked at her Mother who was sitting right next to her.

"It sounds like Delia has more children now! I wonder what she named them!?" Grace said to herself.

"I hope we can see them soon! I can't resist myself around little children!" smiled Caroline.

"We'll it's great that Ash is a big brother now. I think we shound turn our attention to how he was able to surround his body in electricity first?!" said Norman.

Everyone stopped think about what Ash's younger siblings could look like and remembered the sight of Ash powering up along with his Pikachu. They were unable to look at anything or anyone else than him! Just what exactly was that power? And what has he been up to for the past few years since they last saw him?

"That was so cool! I've never seen a Ninja, Wizard, or Pirate contral that much power. What else can he do?" asked an eager Max Mapple.

His big sister looked at him and answered his question, "Max, Ash has never had those abilities in the past! None of us knows what he can do with it, or how he got it in the first place! We're all just as confused at you are!"

Max looked surprised as he hasn't seen his sister look so surprised in a long time. Whoever this Ash guy is, he really is someone that can grab attention quickly!

* * *

(With the AM Warriors)

"THAT WAS THE COOLEST THING EVER! RIGHT GUYS?!" yelled an excited Monkey D Luffy towards his family.

"Luffy, quit yelling your going to make my ears bleed!" complianed Asuna with holding her ears.

"You've already knocked Natsu out cold because of that." informed thier blonde Ninja as he looked at the pink haired Dragonslayer who's head was laying down on Master Pan's lap while Happy was on the Matser's head enjoying the view of the field.

"Opps! Sorry about that, I guess I got carried away with how awesome Ash and Pikachu's Thunder Armor was!" apoliziged the Pirate in training.

"You should be apologizing to Natsu when he wakes up, and try to start fighting with him once he wakes up cause we don't need more people staring at us than we already have thanks to you!" sighed Asuna.

Everyone was looking in their direction thanks to Luffy's excited screams and were confused and annoyed by the Straw Hat's yelling about the battle. Sure it was something to remember for years to come, but Luffy was really overreacting about things.

The rest of the team turned their heads down to avoid the thousands of eyeballs looking at them, but they could still feel everyone's stares and felt very uncomfortable. The next time they go out with Luffy, they'll be sure to bring a tape to close his mouth.

* * *

(With Ash)

After getting the new Poemon tha he'll need for the next fight. Ash returned to the gym in order to continue this event that everyone was waiting for! Once he reentered the gym everyone looked at him and started to cheer for him for just showing up. It turns out the the last battle has really made him popular very quickly we this School.

He told Pikachu and Pichu to stay at the battlefield to rest until he says so, in case things go wrong his battle with Paul.

The two little electric Pokemon ran up towards him and climb up his body until they stopped to rest on his head or shoulder. Ash smiled at the two resting on his Kalos clothes.

"Are you going to smile at them all day or are we going to battle?" asked Paul from his end of the field.

"I say we get started and make it good!" replied Ash with a smile.

"This will be a six on six battle between Ash and Paul. Both trainers are allowed to use six Pokemon each. Substitutions are allowed. The battle will be over when all of one trainer's Pokemon are unable to continue!" called out the referee.

"Let's get this over with!" said Paul.

"Come on, try to sound excited. I've been itching for another fight since the last one ended!" smiled Ash.

"That was five minutes ago." grumbled Paul.

"I know. That's why it was a painful wait!" Ash replied.

Paul just couldn't believe that Gary lost to someone who is this excited for battle. It seems like Ash's energy never ends! And speaking of energy he was a bit concerned about the kind of energy that Ash put out during during the climax his battle with Gary. He now knew that he picked a fight with a strong guy and was a bit scared, but he was trying his hardest not to show it. He needed to finish this quick so that the last battle's outcome wouldn't repeat here!

"Aggron, Stand by for battle."

"Infernape, I choose you."

The giant armor Pokemon appeared on the left side of the field while he faced off against the fire monkey on the right side across from him. Paul remembered how Infernape had beaten Electivire during their battle at Central Park and was surprised to see just how strong that little Chimchar that he once owned had come. He was going to need to take this battle very seriously if he wanted to win!

"Battle begin!" called the referee.

"Use Metal Sound."

Aggron started to quickly vibrate his two horns until a high pitched sound was soon heard on the battlefield. It caused Infernape to cover his ears due to how strong it was as it started to lower his Special Defense.

"Hang in there, Infernape! Use Dig." ordered Ash.

Infernape started to dig his way under the ground to attack from below and avoid the sound. He disappeared from the field and was starting to dig his way around from underneath.

"Use Iron Defense."

Aggron started to glow with an outline of blue which helped raise his defense greatly. When Infernape hits him when he comes out, it will backfire on him and Ash!

"Use Flare Blitz while underground."

"What!"

The battlefield began to get hotter and hotter until it started to glow red and steamy before finally erupting in a powerful blast of fire like a volcano! Poor Aggron was screaming in pain due to how hot the attack was on him since he had the type disadvantage. The blast rocketed up high until it stopped somewhere about seven meters from the ceiling. Ash had told Infernape before hand not to use a full powered underground Flare Blitz since the battle was taking place indoors. When the explosion stopped the fire lowered down slowly until all that was left was the steaming hot battlefield with an Aggron that had metal hot skin!

Infernape jumped out of the hole he created to look at the heavily damaged Aggron that was on his knees and hands for support to keep his body up. That first attack was definitely a strong one and an amazing way to kick off this awesome battle!

"Use Flash Cannon."

"Use Flame Wheel to counter it."

Aggron opened his mouth up wide and fired a powerful white beam of energy at Infernape with all the strenght that he had. While the fire type started to let fire leak out from his mouth, he then started to roll towards Aggron's Flash Cannon while the flames started to surround his body and turn into a wheel.

"Use Flamethrower to do a countersheild." called Ash.

Strems of fire started to come out of the fire wheel and started to hit the Flash Cannon, they prevented the beam of light from hitting Infernape's Flame Wheel and stopping him from rolling forward.

"What kind of move is that!" shouted Paul in disbelif. He had never seen a move like that before in his life.

The strems of fire continued to protect Infernape as he continued to use Flame Wheel to push back the Flash Cannon attack. Finally, he surpassed the beam and hit Aggron head on with Flame Wheel dealing more damage than before and with it being a fire attack it was enough to knock him out!

"Aggron is unable to battle! Infernape wins!" called the referee.

Everyone in the audience started to cheer at how awesome the battle played out. What made them even more excited that the fact that this was just the first battle and there were still more Pokemon that needed to fight!

Pual returned Aggron to his Pokeball with a disappointed look. He never expected Ash to use Infernape in such a created way to overcome Aggroon. He knew clearly well that if Aggron wasn't a steel type, he still would have lost!

"It seems that I've underestimated you, Ash." said Paul as he took out another Pokeball, "I won't make that mistake again!"

"Let's hope you don't, cause I really want this fight to be evenly matched!" Ash smiled.

Paul was a bit annoyed that Ash was smiling, it made him feel like this was some kind of game instead of a serious fight. He'll need to knock some sense back into Ash's skull when he wins!

"Usaring, Stand by for battle."

"Infernape, Return."

Ash called back Infernape so that he could rest for a little while and have his other Pokemon get a shot at fighting.

"Heracross, I choose you!" called out Ash.

From Paul's Pokeball came a large bear with a yellow circle on his belly and that looked fearsome and powerful. While Ash's Pokeball released a giant bug type with a large horn that looked like it could pack a punch!

"Ursaring, use Bulk Up." ordered Paul.

"RAAAAAAAGGG!" screamed Ursaring as he was then covered in red aura that started to raise the power of his attacks and defense.

Ash was a bit worried since Bulk Up was going to be a challenge to overcome, but he just needed to have a littile bit of faith in his Pokemon and things should turn out OK.

"Heracross, Use Focus Punch." he called out.

Heracross started to make his left arm glow white for a bit before using his wings to fly quickly at Ursaring. Paul didn't tell him to dodge or attack, so that could only mean that he was as up to something to catch Ash off guard.

'Looks like I'll need to be careful if I want to win this thing!' he thought carefully.

"Use Hyper Beam."

Ursaring opened his mouth up and started to charge up a blast of orange energy to fire at Heracross. With the bug Pokemon getting closer it was an easy shot as he fired it and Heracross was hit by the attack and launched backwards from the impact.

"Use Focus Blast."

Ursaring brought his hands together and started to create a small white sphere of aura that started to glow bigger and bigger every second. Once it was about the size of a beachball he tossed it at the bug type as hard as he could.

"Use Horn Attack." called out Ash.

Heracross started to make his horn glow white and then used his wings to fly and charge towards the incoming white sphere with his glowing white horn to attack it. Once the two were about five meters apart, Ash gave the next command.

"Hyper Beam."

Heracross fired a orange beam of aura from his horn when he was about one meter from the Focus Blast from hitting him. Thanks to using Horn Attack beforehand his Hyper Beam was stronger than usual and was able to overpower the Focus Blast and hit Ursaring afterwards as well.

"Get up and use Hammer Arm." said Paul.

Ursaring started to get up from the ground and made his right arm glow white. He then started to rush towards Heracross as fast as he could to punch him. The bug type was calm as he trusted Ash to get him out of danger.

"Use Leer."

Heracross closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and revealing glowing red eyes. He stared at Ursaring with them and that cause the bear Pokemon's defense to lower.

"Use Focus Punch."

Heracross made his left arm glow white again and began to fly towards Ursaring who was still coming with Hammer Arm. The two Pokemon met in the middle of the battlefield and collided their fist with each other!

"Hyper Beam. What!" called out both trainers. The two of them didn't expect to call out the same move at the same time.

Both Pokemon fired the attack from their mouth/horn and with the point blank range that was between them, an explosion occurred and covered the field in dust. When it cleared the result of the battle was shown to everyone.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle. This match is a tie!" called out the referee.

"Heracross, Return. Thanks for all of your hard work!" smiled Ash.

Paul on the other hand just returned Ursaring with out saying a word. He wasn't too pleased with the result of the match, but he now knows just how to beat Ash so it wasn't a complete loss.

"OK Ash, I'll admit that your stronger than I expected. Far more strong when you and Pikachu powered up to your full strenght. But I got a few surprises of my own waiting for you!" Paul warned our protagonist.

"Then stop hiding them and show me!" asked Ash.

"You asked for it! Nidoking, Stand by for battle."

Paul revaeled his mighty Nidoking, and mighty was the right word to use for how strong it looked. The male poison type of Kanto looked more dangerous than his female counterpart and was ready to fight hard!

'I'll need to be on my guard big time if I hope to get that beast out of the way soon!' Ash though to himself.

"Infernape, come back out."

Infernape reappeared on the battlefield and was good to go. He needed to show Paul that he wasn't the same weak little Chimchar that he once was and now was the perfect battle to do so!

"Use Flamethrower."

"Counter it with Thunderbolt."

Infernape opened his mouth and started to charge up a powerful fire attack while Nidoking's body was being surrounded by electricity to attack Infernape with. When both attacks were ready the two Pokemon fired them at each other and the attacks collided in a beam struggle as one worked to surpass the other. The beams kept on fighting until they both exploded and covered the field in smoke. That smoke was just the distraction that Paul needed!

"Use Horn Attack."

Nidoking started to make his horn glow white and began to charge into the smoke to find Infernape so that he could hit him

"Use Dig."

Infernape wasted no time and started to dig with his arms as fast as he could and soon disappeared underground. This proved to be a challenge for both Paul and Nidoking as the smoke prevented them from seeing Infernape before, but now with him underground it only got more difficult.

When the smoke finally cleared the ground underneath Nidoking started to rumble and break, which could only mean one thing!

"Nidoking! Get out of there!" shouted Paul.

However it was too late! Infernape came out and delivered an uppercut to the posion type's jaw which sent him three feet off of the ground and onto his back.

"Use Flamethrower." ordered Ash.

Infernape blasted a strem of fire from his mouth at Nidoking so quickly that the poor thing didn't have time to dodge, not even Paul could tell him to do so in time. It was a powerful Flamethrower, but soon stopped after five seconds.

"Nice work, Infernape! Return for now." said Ash as he called back his fire type to it's Pokeball.

"Why did you call him back?" asked Paul.

"He still needs to rest for later. I need him for your tougher Pokemon!" answered Ash.

"Well you are strong I'll give you that, but my plan is already set up!" smiled Paul.

"What plan?"

"It's simple. I just let you win the first two rounds!"

"Wait, you let me win?!" asked Ash in shock.

"Right. You see I pur-"

"Purposely let me beat Aggron and Ursaring in order to figure out my battling style and catch me off guard when you take out Nidoking and use him at full power, right?" smiled Ash.

Paul was shocked that Ash had figured out his plan from the beginning. He was sure that he wouldn't be able to figure it out, but was now proven wrong!

"How did you know my plan!" he shouted.

"I've been a trainer for years just like you. When we battled at Central Park, I got to understand you and learn how you battle and think of your Pokemon. Plus, other trainers have used that strategy on me before, so I know when someone is going to use it on me!" Ash explained.

'Damn it! Now I can't catch him off guard!' thought Paul.

"Trust me, Paul. It's going to take more than smarts to beat me!" claimed Ash.

"Sceptile, I choose you!"

Ash realeased his Sceptile to have him take a turn at fight in today's battles. While everyone thought that it was crazy that Ash was sending out Sceptile since he's at a disadvantage, Ash always has a trick up his sleeve in order to make the unlikely more likely!

"Use Posion Sting"

Nidoking got up and started to fire purple darts from his mouth at Sceptile, but the Hoenn grass starter proved too fast and was avoiding them with little effert at all.

"Use Spinning Leaf Blade." called out Ash.

"What!" shouted Paul.

Sceptile got in closer to Nidoking and started to spin around in a circle until his arms started to glow green. He took on the appearance of a green top and started to attack when he was close enough to touch Nidoking with his glowing arms. The fast paced grass arms started to deliver more damage than a grass type should do to a poison type and Nidoking was having a painful time taking that attack.

He was able to step back a bit while Sceptile stopped the spinning and tried his hardest to find his footing after the merry go round attack he used.

"Use Posion Tail. And you better make it counter!" sneered Paul.

He was getting very frustrated at the fact that Nidoking was struggling against a graas type. If he losses then he'll have to have a talk with him later!

Nidoking started to make his whole tail glow purple with posion and swung it at Sceptile, who was still dizzy from the spinning he took eariler. Because of that he was hit in the jaw by the purple glowing tail and was knocked on his back.

"Sceptile!" called out Ash in concern.

Said Pokemon was about to get up, but screamed in pain when his body turned purple with a few acid bubbles. Sceptle had been posioned from that Posion Tail!

"Oh no! Not good!" Ash growled in frustration. If Sceptile was posioned, then he would have to find another way to attack Nidoking without using him.

"Return, Sceptile. I'll handle the rest while you relex for a bit." Ash said as his grass starter from Hoenn disappeared into it's Pokeball.

"Ha! It looks like he didn't do his part as you wanted him to. Pathetic if you ask me." laughed Paul.

"I say he did do his part well. He dealt more damage than a grass type should to a posion type. Your just jealous, that's all." Ash burned.

"Why would I be jealous of someone like you?!" snapped Paul.

"I'm stronger than you as both a trainer and fighter as well. Not to mention that fact that I have Electrokineses while you don't!"

"I don't care what it was that you did during your fight with Mr. Loudmouth. I'm the strongest trainer in this whole School!" growled Paul. Ash was really getting under his skin right now!

"That's old news, and just like you it's about to change! Staraptor, I choose you!" called out Ash.

"Staraptorrrr!" called out the bird Pokemon from Sinnoh. It was a mighty looking flying and was ready for a fight!

"Use Thunderbolt and knock it right out of the sky!" ordered Paul.

Nidoking started to surround his body with electricity again and fired it at Staraptor with his full power.

"Use Quick attack to dodge." said Ash.

Staraptor surrounded his body with white aura that gave him a bosst in speed and zoomed out of the way of the strem of lightning, completely avoiding the attack with ease! Staraptor was one of Ash's fastest Pokemon and avoiding long range attacks is his specialty. It doesn't matter how strong the attack is, cause if it can't hit this target then it's useless. He smashed his body right into Nidoking's stomach as hard as he could and landed a good hit, but Paul wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily!

"Grab him and use Posion Sting." he said.

Nidoking grabbed on to Staraptor when the second Paul told him to and lifted the bird Pokemon up so that they could see eye to eye, he then opened his mouth and fired purple darts of posion at Staraptor to inflict damage to him.

"Sucker Punch."

Nidoking let go of Staraptor with his right hand and made a fist, he then punched Staraptor in the stomach which sent the bird Pokemon falling backwards towards Ash.

"Staraptor! No!" he called out.

Staraptor then turned purple for a brief second to show that he was posioned. Now both Staraptor and Sceptile were posioned and that will cause them to suffer pain while fighting!

"Return for now, Staraptor." said Ash as he recalled him to his Pokeball.

'I need to find a way to take out that Nidoking and fast before things get more difficulty than they already are!' he thought to himself.

Ash was under a lot of pressure from how thing were turning out. While it my be true that he has five Pokemon and Paul has four, two of his Pokemon were posioned at are going to get hurt if they keep fighting for too long!

"You look scared. Are you chickening out in the middle of out battle, pathetic!" laughed Paul.

Ash took a deep breath to calm down and relex before thinking of a plan to counter attack, "Pikachu, I choose you!"

"PIKA!" called out his best friend as he jumped from his shoulder onto the battlefield for the second time today.

"Your using you Pikachu again?!" asked Paul.

"Pikachu barely took any damage from his battle with Gary, so he can still fight. Besides, I'm not going against any rules if I use a Pokemon that I used in a previous battle that can still fight, am I?" he asked while turned his head to the referee.

"No, your not." replied he replied.

"Then it's OK for me to use him here again. Unless your chickening out after seeing how strong he and I can both be together!" smirked Ash.

"If you think I'm a corwad then maybe I should crush that Pikachu of yours and see how you'll feel when he's dead!" Paul threatened.

Many people in the audience were surprisedby Paul's threat. Whould he really hurt another trainer's Pokemon that badly in order to win?! Everyone knew he was a crual person, but this was a help too overboard!

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA. That's really funny, ya know!" Ash laughed as a responses

"What is?' asked his opponent.

"That you can crush Pikachu with how slow your Pokemon are. It takes more then power to win a fight, and we'll show you! Use Agility."

"Pika!" said his partner as he started dashing forward. Pikachu's impressive speed made it hard for both Paul and Nidoking to to look at him while he moves, cause all they could see was a yellow blur moving quckly around the field. Pikachu was too fast for him to attack because he'll just hit where he would be a few seconds too late.

"Use both Posion Tail and Sucker Punch repeatedly until you hit him."

Nidoking made his tail glow purple and closed his fist. When Pikachu was about to run past his right leg, he swung his tail in that direction. But the mouse Pokemon jumped over it quickly. Next was direct punch to the ground, but Pikachu made a sharp turn to the right to avoid that as well. About two minutes have past and Nidoking was punching and smacking the air and ground to hit Pikachu, but had no luck so far. Paul had never seen any land Pokemon move that fast before, he never thought speed like that was possible since he always depended more on his Pokemon's attack power. Pikachu's speed was beyond that of reaction time!

"Use Thunderbolt." said Ash.

Pikachu stopped in front of Nidoking and fired a beam of electricity at him with his full power. It was strong and fast, too fast for him to react to and for Paul to give an order. Nidoking cried out in pain as he was struck by a powerful electric attack that put his to shame. He them dropped to the ground in defeat, showing just how strong the attack was!

"Nidoking is unable to battle. Pikachu wins!" called out the referee.

Everyone cheered at how Pikachu claimed victory by using his incredible speed to avoid blows and strike while the Kanto posion type tried to attack but was too slow. Paul returned Nidoking with a disapointed look, he wasn't pleased with Nidoking lossing to a Pikachu and will deal with him later!

"Drapion, Stand by for battle." he called out.

A giant purple scorpion Pokemon appeared on the battlefield with his pincers hard snapping in order to intimidate Pikachu. He wasn't scared at all, but Ash decided that it was best at he catches a break while he still can so that he'll have strenght for later.

"Return, Pikachu."

Said Pokemon came back and climbed up until he was back on Ash's shoulder again.

"I don't want you getting posioned like Sceptile and Staraptor. So I'll leave this to Donphan, OK?" he said.

"Pika pi." nodded Pikachu.

"Donphan, I choose you."

Donphan appeared on the battlefield in order to fight for his trainer. Ash know that with Donphan the posion from Drapion won't be as effective.

"Drapion, use Pin Missile."

Drapion opened his mouth and fired white strems of pins at Donphan from a distance in order to avoid getting too close.

"Use Rollout."

Donphan started to run up towards Drapion while the white pins were coming at him, but he started to curl up and roll the rest of the way in order to avoid having the pins damage him. Once they made contect, they just bounced off of him thanks to his hard back. He was able to hit Drapion and land the first hit, but that's what Paul wanted!

"Grab Donphan." he said.

Drapion used his pincers to grab Donphan and lifted him up until the two of them met eye to eye. It was there that Paul give the next order.

"Use Posion Fang"

Drapion's fangs began to glow purple with posion and used them to bite Donphan as hard as he could. Donphan was in great pain as he felt his body getting weaker thanks to the posion. Ash knew that he had to do something soon or else Donphan was going to get more hurt!

"What now, Ash?" smiled Paul.

"Hyper Beam."

"Huh?"

Donphan opened his mouth and blasted and orange beam of aura at Drapion's face. It was powerful and didn't have a small impact at all since it was point blank range. An explosion is what followed and it launched Donphan out of Drapion's grip and he crashed in front of Ash!

"Donphan! Speak to me, are you OK?!" asked our favorite trainer.

Donphan looked at Ash and slowly got up from the ground to give him a nod and calm his worries. but he then turned purple and yelled in pain. He too got posioned!

'Not Donphan too! Now I got three posioned Pokemon!' Ash paniced in his head.

"Use Cross Posion."

Drapion folded his arms in an X formation and fired an X shape blast of poison at Donphan. Ash saw it and hoped that his next move would work!

"Use Defense Curl."

Donphan tucked hin his head and limbs and let his back exposed to the attack. When it hit, it turned out that it didn't have an effect and Donphan was fine, for now.

"Use Earthquake."

Donphan lifted his two front legs and then stomped them on the battlefield. What followed was the impact making the ground underneath him and Drapion shake violently in order to deal more damage at the posion type. The shaking was making Drapion feel bad as he took damage from the attack and with him being a poison type it was super effective.

"Nice work, Donphan." said Ash.

Donphan smiled at his trainer, but it was soon taken away when he felt the posion move through out his body.

"Use Toxic Spikes."

Drapion opened his mouth and launched a purple orb of posion into the air. The orb then exploded and seperated into multiple orbs that landed on the battlefield and sunk into it afterwards.

'Great! Now those Toxic Spikes are going to posion all of my Pokemon!' Ash thought.

Donphan screamed as more posion started to hurt him thanks to those Toxic Spikes. Ash knew that if he didn't think of something and fast, he'll lose this fight and put himself in a tight spot.

"Use Rollout." he ordered.

Donphan started to run up to Drapion as fast as he could before rolling into a round shape and heading towards him as a much faster rate.

"Pathetic. Cross Posion." said Paul.

Drapion crossed his arms and created another posion blast in the shape of an X. He fired it at Donphan who was coming faster then before.

"Dodge it, then use Earthquake."

Donphan was able to avoid the Cross Posion by rolling to left as it flew past him, before stopping about three meter in front of the posion type. Donphan then lifted his two front legs and smashed them onto the ground which caused it to shake violently like it did earlier.

Drapion was feeling the effects of the shaking very closely since Donphan was right in front of him this time, it was far too much more then he could handle and dropped down to the ground. But surprisingly, he didn't faint from the attack even though he was struggling in pain.

Donphan on the other hand was feeling the posion run through his body as he turned purple once more!

Ash knew that his Pokemon needed a rest, but what he really needed was encouragement.

"Donphan, I want you to listen to me! No matter what the out come of this battle is, just know that I'm proud of you for trying your hardest!" he smiled.

Donphan looked at Ash with a smile as he know that he was lucky to have a trainer that cared for him when he hatched from his egg years ago. He felt sorry for Paul's Pokemon, as they had to deal with him always wanting power and can never be satisfied with what they do for him.

"Pathetic, just how can he think encouraging him will help him win? Let's end this Drapion." said Paul.

Drapion tried his best to push his upper body up from the ground, but he was too tired and couldn't find the strenght to do so, thous he fainted.

Right before the referee could call out Donphan's victory, the ground type Pokemon turned purple and screamed in pain due to the posion. He just couldn't take it anymore and ended up fainting along with Drapion.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! This match is a tie." said the referee.

Now that the two fainted, Ash was now down to four Pokemon while Paul was at two. However just by looking at Paul, Ash told that his next Pokemon was really going to be the turning point of this battle!

After the two of them returned their fallen Pokemon, Paul called out his next fighter.

"Magmortor, Stand by for battle." he called out.

Out from the Pokeball came a large fire type with two cannons for arms and a round body. He was yellow, orange, and red, all of the colours to represent heat and warmth.

"Staraptor, I choose you."

Staraptor came out of his Pokeball and was flying through the air above the battlefield to avoid the Toxic Spikes. He was already posioned so Ash couldn't risk him getting even more posioned than he already is!

"Use Flamethrower."

Magmortor aimed his arm cannons at Staraptor and fired a strem of fire at the Sinnoh flying type as fast as he could. Staraptor was able to dodge without much trouble and rocketed towards him as fast as he could.

"Use Close Combat."

Staraptor started to punch and kick Magmortor in the chest as fast as he could to deliver a lot of damage and make this first attack count. Magmartor painfully took the attack and backed up a bit after Staraptor was done.

"Use Rock Tomb."

"What! Rock Tomb!?" shouted Ash.

Aiming his arm cannons at Staraptor, Magmartor fired gray stones at the bird Pokemon and hit him about five times. The posion from earlier was stopping Staraptor from dodging the rocks in time. But, once he landed on his back the Toxic Spikes effected him as well and posioned him farther!

"Staraptor! Do you need a break?!" asked his trainer.

"Star!" the bird Pokemon shoke his head to tell his trainer that he was fine and could keep going.

"Use Quick Attack and move around as fast as you can!" ordered Ash.

Staraptor started to surround his body in white aura and began to fly like crazy by zooming around the battlefield to avoid Magmartor's attacks. He was zipping from the right to the left, up to down, left to right, etc.

"Use Smog."

Magmartor started to blow black smoke from his mouth around the battlefield and created a smoke cloud to avoid having Staraptor see him.

"Use Gust."

Staraptor began flapping his wings as fast as he could in order to make wind to blow away the smoke, when it cleared it showed Magmartor aiming his cannon arms at him!

"Flamethrower."

"Use Quick Attack to dodge it."

Strems of fire came from both of Magmartor's arm cannon's and were heading towards Staraptor, but he dodged them with Quick Attack easily. He then headed towards Magmartor's chest just like before to finish the job!

"Use Wing Attack."

Staraptor's wings started to glow white and became stronger, when he hit Magmartor he landed a clean hit on his chest like he did earlier.

However once he backed up away from the fire Pokemon, he felt the posion from his fight with Nidoking return made him yell in pain.

"End it with Rock Tomb." said Paul.

Magmartor fired two stones from his left arm cannon and hit Staraptor with them. The move was super effective and too much for Staraptor to handle. He fell on his back and fainted.

"Staraptor is unable to battle! Magmartor is the winner." said the referee.

"Return, Staraptor. Thanks for your hard work." Ash smiled as he returned Staraptor to his Pokeball and started to think about who he should choose next?

'I can't use Pikachu because I'll get him posioned by the Toxic Spikes, plus I'll need him for later. Secptile is already posioned and I can't risk hurting him any further, Infernape is my only option left, but he'll get posioned too!' Ash kept thinking about what he was suppose to do to win this fight.

"I think I got it now!" he said.

"Infernape, I choose you."

Infernape reappeared onto the battlefield ready for another round, but he then turned purple for a brief moment and grinned his teeth in pain. He was now posioned just like the rest of Ash's remaining Pokemon, excluding Pikachu.

"Infernape, let's get rid of these Toxic Spikes! Use Dig." smiled Ash.

Infernape used his hands to dig into the battlefield and disappeared like he did in earlier battles today. Many people wondered what Ash could be up to this time?

"Infernape is just going to get closer to the Toxic Spikes. Your pathetic if your trying to loss by putting him in more danger!" smirked Paul.

"I think you forgot what happened at the begining of this battle, did you?!" Ash smiled.

Paul looked at him with a confused look, but it soon started to morph into a look of realization. But it was already too late!

"Flare Blitz."

The field started to get hotter and hotter until the ground started to shake and glow red like it did during the battle with Aggron!

"OH NO! Not this again!" shouted Paul.

A second later the field erupted in a blazing inferno of fire that rocketed up from the ground, but like before it didn't hit the ceiling because it wasn't Infernape's full power. The purple Toxic Spikes started to come out from the ground and started to burn away at the heat of the fire. After all of the posion was gone, the fire disappeared which resulted in a steaming hot battlefield.

"Mach Punch."

The ground underneath Magmartor started to crack until Infernape popped out and gave him a glowing white uppercut to the chin. The impact caused Magmartor to fall onto his back and faint.

"Magmartor is unable to battle! Infernape wins."

"Yeah! Nice work out there Infernape!" smiled Ash.

Paul returned Magmartor with a frown on his face, but to be honest he never smiles unless he's making fun of someone or is win. He was down to his last Pokemon while Ash had three left, but he know that his next one was going to win the whole thing.

"I hope your ready, Ash, cause this guy is ready for some revenge!" he said as he tossed his final Pokeball onto the battlefield.

His trump card was none other than his Electivire. The same one from their battle at Centrel Park! Ash knew that Electivire was one of Paul's strongest, but if he plays it right he could win this!

"Infernape, I want you to return for now. We'll finish it off later, OK?" asked Ash.

"Nape!" replied the monkey Pokemon as he then returned to his Pokeball for rest.

"OK, I know you can do it! Sceptile, I choose you!" called out Ash.

Sceptile reappeared on the battlefield ready to fight, even if he was still a little bit posioned he wasn't going to stop until he makes this battle count.

Paul that he was at a disadvantage with Sceptile as his opponent, but he needed to win and keep his title as strongest trainer in the School! He hoped that Electivire could pull through.

"Use Thunder."

Electivire covered his body in electricity and fired the blast at Sceptile as hard as he could.

"Use Agility to dodge it." said Ash.

Sceptile was running as fast as he could to avoid the electric attack. He dashed towards the left to avoid getting hit. He moved in closer until Ash saw that he was close enough for the next attack.

"Bullet Seed."

Sceptile opened his mouth and started to fired tiny yellow seed at Electivire at high speed, they were so fast that Paul couldn't call out an order to have Electivire stop them and he ended up getting hit.

"Use Brick Break."

Electivire lifted his right arm and brought it down to karate chop Sceptile. He was too close to avoid it and was hit on the head with the attack, and if that wasn't bad enough, the posion from earlier battles returned to make him grin in pain.

"Use Giga Impact."

Eletivire started to make purple arua with yellow streaks surround his body and quickly dashed towards Sceptile. He slammed into him with full force and knocked him back a bit from the impact.

"Sceptile, can you still fight?" asked Ash.

Before the grass type could answer the question, the posion returned and made him scream in pain. It proved too much for him and he fainted!

"Sceptile is unable to battle! The winner is Electivire."

Ash signed at Sceptile's defeat, but smiled knowing that he managed to get a good hit before going out. He returned him to his Pokeball and thanked him for all of his hard work.

"Well, it looks like it's come down to this!" he said as he looked down at Infernape's Pokeball.

'This is it! It's your chance to prove to him that he was wrong. Show him what your made of!' he thought while looking down at the Pokeball.

"Infernape, I choose you!" he called out.

Infernape appeared on the battlefield and was ready to fight once again! However, when he saw that his opponent this time was going to be Electivire, he got really excited and was going to give it his all to show him and Paul just how much he has grown over the years!

'Time to see who will be the last Pokemon standing!' they both thought at the same time. Even through Ash still had Pikachu, it wasn't going to be that big of a battle since Infernape is going to deal enough damage that would make it a breeze for Pikachu to battle.

"Electivire, use Brick Break." said Paul.

Electivire made his hand glow white and started to run up to Infernape in order to karate chop him. But he wasn't exactly the fastest of Paul's Pokemon and Ash knew what to do.

"Step to the side to dodge." he ordered.

Infernape sled his right left behind his left one and waited for his opponent to get closer, when Electivire was about a meter away from him, he turned to the right as his body moved in that direction as well. Electivire ended up hitting thin air as Infernape dodged the attack with such little effort!

"What!" said Paul. He had never seen a dodge like that before in his life!

Infernape was perfectly calm as he and Ash practice this side stepping move many times during combat training. Ash knew it was time to use a battling style that he was sure Paul was unfamiliar with.

"Use Thunder Punch."

Electivire covered his left fist with electricity and threw it at Infernape, but that didn't quite work how he wanted it to.

"Use Mach Punch and preform a Yamazuki."

Infernape made both of his fist glow white and threw his left arm at the incoming Thunder Punch. The white and electric fist both passed each other, the Mach Punch passed Electivire's right cheek, while the Thunder Punch passed Infernape's left cheek. But Electivire felt a powerful impact in his stomach that caused him great pain! He looked down to see that Infernape's right fist had hit his stomach!

"What! What kind of move is that?!" asked Paul in shock.

"A little something that we've train a long time to perfect." replied Ash.

Everyone in the audience was shocked to see that Infernape preformed a double punch in two different locations of the body like that! There were very few in the people in the crowd that knew what that move was!

"Thunder."

Electivire fought through the pain and covered his body in yellow electricity to shock his opponent. It worked since Infernape was too close to dodge the attack!

"Use Thunder Punch."

The Sinnoh electric type covered his right fist in electricity and threw that face at Infernape's face.

"Do a Kouho Haiho." ordered Ash.

Infernape stepped his right foot forward and put all of his body weight onto it, which left his left legs with less weight. He them waited until the last second for the Thunder Punch to come before turning his body to the side as the Thunder Punch miss and flew pass his face. He then used his right hand to karate chop Electivire in the chest and send him down to the ground on his back.

"What!" called out Paul.

'I knew it! Paul only cares about power and trains his Pokemon to be more powerful in the attack category, he dosen't think about anything else. Meaning we can beat him if we use more than just brute strenght!' thought Ash.

"Use Dig."

Infernape started to dig underground as fast as he could to land the attack before his opponent could get up.

"Electivire, get up and away from that spot!" said Paul.

It was unfortunately too late, Infernape came out and thrusted his fist in Electivire's back. Lifting the electric type off the battlefield about two feet before he crashed down on his back again.

"Get up and use Thunder on the battlefield." said Paul.

Infernape came out of the hole he made just in time to avoid the attack. Electivire rolled over and stuck his two tails into the field, he then electrocuted the field which cause stones to fly up into the air from the blast of power.

"Use Flamethrower and aim for the stones heading towards you." said Ash.

Infernape lifted his head and blasted fire from his mouth at the rocks coming his way. The heat was hot enough to melt them into magma as they dropped to the ground, while the others that weren't caught in the fire landed on the field.

"Thunder."

Electivire charged up more power and blasted electricity at Infernape as hard as he could, but the fire type just turned his attack towards the on coming blast of electricity and the two attacks met. The two attacks started to push each other with full strenght as hard as they could! First it looked like the Thunder attack was winning as it was pushing the Flamethrower, but it was then pushed by the the Flamethrower until the two were even again. After about a minutes, the two attacks caused an explosion that covered the field in smoke!

"Flamethrower at the ground." called out Ash.

Infernape came flying out of the smoke cloud with his face downwards as he fired Flamethrower from his mouth to send himself off of the ground.

The smoke soon cleared and both Paul and Electivire were looking up to see Infernape in the air.

"Use Thunder."

Electivire shoot a blast of electricity at Infernape as he was coming down from the height he was at. But Ash knew what he and his fire fighting partner needed to do!

"Flare Blitz, go!"

Fire started to cover Infernape's body as it took on the form of the sphere and then turned blue, meaning that it was at a higher temperature than before. The blue flames started to get hotter until Ash needed to remove Pichu and his hat from his head to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

Infernape and the Thunder attack collieded together and started to push each other with as much force as they could. The Flare Blitz attack kept Infernape from taking damage from the attack, but he will suffer from recoil damage once his attack ends.

The two kept on pushing against each other in order to push the other back. Infernape was the one who started to do so as he pushed the beam of electricity back with Flare Blitz, which allowed him to get closer to his opponent. He kept on pushing until he completely overthrow the Thunder attack and slammed into Electivire with his flaming hot body and pushed him towards the ground.

"Blaze Kick."

Infernape stopped using Flare Blitz and felt the damage that he knew he would receive. After brushing it off he leaped into the air and started to preform aerial front flips until his stopped and brought his right leg down with it on fire and delivered a powerful axe kick to Electivire's face!

The electric Pokemon was in great pain from this battle. He didn't know that Infernape could become this strong in such a short amount of time since they last saw each other. He must have trained very hard to get these results.

Paul on the other hand was not happy at all. How could the same weak little Chimchar that he left be this strong?! He never got those kind results, and what are the moves that Ash is telling him to do?

'If I don't end it now, I'll lose for sure!' he thought.

"Electivire, get up right now!" he ordered.

Ash was starting to get more and more cross with how Paul talks to his Pokemon with such disrespect, "That no way to talk to your Pokemon when they're trying thier hardest for you!"

"This doesn't concern you, Ash Ketchum!" replied Paul.

"You know something that didn't need your concern? Helping Gary get revenge for something that wasn't my fault!" Ash said.

Tension was rising in the gym as everyone could see the look in the eyes of the two trainers battling it out. Many could knew why one must be upset with his opponent, Ash didn't like the way Paul treated and talked to his Pokemon, and Paul was upset that he was losing to someone who he thought poorly of. Not to meantion the fact that's to a Pokemon that he once thought was weak and abandoned for a stronger replacement.

The AM Warriors could see the look one Ash's face was full of angry and fury. Master Pan could understand as he too disagrees with Paul's behaviour towards his Pokemon. The relationship was more of a slave and master than trainer and Pokemon.

"Excatly how many painful words to you need to say not only to your Pokemon, but to other people until you get your way?" growled Ash.

"How I train my Pokemon is none of your business!" snapped Paul. Ash was really starting to hit some nerves.

"I'm not just talking about your Pokemon. I'm talking about how you like to hurt others with your words and my them feel bad about themselves. Just what in the world gives you the right do to all that? What do you gain out of making others feel bad about themselves?!" Ash said with angry.

The two of them were getting really heated by looking at each other's eyes with anger, but Ash knew that he needed to end this battle and show Paul that there are other his age that are stronger and can have good heart.

"Your one of the people in this way that I don't like, but we can still have fun by finishing this battle. Want to end this?!" Ash smiled.

"Fine by me! Use Giga Impact."

Electivire started to cover his body with a purple aura that had yellow streaks surrounding it and started to charge at Infernape.

"Use Dig."

Infernape started to use his hands to dig under the battlefield again like before and disappeared. Electivire ran past the hole and missed his target, but Paul had another idea!

"Use Thunder on the battlefield." he said.

Electivire stuck his to voltage tails into the battlefield and started to charge up electricity, once he finished he blasted it into the ground and the impact shoot stones out of the field as well as Infernape along with them. He fell on his back and was hit by rocks as they fell all over his body.

"You can do it, Infernape! Just use Flamethrower." called out Ash.

Infernape got up and blasted a strem of fire from his mouth at Electivire with his full power. But that proved to be pointless.

"Protect."

Electivire held up his hands and created a green dome of energy to shield himself from them flames. It works as the Flamethrower attack hit the shield, but only separated into smaller ones as they pasted the rest of the shield.

"Use Thunder."

Once the flames stopped and the green shield was down, Electivire charged up electricity from around his body and fired it in a stream at Infernape. The monkey Pokemon dodged the attack as best as he could by back flipping away from it, then he jumped to the left to avoid another and rolled onto the ground, which gave Ash a great idea!

"Use Mach Punch on the ground, repeatedly."

Infernape made both of his fist glow white and began punch the ground over and over again to create a dust cloud that blocked Electivire's view of him.

"Do it two more times in different locations." ordered Ash.

Infernape ran over to a different location on the battlefield and started to punch it again until another dust cloud was created, then he did it again until three dust cloud were on the battlefield.

"Use Dig."

Infernape started to dig into the ground again while hiding behind a dust cloud in order to avoid being seen. He made in under the battlefield and began his next move!

"You think I'm going to fall for a pathetic trick like that? Use Thunder on the battlefield again!" said Paul.

"I'm afraid that's not happening! Flamethrower." said Ash.

Right when Electivire was about to use his wired tails, a strem of fire came out of the ground and made direct contact with him. He was in great pain as the heat had hit him fast and hard, and it wasn't over for him yet!

"Mach Punch."

Infernape came out from under the field and delivered an upper cut to the face at Electivire, it was a powerful impact them sent the electric type on his back again.

"Use Flame Wheel."

Infernape started to roll and his body was covered in fire. The fire moved into the shape of a wheel and started to roll towards Electivire at high speed.

"Use Protect."

Electivire got up from his back and held his arms out to activate the move. A green dome surrounded him and protected him from the Flame Wheel as it crashed into the dome and was rolling against it to get to the Pokemon inside, but it's efferts were in vain and it bounced back away from Electivire.

Infernape landed on his feet and was panting hard due to how much power he put into that attack, only for it to fail. Paul saw this as an opening to attack!

"Thunder Punch. Now!" he ordered.

Electivire brought his arms and the green shield down and started to cover his right fist with electricity as he dashed towards Infernape.

"Blaze Kick."

Infernape took a deep breath and looked at Electivire coming closer to him. He then waited for him to get close enough until he was ready. Once the electric type swung his fist at his opponent's face, Infernape leaned back and held both of his arms against to ground to keep himself stabile and was in a bridge position. He then lit both of his feet on fire, lifted them up and kicked Electivire in the chest with his flaming fire! The fire type them started to back flip in order to get more distance away from Electivire.

Everyone was cheering loudly at how both Pokemon were engaged in close combat at such a fast pace. Ash's Infernape was fighting on equal terms with Paul's Electivire, which was something that hasn't happend in ages!

Paul on the other hand wasn't enjoy the battle at all! He just couldn't believe that Electivre was struggling against the same little Chimchar that he released and thought was a waste of time for him. How did he get so strong? What kind of training did Ash put him through in order to get these results?

"You've done well, I'll give you that. But you won't in this fight!" he warned.

"I can at least keep trying. That's something that I'll always do until I win or loss trying!" smiled out raven haired protagonist.

Paul just couldn't understand why Ash was smiling in such an heated battle. Most people would be sweating hard and stressed out over hard this battle was playing out, but Ash smiled as he was enjoying it to the fullest?!

"Use Mach Punch repeatedly."

Infernape dashed towards Electivire and started to punch him in the face quickly with his glowing white fist. Infernape was punching as fast as he could with his fist that poor Electivire could do nothing while reciving the barrage of fist to his face.

"Use Thunder Punch."

Eletctivire somehow managed to find strenght to cover his right fist in electricity and send it to Infernape's face. He's head was forced to lean back from the impact he took as Ash called out the next move.

"Blaze Kick."

Infernape lit his left foot on fire and raised it quickly to hit Electivire in the chin which knocked his head up as he leaned back from the impact Infernape gave him.

"Brick Break."

Electivire made his left hand glow white and karate chopped Infernape in the chest, which send the fire Pokemon down to land on his back against the battlefield.

"Thunder."

"Dodge it."

Infernape pushed his hands against the ground and started to back flip in order to avoid the strem of lightning that was following him which was coming from Electivire's body. Infernape them rolled towards left to avoid the beam of electricity.

"Use Fire Punch." said Ash.

Infernape started to light him right fist in fire and started to dash forward with it in order to punch the Sinnoh electric type Pokemon to land another hit in this battle.

"Catch it." ordered Paul.

Electivire used his left tail wire to catch Infernape's arm where there were no flames to harm him. Infernape struggled to get out of the tail, but he couldn't and was a trapped rat in Electivire's grasp!

"Hey Infernape, use Flamethrower." called out Ash.

Infernape opened his mouth and unleashed a jet strem of fire at Electivire's tail. The fire burned Electivire and caused him to release Infernape's arms. Now Infernape decided to continue on and punched Electivire in the face.

"Use Thunder Punch repeatedly." said Paul.

"Use Mach Punch repeatedly." said Ash.

Both Pokemon prepared their fist and started to unleashed them at each other as fast as they could, sending a barrage of punches at one another. Infernape's Mach Punches were against Electivire's Thunder Punches to see which one was the superior boxer! Everyone began to cheer even louder then before as the two Pokemon engaged in a fist fight that made the previous fist fight between Charizard and Blastoise look inferior to the one that they are now witnessing!

Infernape gave Electivire an uppercut the made the electric type's head lean back from the force of the impact. His respone was a downward fist that made the fire Pokemon lower his head. Electivire then went for his own uppercut, but Infernape leaned to the left to avoid it before driving his right fist into Electivire's gut. He got his own punch to the gut as well. A Thunder Punch landed on Infernape's right cheek, which his Mach Punch landed on Electivire's right cheek. Infernape threw a left hook and then a right, but he was then hit in the face by a fist covered in lightning. That didn't stop him however as he then aim his right fist towards Electivire's stomach and delivered. The Sinnoh electric type took a few steps back in pain, before using Thunder Punch on Infernape's chest. He then recived an uppercut from the fire fighting Pokemon as he leaned his head back from the force of the punch.

Everyone keep on cheering and cheering at how both Pokemon were giving it their all in this fight. Ash and Paul couldn't took their eyes off of this display of power and strenght as it was a thril to watch and taking your eyes off of it would be a crime you'd regret for life!

The two Pokemon kept on punching, blocking, and dodging away as this fist fight continued on. It was hard to say how much time has pasted since no one bothered to cheek since this fight has everyone's eyes glued to the action!

Both trainers decided that it was time to take a different approach in order to finish this battle, "Flamethrower/Thunder."

The two Pokemon looked at each other and prepared their respective attacks. Fire came from Infernape's mouth, while thunder came from Electivire's body. The two attack met in the middle and caused an explosion that sent the two Pokemon flying back from the impact to their respective trainer.

"Infernape!" called out Ash.

"Get up and finish this!" was Paul's respone.

The two Pokemon struggled to get up from the ground as they were in a lot of pain. The fist fight is to thank for that, but despite the pain that they were feeling they still found the strenght to push themselves back up.

The two Pokemon looked at each other with a fire of determination in their eyes with the drive to win as equal as it could be!

Ash knew that if his next move was careless and not properly thought out it could cost him the fight!

"Just give up already! You won't beat me with your Infernape, since he's still the pathetic Chamchar that I wasted so much time on."

"SHUT UP! Infernape is not pathetic because he works hard to get stronger and is patient for the results to come natrually instead of complainting and not being strong as he want to be. Unlike you, your just too lazy to put in any real effert into training your Pokemon." Ash replied with anger.

"I won't lose to someone with a pathetic Pokemon who couldn't win any battles, even with all the hard work I put him through." Paul shouted back.

"You were too crual and rude to him. Even when he gave it his all, you could not be satisfied because your too scared of losing!" Ash said while still glaring at his opponent.

Everyone could see that the rage of the two trainers was starting to raise up quickly. The more time pasted on, it feel like the anger was also growing as well!

"ALL INFERNAPE WANTS IS TO BEAT YOU AND PROVE TO YOU THAT YOUR WRONG! WRONG ABOUT HIM BEING WEAK AND USELESS!"

Silence fulled the room as Ash's outburst silenced everyone, even Paul! Not once has anyone ever shouted at him like that, not once has anyone given him a challenge in a Pokemon battle in years since he was so strong, not once has anyone ever talked back to him about how he views that strength is the only thing that matters to him!

He grinned his teeth in anger and frustration that this guy just one day comes out of nowhere and thinks he can act like he's stronger than him! When he loss to Ash at Central Park the other day, he knew that Ash was going to be a thron in his side today. But he never thought it would go to this extend!

"Let's end this! Thunder Punch."

Electivire closed his right fist and started to cover it with more electricity in his hand to finish the fight and end this battle!

Ash and Infernape looked at each other and before Ash nodded, which meant that it was time to pull off the surprised move that the two of them have been practicing for this fight!

"Fire Punch."

Infernape lit his right fist on fire and let the flames get to a high enough tempeture in order to make it more effective.

* * *

 **(My Hero Academia: You Say Run)**

The two Pokemon started to run at each other with their fist ready to hit their opponent and end this fight!

Master Pan looked at the two of them before turning his attention to Ash.

'Ash, if this is the method of changing a person's point of view about strenght and where it really comes from? I can only hope that you open his eyes!' he thought.

On the battlefield, the two Sinnoh Pokemon charged at each other some more before leaping to deliver the fist that will conclude this battle!

Infernape let out a mighty scream to his rival, "AHHHHHH"

Electivire responded with a yell of his own, **("AHHHHHH")**

Everyone was starting to worry since the two Pokemon looked like they were going to seriously hurt each other when those attacks land their target! Some thought that the two Pokemon might kill each other if someone didn't calm them down before they do so! The AM Warriors looked closely in order to see the outcome, and if Ash could get Paul to see the true meaning of where strength comes from!

"AHHHHH"

 **("AHHHHH")**

"AHHHHH"

 **("AHHHHH")**

"AHHHHH"

 **("AHHHHH")**

"AHHHHH"

 **("AHHHHH")**

"AHHHHH"

 **("AHHHHH")**

"AHHHHH"

 **("AHHHHH")**

The referee could see that the two Pokemon are really going to hurt each other even more badly than before. He needed to stop them before that happend, "Both of you! Recall your Pok-"

"Now, Infernape!" interupted Ash.

Infernape prepared his other fist for the attack that would end this fight!

Ash took a quick look at Paul for a second and thought to himself, 'Infernape is strong. You were too blinded by power to see that. But...'

"Use Flame Mach Cut!" called out Ash.

Infernape made his left fist glow white as he approached Electivire with two fist ready to attack! He managed to get to the electric type first since he has the speed advantage and brought both of his fist together in order to deliver a powerful double upper cut with Fire and Mach Punch!

Electivire's Thunder Punch was too slow and didn't hit Infernape cause he recived a double upper cut that was so powerful that the impact had sent his flying stright up into to air! If that wasn't crazy enough? He was shot through the ceiling of the gym and out the building!

"WHAT THE HECK!" was the reaction of nearly everyone in the gym! They had just witness Ash show off another new move that was able to sent a Pokemon as big as Electivre off the ground and through the ceiling of the School!

About a few seconds later, Electivire came falling back through the same hole he when out of and was quickly falling towards the battlefield. For Paul, time seemed to just slow down as he saw everything unfold in front of him. Electivire was falling in slow motion for him and as it was becoming more and more clear to him what was happening.

Right before Electivire could hit the ground, Infernape held up his arms and caught his rival before he could crash into the field. The impact of the sudden weight made his legs and arms shake as he struggled to keep him up, but he found the strength he needed and gently put Electivre down on the ground.

The Sinnoh electric type looked at Infernape with a smile and gave him a thumbs up for defeating him and then passed out!

 **(Song End)**

* * *

'...our hard work and concern for each other's well being is what makes us stronger!' thought Ash as he finished his train of thought before the attack landed.

"E-Electivire is unable to battle! All of Paul's Pokemon have been defeated, so the winner is Ash Ketchum!" called out the referee.

Silence fulled the room as everyone looked at what had just happened. By using his all, Infernape defeated his former trainer in battle, and even showed sympathy towards on of his Pokemon by saving him from crashing into the ground. Now only that, but this Pokemon belonged to Ash, meaning that he has just defeated Paul again in a full six on six battle. Paul had lost again, and there was no other way to say it!

Everyone them started to cheered for the victors of this fight. Ash had defeated the strongest trainer in the School and had shown him that his way of seeing strength and care is superior to strength and brute force. Paul have always thought that only the strong matter and that everyone else was pathetic and was lower than lower, but Ash showed him the truth!

Paul dropped to his knees and looked at his defeated Electivre for the second time this month, he had lost to both Ash and his Infernape. The same Chimchar that he left behind because he didn't value his efferts to make him happy.

Ash walked towards the battlefield and held Infernape to keep him from dropping to the ground. He smled at his Pokemon knowing that he gave it him all and achieved his goal of defeating his former trainer and showing him that he was wrong!

Ash then looked at Paul with a serious face and decided it was time to have a proper talk with him, "Paul."

Hearing his name he looked up at Ash and heard what he had to say.

"Just because your strong, it doesn't mean you can mistreat others or your Pokemon. Everyone in this world can be strong if they work hard enough, and Infernape is a great example of that. We both trained hard in order to overcome our limits, but no matter how strong we are we know that there is someone stronger, and we shouldn't take out our frustration on others in order to make ourselves feel better. Any Pokemon or person can be strong, but treating them like tools or objects is not the way to get stronger."

Paul listened to what Ash said, but he was too crushed in defeat to properly understand what he was trying to say.

"Answer me this Paul. How pathetic are Infernape and I now that we're standing here as the winners, and your on your knees in defeat?" asked Ash.

Paul didn't say a word as he kept looking at Ash and Infernape, he couldn't answer that since he lost. And there was no way he could say it was just a fluke of luck for them. He lost, plain and simple!

"I like an answer now!" Ash raised his voice.

But the only answer he recived was Paul recalling Electivire to his Pokeball slowly, he then started to run out of the gym and towards the double doors. Just like Gary his pride was crushed and won't be repaired so easily. He dissappeared from everyone's sight, and wasn't going to be seen for the rest of the day!

Ash knew that this was going to happen as well, and couldn't really expect Paul to be a good sport about it. He just hoped that his last opponent today could a least try to accept a loss if he losses, but it could go ether way, cause next was Trip!

Ash knew that he was losing Pokemon at a fast rate and needed to be careful on how he uses his remind numbers, or else he'll lose and got everyone's hopes up too high for nothing!

* * *

 **I hope that your enjoying me gift to all of you as the next chapter is the finale of the Introduction Arc. Then we'll enter the Martial Arts Tournament Arc, where more characters from each series will appear to show off their combat skills! There will be plenty of surprised there that will keep you on the edge of your seat if you aren't already there now.**

 **Keep reading because things are about to get more good as Ash takes on Trip! (A Year or so late might I add)**

 **That chapter won't come out as fast as these last two as they were finished an just needed to be edited, while the next one is not even half way done. I'll try to get as much done as I can so the I can try and give it to you guys next week, but I won't make any promises that I won't be able to keep!**

 **Next Time: Ash's School Battles: Ash vs Trip: Pride of Kanto. Ninja Power!**


	18. Ash vs Trip: Pride of KantoNinja Power

**Ash's School Battles: 3 of 3**

 **Ash vs Trip: Pride of Kanto! Ninja Power!**

* * *

 **(Pokemon XYZ Japanese Theme)**

 **Ash putting on his Kalos Outfit as he closes his Jacket and looks towards the C** **amera.**

 **Ash has Pikachu on his Shounder**

 **Ash Fistbumps with Greninja**

 **Ash feeds Noivern Berries**

 **Ash holds out his right Arm with Talonflame on it**

 **Ash and Hawlucha flex their Muscles**

 **Ash pets Goodra on the Head**

 _ **Anime AM Warriors**_

 **(Hei! Karosu o terasu ano asahi no ni)**

 **The AM Warriors run towards their Backyard to see the Sun raising from the Horizon**

 ** _(Nitoro chaaji atsuku ikouze)_**

 **Pikachu charges up a Thunderbolt and fires it**

 **(Saa! Susumou ze itsu demo junbi wa OK)**

 **Ash and Pikachu are doing Push ups while Greninja does Sit ups in their Backyard**

 _ **(Kataya furi hengenjizai de)**_

 **Kirito and Asuna take out their Swords and prepare for Battle**

 **(Kasanari au omoi ga shinkuro shite)**

 **Ash and Greninja are on top of Water while the raven haired Trainer is sitting down with his Knees covering his Face in Shame and Depression**

 **(Kesshite kienai kizuna ni naru kara)**

 **Greninja turns around and starts to Walk away which causes Ash to look up**

 **(Doko made mo tsuyoku nareru)**

 **Ash gets up and tries to catch Greninja, but the Water Starter turns into Water and falls into the Water his Trainer is standing on. Ash's hat falls off of his Head while he sheds a Tear that falls into the Water**

 **(Oretachi nara woh woh woh yeah)**

 **Ash and Greninja power up and transform into the Ash-Greninja Form**

 **(Ikuze! Hageshiku moeru batoru)**

 **Ash-Greninja and Naruto charge and collide their Kunai with each other**

 **(Ikuze! Pinchi wa chansu daze)**

 **The two ninjas jump back away from each other and create five Clones. Six Narutos and six Ash-Greninjas engage in Hand to hand combat**

 **(Ikouze! Kishikaisei Zettai ni akiramenai)**

 **Ash-Greninja jumps into the air and tosses his large Water Shuriken at Naruto**

 **(Ikuze! Yuzurenai yume ga aru)**

 **Pichu running away from a Frenzy Plant attack before jumping into Ash's arms for safety. Ash comforts Pichu before he, Pikachu, Red, Natsu, Naruto, Luffy, Dan, Kirito, and Asuna; look at the attackers with mad Faces.**

 **(Ikuze! Kanarazu getto daze)**

 **The team stares at Gary with his Blastoise, Paul with his Electivire, and Trip with his Serperior**

 **(Ikouze! Te wo nobashite Daremo shiranai takami e)**

 **Froakie evolves into Frogadier and then into Greninja, before finally turning into Ash-Greninja and powering up as he is surrounded by a Water Vortex**

 **(Saa! Agetekuze)**

 _ **(Hyakuman boruto)**_

 **Naruto, Ash, and Greninja are in their Backyard Meditating. Naruto is in the middle while Ash is on his right and Greninja on his left**

 **(Sou! Tachi mukatte tomo ni ikouze Yume no mukou made)**

 **The screen splits into two Rectangles with Ash and Greninja on the left and Naruto and Pikachu on the right. The two Boys lean their backs on the Divider to make it look like they're back to back before the left side turns dark blue with Ash and Greninja and the right side turns yellow with Naruto and Pikachu**

* * *

Trip was looking at Pikachu and Pichu nervously as he remembered just how destructive the little Mouse Pokemon could be after watching it go up against both Gary and Paul and is still standing!

'How am I suppose to beat that little Kanto Pokemon?' he asked himself in his head. Trip wouldn't lie and say he wasn't afraid of what could happen if Ash made Pikachu enter "that Form" again!

While Pichu was looking around to see the Audience staring at the Field he started to get a bit uncomfortable with the thousands of Eyeballs looking at his direction. Thankfully his big brother gave him a hug to shielded him from their Eyes. Pikachu then looked at Trip and made his red cheeks spark with a bit of Static to warn the Unova Trainer that if he tries anything, there will be consequence!

Trip looked away and decided that it was best to wait for Ash so that he could get things started. He just hoped that Ash was out of strong Pokemon to make things a bit easier for him, but after seeing the display of power, strategy, and technique in the last two fight he wasn't so sure the strength of Ash's Pokemon would matter anymore!

Everyone was thinking the same thing, but other's thought that Ash might be out of options since he used such powerful Pokemon to take down both Gary and Paul. Trip was the only one left and he got a full display of Ash's true power, but since he's fighting last that means that he had time to think of a new Battle plan in order to surpass Ash's plan! Many started to wonder if he even stood a chance anymore, but that are a handful that have faith in him!

"Do you think Ash will still be able to win even after all the Pokemon that he loss?" asked May.

"Of course he can still win, May! He was never the kind to give up in the pass, so there's no reason for him to start now!" replied Serena. She have full conference in Ash's ability as a Trainer and know that he wouldn't run from a challenge no matter how hard it got!

Grace smiled at her daughter when she saw that her affection towards the raven haired Boy remained unchanged after all these years of being apart from him. She wondered how Delia will react to the fact that her Son is still popular with Girls! After all it's a Parent's Duty to tease their kids about their Love life.

But putting that thought aside, she wondered what Ash would do for his Final Battle of the Day.

* * *

(2 Minutes Later)

Ash had returned to the Gym with a new set of Pokemon ready to aid him in his Final Battle of the Day. The two yellow Mice Pokemon saw him and ran up his Body so that Pichu could rest on his Head, while Pikachu took the left Shoulder.

"You ready for this?" Ash asked Trip from across the Battlefield.

"I'm ready for anything you throw at me!" Trip smirked. He didn't want to let Ash know that he was a bit scared about how things could turn out if the last two Battles were anything to go by, but he then theorized that Ash's remaining Pokemon might not be as strong as his last set. He hoped that he was at least able to hold his own better than Paul and Gary.

"This will be a six on six Battle between Ash Ketchum and Trip. Substitutions are allowed. The Battle will be over when all of one Trainer's Pokemon is unable to continue." announced the Referee.

"OK, Lampent, show 'em what you got!" called Trip as he tossed his Pokeball onto the Battlefield.

"Pidgeot, I choose you!" called out Ash.

From Trip's Pokeball came a Lamp Pokemon that was floating with a purple flame and two yellow Eyes. Ash meanwhile released a big Bird Pokemon that can be found in his home region of Kanto.

"It has been decided that Trip gets the first move. Battle begin!"

"Use Flamethrower."

Lampent started to release a powerful stream of Fire at Pidgeot that flew very quickly, but Pidgeot's superior speed was more than enough to allow him to dodge the Attack without much effort. This allowed him to get behind Lampent as Ash gave out an order.

"Use Wing Attack."

Pidgeot zoomed towards the back of Lampent with his left Wing glowing with white Aura to show that it was ready to Attack. But instead of hitting Lampent, Pidgeot just flew past him as if he hadn't touched him at all. Which he did!

"Wow. You don't know that Lampent is part Ghost type, do you?" asked Trip.

Ash said nothing in reply to Trip's Question, he instead gave Pidgeot another order to attack, "Gust."

Pidgeot began to flap his Wings harder than usual and created a strong Wind at blew against Lampent, but the Attack had no effect like the Wing Attack did. Ash smirked as he just set his plan into motion.

"I guess you need to learn about the basics all over again. Use Shadow Ball." said Trip.

Lampent started to form a Sphere of black Aura from in front of his Body and slowly made it grow bigger and bigger, until it was the size of a Basketball. He then aimed it at Pidgeot and fired it at him.

"Use Gust, again."

Pidgeot followed Ash's order and began flapping his Wings at a much faster pace than he did before. Because he flapped them harder he was able to slowdown the Shadow Ball as it continued to approach him, until the Gust Attack was so strong the it stopped the Shadow Ball and the wind ended up sending it back in the direction that it came from. Heading towards Lampent!

"What!?" cried Trip in complete shock.

Lampent was also surprised that his own Attack is coming back at him, but he was able to dodge by moving backwards a bit, just before the ground in front of him exploded in a dust cloud.

"Pidgeot, return." said Ash as he called back his first Bird Pokemon.

Everyone was wondering why Ash had called Pidgeot back. He was doing a fine job against Lampent, even though his Attacks had no effect on it. Ash had some kind of Strategy going on in his head, that was for sure.

"Snorlax, I choose you." he called out.

Once the dust had cleared out, it revealed a very big and fat Pokemon that was standing on two feet looking down at Lampent.

"A Snorlax? This should be easy! Use Flamethrower."

Lampent fired another stream of Fire at the giant round Pokemon and was confident that it wasn't going to be able to dodge because of it's big size. He was forced to rethink that as Ash gave out another shout.

"Hyper Beam."

Snorlax opened his mouth and made a small orange Sphere of Aura, before firing it as a huge powerful orange beam that was rushing towards the oncoming Flamethrower. One would think we see another beam struggle, but the power of the Hyper Bream was too much for the Flamethrower to compete with and it ended up blasting right through the Fire Attack and ended up hitting Lampent. That hit caused a powerful explosion that covered the field in dust!

A few people were starting to get frustrated that dust kept on covering their view of the Battles, but said nothing and only kept watching to see what would happen. When the dust cleared, it revealed Lampent hat fainted from that single Attack from Snorlax.

"Lampent is unable to battle, Snorlax wins." called the Referee.

The crowd cheered at the outcome of the Fight as it was made clear that Ash still had some Pokemon that could pack a Punch or two!

Trip just returned Lampent to his Pokeball with a disappointed look on his Face. He didn't expect Lampent to be taken down by a Kanto Pokemon so easily. This wasn't going to be as easy as he thought with Ash still having a lot of strong Pokemon left after his last two Battles.

"Go, Frillish." called out Trip.

A blue water and Ghost type Pokemon appeared on the Battlefield and was ready for a Fight. This could be anyone's Fight, since no Pokemon held an advantage against the other.

"Start off with Water Pulse."

Frillish brought it's Tentacles together and began forming a blue ball of Water in between them, once it was finished, he threw it at Snorlax as hard as he could.

"Use Ice Punch on it."

Snorlax surrounded his right hand with glowing blue Aura and threw his Fist at the oncoming ball of Water. Once the attacks collided with each other, Snorlax's Ice Punch turned the Water Pulse into a Sphere of frozen Ice and shattered it due to the impact of the Punch.

Trip was surprised to see that Ash's Snorlax knew and Ice type move, but that meant that this was his plan all along. Use a Pokemon that had a move with a type advantage instead of the Pokemon itself. Trip was now stuck with trying to come up with a Counter Attack of his own to throw off Ash and Snorlax.

"Use Night Shade."

Frillish's eyes started to glow red as he was then surrounded by a scary looking black looking Aura. He then started to move his Tentacles slowly as pink rings started heading towards Snorlax. He was hit by them and was receiving damage. But once the Attack stopped he was fine again.

"Not bad, I didn't see that coming at all." Ash smiled as he was starting to feel more excited about this Battle.

"Of course you didn't see it come, since everyone from the Bonnies could be caught off guard by that." smirked Trip.

Ash was confused as to why Trip always refers to Kanto as "The Boonies". He might have had an experience that involves Kanto in order to cause him to think this way, but that's way he was using most of his Kanto Pokemon for this Battle in the first place.

"Snorlax, use Body Slam."

Snorlax jumped into the Air and his Shadow was moving across the Battlefield until it was right on top of Frillish.

"Protect."

A turquoise Force field surrounded Frillish as Snorlax falls down on top of the Force field and was unable to hurt Frillish, so he hopped off and landed in front of him. This close distance was just want Ash needed!

"Ice Punch."

Once the Force field was down, Frillish was punched in the Face by an Ice cold fist that sent him flying backwards until he crashed into the ground and sled backwards until he was in front of Trip.

"Frillish!"

Said Pokemon quickly got up and looked over at his Trainer to show him he was fine, even though he got hit by a move that was super effective!

"Use Hex."

"Snorlax, use Protect."

Frillish's eyes glow purple and red, he then starts to make a sphere of black Aura with a red Eye in the middle. He then lifted it above his Head and the Eye started to release dark blue rings that were heading towards Snorlax. Fortunately for him, he started to glow white as he activated Protect to shield himself from the rings, as they had no effect once they hit him. Once Hex ended, Snorlax stopped glowing as he was shown to be just fine.

Trip was not happy to see that Snorlax had manage to avoid being hit by Frillish's Hex attack by also using Protect, but he knew this Battle was going to be anything but easy!

"Use Bubble Beam."

Frillish started to blow a beam of tiny bubbles at Snorlax from his Mouth.

"Counter it with Hyper Beam."

Snorlax opened his Mouth and fired an orange beam of Aura at the incoming Bubble Beam. The two attacks met in the middle and began to push against each other in order to outdo the other for superiority in power, but were evenly matched as the two attacks then exploded and covered the field in dust.

 **(A/N: What a surprise.)**

The dust cloud covered everyone's view of what happened before it finally started to clear out and show that Frillish and Snorlax are still standing strong and proud. Everyone was expecting one of them to have fainted from the explosion, but seeing them both still standing was proven to be very exciting as the two Pokemon could continue to put on a show for them!

"Wow, I didn't expect Frillish to still be standing after that explosion! You really trained him to take hits well." Ash complemented on Frillish's Durability.

"If you thought that an explosion like that was enough to take down Frillish, your sadly mistaken! He can take harder hits than you think he can!" Trip praised his Pokemon.

"You mean he can survive another Ice Punch from Snorlax?" Ash asked his opponent sarcastically.

"Try for yourself and see!" Trip challenged Ash as he hope that the raven haired Trainer would take the bait.

"If you say so. Ice Punch." said Ash.

Snorlax made his right fist glow white again as it was once again covered in Ice as he ran to strike at Frillish like before. Unlike before, Trip knew just what to do as he had a plan and as hoping that it was going to work!

"Protect."

Frillish created a Force field like before and was able to take the Ice Punch without any harm at all.

"I thought you said that Frillish was able to take another Ice Punch?" Ash sarcastically said.

"I never said he needed to get hurt in order to take it. Now you've fallen into my trap! Use Absorb." Trip ordered.

Frillish puts the Force field down and points his Tentacles at Snorlax, which he them fired two red beams that hit the huge Kanto Pokemon and are slowly draining away his heal and giving it to Frillish so that he can use it to stay in the Battle longer.

"You really think I wouldn't think or something like this!? Use Rest." Ash ordered.

Snorlax then closed his eyes and started to fall peacefully asleep on the Battlefield in order to regain his energy that he had lost. Now that Snorlax was asleep, he was out of the battle until he decided to wake up. Ash know that there was only one option left for now.

"Return, Snorlax. Thanks for the hard work!" Ash smiled as he pick another Pokeball from his belt and release a new Pokemon.

"Butterfree, I choose you!"

A Butterfly Pokemon had appeared on the Battlefield and was ready for Action. The determination in his eyes could tell you if you don't believe it.

"A Bug type...No problem! Use Shadow Ball." called out Trip. He was determined to end this end this quickly.

Frillish made another ball of black Aura and started to make it bigger than the last one. Once it was finished, he tossed it at the bug type Pokemon with full power, hoping that it would land a hit this time.

"Use String Shot and send it back!"

Butterfree shot a piece of white String from it's mouth until it started to cover up that Shadow Ball and make it into large ball of String.

"What's happening!?" asked Trip in complete shock.

Butterfree then used the String that was still attached to him mouth to swing the ball of String around and tossed it back in the direction that it came from. It was now heading straight towards Frillish at a rapid speed, probably faster than before!

"Use Bubble Beam."

Frillish opened his mouth and fired tiny bubbles from his Mouth again in order to destroy the ball of String that was coming towards him. The Bubble Beam ended up hitting the String Ball and that caused the energy from the Shadow Ball inside to reaction, which them lead to and explosion that kicked up another layer of dust to block that view.

"Use Sleep Powder." said Ash.

Butterfree was now flying over Frillish and dropping a bit of light blue Powder on top of his opponent. He was able to get over Frillish without him and his Trainer knowing thanks to the dust cloud. The Sleep Powder did it's job and Frillish was out like a light, sleeping peacefully and calmly without a care in the World.

"Great! Now we both have a Pokemon that's off in Dreamland." complained Trip.

"That's the whole idea of Sleep Powder y'know." Ash replied with a smile on his Face.

Trip said nothing else and returned Frillish for now, he'll wake up later so that the two of them could finish this. For now, he needed another Pokemon that could give Butterfree a hard time. And he knew just the one!

"OK, Tranquill, let's go!"

Out came a the Bird Pokemon of Unova in it's second evolved form. Since it was a Flying type it makes it the perfect counter for a Bug type like Butterfree. And Ash was also aware of this as well.

"Butterfree, get ready to return." he said to his Pokemon.

But instead of listening, Butterfree shook his Head saying that it wanted to keep on Fighting, even though he know it would end badly for him, he wanted to see this through to the end and wanted to go down the way of a warrior. Just like the AM Warriors!

Ash just signed, but accepted his Pokemon's decision, "OK, but if you get really hurt I'm calling you back when I say so, OK?"

Butterfree assured Ash that he would listen when it was time for him to rest.

"Use Air Cutter."

Tranquill started to flap his Wings as they began to glow blue and started firing blue energy blades at Butterfree.

"Dodge them, Butterfree."

Butterfree started to move around the blue energy blades as fast as he could as he kept on staring at his opponent. He really wanted to see if he had grown stronger over the past few years and fighting a Pokemon like Tranquill was the perfect opportunity to find out.

"Use String Shot."

Butterfree opened his Mouth and started to shoot more String from it at Tranquill, but the Bird Pokemon was quickly dodging them without much effort being used by him. But Butterfree kept at it, hoping that he might try to tire out Tranquill before the next move was called.

"Double Team." Trip called.

Tranquill started to make copies of himself as Butterfree was not left confused, having to look at about five Tranquills flying over him without having any was of telling which one was the real one.

"Use Quick Attack."

One of the Tranquills surrounded himself with white Aura and started to fly towards Butterfree from behind before smashing into him with the Quick Attack. Butterfree fell to the ground in great pain!

"Butterfree! Speack to me!" called out Ash.

Butterfree was able to get back into the Air by flapping his Wings. But he wasn't looking to good from the impact that he took seconds ago. Ash knew that it would be a better idea to return Butterfree now and have him rest, but he then got an idea that could help him later down the line.

"Use Quick Attack to end this!" called out Trip.

Tranquill started to once again fly towards Butterfree with a boost of speed thanks to the white Aura the surrounded his body. Ash said nothing to get Butterfree to prepare for the impact, but waited until the right time to call out the moves he wanted Butterfree to preform. Only a few more seconds were needed!

"Poison Powder."

That was his cue! Butterfree flapped his Wings and released a purple Powder onto Tranquill and he smashed into Butterfree a second later! The two crashed into the ground and a tiny dust cloud kicked up, but it only lasted for a second as it then revealed Butterfree on his back with Tranquill standing next to him. Just by looking that Butterfree's swirly eyes.

"Butterfree is unable to battle, Tranquill wins." called the Referee.

Ash was now down one Pokemon from this Battle. Trip was finally relieved that he managed to knockdown one of Ash's Pokemon, meaning they were now tied in numbers.

"Return, Butterfree. Thanks for all of your hard work! I promise that it won't be in vain." Ash smiled towards the Pokeball that now had Butterfree inside.

"Pidgeot, I choose you!" he called out as his Bird Pokemon to face off against Trip's.

"It looks like you want to have a Sky Battle then, don't you?" asked Trip.

"You bet! You up for the Challenge?" asked our protagonist.

"Of course. Everything to see which of the two is stronger!" smirked Trip.

"In that case, use Sand Attack."

Pidgeot flew to the ground and began to smack his Wings against the dirt in order to create a cloud of dust that ended up blocking Tranquill's view of him. Of course this wasn't going to stop Trip from landing a hit, even if it means he can't see his opponent.

"Use Air Cutter." he called out.

Tranquill started to make his wings glow blue as he fired blue blades of Aura at the dust cloud.

"Dodge it with Quick Attack." said Ash.

Pidgeot came zooming out from the side of the dust cloud and was leaving behind a stream of white Aura that was giving him a speed boost. The extra speed power allowed his to avoid getting hit by the blue blades and he started to head towards Tranquill in order to slam into him.

"Use Aerial Ace."

Tranquill started to fly towards Pidgeot while his body was started to be surrounded by white streaks of Aura. However, before he could come close to Pidgeot, he felt a great pain move through his body as he stopped the attack and yelled out in pain as his body briefly turned purple. He was poisoned from Butterfree's Poison Powder! This gave Pidgeot the moment he needed to slam right in to Tranquill's chest and send him falling towards the ground.

"Tranquill, use Work Up."

Tranquill got up from the ground and was in the air again. He then started to surround his body with a light red aura that raised his Attack Power.

"Now use Double Team."

Tranquill then started to make more copy illusions of himself until there about seven Tranquills on the Battlefield that all surrounded Pidgeot. He then flew out of the circle of Tranquills and started to fly away from them as best he could, but they all started to follow him around as they tailed his every move. It was hard to tell which one was real, until one cried out in pain a briefly turned purple.

"Use Wing Attack on that one!" shouted Ash.

Pidgeot then made a U-turn and flew towards the Tranquill that was poisoned. He turned his Wings white as they glowed with said colored Aura, which he then used to hit Tranquill. This resulted in the Unova Bird Pokemon to fall back into the Battlefield and cancel out the illusion of Double Team. Tranquill then fainted when he hit the ground, as he couldn't take any more.

"Tranquill is unable to battle, Pidgeot wins." called out the Referee.

Everyone cheered as Pidgeot proved to be the better and stronger Bird Pokemon of this Sky Battle. Trip just simply returned Tranquill without saying anything, as he was disappointed that he lose to a Kanto Pokemon again. He then looked at Ash and saw the he held out one of his Arms for Pidgeot to land on and started to rub his Head with a smile.

Trip just couldn't figure this guy out. He had always looked down on the Kanto Region and anyone from there, with the exemption of Gary, but Ash just shows up at School one day and proves to be a worth adversary to them. He had some powerful Pokemon alright and he had a feeling that it was only going to get tougher from this point forward, but he wasn't going to back down!

"OK, Serperior, let's go!"

Trip had called out his very first Pokemon ever, his Serperior. Everyone that know about Serperior was sure that he was going to give Ash a run for him money as even Pikachu's Thunder Armor was going to struggle against it!

"You want to keep going, Pidgeot?" Ash asked his Bird Friend.

Pidgeot nodded as he flew towards the Battlefield again and was ready for another round of Fighting!

"Use Solar Beam."

Sererior opened it's Mouth and fired a powerful beam of yellow Aura at Pidgeot. The Bird Pokemon dodged the Sun powered Attack an was now heading towards the giant grass Snake.

"Use Double Edge."

Pidgeot's body started to glow a green Aura and flew towards Serperior. The Grass type dodged the Attack by just leaning towards the side and letting Pidgeot fly past him, but the Bird did an loop in the Air and came back to slam his Head against Serperior from behind!

"Serperior!" yelled Trip with a concerned voice.

Serperior was shaking his head and was then panting hard as that one attack caused him a lot of damage. Ash was surprised to say the least.

'How can just one attack put Serperior close to fainting! Did Trip not train him that all in Durability?' he thought to himself.

"Use Dragon Tail."

"Counter it with Quick Attack."

Serperior started to make his tail glow purple as the Aura in this Attack was pretty powerful with it being a Dragon type move. While Pidgeot covered himself in white Aura in order to get an extra boost in speed. When the two Pokemon were ready they both headed towards each other. Serperior jumped into the Air and did a Somersault and brought his tail down, while Pidgeot just zoomed in to slam onto his opponent. Pidgeot collided with the Dragon Tail and the result was an explosion that blew the two Pokemon back from each other and into the Battlefield in front of their Trainers!

"Pidgeot!"

"Serperior!"

The Trainers looked down at their fallen Pokemon to see if they were alright. Serperior was looking in pretty back shape and was barely hanging on to consciousness, but he was still able to find the power to get up from that Attack explosion. Pidgeot was not doing as well and as if you look closely look Ash was doing you could see that he had fainted from the Battle.

"Pidgeot is now unable to battle, Serperior wins."

Ash returned his first Bird Pokemon to his Pokeball with a bit of a sad smile, but he know that Pidgeot gave it his all, which is what really mattered.

"Thanks for all the hard work, pal." he smiled at the Pokeball before putting it away and pulling out another one.

"Serperior, return." said Trip as he returned his heavily damaged Pokemon for now. Ash was a least happy to see that Trip knew when to recall a Pokemon if it's not at a good position to Fight anymore. It shows it's not as arrogant as the last two opponents he faced Today.

"Frillish, come back out." said Trip as he made his Frillish reappear on the Battlefield.

Frillish was now fully awake again. That meant Butterfree's Sleep Powder has worn off and allowed Frillish to get some rest for more Fighting.

"Pikachu, I choose you!"

"PIKA!" yelled Ash's partner as he jumped off his Trainer's Shoulder and onto the Battlefield. Trip got a bit nervous about this, but he wasn't going to back down from this Fight just because of an earlier display of power and a type advantage.

"Frillish, use Night Shade."

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack."

Frillish started to glow red and get surrounded by scary black Aura, but before he could finish the attack he was slammed into the ground by Pikachu as he was surrounded by white Aura to boost his speed. Pikachu just stood in front of his opponent in order to give him a chance to get up. Trip saw this as an opportunity to strike back.

"Use Hex." he ordered.

"Thunderbolt." said Ash.

Frillish got up from the ground and began to make his eyes glow purple but before he could made a black Sphere of Aura he was hit by Pikachu's powerful Thunderbolt Attack that did a big number on him, so big that the electricity from the attack made him faint afterwards.

"Frillish is unable to battle, Pikachu wins." called out the Referee.

Everyone ended up cheering for Pikachu's victory. Ash's first Pokemon really was a Powerhouse, but that the same time he had the type advantage. Ash was making quick work of Trip's Pokemon as shown in this Battle which only lasted about minute after the Pokemon were called out.

Trip returned Frillish to his Pokeball and looked at Pikachu on the Battlefield. He was waving at Pichu that was still on top of Ash's Head getting a front row seat of the Action. He knew that Pikachu was the biggest threat the he has in this Battle so far, but Ash's other Pokemon hadn't made an appearance yet, which meant he he didn't know what other powerful Pokemon that are around Pikachu's level that Ash could have brought with him! Trip knew that he'll have to take out Pikachu as quickly as he could in order eliminate the threat that he posed this his chances of wining this match!

"Conkeldurr, let's go!" Trip called as he released his next Pokemon.

Conkeldurr appeared on the Battlefield and by just looking at it you can tell that it was strong, but it was also bigger than Pikachu in size and height. Ash and Pikachu weren't scared as they had faced off against countless bigger opponent's before. Plus, if he was like Trip's other Pokemon that meant that his defense power was pretty low in exchange for brute strength.

"You think you can handle this, buddy?" Ash asked his best friend.

"PIKA!" smiled Pikachu.

"Alright then, use Electro Ball."

Pikachu started to cover his body in Electricity as it then started to form a yellow Sphere on the end of his lightning shaped tail, it grew bigger and bigger until it was about the size of a Bowling Ball. What that task complete, Pikachu fired the ball of Electricity at Conkeldurr as hard as he could.

"Block it." said Trip.

Conkeldurr waited until the Electro Ball came closer to him before moving one if his Pillars in front of him to block the Attack. When the Electro Ball hit the stone Pillars it exploded and covered the Field in dust to block everyone's view of the resulting impact.

"Use Rock Throw."

The dust cleared to reveal that Conkeldurr was holding a **MASSIVE B** oulder over his Head and used all of his strength to toss it at Pikachu. Ash and Pikachu looked at the Boulder as it flew towards them, but Ash has just the right move for the Job!

"Use Iron Tail."

Pikachu made his lightning shaped tail glow white before it turned into Metal. The yellow Mouse Pokemon waited until the right moment before using his legs and arms to leap up into the Air and preform a Back flip and hitting his Metal tail against the Boulder. This resulted in the Boulder being cut in half as the two halves flew pass Pikachu and completely unharmed him!

"Thunderbolt."

"PIKACHUUUUUU!"

Pikachu generated Electricity and fired it into the form of a long stream that flew towards Conkeldurr. It was so fast that the giant Fighting type didn't have anytime to move his Pillars to block the Attack and was hit by the Thunderbolt. Conkeldurr closed his eyes in pain as he could feel the Electric energy enter his body and deal damage to him, once the attack stopped, he could still feel a bit more Electricity flowing through his body. Small sparks of Electricity also showed up around his body, meaning the Pikachu's ability 'Static' has kicked in!

'Just great!' thought Trip. The Static would be a problem to overcome for him, but he needed to do something in order to Attack Pikachu from a distance in order to prevent Static from interfering.

"You can return now, Pikachu." Ash called out to his best friend.

Pikachu ran back towards Ash and climbed up his Body until he got onto his Shoulder. He then looked up to give both Ash and Pichu a thumbs up before looking back at the Battlefield.

'That must have been his plan all along! To use Pikachu's Static to paralyze Conkeldurr and stop him from moving around, that way he can't dodge Attacks!' annualized Trip.

"Snorlax, I choose you!"

Snorlax had returned to the Battlefield and was now fully rested up and full of health again, as if the previous Battle never happened. He was also awake which could be considered a lucky chance since he almost always sleep. Ash knew just what he had to do in order to take Conkeldurr down.

"Snorlax, use Hyper Beam."

Snorlax opened his Mouth and started to charge up a powerful beam of orange Aura to unleash at his opponent. Once it was at full power, Snorlax fired the beam at full force straight at Conkeldurr. The Fighting type Pokemon simply blocked the attack using his giant stone Pillars to shield himself taking the attack full out. It worked as the Hyper Beam ended up hitting the Pillars and a few streams of Aura moved around the Pillars and past Conkeldurr. When the Hyper Beam stopped, it gave Ash the opportunity to call out the next move.

"Mega Punch."

Snorlax ran up to Conkeldurr with his right fist closed and was making it glow white. Once he was close enough, he launched his fist at his opponent, but the stone Pillars blocked his target.

"Use Ice Punch."

"Intercept it with Dynamite Punch."

Snorlax's left fist started to glow an even brighter white then before and threw his fist at Conkeldurr. The Fighting type Pokemon let go of the Pillar from his right hand and made his right fist glow with red Aura. The two punches collided in the middle and the impact created a shock wave that blew Air outwards towards everyone around him. The two Pokemon struggled with their fist as they pushed them against each other in order to overpower the other. But suddenly, Snorlax's Ice Punch was starting to take effect as Ice began to cover Conkeldurr's Arm and then began to freeze over the rest of his Body until he was a frozen Iceberg!

"Conkeldurr!" yelled Trip.

"Use Mega Kick."

Snorlax then started to make his left foot glow white as it was charged up with Aura to give it a super boost in power. Then he lifted it and kicked the Iceberg with full force as the impact shattered the Ice and launched Conkeldurr into the Air until he feel back down on his back and sled against the ground until he stopped in front of Trip, who got a good look at his face to see that he couldn't Fight anymore!

"Conkeldurr is unable to battle, Snorlax is the winner!" called out the Referee.

Ash ran up to his huge Pokemon and gave it a hug to congratulate it on his victory. Snorlax hugged back with his left arm to show that he appreciates Ash's praise. Pikachu and Pichu both ran up his body and stopped on top of his head to cheer the big fella on for a job well done.

Trip meanwhile just return Conkeldurr without saying anything to him, as he was too busy watching Ash and his Pokemon make fools out of themselves, in his opinion at least. He just can't believe that he is losing to someone like Ash. When he first met him he didn't think much of him as he was trying to assault him just for a laugh and giggle, but now that got to know Ash and his personality a bit more he would say that he isn't too fond of the Kanto Trainer. He never liked Kanto to begin with, but now he's losing to someone from the 'Bonnies' and it was damaging his pride greatly.

"You can return now, Snorlax. Great job!" smiled Ash as he returned Snorlax to his Pokeball as Pikachu and Pichu jumped back on his Head and Shoulder.

"You done?" asked Trip with an annoyed tone of voice.

"Yup. You ready to keep going?" replied Ash with is own question.

"You bet! Vanillite, let's go!" called out Trip.

Out of the Pokeball appeared a Pokemon that looked like and Ice Cream Cone with a face. Ash had seen plenty of strange looking Pokemon before, but it never changed the fact that he always felt a bit weird when he looked at a strange looking Pokemon.

"Primeape, I choose you!" Ash called out his first fighting type Pokemon.

Primeape appeared on to the Battlefield and he looked like he was ready to kick some butt big time! Trip was at a big type disadvantage because of this, but know that he needed to save his Serperior for later.

"Use Ice Shard."

Vanillite started to surround himself with chunks of Ice that were spinning around him like shield. He then started firing them one by one at Primeape in order to inflect damage.

"Dodge them!" shouted Ash.

Primeape was now moving around in order to avoid being hit by the little pieces of Ice that ended up crashing into the ground were he was seconds ago. He kept on moving on the defensive until Vanillite ran out of Ice to throw.

"Use Mega Kick."

Primeape made his right foot glow white to increase the power of his attack, then with a mighty leap he jumped towards Vanillite and stuck out his feet to preform a flying kick the hit the Ice Pokemon right in the face. the impact was enough to knock the Ice Pokemon onto his back and caused him to faint.

"Vanillite is unable to battle, Primeape wins!" called out the Referee.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"That was quick..." Ash was a bit surprised at how fast this Battle was. He had the type advantage sure, but it would have been nice if it took more than one attack to take Vanillite down. Trip's Pokemon my be awesome in power and speed, but they are horrible when it comes to defense.

Trip was now returning the Ice Cream Cone Pokemon and was now down to his last Pokemon. Ash still had four left, this means if he plays it carefully he could win!

"Serperior. Finish this!" Trip called out as he sent in his last Pokemon.

Serperior was back on the battlefield and was looking a bit better than the last time we saw him. Most of the bruises were gone, he wasn't covered in dirt, and he could stand his body up straight like he normally could. Ash hoped that Serperior would last longer, because he wants to see this battle get his Adrenaline pumping!

"Serperior, use Synthesis."

The Green type Pokemon started to glow yellow as his injuries from earlier began to heal as he was also gaining his strength back as well. Once Serperior stopped glowing yellow, he was ready for action!

"Use Dragon Tail." ordered Trip.

Serperior started to make his tail glow purple until it was powered up. He them slandered closer to Primeape in order to get a good hit, which he did since he was too fast for Ash to tell Primeape to dodge he hit Primeape in the Face and watched him fly backwards before he landed on the ground.

"You OK, Primeape?" asked Ash to his Fighting type Pokemon.

Said Pokemon got up from the ground and was looking at Serperior with a lot of anger hidden behind his eyes, he wasn't happen about the fact that he was hit so quickly and hard the he barely had time to react. He was going to land a hit on Serperoir, that was for sure!

"If your sure your fine, OK. get in closer." said Ash.

Primeape didn't need to be told twice as he started to rush towards Serperior quickly. Trip just smirked thinking that Ash was letting his Pokemon rush in without thinking, this allowed him to come up with a counter attack.

"Use Energy Ball."

Serperior opened his Mouth and started to charge up a ball of green Aura that was plant powered. Once it was fully charged he fired it at the oncoming attacker, but Ash knew just what to do to get rid of it.

"Use Karate Chop."

Primeape lifted his right arm and brought it down on the Energy Ball to chop it into the ground. This caused an explosion the made dust fly up and create a dust cloud, which ended up blocking everyone's view of what happened to Primeape.

"Use Seismic Toss." said Ash.

Serperior felt something grab his tail and turned his head around only to see Primeape grabbing his tail with a tight grip. The dust cloud was a distraction to sneak up behind Serperior without him or Trip knowing because the cloud blocked their view of him. Primeape them started to use his strength to swing Serperior off the ground and twirl him around in the Air so fast that it made Serperior look like a green Tornado!

"Serperior!" called out Trip in shock.

Once Primeape was done with the spinning he tossed the Grass type Pokemon away and watched as he crashed into the ground. He started to get backup a few seconds later, but he received a lot of damage from the last attack and was really struggling to get up.

'Trip really hasn't trained his Pokemon to take hits at all, only give them.' Ash thought to himself in his Head.

"Use Synthesis."

Serperior started to make his Body glow yellow as he began to heal his injures from before to help him stand a better chance of Fighting this Battle. Once he finished healing himself, he turned around to look at Primeape, who was still ready to go!

"Primeape, use Karate Chop."

Primeape started to rush towards Serperior as fast as he could to make his Attack hit. Serperior however had greater speed than him and just moved to the side to let Primeape's Karate Chop move by him.

"Use Wrap."

Serperior then wrapped his tail and Primeape's body and trapped him in his tail to keep him from escaping. He was also squeezing very tightly to also hurt Primeape while he was trapped within his tail.

"Primeape!" called out Ash.

The Pig Monkey Pokemon was struggling to make it out of his opponent's tail, but that was easier said than done as it was wrapped around him tightly and was making him lost oxygen. If this could be considered bad, thing are about to get worse!

"Use Solar Beam."

Serperior opened his Mouth and started to charge up a powerful Sphere of yellow Aura, after charging it for a few moments he fired it at Primeape from point bland range that made dust kick up after the explosion. Serperior took a bit of damage from the blast as he was so close to it, but Primeape took the worse of it and he sled on his back until he was in front of his Trainer. He had swirly eyes and was covered in bruise that could tell anyone that he had enough.

"Primeape is unable to battle, Serperior wins." called out the Referee.

Ash return Primeape to his Pokeball to allow him to rest after a hard fought Battle.

"Thanks for all of your hard work. Now rest, I'll take care of what's left." he said to Primeape's Pokeball before putting it away.

"Pikachu, I choose you." he called out as his Partner jumped from his Shoulder and onto the Battlefield.

This confused everyone as to why he was using Pikachu since he was at a disadvantage. But they then started to think that Ash was planning on using that move 'Thunder Armor' the help give Pikachu an edge over Serepior. They couldn't wait to see what was going to happen next!

"No problem. Use Leaf Tornado." said Trip.

"Use Thunderbolt as a counter shield." said Ash.

Serperior moved his tail in a circle quickly to make a powerful Tornado that started to have Leaves appear around it. The Wind was so powerful that it caused many people in the Audience to cover their Eyes from the dust that was blowing their way. The green Tornado was now heading for Pikachu at a rapid speed, but the Mouse Pikachu was super chill as he was about to preform the technique that Ash had developed during their adventures in Sinnoh!

Pikachu jumped on to his back and started to spin while he fired Thunderbolt, this created electric barrier that ended up protecting him from getting hit by the Leaf Tornado, as it couldn't get near him since the Electricity kept on blocking the Leaves from hitting him while he was spinning on the ground.

"What kind of move it that!?" asked Trip in shock. Serperior's Leaf Tornado has never failed on hitting an opponent before. But that all changed today as Pikachu used this defensive technique to protect himself the grass type move!

"I call it a Counter Shield. And if you think that's impressive, wait until you this this! Use Electro Ball and then fired at it with Thunderbolt!" said Ash.

Once Pikachu stopped spinning on his back, the Shield went down. He them charged up a ball of Electricity on his tail and launched it at his opponent. He then fired a Thunderbolt at the Electro Ball, which boosted it's speed and made it move faster towards Serperior. Luckily for Trip, his Pokemon was able to dodge the attack before it hit him, which caused an explosion that covered the Field in a dust cloud.

The dust covered everybody's view of the field and that also meant that the Trainers and Pokemon couldn't see what their opponent was doing. This gave Trip an idea, since Ash and Pikachu couldn't see what he was doing, he decided to Attack while that dust was up.

"Serperior, use Frenzy Plant."

Serperior's body started to glow green before it stooped and he stuck his tail into the ground. A bunch of giant Roots with Spikes appeared on the Battlefield and were heading towards Pikachu to strike him, but the dust cloud made it difficult to see where he was and what would happen. But a voice gave out an order that help pin point the location.

"Use Iron Tail and slice 'em up!"

That was Ash's voice, no mistaking it. For the next few second the sound of a Blade cutting up Plants can be heard through the dust cloud. When the dust finally cleared, it showed Pikachu just smiling with his tail made out of Metal behind him, all around him was the roots from the Frenzy Plant cut up into smaller piece. That Iron Tail was really making things hard for Trip now.

"Serperior, use Wrap."

"Dodge it, Pikachu."

Serperior was moving as fast as he could in order to make it to Pikachu, but the Mouse Pokemon was just a bit faster and ended up avoiding Serperior's tail by running around it when it tried to grab him.

"Use Iron Tail."

"Counter it with Dragon Tail."

Pikachu turned his tail in to Metal while Serperior covered his in purple Aura. The two Pokemon swung their tails at each other and they collided together, but it was Iron Tail that was stronger and it ended up dealing damage to Serperior's own tail after it overpowered the Dragon Tail. Pikachu landed on his feet while Serperior fell to the ground.

"Use Synthesis."

Serperior got up and started to make his body glow yellow so the his health could be restored for another round. After he has finished healing up Ash did something unexpected.

"Come on back, Pikachu."

Pikachu just ran back to his Trainer and ended up running up his Body and onto his left Shoulder again. This confused everyone as Ash was doing so well with Pikachu, despite them having the type disadvantage. The only answer that anyone could think of is that Ash's last Pokemon was even stronger and stood a better chance at beating Serperior than Pikachu does.

Ash must want to finish this quickly so that this Battle can be over with and that he can go Home, he had three Pokemon left and Trip was on his last one, so he might want to just end this and call it a Day.

"Time for our last Pokemon! Greninja, I choose you!" Ash called out as he tossed his last Pokeball of the Day.

Ash's first Pokemon from his most recent journey in the Kalos Region appeared. A Frog Pokemon that has blue skin, a yellow belly and it's Tongue wrapped around his Neck like a Scarf. But the only problem that this Pokemon had was that it was a Water type, and Serperior was a Grass type. That meant that Trip had the edge in this Battle now!

Everyone was very confused as to why Ash chose another Pokemon that was at a disadvantage against Serperior. But they then started to realize that if Pikachu was able to hold his own against Serperior then maybe Greninja could do the same as well. All they could do was wait and see if they were correct.

Trip wasn't sure if he should take Ash's decision for Serperior's next opponent seriously, but decided to just Attack anyway.

"Use Energy Ball."

Serperior opened his Mouth and started to create a Sphere of green Aura that began to grow bigger and bigger until it was ready and he fired it at Greninja.

"Use Water Pulse."

Greninja brought his Hands together and started to make a ball of Water in his hands until it was as big as the Energy Ball and he fired it at the incoming Attack.

The two Spheres flew though the Air until they collided and caused an explosion that created a dust cloud that only covered the middle of the Field where they met. Everyone in the Audience could still see what was happening, but the Trainers and Pokemon on the Field were blocked from the view of their opponents by a dust cloud.

Trip decided that it was best to use this opportunity to Attack, since Ash won't be able to see him.

"Use Frenzy Plant."

Serperior stuck his tail into the ground and he then started to glow with green Aura surrounding his body, this caused giant Roots to come up from the Battlefield and they made their way towards Greninja.

"Jump into the Air."

Greninja can be seen jumping over the dust cloud and high up until he was near the ceiling of the gym. The Frenzy Plant Roots weren't able to reach him and the Attack failed.

"Use Cut." said Ash.

When Greninja made it back down to the ground he created a small Blade in his hands using white Aura. He began to rush towards Serperior with the Blade in his left hand to take a swing at the Grass type.

"Use Dragon Tail." ordered Trip.

Serperior made his tail glow purple again and swung it at Greninja, who stopped it with his white glowing Blade. The two Pokemon looked at each other while they continued to push their close range attacks against each other to see which one was stronger. It was a bit harder for Greninja since Serperior's Dragon Tail was a bit stronger than his Cut. The fact that his feet are being pushed back and are leaving a small trail of dirt is the evidence that proves this statement correct.

Greninja was starting to struggle a bit with as he was being pushed back by the Dragon Tail, he knew that he had to do something or else he might get hit by the purple glowing tail.

"Greninja, Back flip out of there."

Greninja did as he was told and quickly jumped out of the way of the Dragon Tail as it smashed into the Battlefield a second later when his Cut Attack stopped pushing against it. A cloud of dust kicked up due to the impact of the Dragon Tail hitting the Field.

"Use Hydro Pump."

"Counter it with Solar Beam."

Greninja brought his Hands together and started to charge up a blue Sphere of Water in his Hands. Meanwhile, Serperior was charging up a Sphere of yellow Aura in his Mouth. Once the two Attacks were ready the Pokemon fired their Beams at each other with all of their might! The Attacks raced towards each other as if they were in a Race to see who could reach their Destination first, and both met in the Middle. The impact of the Attacks colliding created a Shock wave that cause the Trainers, Referee and the closest people in the Audience cover their Eyes from the dust the Shock wave carried.

The beams of Water and Solar Aura were now pushing against each other in order to overcome the opposing Attack in hopes that it could land a hit the opposing Pokemon. Serperior had planted his tail into the ground in order to prevent himself from being pushed back by the Force of the Beam Struggle, Greninja on the other hand is sliding back as the Force of the Struggling Attacks had pushed him back and made his feet slide a few inches against the dirt.

The Beams kept on pushing against each other in order to overcome the other. And it seemed like the Solar Beam was starting to win out as it started to push the Hydro Pump back a bit and it started to struggle to get an even output. Greninja then took two steps forward, but struggled with that as well because of the Force that this Beam Struggle was giving off, but he still managed to take those two steps.

"Hang on, Greninja. You can win this!" cheered Ash.

Greninja was happy that Ash believed in him and then started to calm down a bit, then he push his Arms out even further and put more power into the Hydro Pump Attack, which caused it to push against the Solar Beam and it then made it even the struggle out as the Solar Beam was push back into it's original position and the two Attacks were now evenly matched again.

'We can't lost to a Water type that would be too embarrassing for me!' thought Trip.

"Serperior. Put more power into the Solar Beam." he called out.

Serperior powered up the Solar Beam even more and it grew larger than the Hydro Pump. This change in power caused it to push even harder against the Hydro Pump much easier as the Water Attack was being pushed back again!

"I know you can do this Greninja. Don't give up!" called out Ash.

"PIKA PIKA!" cheered Pikachu.

"PICHU!" cheered Pichu as he wanted to help cheer Greninja on as well.

Greninja put a but more power into the Hydro Pump as it also grew bigger, but it wasn't as big as the Solar Beam and it just slowed down the oncoming Grass type Attack. The Solar Beam kept on pushing against the Hydro Pump and was slowly overpowering it due to power and size. Greninja struggled to keep his Hydro Pump attack going, but Solar Beam was proving to be more than he could handle!

Solar Beam ended up being too much for him as it ended up winning the struggle and it hit Greninja head on. The Poor Water type was hit by the super effective move as he was blasted backwards from the powerful yellow beam the Serperior had shot at him.

"GRENINJA! NOOO!"

The Frog Pokemon sled against the ground until he was in front of Ash. He then started to get on his Hands and Knees before looking up up at Serperior, he was hurt, but he wasn't going to lose that easily. Not after all of the hard work they did together to prepare for this Fight. Ignoring the pain, Greninja got up and stood on his Feet again, ready to keep Fighting!

"Are you sure about this, Greninja?" Ash questioned his Pokemon about continuing on after getting hit by a powerful Attack.

Greninja turned his head and looked his Trainer in the Eye. Ash knew what the Water type was trying the told him, he smiled back as he gave Greninja a thumbs up.

"Hey Trip..." he called out.

Said person looked towards his direction and was confused, "What is it?" he asked.

"...Heal Serperior up again with Synthesis." replied Ash.

This caused most people to raise an Eyebrow at his Request. Why would he ask his opponent to make things harder for him if he's already struggling. He may have three more Pokemon than Trip does, but it would be best to keep all that advantages that he has in order to end this Battle quickly, so why ask for the opponent to heal himself to make it drag on longer?

"Suit yourself. Use Synthesis." Trip said with a smirk on his Face.

Serperior started to make his Body glow yellow to get more of this lost strength back. He started to heal from the glowing Aura in his body as it helped his get better again. Once the glowing stopped, he was back to normal as if the previous Battles never happened.

"I hope you don't regret this decision later on." Trip said with the smirk still on his Face.

"I won't." replied Ash. He then grabbed both Pikachu and Pichu and gently put them on the ground next to him. He smiled at the two Mice Pokemon, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a piece of blue Cloth. He then started to wrap it around his Eyes Blindfolding himself so that he couldn't see what the others where doing.

"What are you doing?" asked Trip. He pretty much asked that question for everyone in the Audience who had no idea what Ash was up to. He was making things even harder for himself now than before. How is he going to win this Battle if he couldn't see what his opponent was doing!?

"I want to show you exactly who your dealing with! I'm not just another ordinary Trainer. I have special abilities that very few Pokemon Trainers have, as my Fight with Gary was a display of one of them, and now I'm about show off another one and show you that you picked the wrong guy to mess with!" Ash replied.

Ash and Greninja both got into the same position with their arms bend and fist closed. The two of them closed their eyes for a moment, before opening their eyes again for Ash to give out the order.

"Let's do this, Greninja!" he called out.

* * *

 **(Naruto Shippuden: My Name Theme)**

A powerful Vortex of Water started to surround Greninja as he was now inside of it and no longer visible to anyone. The inside of the Vortex then began to glow brightly, the same kind of glowing that happens when a Pokemon is evolving. But Greninja didn't have another form to evolve into, did it?!

'What is happening!' Trip said in his mind. He was now scared of what was going on right now with Ash's Kalos Pokemon!

The water vortex kept on spinning and spinning until the bright light suddenly started glowing brighter and caused the Vortex to suddenly explode. This then revealed Greninja with a much different appearance than before!

His skin was now a lighter shade of blue, while his Face gained red Stripes and his Cheeks and Ears turned black, changing shape to resemble Ash's hair. Finally, he had a giant Water Shuriken on his Back.

This is a form that Ash and Greninja discovered that is able to make Greninja stronger because their bond reached the limit. This form is called Ash-Greninja!

 **(Song End)**

* * *

(In the Audience)

"Hmmm..."

"Is something wrong, Naruto?" asked Asuna.

"Nothing important, but I can't help but feel like that someone just used something that belongs to me without my permission." replied the blonde ninja.

Asuna wondered what he could be talking about, "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." she assured him.

"Your probably right, but I still can think of what it could be." Naruto decided to stop thinking about it and just enjoy the rest of the Battle, because it looked like it was about to end in a few minutes anyway!

* * *

(Back on the Battlefield)

Everyone that had no idea what had happened to Greninja stood frozen in Shock and Fear. Trip was the only one one that had Fear in his emotions right now, because he had no clue what happened to the Frog Pokemon in front of him and Serperior right now, or if it gave Greninja a boost in power. He was about to find out!

"U-Use Solar Beam."

Serperior somehow managed to overcome his Shock from this turn of events and opened his Mouth to gather yellow Aura into a Sphere that was preparing to fire it.

"Massive Water Fuma Shuriken!" called out Ash.

Ash-Greninja took the Water Shuriken off of his Back and held it up high as it started to spin rapidly and grow larger as more Water was added to it. Not only that, but it also changed color as well. It went from blue to and light orange as he was now fulled charged and ready to be launched. All that Ash needed to do was wait for when Trip and Serperior were ready.

"Ready..." Ash called out.

"Aim..." called out Trip.

 **"FIRE!"**

We those three words now spoken the Pokemon obeyed. Serperior fired the Solar Beam as it flew though the Air towards Ash-Greninja. While Ash-Greninja tossed the Massive Water Fuma Shuriken at the oncoming Solar Beam. Time just seemed to slow down for everyone that was watching (Except Ash, since he's Blindfolded) as the two Attacks flew towards each other. Everything seemed to go about a second slower than usual and it all happened too fast for anyone to react.

The orange Water Shuriken sliced right through the Solar Beam and it canceled it out. Once that was done, it headed straight towards Serperior at break neck speed and all that Trip, Serperior and the rest of the Audience could do was watch as it happened in less three two seconds. Serperior was hit by the Water Shuriken!

 ***BOOM!***

.

.

.

.

.

.

All were silence. No one made a sound as they saw an giant dust cloud cover the whole Battlefield. No one could see the Pokemon, Trainers or Referee in the cloud, all they could do was wait until it faded away.

*Cough*

*Cough*

*Cough*

Trip's lungs were pushing the dusty Air out of his lungs by coughing in order to do so. He looked around to see that the dust cloud was the biggest one that had been created Today during all three Battles!

"Serperior. Can you hear me?!" he called out.

There was no answer. So he decided to look down at the Battlefield to get an answer there, and he did. Serperior was laying down on the ground and had swirly eyes, which meant that he was knocked out and had lost the Battle.

The Referee had found his way through the dust cloud and saw Serperior out cold, "Serperior is unable to battle. All of Trip's Pokemon had been defeated, meaning that the winner of this battle is Ash Ketchum!"

The second that those words had left his Mouth the Audience started to cheer loudly for the Announcement of the Victor. Ash did it! He won three Battles in a row against the top Trainers of the School.

Trip couldn't believe that he had lost. Just like the last two opponents that Ash had faced earlier he lost. Not only did he loss, but it was against a majority of Ash's Kanto Pokemon. He had spend a long time looking down upon Kanto, that he just realized that five of his six Pokemon were defeated by Pokemon from said Region. He really couldn't talk badly about Kanto now after what just happened Today.

"Hey, where'd they go?" shouted a random member of the Audience.

Trip looked up from his fallen Pokemon to see just what that person was talking about. Ash was gone?! And not just Ash, Pikachu, Greninja, Pichu, all of them just vanished?!

When the giant dust cloud cleared up everyone could see it as well, Ash had disappeared. However, there was Letter on the ground that the Referee walked towards and picked it up to read it.

* * *

 _What a way to spend Friday afternoon, huh._

 _I'll see ya all on Monday!_

 _Sincerely, Ash Ketchum_

 _P.S: AM Warriors Rule!_

* * *

(Outside the Schoolyard)

Ash now had the Blindfold off and was walking back Home with his Family. He had recalled Greninja and now had Pikachu on his Shoulder and Pichu on top of his Hat. He felt proud about how Today's events played out and hoped that his three opponent will learn something from Today.

"We did great out there, didn't we, buddy?" he asked Pikachu.

"(We sure did. That will teach those jerks not to mess with us again!)" replied the yellow Mouse Pokemon.

"I just hope I didn't crush their spirits too much. I just wanted them to learn that being strong doesn't mean you should use that strength to hurt others." sighed the Pokemon Trainer.

"If they end up feeling bad about Today, then they can only blame themselves for trying to act all high and mighty to begin with. It was bound to happen sooner or later" Dan assured him.

"You were awesome Today, Ash! Those jerks won't be bothering you again after that!" smiled Natsu as he wrapped his left arm around Ash.

"Thanks guys. But with that out of the way, now we need to focus all of our time into preparing for the 'New York Martial Arts Tournament'. So that we can see just how strong we are compared to the other fighters in this City!"

Pan smiled at Ash's words. Even after he had just gotten back from an Adventure or Challenge he was always ready for the next one. It's been like this ever since Ash became a Trainer. He'd going to a new Region to start a Journey to help himself in reaching his goal of becoming a Pokemon Master, come Home after his Journey was done with new Pokemon, stay at Home with the Family for a few months to help protect the City, or just be a Teenager, and then it repeats all over again.

These seven kids had help keep New York and the World from falling into disaster many times and no one knew because the credit goes to Authorities. But to them, it's just another stepping stone needed to step on in order to reach their Dreams. Now that the Martial Arts Tournament is quickly approving it will be their chance to see if they had improve in their combat abilities!

'The Tournament will be interesting, that is for certain!' Pan thought to himself.

* * *

 **DONE!**

 **After a long wait I have finally finished his Chapter and had finished all of Ash's Battles at School. Now with the Introduction Arc done, we can now enter the New York Martial Arts Tournament Arc.**

 **But this time you'll have to wait again as I plan on catching up with some of my other Stories that other people like so much. But you won't need to wait as long as you did for all three School Battles, because I'll be making the Chapters shorter so that they can be completed and edited in a much shorter time frame.**

 **I hope that all three of Ash's School Battle were enjoyable. Tell me which one was your Favorite, What you liked about it, And Which Match ups you Enjoyed the most. It will help me do better in the future for next time.**

 **Until then, I'll see ya later!**


End file.
